


Tricolor

by S_Nuur



Series: Tricolor [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Canon Era, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Friends to Lovers, Historical, Love Triangles, M/M, OT3, On The Barricade, Pre-Barricade, Romance, Secret Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 72,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Nuur/pseuds/S_Nuur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cada uno a su manera, habían sido tres niños de ojos profundos, de largas miradas, de palabras importantes, más grandes que ellos mismos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La balsa de la Medusa

****

**_“_ ** _Suplica reposo a los dioses el hombre sorprendido en el ancho Egeo cuando siniestra nube ha velado la luna, y los astros, guías seguros, no brillan para los marinos. ¿Por qué siendo tan corta la vida lanzamos tan lejos el pensamiento? ¿Quién, desterrándose de su patria, se huye a sí mismo? Que el espíritu, contento con el presente, odie la inquietud de lo que ha de venir y endulce con tranquila sonrisa las amarguras de la vida: no hay nada absolutamente feliz”._

Horacio (Odas, II-XVI)

**París, 1832**

―¿En qué piensas? ―susurró Courfeyrac.

―En muchas cosas...

―Dime una.

Combeferre contempló como en trance cómo las hebras oscuras de su cabello se deslizaban entre sus dedos. Estaba pensando en Jean Prouvaire pero no quería decírselo. También pensaba en la mariposa verde.

 

**Marsella, 1831**

Era un ejemplar pequeño de _callophrys rubi de un verde tan parecido al de la hierba que Combeferre la tomó por una brizna adherida al cabello de su amigo dormido._

Courfeyrac descansaba la cabeza en su regazo. Dormía apaciblemente en la más indecente de las despreocupaciones, en mangas de camisa que se había arremangado hasta los codos, con la corbata desatada y el chaleco desabotonado. Combeferre no estaba mucho más presentable, pero el tejo centenario a cuya sombra descansaban estaba en el extremo más alejado del jardín, donde nadie podía verlos.

Aquel lugar siempre les recordaba a su infancia. De niños, habían escalado cien veces aquel árbol. Enjolras era el que había subido más alto, hasta las ramas demasiado delgadas y frágiles a las que ellos no se atrevían a seguirlo. Una vez, lo atacó una urraca para defender su nido, y en otra ocasión, se bajó del árbol con una enorme araña lobo subida al hombro. Combeferre la cazó y la metió en un frasco pero Courfeyrac se la robó con idea de echársela a sus hermanas o a las criadas, y al final le picó a él. Courfeyrac no había nacido para hacer el mal; cada vez que lo intentaba, sus planes se volvían contra él.

Courfeyrac tenía por costumbre pasar los veranos en la casa de su familia en Marsella. Adoraba el sol, a su numerosísima familia y a las alegres muchachas sureñas (que no lo adoraban menos a él) pero sin sus dos amigos, Marsella ya no lo seducía igual que antes. Así que cada año trataba de arrastrarlos con él como fuera.

_―Valentine de Flesselles va a dar una fiesta ―había dicho poco antes de viajar a Marsella―. ¿Os acordáis de ella? Sigue siendo una bruja, pero sabe cómo organizar una velada. ¿Cuánto hace que no asistís una fiesta al estilo sure...? ―Se lo pensó mejor―. ¿A una fiesta cualquiera?_

_Pareció comprender que aquel no era el cebo apropiado para pescar según qué peces, así que cambió de estrategia:_

_―Vamos, ¿dos semanas? Una semana. ¿Ni siquiera una semana? ¿Y vosotros os hacéis llamar _mis amigos_? Si fuerais verdaderos amigos, no me dejaríais morir de aburrimiento._

_Lo dijo muy afectado aunque fuera una descarada mentira. Courfeyrac no se aburría; no sabía cómo._

Nunca consiguió que Enjolras lo acompañara a Marsella. No era que él no encontrara atractiva la idea de pasar una temporada en el sur, pero no estaba en los mejores términos con su padre y no había excusa para no visitarlo si aceptaba la invitación de Courfeyrac. Por otra parte, el calor poseía la cualidad de despertar los ánimos aletargados de la capital. En el verano de 1830 se habían alzado las barricadas, y Combeferre no podía negar que aquello no hubiera pesado en su decisión cuando, aquel verano de 1831, se dejó convencer por los malos argumentos de Courfeyrac y se excusó del hospicio dos semanas para viajar con él Marsella.

Aquella tarde, con el olor salobre del mar y el aroma de la hierba mezclándose en el viento que olía a tormenta, con los rayos del sol colgando de las ramas y pintando la hierba de parches cambiantes de luz dorada, Combeferre lamentó que aquellas dos semanas no fueran tres.

―Mmmf... ―se quejó Courfeyrac. Combeferre había dejado de acariciarle el cabello y se había despertado al echar en falta sus atenciones.

―No te muevas ―le susurró Combeferre, que estaba dibujando la mariposa posada en su cabello en el cuaderno que siempre llevaba consigo.

―¿Por qué? ―murmuró Courfeyrac con la voz soñolienta, envolviéndose en la deliciosa pereza como el que tira de las sábanas cualquier mañana de domingo. Un segundo después, abrió los ojos de par en par―. ¡Por qué! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tengo?

Se incorporó de golpe y se revolvió el cabello presa del terror primario a lo desconocido... y a las arañas... hasta que vio como la mariposa se iba volando.

Combeferre la vio alejarse tristemente. Courfeyrac, que lo estaba mirando entre consternado y resentido, recobró como pudo la compostura y se peinó con los dedos tratando de enmendar el desastre que le había sobrevenido a su pelo. A estas alturas, él todavía juraba que era todo tan natural como el resto de su innegable encanto, pero Combeferre sabía que se lo rizaba.

Courfeyrac encontró el libro que había resbalado del regazo de Combeferre y lo abrió al azar recostándose contra el árbol.

―¿Éste también es de mi padre? ―preguntó con un bostezo―. ¿Desde cuándo le interesa la astronomía?

―Tiene un telescopio en la biblioteca.

―¿Ah, sí?

―¿No lo has visto?

―No te muevas.

Combeferre  se apretó contra el tronco cuando Courfeyrac casi se le echó encima.

―¿Qué...?

_―¡Shhh!_

Courfeyrac se inmovilizó un momento, hizo un movimiento brusco y después se sentó alegremente sobre los talones. Tenía una sonrisa cómplice en los labios y las manos ahuecadas una sobre otra. Cuando separó los dedos, Combeferre vio que había atrapado la mariposa.

―Ten cuidado.

―Date prisa o se escapará ―lo apremió él. Combeferre se puso a dibujar.

Nubes color ceniza encapotaban el cielo sobre el mar. Las sombras que arrojaban eran monstruos marinos navegando como flechas bajo las aguas. Courfeyrac contempló un rato las nubes amenazadoras, y después bajó la vista hacia el libro.

―¿Eso hacíais anoche? Mirar... ―leyó―: _Nebulosas y Cúmulos de Estrellas que se observan entre las estrellas fijas de..._ ¡Jesús! Alguien no sabía lo intimidante que resulta un título tan largo.

Combeferre sonrió sin mirarlo mientras trazaba delicadamente la forma de la trompa en espiral.

―Es un hombre muy interesante.

―¿Charles Messier?

―Tu padre.

 _―Qué bien os entendéis_ ―gruñó su amigo fingiendo el sarcasmo sólo a medias―. Él piensa lo mismo de ti. ―Y añadió como si lo acabara de decidir―: Estoy celoso.

―No hablas en serio.

―Yo siempre hablo en serio.

―Tu padre siente debilidad por ti, lo sabe todo el mundo.

―Estoy celoso _de él ―lo corrigió Courfeyrac―._ Desde que llegamos, has pasado más tiempo con él que conmigo.

Combeferre no pudo evitar que la sonrisa que había aflorado a sus ojos le alcanzara los labios. No le preocupaba el ceño fruncido de su amigo. Courfeyrac era voluble como todos los gatos: ahora bufaba y ronroneaba al rato, presumía y siempre encontraba en qué entretenerse.

Combeferre acabó el boceto y se lo mostró. Courfeyrac sonrió y separó las manos, y la mariposa batió sus alas tentativamente hasta que, con una súbita ráfaga de viento que arrastraba las últimas hojas ocres del otoño, levantó el vuelo y se elevó hacia el cielo trazando espirales.

El cielo se estaba cubriendo rápidamente de nubes y el mar se extendía sombrío hacia un horizonte difuso donde, de pronto, estalló plateado el primer relámpago. Después llegó el retumbar lejano del trueno y de sus ecos rebotando en la bahía.

Combeferre recogió previsoramente el libro y el cuaderno y los envolvió en su levita.

―Escribe a París. Quédate más tiempo ―oyó que su amigo le decía.

―Ya sabes que no puedo.

Courfeyrac había empezado a arreglarse la corbata pero no le importó dejarla a medias para ayudarle con la suya. La seda azul se doblegaba mansamente a la voluntad de sus dedos, que poseían la destreza que sólo se da en la conjunción de la incansable práctica y el genuino talento.

Para cuando acabó, ya había empezado a llover. Courfeyrac se quedó mirando el cielo a través de las ramas y algunas gotas le mojaron las mejillas.

―¿Por qué habrán tenido que pavimentar la carretera? ―se quejó amargamente. Ahora, la lluvia no era impedimento para que salieran las diligencias.

_―¡Por fin han pavimentado la carretera! ―había dicho encantado hacía dos semanas escasas después de un viaje insólitamente cómodo._

Combeferre sonrió ante su imposible fatuidad. Combeferre era un alma amable y sonreía con frecuencia. Sus sonrisas solían ser graves y a menudo silenciosas, pero poseían la franqueza de su mirada y la misma serenidad de su voz.

―Yo también te voy a extrañar.

Courfeyrac lo miró. Ya se había ocultado el sol pero sus ojos verdes brillaban todavía. No necesitaban más luz que la suya propia.

No hubo ni un sobresalto, ni un latido de más ni de menos, ningún aliento contenido. El beso llegó igual que la tormenta: avisando desde lejos. En cambio, no tuvo nada de tempestuoso. Fue el mero encuentro de unos labios con otros, suave primero, suave y cálido; suave, cálido, húmedo... Combeferre le acarició el cabello y sus dedos deshicieron entre sus rizos las primeras gotas de lluvia.

Courfeyrac besaba igual que sonreía: abiertamente, generosamente, caprichosamente. Courfeyrac era capaz de besar y sonreír al mismo tiempo.

Combeferre lo sabía porque no era la primera vez que lo había besado.

 

**París, 1832**

_Vous rappelez-vous notre douce vie,_

_Lorsque nous étions si jeunes tous deux,_

_Et que nous n'avions au cœur d'autre envie_

_Que d’être bien mis et d'être amoureux ?_

No hacía ni seis horas, Jean Prouvaire le había estrechado la mano mientras el polvo de la calle desempedrada se bebía la sangre de un hombre: el que Enjolras había ejecutado.

Combeferre había sentido su sobresalto cuando sonó el tiro, pero Prouvaire no había apartado la mirada. Cuando sus manos se apretaron aun más ante aquella visión terrible, Combeferre no pudo decir si el pulso acelerado que notaba era el de él o el suyo propio. Los dedos de Jean Prouvaire eran esbeltos y largos, y su mano, tremendamente suave. Aquellos dedos manchados de tinta no estaban hechos para sostener un mosquete; las manos de ningún hombre deberían servir para eso.

_―Nosotros participaremos de tu suerte ―le había dicho a Enjolras._

Combeferre nunca había sido un hombre supersticioso pero se había descubierto pensando, en esa especie de extraño duermevela de la mente cuando se la deja vagar libremente, que desearía haberle soltado la mano a Jean Prouvaire antes de decir aquello.

_―En el porvenir nadie será asesino; la tierra resplandecerá y el género humano amará._

Jean Prouvaire había sido un profeta de ese porvenir. El presente lo había matado; el presente, y la necesidad llamada fatalidad, y la Guardia Nacional constituida en tribunal, en consejo de guerra y en pelotón de fusilamiento, todo en cinco minutos. Otros cinco, quizá menos, hubieran bastado para salvarle la vida. ¿Habría mirado alguno de aquellos hombres los tiernos ojos de su poeta y errado el tiro a propósito?

―¿Qué huele tan mal?

Combeferre negó con la cabeza quitándole importancia.

―¿Os duele? ―dijo al hombre a cuyo lado había permanecido los últimos veinte minutos, un arenero ennegrecido que yacía sobre la litera forrada de haces de paja y colchones que habían arrastrado hasta la cocina transformada apresuradamente en hospital de campaña. Cinco hombres en total yacían allí heridos de gravedad, guardias municipales dos de ellos.

―En peores me he visto ―mintió el obrero. Tendría cuarenta años y coraje, cuánto coraje.

―Os daría láudano, pero no tenemos.

―Qué desperdicio sería eso.

―Os traeré aguardiente si puedo.

―Otro desperdicio, pero a eso no diré que no ―dijo el obrero usando su mueca de dolor para componer una sonrisa―. ¿Qué años tienes, joven? ―le preguntó tuteándolo con naturalidad. Intentó llevarse la mano al vientre pero Combeferre lo detuvo con gentileza.

―Veintiséis.

―¿Y ya eres médico?

―Aun no.

―Mejor, porque no te puedo pagar.

Combeferre no pudo por menos que devolverle la sonrisa.

―Yo tenía un hermano de tu edad ―le contó aquel hombre― pero en marzo se murió. El cólera, pobre diablo. ―Cerró los ojos y añadió tristemente en occitano―: Ay, hermano, en el Infierno nos veremos dentro de un rato.

―¿Por qué en el Infierno?

El arenero lo miró alzando su rostro que palidecía por momentos.

―Ah, ya sabía yo que algo tenías de sureño. El acento... y la nariz. ¿De dónde eres?

―Nací en Marsella.

―Yo en Allauch. ¿Cómo te llamas?

―Combeferre.

―Yo... ―El hombre tuvo que detenerse y apretar los dientes hasta que el espasmo remitió―. Yo me llamo Gaspar.

Combeferre sintió cómo otro grano de arena, insignificante y diminuto, caía estrepitosamente sobre la montaña que ya tenía en el corazón. Pesaba. Aquel hombre, que lo llamaba joven, se hubiera reído de él, pero pesaban sus veintiséis años. Los años, como las frutas maduras, caen todos a la vez.

―Étienne ―dijo.

―¿Y no sabes que hay un infierno para los amotinados, Étienne?

¿Eso eran? ¿Sería así como los parisienses conocerían a sus amigos caídos, Jean Prouvaire y Bahorel, y al arenero llamado Gaspar cuando muriera? Habían recorrido los mercados a vivo grito de _“¡Insurrección!”_ mientras las barricadas surgían de la tierra. Incluso desde el interior de la taberna se podían oír los tañidos de la campana de _Saint-Merry_ tocando a rebato. Todavía era pronto para decir quiénes serían mañana.

―¿Qué hora es, Étienne?

―Son las cuatro ―dijo él sin mirar el reloj.

―He oído que a las seis se nos va a unir un regimiento.

―Yo he oído lo mismo.

Gaspar se quedó mirando el techo ennegrecido por los fogones de la cocina. Allí solían cocinarse carpas a la mantequilla.

_―En esa ilustre cocina, los pescados entraban fríos y salían calientes; nosotros haremos al revés ―había dicho Bossuet, aunque se había cuidado de hacerlo lejos de la cocina en cuestión._

Había hecho reír a unos cuantos con su caustico humor. Aun se reía en aquella balsa que se mantenía a flote sin saber si navegaba hacia la bulliciosa orilla o hacia el naufragio y las entrañas de la oscuridad. Si el buen humor reinaba todavía se lo debían sobre todo a Bossuet y a Courfeyrac, y también al pequeño Gavroche, que contra viento y marea conservaban la presencia de ánimo y la insuflaban a los demás.

―Étienne ―murmuró Gaspar, y sonrió cerrando los ojos―, ya sé qué es esa peste.

Combeferre le apretó otra vez el brazo sin decir nada.

―Qué joven más delicado, no me lo has querido decir. Y qué dos hermanos, ¿eh? Muertos en medio de su propia pestilencia... ―suspiró―. Anda, vete ya. Tendrás mejores cosas que hacer que estar aquí sin poder respirar.

Pero Combeferre no se fue. Aquello era poca cosa en comparación con lo que había visto en el hospicio de Necker y en las mismas calles. Hacía cuatro meses que el cólera recorría Francia. La enfermedad se había ensañado con los arrabales (como todo, como siempre), pero se había detenido también en las casas revestidas de mármoles con columnas en las puertas. Había entrado en la casa del hermano de veinticinco años de un humilde arenero, y en la de un viejo de sesenta y dos llamado Lamarque. Ahora los dos eran iguales, y allí estaban ellos.

―¡Vete, hombre, te digo! ―insistió Gaspar―. Ve a buscar el aguardiente que me has prometido. Déjame solo un rato. Quiero ponerme en paz con Dios.

Cuando Combeferre salió de la cocina, no supo a dónde dirigirse. Encontró la sala baja desierta salvo por el espía que estaba atado al poste. Cuando cruzaron las miradas, aquel hombre lo miró como a un insecto, y después, con aquella dignidad férrea que tenía en el rostro, lo ignoró como si alguien lo hubiese aplastado ya bajo la bota.

Sobre la mesa que habían reservado para las hilas estaban sus dos pistolas cargadas. Combeferre se desató el mandil, se lavó las manos lo mejor que pudo y lo cambió por las armas. Después salió fuera, y desde el vano de la puerta observó la barricada. La habían reforzado y elevado por lo menos dos pies más, y a los muertos se los habían llevado no sabía a dónde. El aire olía a pólvora y a lluvia.

Estaba lloviendo otra vez.

Feuilly, sentado bajo el alero de la taberna, se entretenía en grabar algo en las piedras de la pared. Su rostro estaba serio pero no más que de costumbre: era un muchacho serio de opiniones serias. Courfeyrac, Joly y Bossuet se habían refugiado junto a varios estudiantes al abrigo de la barricada, y Bossuet se había dormido en el hombro de Joly mientras los demás hablaban en voz baja. Enjolras estaba sentado en la almena y contemplaba las tinieblas con ojos sombríos.

Combeferre subió a la barricada y se sentó a su lado sin decir nada.

―¿Quién habrá a _Saint-Merry_? ―murmuró Enjolras. Era difícil saber si se lo preguntaba a él o a la noche y a las piedras.

Combeferre prestó atención a la campana que se lamentaba en las tinieblas.

―Algún valiente ―dijo, y vio que la mirada grave de Enjolras volvía a perderse en la nada profunda que los rodeaba.

Combeferre se ofreció a relevarlo en su puesto para que descansara pero él se negó.

―Ve con Henri ―dijo―. Procura que duerma.

Combeferre no pensó en insistir. Se habían cogido de la mano, pero los dedos de Enjolras no estaban menos helados ahora que antes. Combeferre le dio un suave apretón antes de soltarlo y bajó.

Courfeyrac lo recibió con una cálida sonrisa. Cuando Combeferre se acomodó a su lado, Courfeyrac se recostó y descansó la cabeza en su regazo, y suspiró como si acabaran de depositarlo en la cama de un rey. Pero apenas hubo cerrado los ojos, los volvió a abrir y se quedó mirando la calle y lo que quedaba del empedrado. Combeferre enterró los dedos en el húmedo desorden de sus rizos y los acarició con ternura. Era un gesto aprendido en el que casi no pensó; sólo _casi._ Courfeyrac entornó los párpados bajo el efecto sedante de las caricias pero el fuego verde de sus ojos no se aplacó.

―¿En qué piensas?

―En muchas cosas...

―Dime una.

Combeferre no se lo dijo.

 

 


	2. Fraternidad

No fue aquella la primera vez que se besaron. Sin embargo, algo tuvo de diferente. Lo supieron enseguida pero se trataba de ellos dos y, por eso, no importaba.

La primera vez tampoco importó. En realidad, nada había importado nunca.

 

**Aix-en-Provence, 1821**

La primera vez eran muy jóvenes, casi unos niños. También eran imprudentes y estúpidos. Sobre todo Courfeyrac.

Monsieur Lefebvre solía recordárselo a golpe de vara.

El profesor Lefebvre era una de esas mentes brillantes que han acabado sepultadas bajo las piedras de los años y de la juventud imposible. La pasión por lo que hacía había brillado en él muy brevemente. Para cuando Courfeyrac cayó en sus manos (y él en sus garras), ya era un hombre mayor, calvo como la luna, que padecía de una pronunciada cojera sobre cuyo origen a los chicos les gustaba especular. Lo único que había mejorado en él con el paso de años era su manejo de la vara.

Aquel era el único sonido que se oía, a intervalos demasiado cortos, en el aula desierta. La luz del atardecer era roja tras las altas ventanas de cristales cuartelados cuyos travesaños arrojaban sombras largas sobre los pupitres vacíos, perfectamente alineados.

Con cada golpe, Courfeyrac entornaba los ojos llorosos y se encogía un poco sobre sí mismo pero, apenas remitía lo peor, le volvía la sonrisa a las comisuras de los labios. Ya se ha dicho antes que era imprudente y estúpido, pero no tanto como para no saber que el profesor no iba a parar hasta borrarle la sonrisa de la cara. Pese a todo, Courfeyrac mantuvo las manos extendidas al frente, firmes y furiosamente rojas, y no las bajó ni una sola vez. Poseía la clase de coraje desafiante que no se quiebra a base de golpes porque se alimenta precisamente de ellos.

Combeferre había contado veintisiete cuando se apartó de la puerta abierta y se recostó en la pared del corredor en penumbra. Desde allí siguió contando.

 

•••

 

―Cuarenta y dos ―presumió Courfeyrac más tarde cuando los dos estuvieron sentados en su litera. Tenía las manos extendidas como antes pero ahora era Combeferre quien se ocupaba de ellas.

En realidad habían sido cuarenta y cuatro, pero Combeferre no se lo dijo. Advirtió la tensión en las cejas del otro muchacho cuando le hizo cerrar una mano sobre la gasa empapada en aceite de almendras, pero Courfeyrac se negó obstinadamente a quejarse.

Combeferre suspiró. No sabía si quería saberlo pero...

―¿Qué has hecho, Henri?

―Un chiste malo.

Combeferre arqueó una ceja sin mirarlo.

―Varios... chistes malos.

―Ya veo.

―¿Quieres saber sobre qué?

―No.

―Eran sobre nudos.

―Acabo de decir...

―Lefebvre dijo que el _Orient_ podía alcanzar los diez nudos. Yo dije que eso era _cojo_ nudo.

Combeferre cerró los ojos como si aquello le hubiera dolido.

―Es Lefebvre, ya sabes: mele _nudo_ , cor _nudo_... ―Lo detestaba.

―Henri, eso es cruel.

―Si no le gustaba la crueldad, que no la hubiera inventado.

―E infantil.

―¿Sí? Entonces, ¿de qué te ríes?

―No me he reído.

―Lo estás haciendo ahora.

Combeferre negó con la cabeza y trató de endurecer su rostro mientras comenzaba a vendarle cuidadosamente la mano.

―No ha estado bien, pero reconozco que el castigo ha sido...

―¿Injusto?

―Desproporcionado.

―¿Rebelándote contra la autoridad, _quasi-autoridad_?

―Expresando una opinión.

―¿Y no es lo mismo?

―A veces.

Courfeyrac se quedó un rato en silencio mientras él comenzaba con la otra mano.

Combeferre tenía a su cargo a los ocho muchachos de aquel dormitorio y era raro el día que no tenía que ocuparse de manos en carne viva, narices sangrando, labios rotos e incluso de primeras borracheras en mitad de la madrugada después de que alguno lograra asaltar con éxito la bodega o se escapara a la ciudad. Pero, de todos ellos, Courfeyrac era el único que le demostraba aquella absoluta confianza: cuarenta y cuatro golpes de vara y no había la menor rigidez en sus manos, que yacían laxas entre las suyas a pesar de que Combeferre no siempre conseguía no hacerle daño. La mayoría del tiempo, Courfeyrac ni siquiera miraba lo que hacía.

―Étienne... ―murmuró pensativo―, si yo hiciera algo que estuviera prohibido, ¿me denunciarías?

―Es mi responsabilidad.

―Sí, pero ¿me denunciarías?

Combeferre levantó la vista para encontrar sus ojos verdes fijos en los suyos. Algo que vio le dijo que desconfiara.

―Depende.

Así que era como lanzar una moneda al aire: una apuesta del cincuenta por ciento. A Courfeyrac debió parecerle suficiente porque la lanzó. Se movió sobre la cama y se le acercó mucho, demasiado.

―¿Qué haces?

―Te voy a dar un beso ―lo informó muy tranquilo.

―¿Qu...?

Courfeyrac lo hizo. Lo besó de verdad y directamente en los labios, sin tentativas ni timidez, aunque fue tan rápido que, para cuando Combeferre pudo reaccionar, ya se había acabado.

―Si se lo dices a alguien, diré que has sido tú ―le advirtió Courfeyrac. No es apostar si sabes que vas a ganar―. Y, como eres el mayor, me creerán.

La mandíbula de Combeferre cayó hasta el suelo. No podía hablar en serio. ¿Hablaba en serio?

Courfeyrac, que con toda naturalidad le había tendido la mano para que terminara de vendársela, la retiró al ver lo rígido que él estaba y lo miró un poco descorazonado.

―¿No te ha gustado?

―No, no... Es decir, sí... ¡No! No es... ¿Qué?

Courfeyrac _sonrió._ Si el diablo naciera en la tierra y caminara entre los hombres, escogería para sí mismo aquella sonrisa.

―¿Quieres probar otra vez?

Courfeyrac besaba igual que sonreía: con los labios... y con los dientes. Eran entonces jóvenes y estúpidos, y las cosas se les fueron de las manos.

Courfeyrac tenía sus manos vendadas y doloridas. Courfeyrac... había oído campanas en alguna parte y tenía imaginación, curiosidad científica y curiosidad felina. También poseía una generosidad aprendida, un talento natural, unos labios suaves y llenos, una boca cálida... Jesucristo. Combeferre casi se desmayó.

 

•••

 

Más tarde, durante la cena, Combeferre pensó que se iba a morir. No era capaz de levantar la vista de su plato; se sentía como si tuviera escrito en la cara lo que habían hecho. De hecho, lo tenía: le ardían las mejillas y estaba rojo hasta las orejas. Parecía un tomate con escarlatina severa.

De haberse tratado de cualquier otro, algún tutor lo habría visto desde el otro extremo del comedor y lo habría sacado de allí de una oreja declarado culpable; culpable de qué, ya lo averiguarían después. Pero se trataba de él, el sensato y responsable Combeferre, el chico tan “maduro para su edad”, y nadie se fijó en él. Combeferre aprendió aquel día una cosa... Es decir, _otra_ cosa: las personas sólo ven lo que esperan ver.

Una sola vez se atrevió a mirar en la dirección de Courfeyrac. Lo vio riéndose sentado a la mesa de los chicos de su edad. Estaba alegre, casi risueño y absolutamente tranquilo. Le había dicho que ya había hecho aquellas cosas antes pero _estaba mintiendo_. Cuando sus ojos verdes se alzaron directamente hacia él, Combeferre apartó la mirada y supo que él estaba sonriendo. Se comportaba como un crío. _Era_ un crío. ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? Se suponía que era responsable de él; se suponía que él debía evitar que pasaran _esa_ clase de cosas. Si los llegan a descubrir...

Pero, en realidad, Combeferre no era ni dos años mayor que él. Y, en realidad, sabía exactamente en qué estaba pensando. Para sentirse tan culpable, durmió aquella noche más profundamente que en toda su vida.

Nunca volvieron a hablar de ello. Había sido irrelevante, un arrebato adolescente mezcla de urgencia y curiosidad insatisfechas, cosas que pasan. Nada tenía que cambiar entre ellos. Y nada cambió.

El muchacho de los rizos rubios que se sentaba entonces junto a Courfeyrac solía comer poco, despacio y en silencio. Participaba poco o nada de las conversaciones insustanciales de los otros chicos, aunque de vez en cuando miraba a Courfeyrac y sonreía.

Y pensar que los había conocido intentando separarlos. La vida tiene sus ironías.

 

**Aix-en-Provence, 1813**

Al principio, Courfeyrac no se estaba burlando de él: era que realmente lo había tomado por una niña. Enjolras intentó explicarle que no lo era. Cuando Courfeyrac no lo creyó y se agotó la vía diplomática, Enjolras le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

Courfeyrac decidió en ese momento que sí, que debía ser un niño... pero sólo porque a él le habían enseñado que estaba mal pegar a las mujeres.

Un minuto después, los dos estaban rodando por el suelo en medio de un círculo de agudos vítores sanguinarios.

Combeferre fue la víctima inocente de todas las guerras. Intentó separarlos y se llevó un codazo perdido, nunca supo de cuál de los dos. Cuando el tutor intervino, contó tres narices sangrando y las mandó a las tres, y a los tres “zopencos” a las que estaban pegadas, de cabeza al aula sin ventanas en la que estuvieron castigados hasta la hora de acostarse.

Los dos pequeños caminaban enfurruñados mientras los conducían a su “prisión”, protestando y lazándose patadas, pero eso no les impidió insistir en que su compañero había sido acusado injustamente. Combeferre, que no quería hablarles porque eran unos mocosos y por su culpa estaba en un lío y le dolía la nariz, no fue capaz de ignorar su elevado sentido de la justicia. Enjolras le dijo que era un "mártir”. Courfeyrac le preguntó si él también pensaba que era una niña.

A Courfeyrac _le pareció_ muy ocurrente rebautizar a Enjolras, que se llamaba de nombre Julien, como _Juliette_ , pero apenas tuvo ocasión de llamarlo así porque en el liceo todos debían interpelarse por el apellido. A los diez años, Enjolras decidió por su cuenta empezar a llamarlos por su nombre, pero sólo a ellos dos. Aquello dejó pensativo a Courfeyrac: estaba asombrado de la importancia de los nombres. Debió pensar en ello durante mucho tiempo porque, algunos años después, sacó sus propias conclusiones y dejó de firmar con su partícula.

Cada uno a su manera, habían sido tres niños de ojos profundos, de largas miradas, de palabras importantes, más grandes que ellos mismos.

**Aix-en-Provence, 1821**

Se habían separado creyéndose ya hombres, pero eran niños todavía.

Enjolras fue el primero en marcharse. Acababa de cumplir catorce años.

Pocos días después de su desliz con Courfeyrac, un muchacho fue a buscar a Combeferre con recado de monsieur de Vigny, que era el director del liceo. Cuando Combeferre llegó al dormitorio de los chicos que tenía a su cargo, encontró a Enjolras con el director a un lado y monsieur Lefebvre, el de la vara, al otro. Dos criados lo estaban poniendo todo patas arriba.

Combeferre recordaba la mirada que había en aquellos ojos tan azules, su arrojo casi insolente y la complicidad silenciosa que brillaba al fondo.

Por lo visto, una lectura sobre la _Declaración de los Derechos de Dios_ de Louis de Bonald le había inspirado a Enjolras una redacción despiadada contra la Iglesia y todos sus ministros. Había llegado a leerla en voz alta hasta la mitad antes de que monsieur Lefebvre se la arrancara de las manos para encontrarse con que, para colmo del horror, la había firmado nada menos que como _Antoine Organt_. Enjolras se había negado a retractarse “ _puesto que la libre comunicación de los pensamientos y opiniones es uno de los más valiosos derechos del hombre”_ y así llegó a donde quería llegar desde el principio.

Pero, en vez de detenerse ahí, y no contento con haber puesto en pie de guerra a toda la clase, el muchacho se había lanzado, en palabras de monsieur Lefebvre, “a escupir veneno revolucionario” sobre el derecho natural a la resistencia a la opresión hasta que el tutor, como no conseguía que se callara, perdió los nervios y lo abofeteó en pleno rostro.

La opresión de facto tuvo como resultado que Enjolras lo llamó “ _verdet”_ y “enemigo del pueblo”. El viejo tutor todavía estaba pálido.

No encontraron ningún libro o, por lo menos, ninguno que estuviera prohibido, pero a Enjolras lo interrogaron toda la tarde. Querían saber de dónde le venían aquellas ideas y, sospechando de la familia, mandaron carta a su padre, que culpó a su vez al liceo al que calificó de “nido de gorros rojos”. Así reaccionaba el tercer estamento que quería escalar al primero.

Monsieur Enjolras se marchó del liceo llevándose a su hijo con él. Combeferre y Courfeyrac lo vieron partir desde la ventana. No los habían dejado despedirse.

Al día siguiente, Courfeyrac instigó un pequeño motín que acabó a golpe de vara y con otra carta en el correo, pero su padre dijo que eran cosas de la edad y aprovechó la visita para llevárselos a los dos a cenar. Los dejó beber vino, a Combeferre una copa de coñac, y los enseñó a fumar en pipa.

En cuanto a Combeferre, se mantuvo firme cuando le preguntaron.

―Se nos dijo que estábamos aquí para aprender a pensar. Pues bien, algunos lo han hecho.

En el fondo, estaba un poco resentido con Enjolras por no haber sido más templado y por haberse inmolado inútilmente sin pensar en las consecuencias. Se había llevado la peor parte, pero ellos habían perdido un amigo. Sobre todo, le dolía ver a Courfeyrac tan triste.

Enjolras no volvió a ingresar en ningún liceo, y continuó sus estudios en su casa con los tutores que su padre eligió para él. Resultó que monsieur Enjolras hizo sin saberlo alguna pésima elección y su hijo, preso político en su propia casa, leyó desde entonces lo que le dio la gana. El tutor en cuestión se trasladó años después a París y se convirtió en editor de otro brote ilegal del periódico _Le Père Duchesne_. Para cuando monsieur Enjolras se enteró y montó en cólera, su único hijo ya había volado del nido con alas de águila.

Durante mucho tiempo, ni Combeferre ni Courfeyrac lo volvieron a ver. De sus tres familias, sólo la de Courfeyrac hizo algunos intentos de concertar una visita, intentos que cayeron en el más cortés de los fracasos. Se escribieron cartas que Enjolras recibía abiertas o no recibía.

 

**Marsella, 1823**

Pasaron dos años hasta que los tres se reunieron.

El día que comenzaba la rebelión de los esclavos de Demerara, dos chicos escalaron el muro del jardín de una de las casas de La Joliette de Marsella y tiraron piedras a una ventana. Para entonces, Courfeyrac ya tenía cierta experiencia en semejantes aventuras y no los descubrieron.

Cuando Enjolras les preguntó asombrado cómo habían entrado, le dijo Courfeyrac:

― _Juliette, “con las alas del amor salté la tapia, pues para el amor no hay barrera de piedra”._

Enjolras estuvo a punto de cerrarle la ventana.

Le llevaron una copia del dichoso _Organt_ que les había costado un año conseguir. Enjolras conservó siempre aquel libro, y a menudo lo tenía en su mesa de noche, gastado por el uso y con las tapas cuidadosamente reparadas.

 

•••

 

Poco después les llegó el turno a ellos dos.

Se despidieron el mismo día que Combeferre se graduaba, con un abrazo que quería durar para siempre.

―Mi hermano habla maravillas de Londres, así que será un sitio horrible ―le dijo Courfeyrac contra su hombro; sería alto, pero todavía tenía que crecer―. Me alegro, así volverás antes.

Combeferre sonrió. Aun lo tenía entre sus brazos y ya se sentía solo. Se preguntó, respirando su calor y su olor, si sería tan fácil sonreír cuando él ya no estuviera.

Resultó que no.

―Yo también te voy a extrañar.

Courfeyrac quiso regalarle su reloj, pero Combeferre no podía aceptarlo.

Lo encontró en su abrigo de camino a Calais, cuando empezó a hacer frío y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

**París, 1825**

Mil quinientas treinta y seis vueltas de aquel reloj después, Combeferre regresó a Francia. Pero no fue a Marsella sino directamente a París.

Para entonces, Courfeyrac estaba en Alejandría, donde su padre había trasladado temporalmente su residencia para gestionar un negocio con el gobierno egipcio. En sus cartas se maravillaba de las mujeres; decía que eran las más bellas del mundo.

Las cartas que Enjolras había escrito habían sido escasas y redactadas con frialdad. Combeferre sabía que su corazón no estaba en aquellas palabras aunque, a veces, lograba decir entre líneas lo que no podía decir libremente. Pero el afecto, como la inteligencia o el talento, también pasa hambre y, si bien no muere, se encoge y se seca si no se lo alimenta.

Por eso, a Combeferre le costó contener las lágrimas cuando, a falta de dos meses para dejar Londres, recibió aquella carta:

 _“Estoy feliz, mi querido hermano”_ le decía Enjolras. Le escribía libre y sinceramente por primera vez en cuatro años.

La carta llevaba el sello de correos de un pueblo diminuto que sólo aparecía en el mapa porque estaba en la ruta de la diligencia, y que sólo por eso tenía oficina de correos. Se despedía diciendo:

“ _Tu amigo y tu hermano. Julien”._ Sin apellido. _"P.D. No me es posible darte mis señas. Cuando vengas a París, hablaremos más. Cuento las horas. Se te abraza aquí”._

Era el año 1825. El duque de Artois acababa de ser coronado rey de Francia por la gracia de DiosyEnjolras no pudo seguir viendo cómo en la Francia de los lises se pisoteaba cuanto había brotado en 1789. Una mañana había salido de su casa, había subido a la diligencia y se había ido a París. Iba a derribar el gobierno.

Combeferre llegó a París apenas tres semanas después, el tiempo que le llevó poner en dudoso orden sus asuntos en Londres y realizar el viaje.

Cerca de ochocientas mil almas vivían en París en aquel tiempo. Combeferre no tenía idea de cómo haría para encontrar a su amigo, pero la cuestión se resolvió sola en cuanto puso pie en el estribo de la diligencia.

Era mediodía de un día gélido en París, aunque el cielo era de un azul limpio y brillante y lucía el sol. Enjolras llevaba un abrigo negro y la cabeza descubierta, y el cabello mal recogido en la nuca le caía en bucles rubísimos sobre los hombros. No había en la ajetreada estación una mirada que no naufragara en su presencia irreal. Su belleza robaba el aliento.

Combeferre no podría describir la alegría que sintió al verlo allí, ni olvidaría jamás cómo Enjolras se le echó a los brazos sin una palabra. Aunque no lo incomodaba el contacto físico, Enjolras no era propenso a aquellas efusiones bruscas y emotivas; ninguno de los dos lo era. Y, sin embargo, mientras la vida de la estación ocurría frenéticamente a su alrededor, ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo en brazos del otro.

―¿Estás bien? ―fue lo primero que Combeferre le dijo.

Lo sostuvo por los hombros para verlo bien y supo que Enjolras se burlaba un poco de su preocupación, pero sobre todo lo miraba con gratitud e indescriptible afecto. Estaba un poco delgado, pero sus mejillas lucían rosadas y saludables contra la palidez de alabastro de su piel. París no lo había tratado mal, y Combeferre, habiéndose figurado lo peor, respiró tranquilo. Después de todo, parecía que eran ridículas sus preocupaciones.

Salvo porque no lo eran.

Enjolras sehabía ido de Marsella con lo puesto, nada más que con el dinero para hacer el viaje y un libro del que no quiso separarse aunque fuera peligroso llevarlo encima. Por dejar, había dejado hasta el reloj. Como viajaba sin pasaporte, había abandonado la diligencia en la última posta y había entrado en París de madrugada, como un criminal. Como no tenía a dónde ir, buscó santuario en casa de su antiguo tutor, del que sólo sabía que trabajaba en la redacción de un periódico clandestino. Lo buscó durante cinco días, y durante cinco noches durmió al raso. Qué pensaba hacer de no haberlo llegado a encontrar, Combeferre prefirió no preguntárselo. Comprendía que Enjolras no iba a dejar de ser impaciente e imprudente dijera él lo que dijera. Ahora estaban los dos juntos, con París y toda la vida por delante, y era tiempo de pensar en el futuro.

Combeferre visitó a sus padres, arreglaron el asunto de la renta y así se las arreglaron los dos un tiempo. Siendo Enjolras aún menor de edad, su padre podía llevárselo de vuelta a la fuerza, pero no sin organizar un escándalo. Y, de todas maneras, él volvería a marcharse en cuanto cumpliera los veintiuno.

Comprendiendo que mal arreglo tenía ya la desavenencia, y mal arreglo la prole que había engendrado, monsieur Enjolras firmó su consentimiento y lo despachó a la dirección de Combeferre con dinero para los estudios y los gastos, porque sería cosa de morirse de vergüenza que su único hijo tuviera que trabajar para no pasar hambre. Ese, al menos, creyó Enjolras que era el motivo de su generosidad, y pensó en devolvérselo todo. Hubiera hecho pedazos el documento del permiso paterno en un arranque de indignación si Combeferre no se lo hubiera impedido. Al final, se calmó y consideró las cosas desde el punto de vista práctico.

Junto con el dinero y los documentos, su padre le enviaba el reloj grabado con sus iniciales. En el anverso se leían estas palabras: _“Vulnerant omnes, ultima necat”_. Tal era la costumbre.

 

**París, 1832**

―¡Encomiéndate a Dios! ¡Te queda un minuto!

Jehan Prouvaire apretó la mano de Combeferre. Se había hecho tal silencio que pensaron que se podía oír el mecanismo del reloj consumiendo aquel minuto...

―¡Perdón!

...excepto por los sollozos de aquel hombre.

**París, 1827**

En la primavera de 1827 volvió Courfeyrac a su casa.

Hacía tiempo que venía diciéndole a su padre que no quería estudiar leyes. Tras largas y tediosas discusiones, consintió a regañadientes, pero entonces empezó a poner objeciones a la universidad de Aix, donde habían estudiado sus hermanos. Monsieur de Courfeyrac, que era un hombre inteligente y perspicaz, nunca supo que había mordido el queso malo. La culpa era suya por haber llevado a su hijo a África, cuna del arte del regateo.

Un día gris que amenazaba lluvia, la señora Cordier, que era la portera de la finca, fue al cuarto de Combeferre.

―Hay abajo un cabriolé con maletas y un caballero que pregunta por usted ―le dijo sin saber que el caballero en cuestión había subido detrás de ella sin esperar a que lo recibieran.

Así fue como Combeferre asistió en primera fila al impagable espectáculo de aquella humilde mujer entrada en años girándose para encontrarse frente a... sí, todo un caballero que, con el sombrero polvoriento pegado al pecho, le besó la mano y hasta alzó los ojos mientras lo hacía. Le dijo alguna galantería sobre su nariz, que Combeferre nunca había notado que era muy delicada y graciosa.

La portera todavía estaba clavada al suelo, ruborizada como una muchachuela cuando el joven la rodeó, cerró de un portazo y se arrojó a los brazos de su amigo...

...y a su boca.

Entre el instante de conmoción y el momento en que estuvieron frente contra frente, respirando con dificultad y sonriendo más bien como idiotas debió pasar algo importante, pero a Combeferre le costaba pensar. Sabía por lo menos una cosa: que a los catorce años Courfeyrac no había besado así, que para dejarlo mareado y sin aliento había necesitado bastante más que eso.

―Llevas gafas ―le dijo él sonriendo contra sus labios, y se las enderezó sobre el puente de la nariz―. Me gustan. ¿Me has echado de menos, como prometiste?

―Mucho.

_¿Tanto?_

Combeferre no podía creer que lo que sentía en el pecho fuera su corazón. Si lo era, seguro que él podía sentirlo también. No le importó. No se habían visto en cuatro años pero no había hielo que romper; Courfeyrac lo había fundido en un instante.

Courfeyrac había sido guapo incluso en su adolescencia, que tan cruelmente se ensaña con la mayoría de los chicos a esas edades. Pero, por apuesto que hubiera sido, su belleza juvenil palidecía en comparación con la del hombre en que se estaba convirtiendo. A diferencia de la belleza de Enjolras, que poseía una cualidad etérea y más divina que humana, el suyo era un encanto terrenal, viril y muy real, uno que no daba miedo tocar con los dedos por si se desvanecía o quemaba. Courfeyrac daba calor, pero uno distinto; se había traído el sol de Alejandría en la piel pero la calidez que irradiaba era sólo suya.

―¿Cómo está nuestro _Terror_? ―quiso saber él―. ¿Sigue pareciendo una chica? Llévame a verlo enseguida. Os invito a los dos a almorzar. A... ay... algún sitio donde permitan entrar así ―añadió pasando los dedos por la fina barba de varios días de Combeferre―. ¿Qué eres ahora? ¿Un romántico?

Él todavía traía encima el polvo del camino, pero sus mejillas lucían suaves y frescas, y sus rizos, perfectamente... sospechosamente...

―Henri, ¿te has rizado el pelo?

―¿Qué? ¡No!

El joven se instaló con él por unos días, hasta que encontró un cuarto de su gusto en la hostería de la _porte de Saint-Jacques_. Compartieron la cama pero nada más, y si más de una mañana se despertaron con un brazo en torno a la cintura del otro o durmiendo contra otro pecho u otra espalda, se trataba de ellos dos, así que no importaba. A veces, remoloneaban hasta que alguno proponía ir a desayunar. Aquellos días, cuando se apagaba el fuego de madrugada, todavía se estaba bien en la cama.

En realidad ya la habían compartido antes, pero entonces sus cuerpos ocupaban menos espacio y la cama les parecía más grande.

 

**Aix-en-Provence, 1813**

Una noche de otoño que soplaba con fuerza el mistral, cuando la madrugada se llenaba de aullidos y las ventanas de sombras inquietantes, Combeferre se había despertado con ese estremecimiento inexplicable del que se siente observado... para encontrar dos ojos enormes y verdes asomados a su litera.

Casi se cayó de la cama del susto.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―exigió intentando susurrar y gritar al mismo tiempo.

―¿Tienes miedo? ―le preguntó el otro niño en tono inseguro.

―No. Vete a tu cuarto.

―Si tienes miedo, yo podría quedarme contigo. ¿Quieres?

Courfeyrac se revelaría como asombrosamente diestro en el arte de la esgrima en algunos años. De momento, ya podía desarmar a quien quisiera.

Dejó de temblar en cuanto se acurrucó bajo las mantas y se durmió enseguida. Por la mañana se había esfumado pero volvía de vez en cuando, cuando soplaba el mistral o había tormenta. Ni una sola vez lo descubrieron en sus idas y venidas. Aquel talento de merodeador nocturno debía llevarlo en la sangre.

 

**París, 1827**

_Como un último rayo, como un postrer céfiro_

_Animan el final de un hermoso día,_

_Así, al pie del cadalso taño una vez más mi lira._

_Tal vez mi hora no esté lejana._

_―¿Estás triste? ―le preguntó Courfeyrac._

Estaba tendido en la cama de Combeferre, echado en su regazo mientras él les leía, los tres al calor del fuego que temblaba y se resistía a apagarse. Y que cuatro años se convirtieran en cenizas como si nada...

Era la primera noche que los tres estaban en París.

―Claro que no ―dijo Combeferre.

―¿Y por qué lees cosas tan tristes?

Combeferre miró pensativo la página que tenía delante.

―También es valiente. Pero leeré otra cosa si quieres.

Courfeyrac pasó una página del libro cuyas ilustraciones estaba hojeando perezosamente: _L'Art de se Mettre la Cravate_. En su defensa, Combeferre sabía que no todos sus libros eran tan absurdos.

―¿En qué estáis metidos vosotros dos? ―dejó caer.

Combeferre lo miró bastante asombrado pero él siguió muy concentrado en un nudo particularmente estrambótico de corbata tipo _lavallière_.

Combeferre se ajustó las gafas y cruzó la mirada con Enjolras, que se había vuelto para verlos desde la librería que estaba inspeccionando. Courfeyrac sonrió un poco, como si de algún modo supiera lo que estaba pasando fuera de su alegre tratado sobre corbatas.

―¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana? ―le dijo Enjolras.

―¿Además de encontrar casa y un buen sastre?

Combeferre pasó la página del libro que había estado leyendo. Era la última.

―Mañana... te llevaremos a un sitio.

 

**•••**

Courfeyrac llegó el último a su pequeña hermandad, y en cuestión de semanas se había convertido en el primero, en el corazón, en el centro.

Si Courfeyrac se sentaba a una mesa vacía, ésta no tardaba en estar rodeada de gente; si se sentaba en una mesa llena, siempre había un sitio para él aunque para despejarlo hubiera que desafiar las leyes de la física.

Courfeyrac entró un día por la puerta del café Musain como protegido de sus dos amigos de la infancia, que lo recomendaron al resto para que se sometiera a votación si era admitido o no. El voto a favor fue unánime.

Con Grantaire, que conocía los mejores sitios para todo, Courfeyrac se entendió en seguida. Con Bahorel, que conocía a todo el mundo, se entendió igual de bien porque cuando uno iba con Bahorel, hasta el lugar más aburrido se volvía preocupantemente interesante.

Jean Prouvaire y Courfeyrac eran el día y la noche, a no ser que fueran la noche y el día. Eran la bohemia y la burguesía, el hombre del siglo pasado y el hombre de su siglo, la tímida melancolía y la extroversión en toda su exuberante y ruidosa gloria. Jean Prouvaire no tenía reloj; su reloj eran los astros del cielo y el pollo de su vecina. Courfeyrac decía que eso estaba muy bien cuando uno se levantaba a las doce del mediodía, se acostaba al amanecer o no se acostaba y llegaba tarde a todas partes porque no tenía un astro del cielo ni un pollo de la vecina en el bolsillo del jubón que, ya puestos, había pasado de moda hacía ciento cincuenta años. Courfeyrac opinaba que el guardarropa de Jean Prouvaire era una provocación a los cielos cargados de rayos justicieros; Jean Prouvaire, por su parte, preguntaba a Courfeyrac si iba vestido de novio y le reprochaba que no lo hubiese invitado a su boda. No podía estar más claro que eran almas afines destinadas a encontrarse en esta vida. No se llamaron de vos ni una sola vez, y por la tarde del mismo día de conocerse ya se cogían del brazo para andar por la calle.

A Joly, que había caído víctima de una enfermedad incurable más vieja que el pecado por culpa de una muchacha de ojos negros, Courfeyrac le puso una tarde el brazo sobre los hombros y se lo llevó a pasear. Tres días después, el doliente enamorado venía silbando y haciendo molinetes con el bastón, y era tan dichoso que hasta se había recuperado del brote de malaria que resultaba que también padecía.

A Laigle le gustaban los juegos de palabras y los chistes malos; a Courfeyrac le gustaba Laigle, y a Laigle le gustaba Courfeyrac. Pero a nadie le gustaban “Laigle y Courfeyrac”. Aquello era como decir “ácido sulfúrico y glicerina”. Courfeyrac le puso a Laigle su apodo en cuanto se lo presentaron; estaba particularmente orgulloso de aquella ocurrencia. Cómo mínimo, había mejorado desde lo de _Juliette,_ que Enjolras todavía no le había perdonado del todo. A Enjolras ni siquiera le gustaba Shakespeare pero, por lo menos, hubiera preferido ser Macbeth, o Macduff, o Claudio o el príncipe Hamlet o Richmond... Cualquier regicida.

Feuilly fue su prueba decisiva. Aquel humilde obrero, que a duras penas se ganaba el pan y que hablaba con la autoridad del idealismo enfrentado al hambre, encontraba a Courfeyrac fatuo y superficial, y lo trataba con frialdad. Le hablaba de vos cuando a los demás los tuteaba al modo revolucionario y no se reía de sus bromas: la república era cosa seria. Courfeyrac se lo ganó a él también, y lo peor fue que lo hizo sin ni siquiera intentarlo.

A Courfeyrac, todo el mundo lo quería. Él, a cambio, amaba más todavía porque si alguna virtud destacaba entre todas las que poseía, era su generosidad. Sólo hacía un mes que conocía a Laigle (ahora Bossuet) cuando le ofreció su casa, y a un muchacho llamado Pontmercy, que pasaba una tarde por la puerta del café sin rumbo y sin un mal sueldo en el bolsillo, se lo llevó a vivir con él al minuto de conocerlo. Courfeyrac hacía aquellas cosas.

Y, a veces, la vida se las devolvía.

 


	3. La injusticia o el desorden

**Marsella, 1831**

La tormenta sacudía la bahía con la furia de un titán. Parecía que el mar se estaba evaporando. La lámpara de cristales volvió a tintinear cuando retumbó otro trueno.

―Yo sólo digo que veinte personas no son precisamente un ejército ―estaba diciendo Courfeyrac; Henri ~~de~~ Courfeyrac, para entendernos.

Combeferre estaba rodeado de Courfeyracs.

Sentados a la mesa estaban madame de Courfeyrac, monsieur de Courfeyrac y tres de sus siete hijos. Todos parecían exactamente eso: Courfeyracs hasta la punta de los dedos. Invitado a aquella cena, _Beau_ Brummell en su época dorada habría parecido un indigente piojoso.

―Eso es evidente, pero en algún punto hay que establecer el límite ―repuso André de Courfeyrac, que ostentaba el privilegio de presidir la mesa en la cabecera opuesta a su padre en ausencia del primogénito.

André tenía veintisiete años. Era el más apuesto de sus hermanos, el más alto y probablemente el más inteligente. También era un ganador. En toda su vida había perdido en una sola cosa: en nacer el primero. De niños, él y Henri habían estado muy unidos. Tanto que solía tener que separarlos para que no se sacaran los ojos.

―La tía Flesselles organiza reuniones todas las tardes ―dijo Henri con indiferencia. Había encontrado algo misterioso en su plato y parecía estar decidiendo si se sentía aventurero.

―No la llames _tía_ Flesselles, es vulgar ―le riñó su hermana sin levantar la voz ni la vista. Se llamaba Annabelle, tenía quince años y ya no quería que la llamasen Annie.

Henri se comió la sorpresa. Descubrió que era una molleja y puso mala cara.

―Toman té y pastelitos y juegan al lansquenete ―siguió después―. ¿Deberían detenerlas e interrogarlas? ¿Tú qué crees, André?

―Creía que estábamos manteniendo una conversación de adultos.

―A lo mejor deberían. Tengo entendido que a veces se sirven un chorrito de coñac en el té y ponen verde a todo el mundo. ¿Y si han dicho algo feo del rey? ¿Las guillotinamos?

―Eso es demagogia, Henri, o no conoces la ley que tanto criticas. ¿Qué haces en París además de despilfarrar la renta? Estudiar leyes, seguro que no.

―Te prometo, amado hermano, que algunas veces asisto a la cátedra y de cuando en cuando hasta presto atención. Por eso sé que el código penal es un anacronismo y que atenta contra el derecho natural. La persecución que sufren a diario los periodistas es intolerable, y es el sistema erróneo el que permite que tales cosas sucedan legalmente; el sistema y el rey cada día más realista. Está a esto de firmar con números romanos, el muy _rey-de-los-franceses-que-no-de-Francia._

―Tu _rey de las barricadas_ , por cierto. Cabría preguntarse quién tiene la culpa.

En realidad, André estaba bastante satisfecho con el nuevo rey y el nuevo gobierno, igual que su padre. Combeferre sabía que sólo lo llamaba así para molestar a su hermano.

―Y no hablemos de la ley electoral ―continuó Henri como si nada―. Pero atiende: ¿No era que “ _ningún hombre debe ser molestado por razón de sus opiniones, ni aun por sus ideas religiosas”?_

 _―“...siempre que al manifestarlas no se causen trastornos del orden público”._ Si vas a citar, por lo menos hazlo hasta el final.

―¿Seríais tan amables de no hablar de política en la mesa? Tenemos un invitado ―volvió a intervenir la muchacha. Combeferre le devolvió la sonrisa pero sus hermanos la ignoraron.

―Del orden público establecido por la ley. De eso se trata. A la libre asociación se la llama asociación ilícita e incitación a la rebelión ―siguió Henri.

― _Están_ incitando a la rebelión.

―Están predicando un sistema que creen que es más justo para todos.

―Entonces, ¿los defiendes?

―¿Cómo Julio César y nuestro último Louis? ¿ _“Todo el que no está contra mí, está conmigo”_? Pues en ciertos aspectos, sí. Son un poco mojigatos, eso te lo concedo, pero yo no pienso que todo el que no comulgue con mis principios deba ser declarado un criminal.

―Yo no sabría si poner la mano en el fuego por la inocencia de unos fanáticos. Si los dejáramos, nos quitarían todo lo que tenemos. Pero aquí está mi hermano, ejerciendo de abogado antes de tiempo. De verdad que eres un inconsciente. Esa gente no subirá al cadalso pero es muy posible que vayan a la cárcel.

Eso era indiscutible. Pero lejos de amedrentarse, Henri fue y dijo:

―Un sello de presidio es una condecoración con el tiempo. No hay para tanto.

André soltó aparatosamente los cubiertos.

―¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Pero tú te oyes? Decid algo, padre. ¡Vuestro hijo es un sansimoniano!

Henri sonrió como sólo él sabía.

―¿Qué es un sansimoniano? ¿Una raza de perro de caza? Yo no sé qué es eso aunque tú pareces muy bien informado. A lo mejor _tú_ eres un sansimoniano.

―Nadie es un sansimoniaaano ―medió monsieur de Courfeyrac como si tuvieran cinco años. Ni siquiera había levantado la vista de su plato.

Combeferre sabía que Henri, de hecho, no era un sansimoniano. Su cruzada era contra el infame artículo 291 que prohibía las reuniones de más de veinte personas.

La sociedad de _Les Amis de l´ABC_ actuaba en la clandestinidad pero había sido una sociedad legalmente constituida desde el ascenso al poder del nuevo gobierno. Aquello fue poco más que un espejismo. Se habían constituido legalmente a primeros de agosto del año anterior y, a finales de octubre, ya eran otra vez ilegales. La policía había irrumpido una tarde en la sala interior del Musain y, sobre las armas y “en nombre de la ley y del artículo 291 del Código Penal”, los había detenido a todos. Enjolras estuvo a medio paso de acabar en prisión.

Lo mismo les había sucedido a muchas otras sociedades liberales, como la de _Les Amis du Peuple._

―Con permiso del doctor.

Combeferre alzó la mirada para descubrir a su lado a la doncella, que le llenó la copa. Se llamaba Lucie y se empecinaba en llamarlo a él “doctor” aunque Combeferre le hubiese dicho que aun no lo era.

Henri y André seguían discutiendo. Cuando la joven fue a servirles más vino, madame de Courfeyrac negó con discreción y la despidió. Su marido no notó nada de aquello. Parecía más interesado en las perdices en salsa de uvas que en los modales de sus hijos.

No era que monsieur de Courfeyrac no sospechara que su hijo menor y los asuntos turbios de la capital se estaban acostando juntos un poco demasiado a menudo. También sabía que había tomado parte en los altercados del año anterior que habían acabado con Louis Philippe en el trono de Francia.

Lo que sucedía era que monsieur de Courfeyrac era uno de esos raros casos de personas que llegan a la madurez recordando cómo era ser joven. Tenía veintidós años cuando estalló la Revolución. Aquellos sí habían sido tiempos convulsos, y él era entonces más joven que Henri ahora. También él había sido un idealista con la mirada en el horizonte y la corbata negra al cuello.

Después, resultó que en el horizonte sólo había más sangre, más fratricidio y más miseria. Nunca le dijo eso a Henri porque, a diferencia de muchos hombres de su generación, no era de los que se echaban las manos a la cabeza diciendo “¡El noventa y tres!”, y porque, como recordaba cómo era ser joven, sabía a dónde irían a parar sus consejos paternales. Un revés era una lección aprendida, pensaba. Era un empírico en casi todos los sentidos. Como tenía confianza en sí mismo, confiaba en haber criado unos hijos con dos dedos de frente. Le gustaban mucho las perdices.

Monsieur de Courfeyrac tenía opiniones políticas lo mismo que corbatas: de todos los colores. Llevaba la corbata maravillosamente anudada, muy alta pero no muy ceñida. Nunca había sido realista, había hecho su fortuna con Napoleón y ya no era republicano. Ahora era un hombre de su tiempo, por lema el de Guizot: “ _enrichissez-vous”_. Se había curado de esa afección tan contagiosa llamada idealismo y, como una mariposa, había renacido convertido en veleta. Sabía siempre en qué dirección soplaba el viento, y sabía mucho de vientos porque construía barcos. Poseía la mitad de los astilleros de Marsella y le habían concedido el contrato para la construcción del Puerto Nuevo. Su padre había sido un capataz con deudas de juego.

Como no había tenido hermanos, tuvo siete hijos, “como un vulgar rústico”, decían sus vecinos de noble casta. Como nunca había tenido nada, se lo había dado todo a su familia. Había aprendido una cosa: que el horizonte de la humanidad es humo y niebla e incertidumbre y que las personas sentadas alrededor de aquella mesa eran una certeza.

Huelga decir que poseía una cantidad indecente de dinero, pero si algo le sobraba era afecto. Adoraba a su esposa y a sus siete hijos, y aun le quedaba amor para sus nosecuántas queridas y los bastardos que hubiera engendrado.

Henri conocía por lo menos a dos de sus medio hermanos: a uno, ocho años mayor que él, porque trabajaba para su padre en las oficinas del puerto; a otra, porque la había llevado del brazo al teatro una noche. Gracias a Dios que su padre (¡el de los dos!) los estaba esperando en la calle cuando acabó la representación, preocupado más que por la eterna condenación de sus almas, por la inconveniencia de que una turba fanática se organizara para prender fuego a su casa. Las tragedias griegas estaban bien... para el teatro. Cuando Henri le habló a Combeferre de la muchacha, le dijo: “Qué pena, porque tenía sentido del humor”. Y aunque no la volvió a ver, se las arregló para regalarle un adorable cachorro de _Épagneul Papillón_ al que ella llamó “Casi”.

Monsieur de Courfeyrac era generoso en todo salvo en lo tocante al dinero; en eso, era manirroto. El ejército de ponis de sus hijas hubiera puesto celoso a Gengis Khan, y sus guardarropas y sus joyeros hubieran hecho rabiar a Madame de Pompadour. Por eso de enseñarles el valor del esfuerzo y la perseverancia, a sus hijos varones había intentado no consentirlos tanto; por lo menos, lo había intentado. A Henri, su niñito del alma, le hubiera bajado la luna del cielo si se la hubiera señalado con el dedo.

Nadie sabía muy bien cómo aquellos siete hijos suyos no habían crecido para convertirse en una colección de ingratos petulantes y vagos vividores. Si alguien les hubiera preguntado cómo lo habían hecho, madame y monsieur de Courfeyrac se hubieran encogido de hombros porque es lo que suele suceder cuando se alcanza la maestría en algún arte: que ya no se sabe cómo se hace lo que se hace.

En realidad, lo que había sucedido era tan sencillo como esto: amaban a sus hijos y los habían enseñado a amar. Lo que no debe ser tan sencillo cuando sucede tan poco a menudo.

Eran tan diferentes sus tres familias...

El padre de Enjolras fue padre y a los nueve días ya era viudo. Temía el oprobio y la deshonra de su apellido, pero más miedo le daban los gorros frigios, la guillotina y las farolas (decía mucho “¡El noventa y tres!”), y auténtico terror las escarapelas verdes de los realistas como él, la cadena de reos y los cuchillos en plena noche. Había tenido un hermano que en 1815 había muerto acuchillado en su propia cama. Su único hijo, que era todo lo que tenía en el mundo, se le fue con una maldición en los ojos y respondía a sus cartas con frialdad o no respondía.

Un día de 1828, Courfeyrac había recibido una carta de monsieur Enjolras. Se la mostró a Combeferre, y lo mismo hizo con las que llegaron después, pero Enjolras nunca supo nada. Courfeyrac no podía negar el rencor que sentía hacia aquel hombre que tan cruelmente los había separado de su amigo, pero tenía un corazón grande y sus palabras lo conmovieron. Desde entonces, trataba de convencer a Enjolras para que lo acompañara a Marsella, pero aquel verano tampoco había tenido éxito. Quizá el próximo verano, pensaría. Pero ya no habría otro verano. Monsieur Enjolras nunca volvería a ver a su hijo.

Los padres de Combeferre habían tenido un hijo que había muerto de unas fiebres a los cuatro años. Para cuando su segundo hijo vino al mundo, la pérdida del primero había causado estragos irreparables en su matrimonio y ellos ya no compartían la cama ni el aposento ni la mesa tan siquiera. Combeferre se había criado con una nodriza y se le permitía ver a sus padres un domingo al mes. A los seis años, lo enviaron al internado y los vio todavía menos.

Su padre era un hombre gris que no leía más que la prensa económica. Un buen día, se había cansado de la luz del sol y había abandonado Marsella. Su esposa, una criatura lánguida y decorativa que vivía en estado de tristeza permanente, lo había seguido sin decir nada porque hacía mucho que había renunciado a toda opinión propia. Combeferre supo por una desafortunada casualidad que, por lo visto, su madre había tenido un amante de toda la vida que había muerto. Y, por lo visto, a su marido no le importaba que hubiera existido ni que ya no existiera. A quienes concernía el asunto era a sus vecinas y amigas, que le habían retirado el saludo. Desde que se había hecho público el escándalo, su madre ya no salía de casa ni para ir a misa. Le gustaban los pájaros, y Combeferre logró convencerla una vez para que lo acompañara a una exposición de aves exóticas, pero a medio camino ella quiso regresar.

Combeferre ni siquiera pensó en preguntárselo, y ella nunca le respondió a la pregunta que no le había hecho. De todas maneras, a Combeferre aquello no podría robarle el sueño. Si acaso, arrojaba sobre su alma un rayo de esperanza incierta. Miraba a aquel hombre cuyo apellido llevaba de nacimiento, que quizá fuera su padre o quizá no, y se preguntaba vagamente si sería él tan ceniciento en el fondo, si envejecería para descubrirse convertido en esa cáscara de hombre que, si alguna vez lo miraba a los ojos, parecía que no lo viera a él sino a través de él. El día que Combeferre partía para Londres, su padre le dijo: “¿Has cogido un paraguas?” Cuando en septiembre cumplió veinticinco años, que era la edad a la que un joven podía ejercer el derecho de sufragio y casarse sin permiso, le dijo en el mismo tono: “¿Has escogido una mujer?” Combeferre lo llamó _señor_ toda la vida.

La casa que sus padres habían comprado a las afueras de París tenía un precioso jardín que, a los seis meses, ya se había secado. La última flor que quedó, mustia y macilenta junto a la verja de hierro, Combeferre la puso en un tiesto y se la llevó a Jean Prouvaire.

Eran los días que visitaba aquella casa cuando más necesitaba a Courfeyrac a su lado.

El favoritismo de monsieur de Courfeyrac no estaba exento de un punto de narcisismo. Amaba a todos sus hijos, pero miraba a Henri y se veía a sí mismo de joven. De joven, había caminado entre las llamas sin quemarse, y debió pensar que su hijo daría sus mismos pasos. Ignoraba que, aunque las llamas de su tiempo habían ardido más altas, Henri se sentía atraído por el fuego más que él.

Monsieur Enjolras había tenido una revelación del futuro: _“Todo esto es terrible, pero necesario”,_ se había dicho como Saint-Just, y así obró.

Combeferre estaba seguro de que su padre ni siquiera sabía que tenía opiniones políticas. De haberlo sabido, ¿qué hubiese hecho? ¿Había algo que hacer?

Sus tres padres se encontrarían dentro de no mucho tiempo, con atuendo de luto, y se culparían a sí mismos. Dirían: “¡Ay, fui demasiado indulgente, demasiado estricto, demasiado indiferente!” ¿Cuál de los tres estaría en lo cierto?

Los vientos del cambio esculpen corazones idénticos en lugares muy dispares, los corazones se encuentran nadie sabe cómo y un día, de improviso, estalla el relámpago.

Combeferre había pensado en ello la primera vez que habían tomado las armas. Hacía ya un año de aquello pero parte de la sensación de desasosiego y culpa había permanecido con el tiempo. Con el tiempo, diría a los treinta y siete de la barricada:

_―Pero no estáis solos en el mundo. Hay otras personas en quienes es preciso pensar, y no debemos ser egoístas._

Pensaría algo en su madre, nada en el padre que había tenido y más en el que le hubiera gustado tener, que había leído todos los libros de su maravillosa biblioteca y que tenía un telescopio, que había viajado a Egipto, que dominaba cualquier tema de conversación y que muy bien podría haber sido pobre y no dejar de ser amable y afectuoso. Envidiaba a Courfeyrac más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

Y, en el fondo, quizá no pensaría mucho en nadie que estuviera al otro lado de la barricada.

Dejó que le volvieran a llenar la copa. Llevaba un buen rato en silencio porque la conversación entre Henri y su hermano había ido más allá de lo que un invitado se puede permitir sin faltar a la prudencia, y el silencio se llena con vino cuando uno se descuida. Era vagamente consciente de que se estaba descuidando, pero ya desde aquella tarde era vagamente consciente de todo lo demás. Tenía más sed que de costumbre.

 

**París, 1830**

―Aquí, ciudadano, toma un trago ―le había dicho Bahorel, y le ofreció una botella de aguardiente.

―Los heridos van a necesitar eso ―respondió Combeferre con la mirada ausente. Se quitó las gafas y las limpió en el bajo de su camisa pero sólo consiguió hacer un estropicio aun mayor.

―Bien, porque tú pareces un muerto. Tienes la prioridad.

Combeferre aceptó el trago. Se le fue directo a la cabeza porque no tenía nada en el estómago; le sentó bien.

 _Les Amis de l’ABC_ , ya plenamente activos en 1830, habían figurado en los disturbios de los jardines del _Palais-Royal_ y, después de que se alzaran las barricadas, en los enfrentamientos con el ejército real. Tres días y dos noches pasaron en la barricada del mercado de los Inocentes.

La tarde del 29 de julio ya se habían perdido muchas vidas, pero se había logrado que la Cámara de los Diputados se reuniera para abolir las ordenanzas. Gran parte del ejército había desertado.

En las barricadas se esperaba un nuevo ataque y se resistía, se recibían refuerzos, armas y hasta dinero dentro de sobres cuyos remitentes firmaban como _“Un ciudadano”_. El pueblo de París estaba en las calles y la Guardia Nacional, que volvía a vestir el uniforme, se había unido al pueblo y repartía armas. En todas partes gritaban: “ _¡Lafayette!”_ y _“¡Viva Francia!”_. Reinaba el optimismo, se cantaban canciones y se hablaba de república. De cuando en cuando, alguna garganta entusiasta entonaba un grito de _“¡Viva la Constitución_!” o _“¡Abajo los Borbones!”_ que era coreado con alegría y furia.

Mientras aquello sucedía fuera, en el interior de una casa se atendía a los heridos. Unos pocos estudiantes de medicina, Joly y Combeferre entre ellos, se habían puesto a las órdenes de un médico de cierta reputación que se había unido a la barricada la madrugada anterior. Para entonces, ya se les había endurecido el estómago y había sido fácil, durante aquellas horas sin descanso, no pensar en nada.

Lo peor vino después, cuando no hubo nada más que hacer. En ese momento, con las manos cubiertas de sangre hasta los codos y el regusto del aguardiente quemándole la garganta, Combeferre miró a su alrededor...

No supo muy bien cómo acabó en aquel cuarto ni durante cuánto tiempo. Cuando levantó la vista y el silencio que había en su cabeza se disipó como una niebla espesa, oyó que fuera estaban cantando. Alguien que calzaba botas de camino estaba de pie frente a él.

Courfeyrac se arrodilló en el suelo. Tenía la cara manchada de hollín y los rizos oscuros se le arremolinaban en la frente brillante de sudor. Sin decir nada, se sacó el pañuelo del bolsillo y lo presionó contra la sien de Combeferre. Escocía.

―Creo que he matado a un hombre ―se oyó decir Combeferre, y de repente supo que era cierto.

Había disparado contra sus atacantes. Un guardia real que estaba con una rodilla en tierra y la carabina apoyada en el hombro para apuntar había caído sin que llegara a salir el tiro. Combeferre lo había perdido de vista en medio del humo y el caos pero se imaginaba que no se había movido más.

Courfeyrac, que no había dejado de limpiarle amorosamente la sangre del rostro, tenía ahora una mirada consternada en sus ojos.

―¿Y a cuántos has salvado? ―le dijo con la calidez que siempre tenía en la voz, pero él negó con la cabeza.

―Esos hombres no quieren luchar. Sólo están aquí porque deben.

―Como nosotros.

Combeferre lo miró a los ojos y supo que creía en lo que acababa de decir. Él también, por eso estaba allí. Pero a veces... en aquel momento...

―No llores, Étienne.

Combeferre lo miró sin entender, pero entonces se tocó la cara y maldijo en silencio. Se secó las lágrimas de forma obsesiva, como si le hubieran ofendido personalmente.

―O yo mismo desmontaré esta barricada y nos iremos todos a casa ―dijo Courfeyrac.

 _Si tú no crees..._ , decían sus ojos.

Había, en el loco mundo que habitaban, fuerzas nuevas como el magnetismo, como la termodinámica, y otras que eran ya viejas, como la atracción de los cuerpos.

Courfeyrac no llegó a moverse pero su cuerpo se tensó como si se resistiera a hacerlo, y de pronto parecía que estaba más cerca y que el aliento se entrecortaba entre aquellos labios suyos. El pulso que latía en sus manos era tan vivo como una llamarada.

Combeferre estaba conteniendo el aliento pero sentía el suyo en los labios, tan cerca estaba y de pronto quería besarlo: impulsivamente, irracionalmente, ciegamente.

No lo hizo.

No así; no allí. No estaban solos y no se atrevieron.

Courfeyrac estrechó con fuerza sus manos, se las llevó a los labios y le besó los nudillos. Combeferre vio brillar las lágrimas entre sus espesas pestañas. Sus dedos reaccionaron solos y se aferraron a aquellas manos que eran su línea de vida. Era él o el vacío; él o nada.

―¿Y preferir... la injusticia al desorden? ―dijo en mitad de la niebla de irrealidad que le susurraba, además, otra cosa: nunca lo había amado más que en ese momento―. No, Henri, no nos vamos a casa.

 

**Marsella, 1831**

La primera vez que lo besó fue un arrebato adolescente, la loca pasión de la juventud que nada teme y poco duda; la segunda, fruto de la tempestuosa alegría del reencuentro; la tercera vez, la que nunca fue y que fue por eso más real que las otras dos, nació de la pena indescriptible, del miedo inconfesable, de la culpa que pierde el norte y busca a ciegas la expiación.

Entonces, ¿qué había pasado aquella tarde en el jardín? ¿Qué había tenido de diferente aquel beso despreocupado y dulce que habían compartido cuando empezó a llover?

Que había sucedido sin ningún motivo. Porque querían, porque lo deseaban, porque no importaba.

Combeferre había sentido cómo a él se le erizaba el fino vello de la nuca. Sus labios eran cálidos como el beso del sol. Courfeyrac tenía un pequeño lunar en la mejilla izquierda, muy alto en el pómulo. Combeferre no recordaba la primera vez que había reparado en aquel detalle encantador, pero estaba tan prendado de él que, algunas veces, se había descubierto a punto de acariciarlo sin pensar en lo que hacía. Sabía que Courfeyrac se lo hubiera permitido pero, por alguna razón, Combeferre nunca se había atrevido. Ni siquiera aquella tarde, cuando...

―¿Y qué opináis vos?

Combeferre volvió en sí de golpe. Se había hecho un silencio muy extraño.

―¿Monsieur? ―André lo estaba mirando. Todos los miraban y de pronto no se oía nada más que la lluvia golpeando los cristales. Combeferre palideció.

¿De qué estaban hablando? ¿Qué le había preguntado? Algo sobre Argelia...

―Perdonadme... ―no le quedó más remedio que decir.

―Os lo dije ―se enfadó Annabelle abiertamente―. Estáis aburriendo a nuestro invitado. ¿Por qué siempre tenéis que hablar de lo mismo? ―Alisó la servilleta sobre su regazo―. Qué vergüenza.

―Annie, querida, ¿quieres dejarnos hablar? ―le dijo André bebiendo un pequeño sorbo de agua―. Si fuera por ti, sólo hablaríamos de sombreros.

―¿Y ahora los sombreros? ¿Qué tienen de malo los sombreros? ―protestó Henri saliendo en defensa de su hermanita―. A mí me gustan los sombreros. Hablemos del que llevabas esta mañana: horrible, nefasto, la apoteosis de los sombreros feos. ¿Ésa es ahora la moda en Londres? Pero si todo el mundo sabe que los ingleses no tienen el menor gusto para vestir. Por eso exportan lana, para que los florentinos fabriquen tela y nosotros se la devolvamos convertida en sombreros respetables. Parece mentira que no lo sepas. Ay, _Andrew_...

Annabelle se echó a reír y Henri, aprovechando la distracción que él mismo había causado, levantó los ojos sobre el borde de su copa.

Y _lo miró._

¿Cuántas cosas pueden detener un corazón? Las balas, los rayos...

Las miradas.

 

**París, 1830**

―No, Henri, no nos vamos a casa ―le había dicho.

Porque era el desorden o la injusticia, y negarse a elegir una u otra era como sentarse en una valla del camino y ver cómo los acontecimientos se sucedían sin más. En conciencia, Combeferre no podía permitirse eso.

―Vamos a hacer una república ―le dijo Courfeyrac. Tenía la luz de la revolución en los ojos―. Pronto, Étienne, ya lo verás...

Se sobresaltaron al oír un rugido terrible. Fuera, la gente había empezado a vociferar y se oían golpes.

Enjolras apareció en la puerta de repente. Su esbelta silueta ocultó la luz del exterior y su sombra cayó directamente sobre ellos. Estaba sin aliento.

También... estaba sonriendo.

En el puño cerrado sujetaba un papel arrugado. Se acercó y se lo entregó a Courfeyrac. Decía:

_“Ciudadanos de París, franceses...”_

Courfeyrac se cubrió el rostro con una mano. Parecía que sollozaba pero se había echado a reír.

―Los están repartiendo en las calles.

Pocas cosas hacían sonreír a Enjolras, pero cuando lo hacía su sonrisa era fácil, confiada y absolutamente cautivadora. Su belleza más divina que humana se iluminaba cada vez que sonreía, irradiaba su propia luz, quemaba. Más que una contradicción, era un equilibrio necesario: para compensar el poder de semejante sonrisa, la vida lo había hecho severo.

―Hemos ganado... ―dijo Courfeyrac en voz baja por si, al alzarla, aquello desaparecía. Se levantó y se abrazó a Enjolras riendo mientras fuera todo era confusión y caótica alegría.

―¡Viva el general Lafayette! ¡Viva la República! ¡Viva Francia! ―gritaban en todas partes.

―¡Lo hemos hecho! ¡Ganamos, ganamos, Julien!

Casi perdieron el equilibrio mientras giraban abrazados, tal era su loca felicidad. Cuando se volvieron hacia Combeferre, había lágrimas brillando en los ojos verdes de Courfeyrac, fuego ardiendo al rojo blanco en los azules de Enjolras. Ambos le tendieron la mano y Combeferre, mirándolos con infinito afecto, las tomó las dos.

Más tarde, mientras París celebraba la victoria con el sol poniéndose rojo tras los tejados, los nueve se sentaron en lo alto de la barricada que habían levantado con sus manos. Aquella tarde se sintieron gigantes.

 

•••

 

Diez días después, otro rey se sentaba en el trono de Francia. Demasiada sangre se había derramado para comprar una victoria que lo fue sólo a medias.

Enjolras los convocó a su lugar de reunión en el Musain, y les dijo:

―Hemos fracasado. Si alguien piensa otra cosa, que se vaya.

No se fue nadie.


	4. Tormenta de verano

 

**Marsella, 1831**

Un fogonazo blanco irrumpió en la habitación trazando en la penumbra los perfiles de las cosas. Los cristales temblaron cuando retumbó el trueno.

La luz de un candelabro iluminaba la habitación en penumbra, arrojando su claridad temblorosa sobre el libro abierto en el escritorio. Combeferre había descorrido las cortinas, pero en el exterior la oscuridad era tal que sólo los rayos le permitían contemplar brevemente el paisaje, que era afilado y poco amable bajo aquella luz cortante y súbita.

Había presentado temprano sus excusas porque le esperaba un viaje largo al día siguiente, pero lo había hecho sabiendo que no lograría conciliar el sueño fácilmente. Sin desvestirse siquiera, se había entregado a la lectura, pero llegó al final de otra página para descubrir que no había estado prestando atención a lo que leía.

―¿Has dormido algo desde que mi padre te invitó a saquear su biblioteca? ―dijo una voz a su espalda.

Courfeyrac descansaba contra la puerta de dos hojas. Vestía únicamente la camisa y el pantalón gris del traje que había llevado durante la cena, el cuello desnudo y los pies descalzos. La luz a duras penas llegaba hasta dónde él estaba. Era una sombra de ojos brillantes, y las sombras de ojos brillantes _que sonríen_ deberían ser aterradoras. Él no lo era.

―Tú tampoco duermes ―dijo Combeferre.

―Tenía frío.

―Hay más de veinticinco grados...

Courfeyrac se encogió de hombros.

―Entonces tenía calor. Pensé que tendrías miedo.

El silencio que siguió fue largo y casi tenso. Se quebró en el súbito resplandor de un rayo y del trueno que golpeó los cristales, y después se fue llenando del lento sonido de la lluvia.

―¿Quieres que me vaya? ―Courfeyrac no apartó la mirada pero se agitó un poco.

―Me parece que deberías.

―Sí, pero ¿quieres que me vaya?

Courfeyrac tenía esa irritante costumbre: la de formular siempre la pregunta correcta.

Hubo un _clic_ seco y muy sutil. Courfeyrac, con las manos detrás de la espalda, había dado vuelta a la llave. Fue hacia él y Combeferre se puso de pie para recibirlo.

Sus dos cuerpos no necesitaron ni un segundo para amoldarse el uno al otro, tan bien encajaban, como si estuvieran hechos para eso. Cuando se besaron, fue en una réplica casi perfecta de aquella tarde, un beso sin sobresaltos que comenzó con una caricia de los labios, que se hundió lentamente en el calor de sus bocas para acabar con ellos dos compartiendo el mismo aire.

Combeferre descansó su frente en la de él y le peinó los rizos con los dedos, rozando suavemente la curva de su oreja.

―Pero esto no está bien ―susurró.

Courfeyrac lo estaba mirando con aquella sonrisa de diablo que tenía. A veces, parecía que se tomara la vida como un chiste privado que nadie más entendía.

―¿Y qué es _esto_? ―susurró. Lo estaba retando a decirlo.

―Henri...

―¿Qué?

Combeferre no supo _qué_ y sólo lo miró a los ojos con la ternura que él le inspiraba, apartándole los cabellos de la frente para dejarlos caer después en rebelde desorden. Se preguntó vagamente si a él le molestaría acabar despeinado. Se preguntó qué aspecto tendrían aquellos rizos sobre sus sábanas... Courfeyrac escogió ese momento para hablarle, como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento. Podía; no había otra explicación para aquella mirada durante la cena.

―Está bien si a ti y a mí nos parece bien. No es asunto de nadie más.

Estaban solos allí, era la hora del lobo y en la casa todos dormían. Ellos dos también debían estar soñando porque, ¿quién en plena vigilia y en uso de su razón no sabe que una puerta cerrada es poca cosa si se ha de interponer en el camino de la desgracia?

Combeferre se sabía más sensato, más dueño de sí mismo. Eso pensaba mientras su mano se movía sin que mediara su voluntad para rozar el pequeño lunar de su pómulo. Courfeyrac le sonrió en respuesta a aquella tierna caricia. Sus manos habían trepado por su pecho hasta la lazada de su corbata, que él mismo le había anudado cuando se vistieron para cenar. Le fue tan fácil destruir su obra como construirla aunque, por la sonrisa que lucía, encontró más placer en lo segundo. Combeferre no podía apartar la mirada.

Antes de que Courfeyrac pudiera acabar, tomó su mano y le besó los dedos, con la prenda atrapada y olvidada entre sus manos, y después lo besó otra vez en los labios. Esta vez, sí hubo latidos de más y aliento de menos.

 _Márchate_ , quería decirle, y que hablarían de ello en París, que no volverían a hablar de ello. Besarse era una muestra de afecto, una bastante inofensiva aunque estuviera fuera de lo común y corriente, pero ir más lejos... Ya habían ido demasiado lejos una vez, pero entonces no eran más que unos chicos imprudentes.

Pero si aquello no estaba bien, ¿por qué, entonces, parecía absolutamente... correcto?

Courfeyrac sonreía mientras lo besaba, y se apartó un instante para quitarle las gafas. Combeferre le acarició el cabello y dejó que sus rizos corrieran entre sus dedos, y el suave sonido, entre un gemido y un ronroneo, que Courfeyrac vertió directamente en su boca cuando el beso se prolongó lo suficiente se clavó afilado en su bajo vientre. Las aguas tranquilas que solían ser sus pensamientos se agitaron como por efecto de una piedra arrojada por una mano inconsciente, o quizá demasiado consciente, de que bajo las aguas nocturnas duermen cosas hambrientas.

Combeferre quería hacerlo otra vez, quería arrancarle un sonido semejante y de pronto lo tenía contra el escritorio. El candelabro se tambaleó peligrosamente y una vertiginosa oscilación de luces y sombras bañó sus rostros.

Nunca se habían besado así.

Combeferre tenía su brazo alrededor de su cintura, muy abajo, y su mano libre en su cuello, y con el pulgar recorrió toda la longitud de su garganta, deteniéndose bajo su mentón para hacerle alzar el rostro, y de pronto Courfeyrac se estremeció y volvió a gemir tan dulcemente...

Pero no. No, no, _no._ No los podían oír.

Jadeaban cuando se separaron, sus cabellos mezclándose entre sus dos frentes, bucles negros con finas hebras de rubio pajizo.

―Étienne... ―suspiró Courfeyrac buscando retomar el beso que se había roto.

_―Shhh..._

Courfeyrac le mordió los labios impaciente, exigente.

―Quiero...

Combeferre le puso el pulgar sobre los labios, y el súbito resplandor de un rayo le marcó a fuego blanco en las retinas el aspecto que él tenía cuando le mordió la yema del dedo. Combeferre estuvo a punto de caer de rodillas allí mismo.

Apoyó las manos en el escritorio, a ambos lados de sus caderas, y luchó por recobrar el control de sí mismo mientras lo veía trabajar en los botones de su chaleco, que muy pronto siguió el camino de su corbata hasta el suelo. Los dedos de Courfeyrac trataron de desabrocharle la camisa pero Combeferre tenía ventaja: su amigo había venido a él prácticamente desvestido y él encontró en seguida el camino bajo su camisa para acariciarle los costados y la espalda. Su piel estaba tibia y le respondió erizándose deliciosamente bajo sus manos.

Nada de aquello debería ser tan fácil, pero se trataba de Courfeyrac y, con él, todo era tan natural como respirar: besarlo con algo más que el afecto que se tenían, tocarlo y dejar que él lo tocara, tenerlo entre los brazos y sentirlo contra su cuerpo que respondía instintivamente a su sonrisa de tentador, a su mirada de seductor, a su simple y sólida y cálida presencia.

Courfeyrac respondió a sus caricias con su boca y con todo su cuerpo. Enlazó un brazo en torno a su cuello, su otra mano se aferró a sus cabellos, y cuando sus cuerpos se encontraron, pechos sin aliento, vientres y caderas, Combeferre sintió estallar un cosquilleo en su bajo vientre al notar bajo la ropa su erección. Courfeyrac gimió contra sus labios.

Un momento más y habían caído sobre la colcha, Combeferre sobre el cuerpo de su amigo, entre sus muslos y todavía en su boca. Courfeyrac se movió debajo de él, la necesidad creciendo en él como algo salvaje y lleno de dientes.

 _―Shhh,_ calla... ―le susurró Combeferre cuando él gimió de nuevo.

―Lo sé, lo sé... ―Courfeyrac se pasó los dedos hacia atrás entre los cabellos y, al verlo arquearse de ese modo, Combeferre no pudo resistirse y tomó sus muñecas para volver a su boca.

Mientras lo besaba, suavizó la presión de sus manos y acarició con los pulgares la sensible cara interna de sus muñecas, y deslizó sus dedos entre los de él, enlazando sus manos.

La ropa era ya un estorbo intolerable y la piel que había debajo estaba sedienta de otra piel, y por un momento sólo hubo confusión mientras trataban de decidir si querían denudarse ellos mismos o el uno al otro. Courfeyrac batallaba con la camisa de su amigo pero, aunque se sabía hábil con la complicada ropa femenina, no lograba desabrochar unos sencillos botones. Estaba temblando, y Combeferre se rió de su torpeza.

―¿Qué ocurre? ¿No es interesante si no hay alfileres que sortear?

Y así consiguió que Courfeyrac dejara de temblar. Combeferre lo prefería así, tranquilo y sonriendo como ahora.

―¿Qué? ―rió Courfeyrac con un precioso rubor trepándole a las mejillas―. La culpa es de tu sastre. ¿Qué son estos ojales tan pequeños? Pareces una monja clarisa.

―Esa historia no quiero oírla ―sonrió Combeferre, y lo besó profundamente.

Se desnudaron entre besos y caricias que iban del suave roce a los dedos hundidos en la piel, la tela deslizándose sobre pálidos hombros, revolviéndoles los cabellos cuando la impaciencia los hizo despreciar los botones. Combeferre cayó sobre su espalda cuando Courfeyrac rodó sobre él e invirtió sus posiciones, y se sacudió las botas que cayeron por fortuna sobre la alfombra mientras él se ocupaba de sus pantalones.

Pero Courfeyrac era impaciente y caprichoso, se distraía con frecuencia, y se ocupó sólo lo justo para poder deslizar su mano bajo la ropa y ocuparse mejor de lo que había debajo. Combeferre, que se había incorporado sobre los codos, tuvo que dejarse caer sobre la cama jadeando. Ni siquiera él mismo se conocía tan bien... ¿Cómo podía...?

―Henri...

Descubrió muy pronto cómo, cuando el resto de la ropa estuvo desperdigada por el suelo y ellos yacieron juntos, gloriosamente desnudos, con el reflejo líquido de la lluvia corriéndoles por la piel. Eran dos almas que lo habían compartido todo y se tenían bajo la piel: se miraban y se entendían; se tocaban y se conocían. Después de descubrir eso, ninguno de los dos volvió a temblar sino de deseo.

Courfeyrac tenía un lunar en el muslo, muy arriba... Se rió cuando Combeferre lo besó y jadeó cuando lo mordió suavemente. Después, tuvo que aferrarse a las sábanas porque había algo que hacía mucho tiempo que Combeferre quería devolverle.

Lo hizo tentativamente al principio, seguramente con torpeza, pero en cuanto notó que él lo disfrutaba sólo tuvo que dejarse llevar. Degradante, llamaban a aquello, humillante, indigno de un hombre. A Combeferre sólo le resultaba fácil, natural, placentero, incluso. Desear hacerlo feliz no podía ser degradante y menos un pecado. Combeferre era un hombre de ciencia, creía muy poco en Dios y nada en sus ministros en la tierra. Algún día, el mundo que querían construir prescindiría de ellos en vez de denunciar el amor, incluso el más sincero de todos, que era el que ellos dos se tenían.

―Étienne... para, para... ―susurró Courfeyrac luchando por mantener inmóviles sus caderas, y negó salvajemente con la cabeza cuando Combeferre no lo obedeció de inmediato. En realidad, no lo obedeció en absoluto―. Para... espera... ―le suplicó, aunque a esas alturas ya debía saber que era inútil. No pudo contenerse para no arquear la espalda en un espasmo de placer―. Ét... Aah... Umf... ―Se había cubierto el rostro con un brazo para ahogar sus gemidos.

Cuando todo acabó y él yació inmóvil y sin aliento, Combeferre volvió a besar sus muslos, que temblaban, y los rozó tiernamente con la nariz.

Hacía años que Bahorel los había introducido en la práctica del _savate_. Courfeyrac solía practicar esgrima, aunque París había cambiado la espada por el bastón, y le gustaba montar a caballo. Tenía unos muslos firmes y flexibles, de largos músculos tensos como cuerdas de arpa, pero tiernos en la superficie de la piel y sensibles hasta al roce del aliento. Combeferre había descubierto que lo volvían loco y los besó hasta que él empezó a calmarse.

Courfeyrac había girado su rostro sobre la almohada, su aliento escapando entrecortado. Combeferre besó su mejilla y lo contempló mientras yacía desmadejado, rendido. Había estado en lo cierto: estaba encantador con sus rizos desordenados sobre las sábanas. Se lo dijo y Courfeyrac, que era la criatura menos inmune a los cumplidos que hoyaba la tierra, sonrió y lo besó en los labios.

Se susurraron tonterías y cosas más serias que entre dos amigos no se dicen, se acariciaron pero pronto no fue suficiente. Courfeyrac se había saciado pero no tardó en tener urgencia de más, y Combeferre, aunque se estaba conteniendo por él, sabía cuánto lo necesitaba. Sabía exactamente qué quería y cómo. Sólo había una cosa que deseaba más que tenerlo, y era complacerlo. Se entregaría si él lo deseaba, y que hiciera de él lo que quisiera.

Pero cuando Courfeyrac notó que dudaba, con la más sutil de las sonrisas en las comisuras, tomo la mano de Combeferre y se metió sus dedos en la boca.

Ninguna palabra, ni la más explícita combinación de ellas podría haber tenido el efecto de aquello. Casi acabó con él sólo con eso. Combeferre lo miraba y sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Sus labios... y Dios, su boca. Courfeyrac estaba jugando con su lengua a lo largo de sus dedos... Y lo que quería, lo que le estaba pidiendo...

Combeferre lo miró sin aliento, y él separó más sus muslos para acogerle. Su pecho se alzaba y caía con su tempestuosa respiración y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas de anticipación y deseo. No tenía miedo; ninguno lo tenía. ¿Qué miedo cabía o que dudas? Jamás se habían hecho daño. Y no harían el amor como dos amantes ni como dos enamorados, sino como lo que eran, lo que siempre habían sido. Nada tenía que cambiar entre ellos porque era como cruzar una frontera que nunca hubiera existido. Entre ellos dos, siempre había sido posible, y si parecía que hubieran hecho el amor cien veces antes de aquella noche, probablemente fuera cierto.

―¿Realmente lo deseas? ―le dijo Combeferre.

Ya habían ido demasiado lejos pero, si daban aquel paso, no habría modo de deshacerlo. No hacían nada ilegal; ya no. Pero la sociedad tenía nombres para la gente como ellos, y Courfeyrac, que había elegido entregarse, se llevaba la peor parte. Era una idea difícil de sobrellevar.

―¿Tienes que preguntarlo? ―respondió su amigo con una leve sonrisa.

―Sí. Y debo. Y quiero.

―Claro. No será a _monsieur le docteur_ a quien culpen de degradar a sus semejantes. ¿Soy tu semejante y tu prójimo?

―Eres mi amigo y mi hermano.

―Qué inquietante eso...

―No bromees. Sabes a lo que me refiero.

―Y tú sabes que lo deseo. Y yo, que lo deseas. Étienne, Étienne, ¿me vas a hacer suplicártelo? ¿A mí, tu amigo y tu hermano? Te deseo, ¿qué quieres que te diga? Que te amo, ya lo sabías. Si me amas tú un poco, entonces haz lo que te pido. Y deja... deja... de pensar tanto aunque sólo... sea por... ¡ah!

Sus palabras se desvanecieron en gemidos dulces y quedos cuando Combeferre lo probó con sus dedos. Lo hizo amablemente, despacio, atento al menor gesto que indicara que debía detenerse, pero Courfeyrac sólo le respondió cerrando los ojos y mientras su cuerpo se rendía por completo a la dulzura de aquellas caricias. Combeferre no podía dejar de mirar su rostro, hechizado por el delicioso rubor que teñía sus mejillas. Deseaba besar sus labios, moría de sed cada vez que Courfeyrac se los mordía para silenciar sus gemidos, y la forma en que sus caderas habían empezado a mecerse buscando su contacto estaba acabando con los restos de su cordura.

Lo deseaba, lo deseaba tanto que le dolía, y cuando Courfeyrac se lo pidió entre rápidos jadeos, Combeferre no pudo hacer otra cosa que complacerlo.

Se movió entre sus tersos muslos, que lo recibieron apretando con impaciencia sus caderas, y aunque al principio fue doloroso, Courfeyrac confió en él como había hecho siempre y no se quejó. Combeferre le acarició el pelo y le habló al oído, rozando con la nariz la curva de su oreja mientras él temblaba aferrado a las sábanas, y le abrió los dedos uno a uno hasta que él relajó su cuerpo, soltó las sábanas y sujetó sus manos...

Y se rió.

Su risa sonó como un sollozo pero fue todo lo que Combeferre podía desear en el mundo. Lo amaba algo más que un poco.

Courfeyrac besaba igual que sonreía, pero hacía el amor igual que vivía: libremente, arrebatadamente, con todo su cuerpo y con toda su alma. No había en su piel un poro que no transpirara pasión y libertad y sensualidad y exuberancia. Así olía, así miraba, caminaba, respiraba, existía.

Sus almas se conocían y sus cuerpos se reconocieron al encontrarse. No había secretos que pudieran esconderse mucho tiempo, y Combeferre tardó muy poco en volver a encontrar ese punto dulce en su interior que antes había tocado con sus dedos, donde un mero roce hacía que su amigo temblara y se derritiera, todo calor y dulce abandono.

Las cosas que se dijeron, se las dijeron al oído. No había nada que necesitaran decirse pero se hablaron por el mero placer de hablarse, con la sonrisa en la voz y en los ojos. Los dos eran, bajo la ropa, el vigor de la juventud despojado de todo pretexto y arrojado a las llamas. Pero entre las llamas se puede caminar si se sabe cómo, y la pasión que había entre sus manos enlazadas no era la que se deja arrastrar por el infierno y la locura que aúlla “eres mío” como si no hubiera un mañana, sino la que quema despacio y dulcemente, arde con lento placer, con largos suspiros, moja la piel como de lluvia y no destruye lo que toca; la que no necesita marcar con las uñas y con los dientes a otro ser humano que lo que da, lo da libremente a quien es su igual ahora y siempre; la que susurra al oído: “mañana, sólo si es contigo”. Y cree morir porque el placer, cuando es lento, es una lenta agonía.

Las velas se estaban extinguiendo, y con ellas la luz dorada, el reflejo en los ojos y en la piel húmeda.Pero la piel continuaba húmeda y los cabellos se les adherían al rostro, hebras claras y rizos de tinta que rodaban y morían junto a los labios que buscaban el aliento perdido, que anidaban exhaustos sobre la piel, que bebían de besos buscados o de fortuitos tropiezos de sus bocas.

Combeferre no tendría nunca suficiente de esa boca suya. Él suspiraba cada vez que lo penetraba y cuando se estaban besando, gemía suavemente en sus labios. Combeferre se preguntaba si podría llevarlo hasta el final así pero, cuando deslizó una mano entre sus dos cuerpos, Courfeyrac jadeó violentamente y sus caderas se alzaron buscando su contacto.

Combeferre irguió entonces la espalda y él lo siguió con la mirada, extasiado. Dejó que sus ojos rodaran por su cuerpo, y lo que vio le dilató de golpe las pupilas y pareció empujarlo una milla hacia el borde. Combeferre pudo sentirlo bajo sus dedos y lo siguió acariciando como él le pedía sin palabras, sin apresurarse, dejándolo derretirse lentamente hasta que se soltaron los últimos hilos del sentido.

Courfeyrac lo tenía prisionero entre sus mulos pero los separó rindiéndose por completo, echando hacia atrás la cabeza mientras su pecho se agitaba sin aliento. No gimió, no debía. Cuando abrió los ojos para mirarlo, tenía una expresión en el rostro que a Combeferre lo perseguiría de por vida.

―Étienne... Étienne... ―llegó a suspirar, y se derramó jadeando entre sus dedos.

Combeferre lo dejó recobrar el aliento. Courfeyrac estaba inmóvil bajo su cuerpo, y tembló cuando Combeferre rozó su cintura. Hasta el más leve movimiento parecía estremecerlo.

―No pares ―dijo sin embargo, y apretó las caderas entre los muslos para moverse hacia él.

Combeferre jadeó por el deseo contenido, sostuvo sus caderas y se movió suavemente, temeroso de dañarlo pero deseándolo tanto... El cuerpo de Courfeyrac era cálido y estrecho y lo envolvía deliciosamente. Combeferre sentía el puñal del deseo clavarse en su bajo vientre, y sus dedos se hundieron en las caderas de su amigo dibujando marcas. Creyó oírse decir su nombre, creyó oír como él le respondía con la voz quebrada y suplicante, y de pronto la marea del placer creció hasta desbordarlo.

Cuando todo acabó, con los ojos aun cerrados, Combeferre suavizó la presión de sus manos y trató de recobrar el aliento. Su corazón quería encontrar el camino fuera de su cuerpo. Courfeyrac había girado su rostro sobre la almohada. Había cerrado los ojos y aun jadeaba, pero en sus labios se adivinaba la sombra de una plácida sonrisa.

Separarse fue casi doloroso, pero la caricia del aire fue una bendición. Cuando estuvieron tendidos frente a frente, desmadejados, exhaustos, Courfeyrac acarició su mejilla y le sonrió. Combeferre hizo lo mismo porque ¿cuándo había sido capaz de no devolverle la sonrisa?

Había regresado el rugir de la tormenta al otro lado de los cristales. Lejos, en alguna parte tras la puerta cerrada, un reloj dio la hora con perezosos tañidos.

Estaban dormidos antes de que sonara el último.

**París, 1832**

Combeferre despertó sin saber cuándo se había dormido, y abrió los ojos al cielo vacío de estrellas que se veía entre los tejados. Había cesado la lluvia y el cielo empezaba a adquirir la tonalidad azulada de la primera luz del alba.

Courfeyrac ya no estaba con él, y era la levita roja de Enjolras la que resbaló sobre su cuerpo cuando se incorporó lentamente. Se había dormido sentado en un repecho de la barricada, recostado en la parte plana de un barril.

Soplaba una brisa que olía a pólvora, y en alguna parte se oía un escribano cantando. Estaba posado en la ventana a la que se asomaba la cabeza blanca del portero al que habían disparado. Su sangre era una tinta negra que se secaba fachada abajo de la casa.

En lo alto de la barricada vio a Courfeyrac y a Feuilly, sentados junto a la antorcha que se había apagado. Sin el resplandor de la antorcha que la había coronado desde que anocheció, la barricada se asemejaba a una criatura escarpada y tenebrosa que hubiera surgido de la noche bruscamente.

La campana de _Saint-Merry_ seguía tocando a rebato.

Era buena señal pero, en la vaga claridad del alba, las sombras que comenzaban a evaporarse parecían una mortaja, y la campana, un mensajero de luto.

Cuando miró el reloj, Combeferre supo que había dormido menos de una hora.

Y supo que Enjolras había aprovechado aquella hora para salir de la barricada.

Se había marchado en la dirección de los mercados pero en el laberinto de callejones del arrabal y en aquella oscuridad, maldito fuera, era ya inútil ir tras él.

Combeferre volvió a mirar el reloj, y después a Joly, que estaba dando de beber a los heridos. Poca cosa más podían hacer por ellos. Espió la oscuridad del callejón, y después observó a Courfeyrac.

Le hubiera gustado despertar con él a su lado, al lado de ambos, y que Enjolras no se hubiera marchado. Pero algunos de los que se habían marchado no regresarían ya.

Tuvo que resistir el impulso de volver a mirar el reloj. Aquello no haría que Enjolras regresara antes, que regresara ileso o que regresara en absoluto. No pudo, sin embargo, evitar seguir con los dedos las iniciales HC grabadas en la tapa del reloj.

Aquel objeto le infundía confianza.


	5. La vida de un tejo

 

**París, 1832**

Courfeyrac no había llegado a dormirse realmente. Sólo había estado adormilado, acunado por la sensación de seguridad y calma que la proximidad de Combeferre le proporcionaba. El delicado roce de sus dedos en su pelo era tan sedante que había acabado cerrando los ojos. Cuando se sintió invadido por la pesadez del sueño que llega de golpe, se había sacudido sobresaltado.

¿Cuántos minutos fueron? ¿Cinco? ¿Menos? Combeferre se había dormido también...

Y la almena donde Enjolras se había sentado ya estaba desierta. ¿Pero cómo diablos...?

Courfeyrac le dio caza antes de que pudiera escabullirse por el cortado de la barricada pequeña de la callejuela Mondétour.

―¡Julien! ¡Julien! ―llamó.

Él se detuvo y miró atrás.

―¿A dónde vas?

Enjolras guardó silencio un momento.

―¿No lo oyes? ―dijo por fin.

Courfeyrac paseó la mirada por el vacío como cuando se trata de oír... ¿qué?

―No oigo nada.

―Hay demasiado silencio.

Courfeyrac se estremeció inesperadamente y vio que Enjolras lamentaba haber dicho aquello.

―Quizá no sea nada, pero debemos saber qué ocurre en las calles y qué ha sido de las otras barricadas.

Courfeyrac miró a través del cortado de la barricada. Allí donde debería estar la calle no se veía nada más que oscuridad tan densa que bien podía ocultar dragones a la vuelta de la primera esquina.

―Bien, deja que coja un arma ―dijo resueltamente. Se encaminó hacia la barricada pero Enjolras lo detuvo sujetándolo del brazo. A estas alturas, Courfeyrac aun se asombraba de la fuerza que poseían aquellas manos tan delicadas.

―No vayas solo ―le pidió Courfeyrac.

Pero Enjolras tenía en los ojos una mirada que era tan autoritaria y firme como la mano con que lo refrenaba.

―Dos llaman más la atención. Hay que ser mil, o sólo uno.

―Pues no vayas tú.

Enjolras no le respondió. Se había apoderado de él una siniestra tristeza desde los sucesos de las primeras horas de la noche, desde que había ejecutado a aquel desgraciado y desde antes, desde que habían matado al señor Mabeuf, aquel anciano a quien todos tomaban por un regicida. Aquella carga, Enjolras la llevaba él solo sobre los hombros, y Courfeyrac no podía evitar preguntarse si, después de aquella noche, volvería a ser el mismo.

Pero, ¿cuál de ellos volvería a serlo? Ya no eran los mismos, porque ya no estaban todos.

Cuando Enjolras se movió para marcharse, Courfeyrac se interpuso en su camino.

―Déjame ir contigo ―volvió a decirle―. No me lo estás pidiendo; te lo pido yo a ti.

―No, Henri. Tú, quédate y hazte cargo aquí.

―Ya está Étienne para eso.

Enjolras miró por encima de su hombro hacia donde, entre los húmedos muros del callejón, se veía la barricada iluminada por la antorcha.

―Está durmiendo y no quiero que lo despierten. Procura que descanse, ¿lo harás?

Courfeyrac ya no sabía qué decirle. En el fondo, comprendía que era una batalla perdida desde el principio.

―Pues Feuilly... ―dijo jugando aquella última carta―. Que Feuilly te acompañe. Conoce las calles mejor que tú.

Cuando Enjolras no le contestó, Courfeyrac se dio por vencido. Reunió valor con una honda inspiración y empezó a quitarse la levita.

―Ten, cámbiate al menos ―le dijo―. El rojo no es elegante de noche. No has aprendido nada de nada.

Vio que Enjolras sonreía fugazmente antes de hacer lo que le decía. Por lo menos, lo complació en eso.

―Te queda bien ―observó Courfeyrac cuando él se hubo puesto su levita, que era negra y lo ocultaría mejor en la oscuridad. Se adelantó para colocarle el cuello―. Veintinueve pulgadas, sí, claro... ―refunfuñó muy concentrado en el suave paño que sus dedos alisaban con mimo como si fuera muy importante―. Sobre todo, no dejes que se te haga de día.

Levantó la mirada al notar un roce cálido en la mejilla.

―Julien... ―dijo tomando su mano.

―No sufras, Henri ―sonrió Enjolras―. He aprendido algunas cosas, te lo prometo.

Se le escaparon sus dedos como se escapa el agua. Courfeyrac se giró para seguirlo con la mirada, pero sólo tuvo tiempo de verlo desaparecer por el cortado de la barricada y sumergirse en la noche.

 

•••

 

Había hecho como prometió y se había asegurado de que nadie reclamara a Combeferre mientras descansaba. Cuando volvió a la barricada, Courfeyrac tomó la levita de Enjolras y, con mucho cuidado, cubrió con ella a su amigo dormido. Sí, con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo porque, si se despertaba, se iría detrás de Enjolras y lo traería de vuelta y nadie quería eso. Carraspeó. Menos mal que aquello tampoco lo despertó.

 _Mi pobre Étienne,_ pensó. _Debe ser agotador ser tú. Duerme, seguro que regresa enseguida._

Y lo había dejado allí para que descansara.

**Marsella,** **1831**

Eran casi las cinco de la madrugada cuando lo despertó el silencio que se había hecho inesperadamente. Courfeyrac lo supo cuando regresaba a su dormitorio porque, mientras recorría descalzo los pasillos plagados de sombras, el reloj de péndulo del vestíbulo volvió a dar la hora.

La tormenta había cesado y casi había dejado de llover.

Cuando se había despertado, se estaban abriendo las nubes y una vaga claridad lunar atravesaba los cristales mojados de lluvia. Las velas se habían consumido del todo.

Combeferre tenía razón cuando lo llamaba imprudente. Mira que quedarse dormido allí como si nada... ¿Y si se llegan a despertar los criados antes que él? Algunos podían ser discretos pero Marie iría inmediatamente a decírselo a su madre, porque lo odiaba. Era la única mujer a la que Courfeyrac nunca había podido seducir, una vergonzosa mancha en su haber.

Combeferre dormía profundamente. Se le había secado el pelo en un desastre de lo más seductor y le cubría parte del rostro. Dormido, Combeferre parecía menos grave porque no tenía entre las cejas esa arruguita preocupada que lucía siempre. De niño había sido más rubio. Le hacía falta un corte de pelo.

Courfeyrac se desperezó como un gato después de echarse la siesta. Sintió pinchazos en los muslos pero era un dolor agradable, vigorizante. Se sentía tan enérgico que no sabía si podría volver a dormirse. Lo que le apetecía era salir a cabalgar y ver amanecer desde algún risco sobre el mar. Volvería con más barro encima que un perro pastor, pero merecería la pena.

Claro que cabalgar ahora mismo... a lo mejor se acababa arrepintiendo. ¡Pardiez, qué obscenidad! Sonrió.

Se vistió y colocó la ropa de Combeferre pulcramente doblada en el sillón descalzador que había junto a la cama, por si dormía hasta tarde y entraban a despertarlo. Con las sábanas no había nada que hacer pero, en fin, Marie llevaba trabajando allí mucho tiempo, les había hecho la cama muchas veces a él y a sus dos hermanos y... son cosas que pasan. A Combeferre, por supuesto, no le iba a gustar. Courfeyrac se apostaría su mejor sombrero a que no volvía a mirar a las criadas a la cara, y eso iba a ser un problema porque siempre era tan amable que Lucie, la otra doncella, se estaba haciendo ilusiones; lo llamaba _monsieur le docteur_ y se las arreglaba para tropezar con él a todas horas. Pobre Lucie, tan cándida, tan buena chica y tan pero tan fea. _¡Brrrr!_

Courfeyrac sabía que debía irse pero no lograba moverse de donde estaba. Había sido una noche maravillosa para que acabara así, en su propia cama que sabía que iba a encontrar enorme, inhóspita y fría. Ya no quería ir a cabalgar; lo que quería era volver a los brazos de Combeferre y, quizá, hacer el amor otra vez.

Pero no podía ser.

Trepó a la cama, desenredó las sábanas y cubrió a su amigo hasta la cintura. Después se quedó admirando su obra. De algún modo, la forma en que el tejido se adhería a los contornos de su cuerpo resultaba más sugerente todavía. Ojalá no entrara Lucie, o la pobre muchacha tendría que ir corriendo a confesarse.

Courfeyrac se inclinó y besó a su amigo en la sien, suavemente para no despertarlo porque, si se despertaba, quizá lo abrazara y lo metiera bajo aquellas sábanas y entonces Courfeyrac tendría que quedarse allí un poco más. Y nadie quería eso.

Pero Combeferre no se despertó; Combeferre siempre tenía la mente absorta en algún profundo problema pero, cuando dormía, lo hacía apaciblemente. Las personas buenas duermen así porque tienen tranquila la conciencia.

Courfeyrac sonrió con aquel pensamiento. Y se fue.

Encontró su cama enorme, inhóspita y fría, pero se durmió enseguida y se durmió sonriendo.

 

**•••**

Se despertó con un sobresalto.

Era ya de día cuando Marie, la doncella, irrumpió en su dormitorio como un caballo de batalla, vociferando “¡con permiso!” y preguntando si estaba _el señor_ decente cuando ya iba por la mitad de la habitación como era su costumbre. Le abrió las cortinas de un tirón como era otra de sus costumbres. Tenía muchas. Y todas exclusivamente para con él.

Todo había empezado una mañana hacía nueve años.

Madame de Courfeyrac, que conocía demasiado bien a su marido, había desarrollado un talento sobrenatural para encontrar criadas feas. Marie había sido su obra maestra.

Y llegó sin avisar.

Una buena mañana, Courfeyrac se había despertado con la cara más fea de Francia y de la Creación a un palmo de la suya.

―¿Bajará el señor a desayunar? ―le dijo la aparición.

Él... gritó.

Y Marie no se lo perdonó jamás.

Courfeyrac se sentía culpable y había intentado hacer las paces con ella: le hacía cumplidos, la ayudaba a cargar el cubo y el cesto de la ropa blanca por las escaleras, le traía flores del jardín y dulces cuando iba a la ciudad. La última Navidad le había regalado unos guantes de seda de la boutique más exclusiva de París. Incluso había intercedido por ella con el cochero, que era viudo y que cuando supo con quién lo querían emparejar, se despidió.

Pero nada servía de nada. Marie era tan inmune a los cumplidos y a sus zalamerías que parecía Enjolras reencarnado en campesina rubicunda, dolorosamente fea y terrorif... y dolorosamente fea.

Tenía una imaginación desbordante y se le ocurrían maldades nuevas cada vez que Courfeyrac iba de visita: lo despertaba siempre el primero, le abría las ventanas de par en par en invierno, “olvidaba” almidonarle el cuello de las camisas y no había forma de que se quedaran en su sitio, o se los almidonaba mucho y se le clavaban en la garganta; de vez en cuando, le almidonaba la almohada. Cuando servía el café, era extra generosa llenando las tazas de todos de modo que, cuando llegaba a la suya, que era siempre la última, ya no quedaba. Decía “¡Uy, no queda café!”, se iba a preparar más y nunca volvía. En nueve años derramó el vino dos veces; las dos, Courfeyrac estrenaba traje. Marie dijo que era imposible sacarles las machas y los hizo trapos. Su última ocurrencia consistía en perseguirlo hasta donde estuviera y fregar el suelo a su alrededor. Hay que ver lo que tardaba el suelo en secarse, incluso en verano.

―¿Cómo ha dormido _el señor_? ―preguntó Marie, toda atenciones.

―Bien, bien... ―murmuró _el señor_. Después recordó y sonrió adormilado―. Muy bien.

Cerró los ojos, y casi había vuelto a quedarse dormido cuando una implacable garra desolladora le arrancó las sábanas.

―¡Nngh! ―se quejó Courfeyrac intentando sujetarlas. Pero, por lo visto, era urgentísimo echarlas a lavar enseguida. Una vez, se había acostado desnudo para ver si, así, la mujer escarmentaba. Por lo menos, uno de los dos escarmentó.

Ahora, Courfeyrac dormía con calzones.

―El desayuno se servirá en quince minutos ―gruñó Marie levantando un pesado candelabro para quitarle furiosamente el polvo.

―¿Eh? Sí... Sí, gracias, ya voy... ―dijo Courfeyrac. Pero volvió a cerrar los ojos, su cabeza rodó vencida sobre la almohada y...

¡CLAAANG!

Courfeyrac casi se subió a la lámpara cuando a Marie “se le cayó” el candelabro al suelo.

 

•••

 

Combeferre viajaba con muy poca cosa: un maletín de mano y un baúl pequeño que estaba lleno de libros hasta la mitad. Estaba haciendo su equipaje él mismo en lugar de dejar que los criados hicieran su honrado trabajo.

Courfeyrac sonrió inadvertidamente mientras lo veía envolver cuidadosamente sus libros, que iba depositando entre las prendas de ropa dentro del baúl.

―¿Pero qué llevas puesto? ―protestó.

Combeferre se giró hacia él. Se había ataviado para viajar, con la levita azul que vestía cuando dejaron París y las botas de camino. Courfeyrac, en cambio, se había vestido para cabalgar. Hasta llevaba debajo del brazo la fusta, porque era de la firme opinión de que lucir un atuendo incompleto es como ir desnudo, pero peor.

―No, no, _no._ Cabalgaremos. Cámbiate en seguida.

―Buenos días ―lo saludó Combeferre sonriendo. La luz limpia y transparente que deja la lluvia se colaba por la ventana en blancos rayos y se reflejaba en su cabello―. ¿Has dormido bien? ―Había en su voz cierta secreta calidez que a Courfeyrac le derritió el corazón. Tenía un corazón de cera que se derretía con nada.

―Como un angelito ―respondió recostándose con abandono en el marco de la puerta―. Pero hay que ver qué hambre tengo esta mañana, como si me hubiera pasado la noche...

―¿Y el equipaje? ―lo cortó rápidamente Combeferre girándose a medias para seguir empacando.

Courfeyrac sonrió. Es decir, _sonrió._

¿Qué era eso? ¿Rubor de mejillas? ¿Pero todavía se podía hacer eso a los veinticinco años? Él no podía. A lo mejor, si se pellizcaba mucho...

―¿Esa cajita de rapé? ―preguntó mirando desdeñosamente el baúl de su amigo―. Yo creo que te cabe en el bolsillo. Pero lo enviaremos en el coche delante de nosotros.

―Está bien, si tanto insistes.

―Insisto ―dijo Courfeyrac. Y añadió señalándolo imperiosamente con la fusta―: ¡Cámbiate!

Y se fue por las escaleras siguiendo el aroma del café recién molido.

Lástima que, para él, ya no quedara.

 

•••

 

La mayor parte del camino la hicieron a paso tranquilo, cabalgando rodilla con rodilla, pero a veces Courfeyrac ponía su yegua al trote y se salía del camino. Entonces daban un rodeo por las pequeñas lomas de hierba muy crecida, molestando a las cigarras que levantaban el vuelo llenando el aire de zumbidos.

El camino estaba bordeado de muros bajos plagados de caracoles. La piedra brillaba cubierta de humedad y el camino estaba salpicado de charcos a los que bajaban a beber los pájaros. Huertos de árboles frutales y campos de centeno se extendían a ambos lados, y de cuando en cuando entraban en la sombra de algún bosquecillo de castaños.

Adelantaron a dos muchachas que ocultaban el cabello bajo la cofia de las campesinas, pero que no ocultaron la sonrisa cuando Courfeyrac las saludó con una floritura de su grácil yegua que, si él se lo pedía, bailaba. A Courfeyrac, ninguna dama le había negado nunca un baile.

Una de las jóvenes les regaló un melocotón del cesto que llevaba. En otras circunstancias, Courfeyrac se hubiera ofrecido a llevarlas a la grupa, pero aquella vez siguió su camino. Partió el melocotón y lo compartieron bajo las ramas de los árboles que filtraban los rayos del sol. Cuando acabó su mitad, se chupó los dedos.

―Comer con las manos es uno de los pequeños placeres de la vida ―comentó, filosófico―, pero el mundo moderno le ha puesto veto.

―¿O es un placer porque está prohibido? ―repuso Combeferre.

―Es otra forma de verlo. Pero no, no hay derecho.

―Oír para creer: el hombre moderno se queja de su siglo.

―Si lo cuentas, será tu palabra contra la mía.

―Palabra de abogado.

Courfeyrac se echó a reír.

―Ventaja para el respetable doctor.

Le apenaba que Combeferre tuviera que marcharse. Pero, cuando se despidieron, lo que le dijo fue:

―Me alegra que hayas venido.

Se dieron la mano junto a la portezuela de la diligencia que esperaba abierta. A su alrededor, los mozos aseguraban el equipaje y los viajeros se despedían aquí y allá. El postillón hizo chasquear el látigo y se apartaron para que subiera al coche una dama.

―¿Sois tan amable de sostenerlo un instante? ―dijo a Courfeyrac la buena mujer, y le puso en los brazos un horrible gato de cara chata que lo miró con desprecio.

Courfeyrac lo sostuvo como si fuera a explotar, alargando mucho los brazos para mantenerlo lo más alejado posible de su cuerpo mientras Combeferre ayudaba a la dama a subir al coche. Courfeyrac detestaba los gatos: eran petulantes y presumidos y se pasaban el día tumbados con indolencia o merodeando por ahí, tramando nada bueno. Además, lo hacían estornudar. En cuanto la dama estuvo instalada, Courfeyrac le devolvió el gato y se sacudió los pelos. Combeferre lo miró sonriendo.

A Courfeyrac le hubiera gustado abrazarlo, pero aquellas efusiones no estaban bien vistas, así que le dijo:

―¿Estás esperando que te ofrezca la mano?

―Siempre un caballero.

―Es un escalón muy alto.

―Cuídate mucho, Henri.

―Hasta pronto, Étienne.

Combeferre subió al coche. Courfeyrac montó en su yegua. El postillón volvió a hacer restallar el látigo y la diligencia empezó a girar lentamente sobre el empedrado del patio. Entonces Courfeyrac, que esperaba para volver grupas, no pudo resistir la tentación y trotó hasta el costado del coche, puso una mano en el ventanillo y se inclinó de forma temeraria.

―¡Doctor Combeferre! ―llamó sobresaltando al caballero que ocupaba el asiento junto a la ventana. Combeferre se inclinó para verlo y trató de dirigirle una mirada reprobatoria, pero la arruinó su sonrisa.

―¿Qué quieres?

―Ese libro tan aburrido sobre estrellas...

―¿Qué?

―¡Arre! ―gritó el postillón.

―Apártese, joven, que se va usted a matar ―le advirtió el caballero de la ventana.

Courfeyrac sonrió como un tigre.

―Que era muy interesante al final.

El cruce de miradas duró un segundo o menos, y Courfeyrac tuvo que apartarse del coche para que no lo arrastrara cuando ganó velocidad. Refrenó el trote de la enérgica yegua y siguió con la mirada el coche que se alejaba por la carretera.

Era una maravillosa mañana de sábado. Brillaba el sol, los pájaros cantaban y Courfeyrac no tenía nada que hacer. Se le ocurrió, tan pronto como el coche hubo desaparecido tras la curva del camino, que podría comerse otro melocotón.

 

•••

 

Los primeros días desde entonces transcurrieron en la más absoluta normalidad: Courfeyrac se levantaba a la hora que le parecía bien a Marie, desayunaba sin café y acompañaba a su padre y a André al puerto, a las oficinas o al banco. Una tarde, llevó a su hermana Annabelle a visitar las boutiques de la ciudad, y ella se compró un vestido adamascado que su madre no le permitió ponerse.

Su hermana Christine, que se había pasado la adolescencia suspirando por Enjolras, había acabado conformándose con el hijo del agente de banca de su padre, que la amaba con locura y que era apuesto y joven y un cretino redomado que estaba a esto de lucir cuernos en vez de sombrero. Se habían casado el año anterior y algunas tardes iban de visita. Sus otras hermanas y su hermano mayor también los visitaban a menudo acompañados de sus hijos. Courfeyrac adoraba a sus sobrinos, pero nunca lo dejaban llevarlos a ningún sitio.

Courfeyrac se comió un buen cesto de melocotones, visitó a sus amigos de la infancia y también a una actriz amiga suya. Se ausentó unos días para entrevistarse en Aix con un grupo de estudiantes que se reunían en un cafetucho cerca de la universidad, y se aseguró de que se mantenían en contacto.

Pero, a su regreso a Marsella, descubrió que les pasaba algo raro a las agujas del reloj. Dormía mucho la siesta, había perdido un poco el gusto por la fruta de temporada y por el teatro y empezó a pasar las tardes debajo del tejo del jardín, leyendo alguna novelita y contemplando los rayos de sol que colgaban entre las ramas cargadas de brillantes bayas rojas.

_Courfeyrac tenía siete años la primera vez que llevó allí a sus amigos._

_―¡No! ―había gritado horrorizado, y le había tirado a Combeferre el puñado de bayas que había recogido―. No te las puedes comer. ¡Son venenosas! El señor Petit se comió unas cuantas que había en el suelo. Y se murió._

_―¿Quién es el señor Petit? ―preguntó Enjolras._

_―Mi poni... ―Courfeyrac se sentó en el suelo. Ahora se había acordado y tenía ganas de llorar. El señor Petit Segundo mordía y daba coces._

_―Sólo son venenosas las semillas ―les explicó Combeferre―. Si se quitan las semillas, se pueden comer. ¿Veis?_

_Combeferre les explicó por qué, y por qué los pájaros podían alimentarse de las semillas y los seres humanos y los ponis, no. Combeferre sabía muchas cosas interesantes._

_“Las vidas de tres hombres, la vida de un águila. Las vidas de tres águilas, la vida de un tejo.”_

_―Un tejo señalaba el lugar de un enterramiento ―les decía._

_Y Enjolras y Courfeyrac, masticando puñados de bayas, miraban la tierra bajo sus pies y se preguntaban quien estaría enterrado allí. El árbol era muy, muy viejo. Y las bayas sabían muy bien._

De aquel lugar, Courfeyrac sólo tenía buenos recuerdos. Recordaba a menudo aquella tarde con Combeferre y sonreía pensativo. Estaba distraído casi siempre. Y le costaba dormirse por las noches.

Su cama, que había sido enorme, inhóspita y fría, se volvió enorme e inhóspita a secas. Cada vez que se descuidaba, se encontraba pensando en aquella noche. Ojalá hubiera llovido otra vez, porque el calor que hacía era aplastante.

Combeferre le escribió, pero Courfeyrac no encontró entre líneas nada que implicara ni la más remota referencia a aquella noche. Tampoco era como si la esperara tratándose de Combeferre, tan prudente y políticamente correcto. Sí le dijo que aguardaba su regreso y que lo abrazaba. Courfeyrac lo abrazó también, y entre líneas hizo un poco más que eso. Había sonreído mientras garabateaba su respuesta, que él mismo llevó al correo.

Enjolras le escribió también. Su carta decía: “república, república, república” y se despedía con un abrazo que era, sin exagerar mucho, lo único no susceptible de ser utilizado contra ellos en un juicio por sedición si la carta la llegan a inspeccionar.

Courfeyrac miraba mucho el calendario, y finalmente decidió adelantar la fecha de regreso y viajar en el coche correo.

El día antes de partir hacia París, se apoderó de él una exuberante alegría que no lograba contener, y aquella tarde cogió a su madre del talle y bailó con ella por todo el salón. Ella le dio un beso y le reprochó dulcemente que se alegrara de marcharse. Él lo negó categóricamente, pero a una madre no se la engaña así como así. Courfeyrac ya miraba menos el calendario; en vez de eso, miraba el reloj.

_La vida de un tejo, la longitud de una era._

Pasó una eternidad.


	6. París de madrugada

 

**París, 1831**

―A esta hora no se abre la puerta ―anunció una voz chillona desde una ventana―. Ésta es una casa _decente._ ¡Márchese! Vuelva por la mañana.

Courfeyrac aporreó la puerta con más insistencia. Se había roto el tirador de la campanilla y todavía no lo habían arreglado.

―¡Señora Cordier! Soy yo: Courfeyrac.

No obtuvo respuesta pero, un momento después, se abrió un ventanillo y la luz de una lamparita se derramó hacia la calle. Courfeyrac se quitó precipitadamente el sombrero y presentó el salvoconducto que tenía: no se conocía puerta en París que resistiera su sonrisa.

―Señor de Courfeyrac, ¿sabe usted la hora que es? ―se quejó la portera.

Pero se desatrancó la puerta y Courfeyrac, que lo sabía porque llevaba todo el día mirando el reloj, se deslizó al interior antes de que se abriera del todo.

―Es “Courfeyrac”, querida señora, sin el “de”. Buenas noches. Estáis encantadora en enaguas.

Ella dio un respingo y se arropó en el chal pero Courfeyrac ya había pasado de largo.

―Por favor, no os molestéis, conozco el camino ―dijo, y salió disparado escaleras arriba.

―Señor de... Señor Courfeyrac, es muy tarde ―llamó la portera tras él―. Haga el favor, no corra. ¡Señor Courfeyrac! El doctor Combeferre...

¿Habría alguien que prestara atención cuando Combeferre decía que aun no era doctor?

Courfeyrac dio tres golpes en su puerta y, como a los dos segundos seguía cerrada, dio otros tres.

―Voy, ya voy... ―dijo una voz desde el interior.

Courfeyrac sonrió mucho y, cuando oyó girar la llave, arrolló la puerta con su cuerpo, se abalanzó sobre Combeferre y lo besó con tanto ímpetu que lo hizo trastabillar hacia el interior del cuarto.

Fue un beso un tanto brusco, que sabría mejor cuando el estallido de alegría se templara.

―¡Buenas noches! ―le dijo alegremente. Se le había caído el sombrero y todavía estaba la puerta abierta. Combeferre lo estaba mirando en una especie de conmoción postraumática y no se movía...―. ¿Te he despertado? Parece que no. ¿Me has...?

...y no respiraba, y estaba muy, _muy_ pálido...

_Oh..._

Courfeyrac palideció también.

_Oh, no..._

Giró la cabeza despacio, como un animalillo temeroso de ver algo lleno de colmillos y garras...

Pero sólo era Enjolras, que no lo devoró inmediatamente pero que lo estaba mirando muy serio.

“El doctor Combeferre _está con una visita_ ”, había querido decirle la buena señora Cordier. Tenía que haberla escuchado.

Courfeyrac se retiró de Combeferre, pero sólo cuando Enjolras apartó la mirada sintió que le volvía la sangre al rostro. Le volvieron también la presencia de ánimo y el talento para la improvisación, y se fue directamente hacia él.

―¡Julien, querido! ―dijo abriendo los brazos.

Pero él adivinó sus intenciones asombrosamente deprisa y lo detuvo con una mirada que podría haberlo clavado a la pared. Era la clase de mirada que solía reservar para Grantaire.

Dios misericordioso, pobre Grantaire...

Courfeyrac dejó caer los brazos. Después frunció un poquito el ceño. ¿Tan malo hubiera sido? ¿De verdad? Recogió su sombrero y le quitó el polvo imaginario con muchos aires de dignidad ultrajada.

―Bienvenido ―le dijo Enjolras.

―Sí, hola...

―No te esperábamos hasta la semana próxima.

―Tomé el coche correo de Aix ―le explicó Courfeyrac espiando de reojo a Combeferre, que se ajustó las gafas por tercera o cuarta vez. Por lo visto, no conseguía que se lo tragara la tierra.

―Me alegro ―dijo Enjolras, aparentemente ajeno a todo aquello―, porque Blanqui va a ser juzgado mañana.

―¿Asistiremos? ―dijo Courfeyrac, interesado.

―Desde la sala de audiencias, si podemos. Estará Buonarroti, o eso nos han dicho.

―Oh, bien. Puesto que Babeuf llama...

Enjolras sonrió brevemente y pareció que las sombras se retiraban hacia los extremos del cuarto.

―Entonces, nos vemos mañana.

―¿Pero te vas?

―He de ver a Sand, y ya se me ha hecho tarde.

―¡Cielos!

Courfeyrac sonrió ampliamente pero Enjolras no añadió nada más. Lo abrazó afectuosamente, le dijo que se alegraba de tenerlo de vuelta y le dio la espalda para marcharse.

―Espera, espera, _espeeera_ ―le dijo Courfeyrac en tono amenazador, y, girándolo hacia él, se lanzó sobre su infame nudo de corbata―. ¿Es que no te miras al espejo? Ay, Julien, ¿qué va a pensar George de nosotros? Nos dejas a todos en mal lugar.

―Por favor, un hombre es algo más que su...

Courfeyrac usó dos dedos para alzarle el mentón.

―¿Que su _qué_? ―preguntó, juguetón.

Enjolras desistió y lo dejó hacer. Cuando Courfeyrac anunció que había acabado, Enjolras le dio las gracias de forma automática y, sin pararse frente al espejo para comprobar el resultado, recogió su levita de un clavo de la pared y se marchó. No había salido por la puerta y ya se estaba tirando del cuello de la camisa.

Courfeyrac se esforzó por no mirar a Combeferre mientras los pasos se apagaban escaleras abajo. Se aclaró la garganta.

―¿Sand? ―preguntó como si nada.

Combeferre suspiró y se presionó los ojos por debajo de las gafas.

―Ay, Henri...

―Sólo es Julien, no te preocupes tanto ―dijo Courfeyrac inspeccionando distraídamente los papeles que cubrían el escritorio. Reconoció en algunos la furiosa caligrafía de Enjolras, y en otros, la sobria y recta de Combeferre―. Así que Sand ―volvió a la carga.

―Conoce a alguien que conoce a Buonarroti.

Courfeyrac levantó una ceja con evidencia.

―¿A esta hora? Interesante, qué interesante...

―Francamente, no creo que...

―Ah, pero déjanos soñar un poco ―pidió Courfeyrac desdeñando con un gesto sus “peros”―. Julien y George: él es tan guapo como una mujer y ella se llama como un hombre. Y es inteligente, y fiera, ¡y republicana! Y no me negarás que está encantadora vestida de hombre. Son tan el uno para el otro que se anularían entre sí. Si no es ella, ya no sé quién. Está el asunto de los niños, claro, pero él siempre podría convencerla para darlos al hospicio. ¿Tenéis sitio?

La expresión de Combeferre se había transmutado en una de horror de lo más enternecedora.

―¿Qué? ―rió Courfeyrac, encantado―. No pongas esa cara, sólo frivolizaba...

Por otra parte, seguro que el bueno de Rousseau también tuvo amigos propensos a frivolizar. Se les debió quedar cara de tontos.

Haciéndose en su casa, Courfeyrac se quitó la levita y la colgó donde había estado la de Enjolras. Se había sentido como un gato bajo un jarro de agua fría: estupefacto, ultrajado y tan tieso como si lo hubieran disecado, pero se estaba empezando a secar y, ahora, sólo le apetecía rodar por alguna superficie plana.

Fue junto a su amigo y le envolvió la cintura con los brazos.

―¿Te has enfadado? ―le dijo.

―No ―respondió él en un tono cansado que más bien sugería que un poco sí, que ya menos, que... en fin...―. ¿Cuándo me he enfadado yo contigo?

―Recuerdo un par de ocasiones...

En una ocasión, Courfeyrac se había encontrado por la calle a dos amigas suyas. Ellos tenían prisa y por lo menos doscientas buenas razones para no detenerse, pero Courfeyrac se entretuvo para saludarlas porque era un caballero. Como era un caballero, se despidió de ellas con una historiada reverencia... y se le cayeron del bolsillo las doscientas octavillas ilegales que llevaba escondidas, que se desparramaron por el suelo y rodaron por toda la calle. Una de ellas fue a parar directamente a los pies de un policía que pasaba...

Combeferre se enfadó, pero Enjolras se enfadó _más_. Courfeyrac no sabía cómo podía alguien gritar tanto después de atravesar corriendo medio París.

―Pero deberías tener más cuidado ―terminó Combeferre.

―Te lo prometo.

Cuando Courfeyrac le puso una mano en la mejilla, Combeferre sonrió por primera vez.

―Tendría que afeitarme ―dijo.

―No sé ―respondió Courfeyrac pasando la mano a contrapelo por su fina barba de varios días―. Creo que me está empezando a gustar.

Lo besó muy suavemente y él le respondió del mismo modo, cerrando los ojos un instante. A veces, cuando estaban así de cerca, Courfeyrac sentía la caricia etérea de sus pestañas.

―Te he extrañado muchísimo ―le confesó sin ningún reparo. Sabía que, para eso, sólo había una respuesta posible.

―Y yo.

Courfeyrac sonrió. Ya no tenía prisa por nada. La tierra, cuando él lo miraba, era tan serena.

―Bueno, pues ya estoy aquí.

 

•••

―Henri...

Courfeyrac reaccionó a aquella voz sumiéndose aun más en la dulce inconsciencia. No se movía, no pensaba, respiraba suavemente, con el corazón en calma. Hacía mucho que se había abandonado a ese vago olvido que abre los brazos para sostener a los que caen del cielo de golpe. Ahora, todo era oscuridad tras los párpados cerrados, aletargamiento, silencio ausente de los soñadores y los exhaustos. Courfeyrac no quería despertar y casi no se había dormido.

―Henri ―Combeferre le acarició la espalda y Courfeyrac se hundió en su hombro como si estuviera hecho de plumas.

―Tengo sueño.

―Lo sé, ya lo sé.

Courfeyrac no sabía qué hora era. Los relojes estaban a un millón de millas, perdidos entre la ropa, pero la noche que había teñido los cristales se había ido tornando púrpura y azul añil, y después intensamente roja, dorada y súbita como un fuego de hojarasca. El cielo ya era azul, y los rayos de luz que atravesaban los cristales caían directamente sobre la cama. Hubieran despertado a los dos amigos si hubieran estado dormidos.

Y puede que soñaran entonces, quizá deliraran, pero dormir, no dormían.

―Tenemos que irnos ―dijo Combeferre suavemente.

―Sí, sí, vamos corriendo... ―murmuró Courfeyrac con son soñolienta―. Hay que rescatar al pobre Blanqui... ―bostezó― de las crueles garras de la injusticia. ¿Cómo se las arregla para que lo detengan siempre? Y nuestro Bossuet se queja de su mala suerte. Mmmf... qué frío hace...

Courfeyrac oyó a su amigo reírse y suspiró bajito cuando notó que le acariciaba los hombros. Sus manos estaban tibias y el contraste con el frío que empezaba a sentir hizo que un estremecimiento le recorriera la piel.

―No vamos a hacer nada de eso ―dijo Combeferre.

Courfeyrac sonrió vagamente pero continuó con los ojos cerrados.

―¿Ah, no? ―ronroneó contra su piel―. Así que... ¿sólo vamos a hacer un poco de ruido? ―Combeferre le había puesto una mano en el rostro y Courfeyrac alzó por fin la mirada para encontrar sus ojos claros, que lo miraban llenos de su sencilla ternura. No había en el mundo un lugar mejor en el que estar.

―Siempre te ha gustado hacer ruido ―le dijo Combeferre con cierto aire acusador.

―También sé estar callado si hace falta ―susurró Courfeyrac refiriéndose a otra cosa bien distinta, y con un movimiento perezoso y lánguido se deslizó sobre el cuerpo de su amigo y lo besó suavemente en los labios. Él le devolvió aquel beso sonriendo, hundido en la almohada mientras lo miraba a los ojos―. Y eso ―continuó Courfeyrac, lleno de intención― que alguien no me lo ha puesto nada fácil.

¡Oh, ahí estaba! Courfeyrac sonrió como el villano de alguna mala novela de folletín.

―Eres tan adorable. ¿Cómo es posible que te ruborices como un adolescente virgen después de lo que he visto antes?

De lo que había visto y de lo que había sentido, y sudado y amado y sufrido.

Courfeyrac creyó que sería muy rápido aquella vez, que todo acabaría embarazosamente deprisa, tal era su necesidad de él, tanto lo había añorado... Si por él llega a ser, no hubieran tenido tiempo ni de llegar a la cama; lo hubieran hecho contra la pared, en el suelo, sin ni siquiera quitarse la ropa.

Toda aquella urgencia insensata se había desvanecido como una niebla en el momento en que los ojos de Combeferre se posaron en los suyos. Sus manos lo habían despojado de toda prisa.

Pero bajo la ternura del amigo y del hermano, bajo la moderación del guía y del filósofo, de la mente inquieta y de la palabra justa, Courfeyrac había vuelto a descubrir al hombre que él era. Bajo la ropa, la piel no niega nada.

Cuando había notado sus manos cálidas sobre su piel desnuda, cuando había sentido su brazo en la base de su espalda, atrayéndolo hacia sus caderas que le hablaban de urgente deseo, Courfeyrac había creído que moriría. Y no le importaba mientras fuera en sus brazos, en su boca y entre sus dientes, en su virilidad hundida en su cuerpo, muy dentro, haciéndolo derramar lágrimas de puro éxtasis.

Él se las había secado con besos. Había algo en su forma de besar que hacía que a Courfeyrac le temblaran las piernas, pero sus brazos siempre estaban ahí para sostenerlo. Combeferre lo había tenido de rodillas. Combeferre había acabado con él sólo con sus dedos, y Courfeyrac no había podido creer lo que estaba sintiendo. Combeferre... hacía el amor como si hubiera inventado aquellas palabras.

Courfeyrac hubiera podido gritar de placer, gemir, sollozar, suplicar por más, rogar que aquello no acabara, que acabara enseguida o no podría resistirlo. Pero no los podían oír, y se había mordido los labios hasta que estuvieron rojos como sangre ardiendo. Cuando no podía resistirlo y gemía, Combeferre le susurraba al oído palabras dulces que lo hacían sonreír, respirar, callar.

Había sido aun mejor que la primera vez. El rastro de temor de la primera vez, las primeras dudas, se habían desvanecido dejándolos solo a ellos dos en todo lo que eran; todo lo que no eran, hacía mucho que lo habían encontrado en el otro.

No podía ser más perfecto.

Se lo había dicho a Combeferre y él había sonreído apartando la mirada, señal de que estaba de acuerdo. Después, Courfeyrac le había dicho:

―Y la primera vez, lo juro, fue aun mejor de lo que había imaginado.

Fue un poco a traición, porque se lo dijo mordiéndole esa parte del cuello que lo hacía reír y tratar de escaparse.

―Sí... ―había dicho él.

Y _¡plas!:_ mordió el queso malo.

―Así que... ―Courfeyrac había sonreído saboreando el momento; no era nada deportivo― ¿lo habías imaginado?

Cada vez que recordaba la mirada de horror culpable de Combeferre y sus mejillas como manzanas, Courfeyrac se atragantaba tratando de contener la risa. Se había reído tanto que sentía que no era justo seguir atormentando a su amigo. No sería deportivo, pero tampoco era cruel... No mucho. La verdad es que a los gatos basta con mirarlos para saber que un punto pequeñito de maldad en estado puro sí que tienen.

―Eres terrible ―le dijo Combeferre con toda su alma. Se había sonrojado más, pero lo llevó con mucha dignidad.

―Adulador.

―Se nos hace tarde.

―La puntualidad está sobrevalorada. Es cosa de ingleses.

―Henri...

―¿Hum? ―Courfeyrac había hundido el rostro en su cuello y estaba dejando un collar de pequeños besos bajo la línea de su mandíbula. Su amigo quería protestar, pero lo cierto era que había alzado el rostro un poquito. Cuando intentó volver a hablar, Courfeyrac le mordió y sus palabras murieron en un jadeo ahogado.

A Courfeyrac, su proximidad le resultaba embriagadora, y la solidez de su cuerpo, irresistible. De su pelo y de su piel se desprendía un olor limpio, al jabón muy concentrado que él usaba cuando volvía del hospicio, pero aquel aroma se mezclaba con otro muy sutil que era sólo suyo. Courfeyrac lo había probado con sus labios, lo tenía en su propia piel.

Era tan consciente como él de que no tenían tiempo para aquello, pero ¿qué le iba a hacer si tentar al recto Combeferre era uno de los pequeños placeres de la vida? Por otro lado, él no parecía tan reacio a dejarse tentar; por lo menos, una parte de él ya había cambiado de opinión, y bajo el desastre de las sábanas, Courfeyrac convirtió sus caricias en algo que ya no era tanto un juego, más una promesa con los dedos cruzados tras la espalda.

¿Qué eran unos minutos? El mundo podía seguir girando sin ellos. Que los esperara mientras pecaban un poco más. ¿Sería aquello lujuria todavía, o sería avaricia? La primera luz los había encontrado aun enredados, amándose intensamente, y todavía le pedían más a la noche y al tiempo que no esperaba por nadie.

Combeferre enterró los dedos en sus rizos, arañándole el cuello cabelludo con las puntas de los dedos. Había cerrado los ojos y sus caderas ya habían tomado el control sobre su cuerpo, y Courfeyrac sobre ellas con sus dedos de ilusionista que lo tenían a su merced.

―Será muy rápido, ya verás ―le susurró al borde de los labios. Él intentó tocarlo pero Courfeyrac le apartó la mano―. Tú, déjame a mí, déjame... Si sólo te vieras...

Hubo un golpe en la puerta.

Combeferre se incorporó tan bruscamente que Courfeyrac no tuvo tiempo de apartarse y gritó y cayó de espaldas sobre la cama, cubriéndose la nariz con las dos manos, con un millar de estrellas estallándole detrás de los ojos.

Se había hecho un silencio de tumba.

Sentado en la cama, Combeferre miraba la puerta como si todo el sexto regimiento de dragones estuviera a punto de derribarla a cañonazos.

―¿Sí...?

Pero eso no sería verdaderamente necesario porque estaba la llave puesta y sin cerrar, tal y como había quedado cuando Enjolras se marchó. A ese minúsculo detalle acababa de reducirse el universo de Combeferre.

―¿Doctor...?

Oh. La buena señora Cordier venía a desearles buenos días. _Qué encanto._ Courfeyrac asesinó la puerta con el rabillo del ojo.

―¿Sí, madame? ―dijo Combeferre.

―Lo he oído gritar. ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

―Es que me he... esto... ¿Se le ofrece algo?

―Me pidió usted que lo llamara cuando fueran las ocho. Vengo a decirle que ya son las ocho.

Una hora muy alegre: la de las ejecuciones públicas.

―Ah, sí. Se lo agradezco, madame. Buenos días.

―Buenos días, doctor. ¿Doctor?

_―¿Sí?_

―Estaba preparando café. ¿Quiere que le suba una taza?

―¡No! ―chilló Combeferre. Después recobró la compostura y añadió―: No, madame, no hace falta que se moleste.

―Oh, no es molestia. Si cambia de opinión, llámeme por la escalera. Lo dejo para que se asee. Buenos días.

En cuanto la oyeron bajar las escaleras, Combeferre se levantó como por obra de un resorte y cerró con las dos vueltas de llave.

―Oh, por favor, no te preocupes por mí ―protestó Courfeyrac apretándose la nariz―. No me duele ni nada, estoy bieeen.

Eso le pasaba por burlarse de su amigo. Bien empleado le estaba. A estas alturas, ya debería haber aprendido que, pese a lo que dijeran sus instintos primarios, no estaba hecho para hacer el mal. Cada vez que lo intentaba, alguna forma de justicia divina se manifestaba para ponerlo en su sitio.

Combeferre había regresado a la cama y se inclinó sobre él. No es que fuera lo único de lo que no quedaba ni rastro... pero ni rastro quedaba de su precioso rubor de mejillas. A su lado, los cadáveres de la morgue que a menudo le hacían compañía parecerían un alegre coro de danza pastoril.

―Déjame ver ―le pidió. Courfeyrac obedeció y se miró las manos.

―¿Estoy sangrando?

―No.

―Qué desengaño me acabo de llevar. Al final, resulta que acostarse con otro hombre sí que era doloroso.

―Lo siento muchísimo ―dijo Combeferre, apenado.

―Se me va a hinchar ―se quejó Courfeyrac en tono muy trágico.

―No se te va a hinchar.

―¿Seguro?

Combeferre le acarició el cabello. La arruguita preocupada había regresado a sus cejas, pero se las arregló para regalarle una sonrisa que, de algún modo, se llevó el frío que había fuera de la cama que habían compartido.

―Seguro ―susurró, y Courfeyrac le devolvió la sonrisa. Después frunció un poquito el ceño; acababa de acordarse de una cosa:

―Yo quería café.

 


	7. Ça ira

La sala baja del café Musain olía a mucho a café, a arenques, a pan caliente y a brie. No había una silla vacía, una mesa que no estuviera abarrotada ni una conversación que no tuviera que mantenerse a gritos. El jaleo se oía desde la calle.

El reencuentro de Courfeyrac con sus amigos fue todo un acontecimiento. La ronda de abrazos y efusivas palmadas en la espalda duró por lo menos media hora. Pero si había alguien que se alegraba de ver a Courfeyrac, ése era Bahorel.

Resultaba que Bahorel tenía la nariz rota. Joly le había desaconsejado que practicara _savate_ o cualquier otra variedad de deporte violento (especialmente la variedad que consistía en hacer la ronda de las tabernas que frecuentaban los jóvenes carlistas luciendo una escarapela tricolor y una sonrisa de tigre). Hacía más de una semana que nadie accedía a pelear con él, pero Courfeyrac, que era todo corazón, no sabía negarle nada a un amigo.

―¡Gracias! Por fin alguien que no es un pusilánime ―declaró Bahorel―. Aparta, pequeño, yo me siento a su lado ―decidió, e hizo que Jean Prouvaire le cambiara el sitio.

No es que “no eres un pusilánime” fuera el mejor cumplido que le habían hecho a Courfeyrac, pero él lo aceptó con entusiasmo.

―¿Para qué están los amigos? Si mi amigo necesita que alguien lo remate, aquí estoy yo.

Había que ver la parte beneficiosa del desastre de la nariz de Bahorel: así, nadie prestó atención a Courfeyrac cuando el joven Marius le preguntó al verlo:

―¿Qué te ha pasado en la nariz?

Courfeyrac intentó fulminar a Combeferre con la mirada.

 _¿Con que no se me iba a hinchar?,_ decían sus ojos chispeantes.

Pero Combeferre estaba oportunamente distraído y no lo miró.

―¿Y cómo te ha sobrevenido esta calamidad, oh gran Esfinge? ―preguntó Courfeyrac a Bahorel.

Bahorel tenía una historia que contar: una divertida, exagerada y fanfarrona como de costumbre. Sin embargo, se había hecho mucho más popular la teoría de que la autora del estropicio era en realidad su amante; una de las dos, o puede que ambas reunidas en vengativo conciliábulo.

―Hacéis mal en subestimar a las mujeres ―les decía Bossuet―. Yo, antes de conocer a Nina, tenía pelo.

―Musichetta solía ser muy hábil con el alfiler del corpiño ―recordaba Joly, en voz baja porque Musichetta estaba presente, sentada en otra mesa con varias muchachas.

Todos recordaban que Joly solía agonizar cada vez que se llevaba un picotazo creyendo haber contraído el tétanos.

―¿Un alfiler? ―se burlaba Bahorel―. Preguntadle a Grantaire por las agujas de zurcir botas de Irma Boissy.

―Laure se enfadó conmigo una vez ―comentó Courfeyrac.

―¿Una vez? ―rió Bossuet.

―Se enfadó _mucho_ conmigo una vez ―concedió el amante escarmentado―, y yo, para que me perdonara, le regalé una cajita de música. ―Y añadió con gran afectación―: No lo hagáis. En serio, _nunca._

―Quizá, si las trataseis mejor... ―sugirió Jean Prouvaire con la mirada baja.

Y fue inmediatamente abucheado y casi expulsado de la mesa y del nada selecto club del género masculino en general. Combeferre tuvo el valor o la necedad de defenderlo y sufrió su misma suerte. Marius los miraba con horror mal disimulado y no decía nada.

¡Cómo! Pero si ellos eran los más fieles, entregados y devotos amantes, y ellas, unas hechiceras intrigantes, por no decir unas brujas. Uno cometía un inocente desliz y las llamaba por error por el nombre de... de su hermana... y al momento siguiente tenía una caja de música incrustada en el cráneo. No era justo.

―Pero si tú no tienes hermanas ―dijo Jean Prouvaire a Bossuet.

―Tengo muchas primas. ¡Silencio!

Bahorel palmeó compasivamente el hombro del joven poeta.

―Vaya, ¡por fin! ―dijo alguien.

Los dos regazados a los que esperaban acababan de hacer su aparición en el café. Courfeyrac, encantado de ver a Enjolras y Sand cogidos del brazo, se levantó para recibirlos.

―¡Querida Sand, qué placer verte! ―exclamó con una luminosa sonrisa, y tomó la mano de Enjolras para besársela.

Enjolras se lo permitió sólo porque estaba demasiado confuso para reaccionar. Le llevó unos segundos pero, cuando comprendió el sentido de la tonta broma, retiró la mano desabridamente. Siempre que había jaleo parecía que estaba de mal humor.

―¿Quién falta? ―preguntó pasando de largo y dirigiéndose a los demás. Sabía que Feuilly no los acompañaría porque estaba trabajando y porque Blanqui le inspiraba poca simpatía.

―Grantaire aun no ha venido ―lo informó Jean Prouvaire.

Enjolras ignoró aquello como si nada. Como no parecía faltar nadie, giró sobre los talones y se dirigió a la puerta. A su espalda se produjo un pequeño temblor de tierra cuando empezaron a chirriar sillas contra el suelo.

―Qué ingenioso os encuentro esta mañana ―comentó Sand cuando Courfeyrac y ella se quedaron solos en medio del revuelo―. Vuestro refinado sentido del humor me cautiva, señor _de Courfeyrac._

Courfeyrac puso cara de dolor al verse atacado por su partícula pero, como era un caballero, no contraatacó llamándola a ella “baronesa”.

―Os lo ruego, despejad mi duda ―siguió Sand. Para castigarlo, ya no lo tuteaba―. Si nuestro guapo Enjolras es la mujer vestida de hombre, ¿en qué lugar me deja eso?

Sand, vestida de hombre como de costumbre, lucía bajo la levita un chaleco con flores bordadas cuyos secretos intrigaban a Courfeyrac más de lo saludable.

―Señora, juro que jamás vi encuadernación más seductora ―dijo el joven―. Señaladme a la impolítica persona que se atreva a insinuar lo contrario, que yo le arrojaré un guante al rostro por atrevido.

―No lleváis ―observó ella cogiéndose de su brazo―. ¿Queréis que os preste?

La mujer más exquisita de París se hacía llamar “George”. Courfeyrac la llevó del brazo todo el camino hasta la _Ile de la Cité._ A poca distancia del café se les unió Jean Prouvaire, y ella les habló de los progresos de la novela en la que trabajaba entonces.

George Sand no era ningún portento de la belleza. Tenía un rostro de lo más corriente, una pequeña boca muy graciosa pero una nariz poco atractiva. A primera vista se la podría considerar una joven de lo más vulgar de no ser porque, a primera vista, uno ya no podía apartar los ojos.

Cuando Courfeyrac se refería a ella con calificativos como “encantadora” o “deliciosa”, no estaba siendo un adulador ni tampoco mentía. Sand poseía el encanto del espíritu, ese raro magnetismo imposible de explicar que se ha dado en llamar carisma y que, cuando se da en las mujeres, pone a los hombres de rodillas. Donde ella estaba, vestida de hombre y con el cabello recogido bajo el sombrero o la gorra, se respiraba un aire beligerante. Tenía unos ojos marrones brillantes como estrellas; donde los ponía, hacía un agujero.

En aquella época, Sand tenía veintisiete años; Enjolras, veinticuatro y aparentaba a lo sumo veinte. Ella era vulgar; él, tan bien parecido que encarnaba la prueba viviente de la iniquidad universal. Se decía de Sand en los círculos intelectuales y artísticos de París que tenía cierto gusto por los placeres mundanos; Enjolras bostezaba en el teatro, probaba poco el vino y no miraba nada las faldas. Tampoco parecía interesado en los pantalones, lo que de algún modo dejaba a la aguda Sand en tierra de nadie. Tenían una sola cosa en común, una importante: Sand tenía la pluma afilada; Enjolras, la pluma, la lengua y la espada. Pero aquella Cleopatra literaria, ay, había ido a dar con su Augusto.

Con todo, si alguien estuvo cerca de cristianizar la cama de aquel mármol que por madre tenía a la República y por amante a su Paria, esa fue Sand.

Pero sólo _cerca._

En la plaza de _Saint-Michel_ , una muchacha muy flaca vendía flores a los transeúntes. Jean Prouvaire le compró una a Sand y ella le compró otra a él, y Sand, vestida de hombre como estaba, dio al poeta un casto beso que casi acabó con un viandante escandalizado estrellado en una farola. Musichetta, que iba del brazo de Bossuet, frunció sólo un poquito sus delicadas cejas y a Joly le faltó tiempo para comprarle todo el canasto. Musichetta se prendió una flor en el cabello y les adornó a ellos las solapas con flores iguales. Courfeyrac sintió envidia de verse menos elegante...

Y el resto es historia.

 _Les Amis de l´ABC_ hicieron su aparición en el Palacio de Justicia como una primaveral procesión de jóvenes a juego. Junto a la escarapela tricolor, llevaba cada uno una flor. La de Enjolras, una rosita muy roja que resaltaba como una gota de sangre sobre el paño negro de su levita, se la había puesto Sand mientras desdeñaba sus quejas porque se estaban retrasando. La de Combeferre había sido cortesía de Courfeyrac.

―¿Blanca? ―se había quejado Combeferre.

―Es una flor, no una corbata.

Se la prendió en la solapa y Combeferre, cubriéndole brevemente la mano sobre su pecho, lo miró con la serenidad que siempre tenía en la sonrisa, ese algo inexplicable que llegaba al alma y que hacía sentir a quien lo miraba que para él, en ese preciso instante, no había nadie más importante en el mundo. Por un momento, el que duraron aquel contacto y aquella mirada, estuvieron los dos solos en aquella plaza abarrotada de gente.

 

•••

 

El juicio de Auguste Blanqui había congregado a miembros de todas las sociedades revolucionarias. Courfeyrac reconoció a muchos seccionarios de la sociedad _Les Amis du Peuple_ , pero también a miembros de la Carbonería, de la Sociedad Francia, del Ejército de las Bastillas, de los Mutualistas de Angers, de la Cougourde de Aix... Aunque Blanqui era más apreciado entre los burgueses que entre los obreros, también habían acudido algunas asociaciones de proletarios, como la logia de constructores de la calle _Granelle-Saint-Honoré._

En la sala de audiencias no hubo sitio para todos, y los que no pudieron entrar se apelotonaron en las galerías y bajo las columnas del exterior. La sala estaba tan abarrotada que el calor pronto se hizo asfixiante, y los cuarenta y cinco minutos que estuvieron esperando de pie sólo contribuyeron a caldear los ánimos.

Al fondo de la sala estaba, en efecto, Filippo Buonarroti. Mientras esperaban, vieron que un joven le susurraba algo al oído mirando en su dirección. El anciano asintió y el joven, señalando a Enjolras, le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Combeferre y Courfeyrac fueron con él.

Cuando los tres regresaron donde los esperaban sus amigos, Buonarroti aun los seguía con la mirada. No habían hablado más de diez minutos pero Enjolras necesitaba aun menos tiempo para impresionar a cualquiera, incluso si se trataba de alguien tan influyente como Filippo Buonarroti. En aquellos diez minutos habían obtenido el compromiso de una reunión futura y un pedazo de papel garabateado dirigido a un armero del barrio de _Saint-Antoine._

El juez acababa de hacer su entrada y dio orden de que compareciera el acusado. Cuando trajeron a Blanqui encadenado de manos, se alzó entre la audiencia tal griterío que el magistrado tuvo que pasarse diez minutos llamando al orden.

El juicio fue muy rápido. Blanqui comparecía ante la _Cour de A´ssises_ acusado de asociación ilícita “con objeto de mudar el orden establecido” y de instigación pública mediante la distribución de propaganda ilegal. Cuando el jurado hubo deliberado y se pronunció la sentencia de seis meses de prisión, se armó tal vocerío que se dejaron de oír las llamadas al orden. Algunos estudiantes saltaron la baranda que separaba a la audiencia del tribunal y el juez ordenó que se los detuviera y que fuera desalojada la sala. Al fondo se habían puesto a cantar La Marsellesa, y Blanqui se fue cantando mientras lo sacaban por la puerta de los condenados. A sus veintiséis años, ya había estado en prisión tres veces.

En los disturbios que siguieron se rompió una vidriera de la galería. Los alguaciles blandieron las porras y los estudiantes, los bastones, las sillas y todo lo que encontraron a mano. El “ _Aux armes, citoyens”_ dio paso al aun más beligerante _"Ça ira, les aristocrates à la lanterne!_ " y al final, tuvo que intervenir la policía, que irrumpió en el patio a caballo obligando a los estudiantes a dispersarse.

Los amigos trataron de permanecer unidos pero en mitad del tumulto acabaron separándose. Courfeyrac y Jean Prouvaire se cogieron de la mano para no perderse, pero se soltaron cuando casi los arrolló un caballo que cayó sobre los adoquines desmontando a su jinete. Alguien que corría chocó contra Courfeyrac y lo hizo caer, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar alguien más a quien no conocía lo ayudó a levantarse y desapareció.

―¡Prouvaire! ―gritó buscando al poeta con la mirada.

Pero su voz se la tragaron el griterío y los horribles relinchos del animal que pugnaba por levantarse. Creyó distinguir a Bahorel entre la gente que corría. Se oyó el primer disparo al aire, se agacharon cien cabezas y un grito colectivo se elevó al unísono. Courfeyrac estaba solo y ya era cada hombre por sí mismo.

Corrió.

 

•••

 

Cuando llegó sin aliento a la taberna de Corinto, sólo estaban allí Bossuet y Joly con Musichetta, que estaba despeinada y encantada y se reía sin parar.

Bahorel llegó con el pañuelo de Jean Prouvaire sobre la nariz y con el poeta a su lado, ileso si no se contaba la baja de su abominable sombrero de tres picos. En conciencia, Courfeyrac no pudo darle el pésame.

Combeferre llegó con las gafas rotas y un par de rasguños en la mejilla. Grantaire apareció poco después; al no encontrarlos en el café, había ido a buscarlos allí. Marius no llegó; se había ido a casa. Enjolras y Sand aparecieron los últimos, y Feuilly se les unió una hora después de que anocheciera.

Grantaire brindó con su tercera botella a la salud de Blanqui “ _L´enfermé_ ”, le deseó mejor suerte que al Prometeo de Esquilo y, después, para sorpresa de nadie, se puso a coquetear descaradamente con Sand, que estaba enrollando con habilidad un pellizco de tabaco de Moravia en un papelito. Oh, sí, Sand fumaba en público como las actrices y las alegres muchachas a las que la _“bonne société”_ tenía el mal gusto de llamar “de mala nota”. Y con qué gracia lo hacía, con qué elegancia aleteaban aquellas pequeñas manos blancas. Rebelde ante cualquier imposición, Sand no sabía resistirse a un capricho. Escogía las compañías que quería, fumaba si se le antojaba y se dejaba ver entrando en una taberna en compañía de muchos hombres. Por si fuera poco aquello, parecía disfrutar enormemente de la compañía de Grantaire, y se probó más que capaz de competir con su ampulosa retórica. Lo pasaban tan bien que no estaba muy claro si, con aquello, alguno de los dos se había propuesto despertar los celos de _alguien._

Enjolras se había sentado junto a Combeferre, que parecía algo distraído. De vez en cuando, Enjolras le tocaba el brazo y Combeferre negaba con la cabeza y le decía alguna cosa. Desde donde estaba, sentado entre Feuilly y Jean Prouvaire, Courfeyrac no oía lo que decían pero, cuando lo miraba, Combeferre le devolvía la mirada y la sonrisa.

Eran casi las once cuando se marchó Feuilly. El joven obrero se levantaba de madrugada y trabajaba hasta el anochecer. Siempre parecía agotado pero, aunque podía soportar el cansancio, lo que no podía era permitirse el gasto. Nunca dejaba que nadie le pagara un vaso de vino o la cena, y aquella noche no fue la excepción.

Cuando, más tarde, Sand anunció que se retiraba, Enjolras se ofreció para acompañarla a su casa. Grantaire los vio marcharse y durante un rato se dedicó a beber en silencio. Siempre que Enjolras se marchaba se apagaba la luz de sus ojos, y hasta parecía que su provocativa elocuencia perdía su razón de ser. Courfeyrac y Jean Prouvaire fueron a sentarse con él y, un rato después, los tres se reían juntos del mundo.

Pero Enjolras regresó, y como lo hizo demasiado pronto como para tener nada interesante que contar, no le preguntaron.

Estuvieron allí por lo menos una hora más, llenando con sus voces y con el humo de las pipas la sala baja de Corinto, que fue quedándose a oscuras conforme Matelote y Gibelotte iban recogiendo las mesas vacías y apagando los candiles y las velas. La sala casi se había vaciado cuando Combeferre dijo que se retiraba.

No se lo podía culpar por estar cansado, pensó Courfeyrac sonriendo para sí. Cuando lo vio recoger su abrigo, Courfeyrac fingió que disimulaba un bostezo y fue a levantarse...

―Yo también me marcho ―dijo Enjolras.

Courfeyrac se sentó.

―Que tengáis buenas noches ―dijo Combeferre.

―Buenas noches.

―Hasta mañana.

―Cuidaos los dos.

Combeferre dedicó a Courfeyrac una última mirada amigable y los dos se fueron.

Courfeyrac movió maniáticamente el pie por debajo de la mesa, contrariado. Podía haberse marchado con ellos como de costumbre pero su casa en la _Rue de la Verrerie_ quedaba más cerca de Corintoque las de sus amigos, que aun vivían en el _Quartier Latin,_ y hubiera sido el primero en despedirse. Decidió que podía esperar... No, decidió que quería. Hacía tiempo que no veía a sus amigos y le parecía una pena irse tan temprano.

 

•••

 

Se fueron temprano.

La tía Hucheloup les dio quince minutos y, después, los echó a escobazos igual que se espanta a los gatos ociosos de la sombra. Pero los amigos encontraron otro sitio donde apreciaran su dinero, sus canciones subidas de tono y su mala suerte a las cartas.

Cuando salieron de la última taberna haciendo eses, era ya de madrugada y a ninguno le quedaba un sueldo en el bolsillo. Por perder, Courfeyrac había perdido hasta la pipa y el sombrero, pero Grantaire se los recuperó al billar y, de propina, se incautó de un bonito ramillete de flores doradas.

_―¿Qué queréis que nos juguemos? Si me habéis desplumado ―se había lamentado el realista, que acababa de perder el sombrero de Courfeyrac._

_―¿Vos creéis? A fe mía que ese gabán que lleváis es un trapo de lo más elegante._

_―¿Mi gabán? No, ni hablar, joven._

_―El gabán, no ―lo corrigió Grantaire mientras daba tiza a su taco con una sonrisita de mejillas coloradas―. Sólo los botones. Uno por bola._

Jean Prouvaire se iba parando debajo de cada farola para admirar su parte del botín.

Había diez botones dorados y relucientes, cada uno adornado con el emblema de la Flor de Lis. Grantaire se había guardado uno para él y había repartido el resto en los morros del realista, que ahora lucía un poco menos realista que antes.

―La verdad es que son bien bonitos ―consideró Prouvaire, soñador.

―Como se te ocurra coserte eso a la ropa... ―le advirtió Bahorel, que se estaba temiendo lo peor.

―¿Qué vas a hacer? ―lo desafió el poeta con la imprudencia del vino.

―¿Quieres saber qué voy a hacer?

Prouvaire levantó mucho el mentón con aire envalentonado.

―Me sentaré y esperaré a ver qué hace Enjolras, eso voy a hacer.

Prouvaire se quedó mirando sus botones con expresión compungida.

―Bueno... ―dijo bajito. Y se los guardó en el bolsillo.

Uno tras otro, los amigos se fueron despidiendo. Joly, Bossuet y Musichetta se fueron camino de la casa que compartían “en el distrito 13º” para espanto de sus vecinos. Bahorel decidió tomar un atajo que casualmente pasaba cerca de la casa de una de sus queridas, y nadie sabía hacia donde se dirigió Grantaire cuando, al pasar cerca de un lúgubre callejón de aspecto poco recomendable, dijo que allí se bajaba.

Courfeyrac y Jean Prouvaire hicieron solos el resto del camino. Courfeyrac iba tarareando las canciones revolucionarias que se habían oído durante los altercados de la mañana.

―Siempre que vuelves de Marsella se te ve alicaído ―comentó Prouvaire, que se había cogido de su brazo―, pero te encuentro muy animado esta vez. ¿Será que te has cansado del sol?

―¿Qué quieres, poeta? Será que soy feliz. Allá vosotros, los románticos, con vuestra romántica melancolía. Creo que ya es otra vez primavera. ¿Y qué se ha hecho de la flor que llevabas?

Prouvaire se miró la solapa con tristeza.

―Se me habrá caído.

―Toma la mía. Pero no la pierdas ―Courfeyrac fue a prendérsela en la levita pero cambió de idea y se la puso en el cabello. Jean se echó a reír.

―Qué borracho estás.

―Dijo el chico de las violetas en el pelo...

―Te ha dado el sol. Te sienta bien...

―...el poeta libertino, el fumador de opio...

Prouvaire bajó tímidamente la mirada y tanteó la flor.

―¿Tienes una nueva querida? ―preguntó, curioso.

Courfeyrac se lo pensó.

―No, no es eso.

―Entonces un frac nuevo ―sugirió Jean demostrando lo bien que lo conocía. Courfeyrac se echó a reír de buena gana y, viendo que él se había separado, lo volvió a coger del brazo.

―¿Sabes una cosa, Prouvaire?

―¿Qué? ―dijo él alzando intrigado la mirada. Courfeyrac se había detenido en mitad de la calle.

―Por aquí no se va a mi casa. Creo que nos hemos perdido.

 


	8. Canto de otoño

Al día siguiente, Courfeyrac llegó tarde al café porque había estado cumpliendo el compromiso que tenía con Bahorel.

_―El mejor remedio para la resaca ―había dicho Bahorel ajustándose con los dientes las vendas de los puños._

_Sólo que, en ese momento, Courfeyrac estaba tendido en el ring cuan largo era y en vez de resaca tenía jaqueca. Eso, o una conmoción cerebral._

Pasó por su casa para bañarse y reposar las costillas, y cuando se presentó en el café, sus amigos ya habían cenado. Era tarde y ya no se servían comidas, pero Courfeyrac se aflojó la corbata, se subió las mangas de la camisa y bajó a la cocina.

Quince minutos después, tenía una suculenta tortilla de setas para él solo y una sonrisa de Louison. Y eso que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de rizarse el pelo.

La velada fue más corta que la de la noche anterior. Corrió menos el vino y más la sangre alterada. En el periódico aparecía un infame artículo relativo a los sucesos de la última jornada donde a Blanqui lo llamaban “exaltado agitador del orden público”. En el mismo periódico, habían leído que dos jóvenes que paseaban por las Tullerías habían sido detenidos por ir hablando “entre dientes”. Únicamente por eso, y por llevar sombreros encerados, la policía los había encontrado sospechosos de tener intención de causar desorden público y los había llevado presos.

Enjolras estaba encendido. El periódico en cuestión yacía delante de él convertido en una masa de papel arrugado.

―¡Ved lo que es la fuerza! ―decía―. ¡Ved el sistema que se presenta como el único posible! ¿Es que el gobierno aprobará esa omnipotencia de los ministros de justicia y ese sistema de arrestos por el que se llenan las cárceles de hombres? ¿Qué sistema es ese por el que se prende a las gentes que hablan por lo bajo o que llevan sombreros encerados?

―¡Pero cuidado! ―reía Grantaire haciendo equilibrios sobre las patas traseras de su silla―. Todo esto nos parece muy mezquino y suficiente para alterar los ánimos, porque hay no se qué catástrofe en este sistema que manda cortar sombreros y trajes como en otro tiempo hacía el zar Pedro con las barbas de los antiguos moscovitas.

―¡Cállate, Grantaire!

Todos opinaban a voces, agitaban el periódico y hacían aspavientos. Courfeyrac se había puesto de pie al lado de Enjolras y, en la apoteosis de su indignación, se apoderó de la fatídica página y la hizo pedazos. Estaban discutiendo la mejor forma de proceder ante aquel atropello de los derechos de los ciudadanos.

Pero Combeferre no decía nada.

La mirada que dirigía a Enjolras era distante y, a veces, parecía que ni siquiera escuchaba. Si la tarde anterior había estado distraído, aquella noche se diría que hubiera abandonado el mundo de los vivos.

 _Ay, Étienne, de verdad que no te puedo dejar solo,_ pensaba Courfeyrac. _En cuanto me doy la vuelta, te pones a pensar._

Eso se decía, y no quería admitir que se estaba empezando a preocupar.

 

•••

 

Aquella noche se fueron los tres juntos como de costumbre. La luna llena asomaba entre los tejados y flotaba en la luz de las farolas una bruma húmeda que empañaba los cristales.

―No trabajes hasta muy tarde ―dijo Combeferre a Enjolras cuando lo dejaron en la puerta de su casa.

―Descuida ―dijo él registrándose los bolsillos en busca de su llave.

Entre todos habían redactado un artículo y Enjolras se lo había llevado para revisarlo y distribuirlo por la mañana entre sus contactos en las redacciones de los periódicos liberales.

―¿Quieres que me quede contigo? ―dijo Courfeyrac, y esperó que su ofrecimiento sonara sincero porque, aunque deseaba mucho estar a solas con Combeferre, no podía permitir que Enjolras pasara la noche trabajando mientras él... mientras ellos... en fin...―. Entre los dos acabaremos antes. Y tu letra es bastante fea.

―No.

―Sí lo es, Julien. Siento ser yo quien te lo diga.

Enjolras sonrió sin proponérselo. Había encontrado la llave y se giró hacia la puerta. Courfeyrac miró a Combeferre preguntándose si debía insistir, pero él no dijo nada. A Courfeyrac le pareció que estaba un poco pálido, y se le estremeció el alma cuando volvió a sentir que algo allí no estaba bien, que aquellos ojos que adoraba no brillaban como siempre.

 

•••

 

La casa de Combeferre estaba a pocas calles. Habían hecho aquel trayecto tantas veces que caminaban sin mirar por donde iban. En algún punto del camino, Courfeyrac se cogió del brazo de su amigo como hacía habitualmente.

―¿Quieres practicar mañana con Bahorel y conmigo? ―comentó.

―¿Otra vez? ¿Es que no has tenido hoy suficiente?

―Qué poco crédito me das. ¿Por qué piensas que no me ha ido bien?

Combeferre le tocó las costillas con un dedo.

―¡Au! Pero bueno, ¿cómo lo has sabido?

Combeferre se encogió de hombros.

―Siempre te sientas más derecho.

―Dile eso a mi madre ―se lamentó Courfeyrac.

Se habían detenido frente a la puerta de la casa de Combeferre. Estaban solos en la calle desierta, no se veía luz detrás de ninguna ventana y Courfeyrac se atrevió a tocar la mano de su amigo. Él no la retiró. El roce de su mano fue etéreo como el de la hierba entre los dedos.

―¿En qué piensas? ―preguntó Courfeyrac.

Combeferre se tocó el puente de la nariz; parecía haber olvidado que no tenía sus gafas. Courfeyrac tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que su expresión no se alterara.

―Tengo que decirte algo, Henri.

―Puedes decirme lo que sea ―dijo Courfeyrac fingiendo una despreocupación que no sentía.

Combeferre cerró su mano sobre la de él.

―Ven, no hablemos aquí.

 

•••

 

La señora Cordier los recibió en el piso bajo y los guió por las escaleras con una lamparita. Encendió la vela, preguntó si se les ofrecía un poco de té y, como ellos declinaron la invitación, se retiró.

_―Buenos días, doctor. Ah, señor de Courfeyrac... ―había dicho la portera cuando los vio bajar juntos la escalera hacía dos mañanas―. Pero, ¿ha dormido usted aquí?_

_Courfeyrac podría haberle dicho que no y no habría mentido. Pero en vez de eso, lo que dijo fue:_

_―Es “Courfeyrac”, querida señora, sin el “de”. ¿Es café eso que huelo?_

Se las había arreglado para distraerla del asuntillo de quién había dormido o _no_ había dormido dónde, pero Combeferre había estado algo serio después de que casi los pillaran _in fraganti_. ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto? Ni que las porteras fueran chismosas...

Courfeyrac miró a su amigo. Por primera en su vida, supo lo que era un silencio incómodo en presencia de Combeferre.

―¿Tienes frío? ―dijo él desviando la mirada hacia la chimenea―. ¿Quieres que encienda el fuego?

Aquello barrió de un plumazo las preguntas de Courfeyrac... Después de todo, sí había cosas peores que los silencios incómodos, como los comentarios insustanciales en labios de la persona menos insustancial que conocía.

―¿Quieres que me vaya? ―murmuró Courfeyrac.

―Henri...

―Di sí o no. Di sólo...

―No es tan sencillo.

Salvo porque lo era. Lo había sido desde el principio. ¿Era eso lo que tenía que decirle?

―Perdóname ―dijo Courfeyrac sin pensar.

―¿Por qué? ―dijo Combeferre con la voz demasiado baja, como si temiera preguntar.

―No sé, yo sólo... creo que te estoy presionando y no ha sido nunca mi intención. No tiene que volver a pasar si tú no quieres, si tan malo crees que es. Tú no has parado de decírmelo y yo no te he hecho caso. No pienses que no te tomo en serio, Étienne. Es sólo que...

Era sólo que la mirada que Combeferre le estaba clavando en los ojos le estaba desgarrando el alma. Y cuando él lo abrazó inesperadamente, Courfeyrac ya no supo nada más.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Combeferre.

Courfeyrac estaba rígido entre sus brazos, sobrecogido por aquel abrazo inesperado. Respiró y cerró los ojos, y cuando sintió el primer roce de sus dedos en su pelo, toda la tensión que había en sus hombros se desvaneció como por efecto de una droga fuerte. Encajaban tan bien los dos... Se tocaban y eran uno solo. Compartir el calor era su forma natural de existir.

Y si por su capricho algo de aquello se había roto... ¿Qué iba a hacer entonces?

―¿Qué? ―musitó sin entender.

―“Es sólo que...”

―Pues que... no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué está tan mal?

―No está mal ―le dijo él―. Yo... me siento más cerca de ti ahora que antes. Cualquier cosa que nos una más a ti y a mí no puede estar mal.

Courfeyrac también se sentía así: más unido a él, más cerca. Nada tenía que cambiar entre ellos; eso había pensado cuando aquella noche recorrió descalzo los pasillos en la oscuridad hacia la puerta cerrada de su dormitorio. Sólo tenía que suceder aquella noche, no se suponía que tuviera que volver a pasar. Cuando Courfeyrac se había marchado de su cama, lo había hecho sin intención de volver.

Y había regresado a París enloquecido. ¿Cómo había sucedido?

―Eso dijiste en Marsella: que no estaba bien.

Combeferre se separó de él para mirarlo. Había un brillo cambiante en el fondo de sus pupilas: inquietud, ansiedad, duda... ¿Pero qué duda?

―Es peligroso ―dijo Combeferre.

―¿Peligroso? ―repitió Courfeyrac―. ¿Sólo es eso?

Combeferre apartó la mirada, por segunda vez aquella noche, y se quedó contemplando la ventana.

 _No,_ supo Courfeyrac.

―Sí ―dijo él.

Courfeyrac se apartó de él.

Se soltó el lazo de la corbata con desgana y se sentó junto al hogar apagado. Hacía meses que no ardía allí ningún fuego y habían barrido las cenizas viejas, dejando un rastro permanente de hollín en el yeso que cubría el ladrillo cocido. Pero ya empezaba a hacer frío.

Combeferre se había quedado junto a la puerta, donde él lo había dejado, y desde allí lo miraba con desconsuelo.

―Déjame ver eso ―pidió.

Courfeyrac recordó sentarse derecho.

―No es nada.

―Deja que lo decida yo.

Courfeyrac cedió. Aquello no le parecía importante, pero si se lo parecía a él... Para Combeferre, no había asunto pequeño ni pequeña herida que no mereciese su atención. Y a Courfeyrac, eso le gustaba. Le gustaba tener su atención.

Dejó su levita en el respaldo de la silla y se abrió el chaleco y la camisa, y siguió a Combeferre con la mirada mientras él acercaba la vela. Tenía las manos frías, o quizá la piel de su costado estaba muy caliente.

La contusión se había oscurecido y notó un aguijonazo cuando él presionó con los dedos. Eran “gajes del oficio”. Con Bahorel se aprendía mucho, pero también se sufría. Sobre todo, era divertido. Combeferre solía ir con ellos a menudo. Boxeaba sorprendentemente bien y rara vez calculaba mal un golpe. La primera vez que lo hizo, dejó inconsciente a Grantaire. Pero él no se lo tomó a mal.

― _Eres mejor que la absenta ―declaró Grantaire cuando volvió en sí―, incluso mejor que el láudano. ¡Hazlo otra vez, quiero volver a viajar a la bella Isla de Utopía! Oh, pero si ya vivimos en ella, ¿verdad, Enjolras?_

_Enjolras no dijo nada: eso era malo. Enjolras y Grantaire no fueron nunca rivales de boxeo. Y todos se alegraban._

―¿Te duele? ―le preguntó Combeferre.

―Algo...

―¿Y esto?

―Menos.

Courfeyrac no miraba lo que él hacía; estudiaba su rostro, su expresión de profunda concentración y la dichosa y adorable arruguita entre sus cejas, y pensaba.

―¿Te duele al respirar?

―¿Tienes miedo?

Combeferre levantó la vista. La mirada de Courfeyrac era tierna, pero exigía una respuesta.

―Sí, Henri.

―¿De qué?

―De muchas cosas.

―No es ilegal ―le dijo Courfeyrac―. Muchas cosas que hacemos lo son, y eso nunca nos ha disuadido. La última alguien ardió en la hoguera por esto, ni tú ni yo habíamos nacido.

―Lo sé, eso... ya lo sé. Y doy gracias por vivir en un mundo más sensato y menos intransigente. Pero sólo “menos”, Henri, menos que antes. Si se llega a saber, habrá consecuencias.

―¿Qué consecuencias?

Combeferre volvió a concentrarse en la piel amoratada de su costado. La estuvo estudiando unos segundos con la mirada y con sus manos, que lo tocaban con gentileza.

―¿Has pensado en el futuro? ―dijo lentamente.

―¿Cuándo dejamos de pensar en el futuro?

―Estoy hablando del tuyo.

―Estás hablando de nuestra reputación ―lo corrigió Courfeyrac―, y la llamas “el futuro” para no parecer un estirado. Estás hablando de tu madre. ―Y añadió―: No te enfades.

Combeferre no lo miró, como si así fuera a ocultarle el pesar que había en sus ojos.

―No me enfado.

―No nos pasará eso a nosotros, Étienne ―le aseguró Courfeyrac con calma. Trataba de transmitirle la seguridad que él sentía, pero Combeferre seguía sin mirarlo y Courfeyrac tuvo que alzarle el rostro con los dedos―. No nos pasará ―volvió a decir acariciándole la mejilla tiernamente.

―¿Y es ésa la vida que quieres? ―le dijo él sin rehuir su contacto―. ¿Tener que huir de mi cama en plena noche, recordar no alzar nunca la voz, ocultarnos siempre?

―Podría mudarme aquí ―se le ocurrió a Courfeyrac―. O podrías vivir tú conmigo. Mi cuarto es más grande y tendrías sitio para tus libros y tus piedras...

_―Son fósiles, no piedras ―solía decirle él con aires de estar muy cansado para indignarse apropiadamente._

Esta vez no se lo dijo; no le dijo nada en absoluto. Se levantó y fue hasta la ventana. Courfeyrac lo siguió.

―¿Por qué no? ―preguntó rodeándole la cintura con los brazos y descansando el rostro entre sus hombros―. Joly y Bossuet viven juntos y nadie piensa mal.

―Todo el mundo piensa mal.

Sí, quizá había sido un ejemplo un tanto desafortunado... ¡Pero si hasta Enjolras lo había pensado! Y Enjolras podría cruzarse por la calle con todo el Escuadrón Real de los Compañeros, encogerse de hombros y decir: “¿Juntos? Pues será que van al mismo sitio”. Cuando Grantaire empezaba a divagar sobre mármoles y héroes y dioses antiguos, parecía que no entendía que estaba hablando de él, y cuando Courfeyrac le hacía algún comentario sobre el asunto, decía: “¿Qué?”, miraba a Grantaire medio segundo y seguía con sus cosas.

―La verdad es que hablamos mucho de libertad, pero sólo hablamos ―dijo Courfeyrac―. No digo que vayamos a hacerlo público, pero que no podamos ser libres ni entre nuestras cuatro paredes...

―¿Y serían nuestras para siempre?

―¿Qué quieres decir?

Combeferre se giró y los apartó a ambos de la ventana.

―¿Es que no quieres casarte? ―preguntó―. ¿No quieres una familia, Henri? ¿Una como la que tienes?

―Pues... claro que sí. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Combeferre sostuvo sus manos entre las suyas. Había apoyado la espalda en la pared. De repente parecía tan cansado... No, no de repente. Sólo era que Courfeyrac no lo había visto antes. Combeferre, que era tan atento siempre, que cuidaba de todos como un hermano, no tenía a nadie que cuidase de él. Courfeyrac quería cuidarlo, y sin que él se diera cuenta había sucedido aquello. ¿Cómo lo había permitido?

―Yo no te dejaría, Étienne ―le prometió estrechando sus manos―. A lo mejor no me crees porque... ―sonrió con aire un poco culpable― bueno, porque se trata de mí y porque sabes cosas que... Todo el mundo sabe esas cosas. Pero se trata de ti. Yo estaría contigo siempre, mientras tú me quisieras.

Combeferre se encogió un poco al oír aquello y Courfeyrac lo miró sin saber qué hacer. Sufría si lo veía sufrir. ¿De veras tenía tanto miedo? ¿Cómo había podido arrastrarlo tan lejos?

Courfeyrac pensó en la madre de Combeferre. La había conocido de niño pero, después de que se hiciera público su escándalo, no la había vuelto a ver. Combeferre le hablaba de ella a veces y Courfeyrac sabía que lo entristecía verla así, encarcelada entre el lujo de sus propias paredes, sin atreverse a salir a la calle por miedo a lo que la sociedad dijera. No entendía que nada podía ser peor que la pena que ella misma se había impuesto. Pero ella no había renunciado al amor; la muerte se lo había arrebatado, y la vergüenza vino después. Combeferre no comprendía eso. Ni que Courfeyrac no podía renunciar a él.

―Tú también eres mi familia, Étienne ―le dijo acercándose a él hasta que sus cuerpos se tocaron, buscando sus labios aunque sin llegar a besarlo. Aquello hizo que él alzara por fin la mirada―. Tú, sobre todo.

―Eso no sería justo ―murmuró Combeferre―. Para tu familia. Para... tu mujer.

―Mi mujer ni siquiera existe. Puede que no exista nunca.

―Yo no quiero ser el responsable.

―Ni yo. Serías un gran padre y el único esposo fiel de toda Francia. Sería una tragedia nacional que eso se perdiera.

―Henri... ―dijo él en tono de dulce reproche. ¿Había llegado a sonreír un poco? Courfeyrac se atrevió a acercase más.

―Dime qué sucede ―le pidió―. Dime la verdad. Todo eso es muy razonable, pero yo te amo.

Se lo dijo porque era cierto, porque lo había sido siempre. No lo amaba de un modo distinto ahora que antes de haber dormido juntos. ¿Qué había cambiado, entonces? ¿Y por qué él lo miraba como si acabara de abofetearlo?

―Étienne... ―lo llamó, muy cerca de sus labios. Si lo dejaba, lo besaría y acabaría de una vez con todo aquello.

―Yo... te amo también.

Courfeyrac sonrió estrechando sus manos.

―Lo sé. ―Llegó a rozarle los labios al hablar. Fue casi un beso, mejor que un beso, más íntimo, como una promesa.

―Para ―le pidió él―. Por favor...

Courfeyrac retrocedió más asustado que dolido.

―No puede ser ―dijo Combeferre.

―¿Por qué no?

Él negó con la cabeza vagamente, como el que no sabe qué niega o si niega algo.

―No tiene por qué saberse. No si somos cuidadosos...

Combeferre lo miró lleno de intención y Courfeyrac comprendió que seguía preocupándolo el pequeño incidente de hacía dos noches. _Los_ pequeños incidentes... Para ser honestos, puede que Courfeyrac no hubiera sido muy cuidadoso hasta ahora, pero de todo se aprendía. Intentó sonreír.

―La señora Cordier te adora, no hablaría mal de ti ni aunque la torturaran ―le dijo―. Y, por el amor de Dios, ¡es Julien!

Había alzado el tono más de la cuenta, porque Combeferre se sobresaltó. Courfeyrac se rió sin pretenderlo, traicionado por sus propios nervios. En las manos podía sentir el pulso de Combeferre latiendo con fuerza.

―Es eso ―comprendió―. Es Julien.

―Henri... ―jadeó Combeferre.

―A Julien, lo que tú y yo hagamos le da igual ―le aseguró Courfeyrac.

―Eso... no lo puedes saber ―dijo él, inseguro.

―Créeme, Étienne, lo sé.

―¿Cómo...?

Ah, pero eso era otra cosa. Lo sabía y eso era todo. Pensó en decirle eso a Combeferre; él no insistiría. Sin embargo, ¿no era ya hora de confesar? Si hasta los pecados se perdonan y los delitos prescriben, y lo suyo no había sido ni una cosa ni la otra, sino poco más que una trastada infantil. No es que fuera un niño entonces, pero se había comportado como uno. Se había comportado estúpidamente y no se sentía orgulloso.

Courfeyrac tomó una decisión. Tomó aliento.

―Se lo conté ―dijo―. Lo que hicimos tú y yo. En el colegio.

―¿A Julien? ―dijo Combeferre, aturdido.

―No, al director de Vigny. Pues claro que a Julien. ¿A quién más se lo iba a contar?

Combeferre no dijo nada. Ni respiró. Courfeyrac palideció un poco.

―¿Te has enfadado? ―preguntó muy bajito.

Combeferre negó con la cabeza mientras recuperaba el aliento de forma entrecortada. Se apartó de él y se sentó en la cama. Courfeyrac lo siguió un momento después.

―Sé que no debí. No era asunto de nadie más, no sé por qué lo hice ―mintió―. No me atreví a contártelo, pensé que te enfadarías. Por favor, no te enfades.

―No estoy enfadado.

Courfeyrac se arrodilló frente a él y volvió a tomar sus manos. Estaban heladas.

―Pero es Julien, y él te quiere más que a nadie. Han pasado diez años, Étienne, y ni siquiera habías notado que lo sabía. No te juzgará por esto. Él no te juzgaría por nada de lo que hicieras.

Combeferre alzó una mano para acunar su rostro, y con la yema del pulgar le acarició lentamente la mejilla izquierda. A la débil luz de la vela, sus ojos muy claros eran plata líquida, oro pálido cuando temblaba el resplandor dorado.

Courfeyrac intentó acomodarse a aquel silencio, pero aquel silencio tenía algo que lo aterraba. El silencio, que con Combeferre siempre había sido sencillo y cómodo, como un abrigo viejo que ya no se siente cuando se lleva puesto, le parecía en aquel momento muy lúgubre. Su amigo tenía una oscuridad en la mirada que Courfeyrac nunca había visto. Temblando por dentro, cubrió su mano con la suya.

―Di algo ―pidió.

―No quiero que nada cambie ―dijo él.

―Nada lo hará ―le prometió Courfeyrac deseando que fuera cierto.

―No sé qué hemos hecho. No sé qué hacer ―Combeferre parecía perdido y Courfeyrac no podía aliviar su dolor.¿Qué era lo que temblaba al fondo de aquellos ojos que amaba? Si derramaba una lágrima, una sola, por algo que los había hecho tan felices, entonces era que el mundo estaba roto más allá de todo remedio.

―Nuestra felicidad no hace daño a nadie ―dijo Courfeyrac lleno de una súbita rebeldía―. Y si tanto les ofende, que miren hacia otro lado.

―Sabes que lo harán ―murmuró Combeferre―. Y aunque no te importe, no has pensado en esto: ¿No hemos emprendido un camino hace mucho tiempo? Lo que queremos hacer, ¿no es más grande que nosotros, que tú y que yo?

Había algo su mirada que delataba que no quería seguir hablando.

 _Pues no lo hagas, no sigas,_ pensó Courfeyrac.

Pero ese no sería Combeferre. Combeferre siempre hacía lo que debía hacer, lo que le dictaba su bondadosa conciencia. Si se comportara de otro modo, entonces, seguramente lo amaría menos.

Combeferre tomó su mano y la alzó hasta sus labios. La besó tiernamente, cerrando los ojos un instante. Era una despedida.

―Mirarán hacia otro lado, Henri. Y cuando lo hagan, dejarán de escucharnos. ¿Qué seremos tú y yo entonces? Nuestras vidas, ¿de qué servirán? ―Le soltó la mano y Courfeyrac se quedó solo. Ya estaba solo―. Si me dices que eso tampoco te importa, entonces... sí.

 

•••

 

―Buenas noches, señor de Courfeyrac.

―Buenas noches, madame.

―Vaya con cuidado, que a estas horas nunca se sabe ―le había aconsejado la señora Cordier antes de cerrar la puerta.

Hasta que no oyó las dos vueltas de llave y el cerrojo, Courfeyrac no notó que se había dejado la levita. Miró hacia la ventana vagamente iluminada del primer piso. Quizá bajara Combeferre a devolvérsela.

Pero no debió verla porque no se asomó a la ventana ni tampoco bajó. Bueno, como era bastante tarde, puede que no se cruzara con nadie.

_―¿De verdad es la vida que quieres?_

¿Qué tenía que haber respondido? ¿Qué podía responder?

Soplaba una brisa húmeda que venía del río. Courfeyrac tembló un poco pero, claro, estaba en mangas de camisa.

Acababa de comprender que ya estaba demasiado lejos para que Combeferre fuera a aparecer y lo detuviera cuando, al cruzar distraído una calle, se materializó sobre él un caballo que tiraba de un fiacre y que casi lo arrolló.

Courfeyrac se apartó precipitadamente hasta que chocó con el muro de la calle y se quedó muy quieto. El corazón le latía a toda velocidad.

La luna se reflejaba rota en pedazos en un charco entre los adoquines. La superficie irisada todavía ondulaba tras el paso del fiacre. Y estaba un poco borrosa, un poco nada más...

Courfeyrac se frotó los ojos y se quedó allí hasta que se calmaron sus latidos. Le pesaba el corazón, pero seguía latiendo, seguía...

Aquella noche, su cama le pareció enorme, inhóspita y fría.

 


	9. Catálogo de estrellas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a mi beta, Groucha

Henri ~~de~~ Courfeyrac nunca había sido hombre de una sola mujer. Y eso estaba bien, porque las mujeres que le gustaban tampoco eran de un solo hombre.

Recién llegado a París, había conocido a una actriz que trabajaba en el _Moulin de la Galette_. Los dos jóvenes se habían declarado la guerra el primer día, y no se hacían prisioneros.

A la potencia hostil se la conocía por el nombre terrenal de Laure, pero Courfeyrac sabía que su verdadero nombre era Lucifer. Aquella mujer era el diablo con enaguas. Courfeyrac creía que estaba un poco enamorado de ella.

_―Pues que sepas que Clémence tiene pensado pedirme que me case con él ―lo había informado ella el día que Courfeyrac fue a despedirse antes de partir hacia Marsella._

Su pasatiempo favorito consistía en restregarle lo galantes que eran sus otros amantes, cuánto la adoraban y lo generosos que eran en su afán por demostrárselo, y se reía cuando Courfeyrac se burlaba de ellos. El gran enigma era si se reía de ellos o de él; probablemente, un poco de todos.

_―No me digas. ¿Te lo ha dicho él?_

_―No, pero he encontrado el anillo escondido en su cómoda. El brillante es así de grande._

_―¿Así de vulgar? ¿Y cómo sabes que es para ti?_

_―Oh, chéri..._

_―Bueno, pues, ¿qué quieres como regalo de bodas?_

_―¿Quién ha dicho que vaya a aceptar? ―había ronroneado ella oliendo una florecita del ramo que Courfeyrac le había traído―. Pero, si quieres, me puedes hacer un regalo._

Courfeyrac no le había comprado un regalo. Tampoco había ido a verla nada más regresar de Marsella como le había prometido. Cuando vino a acordarse de Laure, ya había pasado una semana y el último verano de su vida estaba por finalizar.

Una mañana gris, Courfeyrac se había asomado a la ventana y había decidido que hacía un día precioso. Colgó su levita negra y, vestido de verde y pantalón escocés, se fue derecho al _Passage des Panoramas._ Con nada menos que una semana de retraso, no quedaba más remedio que rascarse el bolsillo.

Después de haber gastado medio alquiler en una tienda de novedades y en uno de los puestos de flores de la plaza del _Palais-Royal_ , Courfeyrac puso rumbo al _Moulin de la Galette._ Iba silbando por la calle y cuando un conocido con el que se cruzó le preguntó por qué estaba tan alegre, Courfeyrac le respondió que se sentía ligero de corazón. Y de bolsillo.

 

•••

 

―Adelante ―canturreó la melosa voz de soprano de Laure cuando Courfeyrac llamó a la puerta―. Oh... eres _tú_ ―dijo después, y siguió empolvándose la nariz frente a su tocador.

―¿Esperabas a alguien más?

―Pues sí. Pero pasa, pasa. ¡Oh, me has traído flores! _Mon chéri,_ eres demasiado bueno. Déjalas ahí _con las demás._ ¿Has tenido buen viaje?

Courfeyrac recordó, cuando ya era demasiado tarde para recuperar el dinero de más que había gastado, que había vuelto de Marsella antes de tiempo. _¡Demontre!_

―Muy bueno, la verdad ―comentó, animado―. ¿Sabes que han pavimentado la carretera? Y como hasta ayer hacía tan bueno...

―¡Mentiroso! ―exclamó ella volviéndose hacia él como una cobra, y Courfeyrac se encogió cuando vio que le iba a lanzar algo. Afortunadamente sólo era el pompón de la polvera, porque la chica tenía una puntería letal―. Mi amiga Sophie te vio antes de ayer en la plaza del _Odéon_ con ese amigo tuyo, el de las gafas.

―¿Tu amiga Sophie, la portera? ―masculló Courfeyrac intentando sacudirse los polvos de la solapa. Sabía muy bien que Sophie era bailarina. También sabía que era asombrosamente... _ejem_... flexible, y sobre todo, que _no_ era su amiga.

―¿Qué hacías? ―exigió Laure frunciendo los labios en un gracioso mohín―. Ver a otra, ¿a qué sí?

―Laure, mi Laure, puedo prometerte que no.

―Oh, no seas tonto ―dijo la muchacha mudando de carácter igual que cambia el viento de dirección―. ¿Te he pedido yo que me seas fiel? Si tienes una querida, me lo puedes decir.

No podía. Y los habría tan ingenuos de caer en semejante trampa. Ay, los pobres Pontmercys...

―¿Cómo se llama? ¿Es bonita?

―Tiene setenta años y barba...

―¡Cielos! ¿Y vas a verla antes que a mí?

―...y una imprenta con la trastienda grande. Se llama señor Bourdieu.

―Tú y tus manejos, Henri Courfeyrac ―suspiró Laure sin creerse una palabra―. La política es un pasatiempo muy poco saludable, y yo no pienso ir a visitarte si acabas en presidio. Es tan deprimente... ―Había cambiado de posición en su asiento y ahora mostraba un poco la liga―. Bueno, ¿y para qué has venido, si puede saberse?

―Había pensado en llevarte a cenar.

―Aha...

―¿Bogavante?

―No es que no quiera, ¿sabes? Si hubieras venido antes... Pero, ay, me temo que estoy citada con Clémence.

―¿Todavía no has dejado a ese redactorcillo pedante?

―Redactor _jefe._ Y esta noche me va a llevar a la ópera. Clémence conoce a monsieur Véron. Y tiene su propio palco, ¿ya te lo había dicho?

Sólo... decenas de veces.

―No, pero no me extraña. Yo también reservaría uno si nadie quisiera invitarme al suyo.

―Qué malo eres ―rió Laure. El sonido de su risa era como el buen champán: caro, ligero y se subía a la cabeza―. ¿Y qué traes ahí?

Era una sombrilla de paseo con un ribete de encaje y flecos de seda. Le había costado veinticinco francos y le valió una sonrisa y un beso. Laure dijo que le gustaba mucho y que quería estrenarla en seguida, y pidió a Courfeyrac que la llevara de paseo. También dijo que no hacía juego con el vestido que llevaba, así que se lo quitó.

 

•••

 

Fueron a pasear por el Luxemburgo. Caminaban cogidos del brazo bajo la graciosa sombrilla que, como estaba nublado, no tenía un solo rayo de sol que atenuar. Cuando un caballero se cruzó con ellos con cierta prisa, Courfeyrac se volvió creyendo reconocer a su amigo Marius. Pero, o mucho se equivocaba, o Marius iba todavía más distraído que él y no lo reconoció.

Aquella noche, Laure dejó plantado al señor Clémence. Se fue temprano a su casa, cuyo alquiler pagaba un banquero que también la vestía y la paseaba en coche, y se llevó con ella a Courfeyrac.

 

•••

 

A la mañana siguiente había regresado el verano, que aquel año remoloneaba un poco. Brillaba el sol, cantaban los pájaros, el panadero vociferaba calle abajo y Courfeyrac salió por la puerta de Laure a empujones y de una guisa de lo más indecorosa: la camisa abierta, la levita colgada de un sólo brazo, una bota en la mano y la otra _..._

―¡Y llévate tus estúpidas... cosas! ¡Cretino!

Courfeyrac esquivó la bota y se apartó del portazo justo a tiempo de salvar la nariz. Se había dejado el sombrero, la corbata y los guantes, pero ella se lo devolvió todo por el balcón y, de propina, añadió un tiesto de geranios.

La buena noticia fue que falló; la mala, que la vio un policía y le puso una multa que, por supuesto, pagó el banquero.

Courfeyrac se fue de allí sorprendentemente ileso y con una gran sonrisa. Como la guerra se había vuelto a declarar hasta nuevo aviso y no contaba con ver a Laure durante algún tiempo, al día siguiente volvió a dejarse caer por la plaza del _Palais-Royal_ y por cierto puesto de flores que atendía una florista con mejillas como pétalos.

La vida, con sus pequeñas amarguras pasajeras, volvía a saber bien.

 

•••

 

En otoño hubo muchos días de lluvia. Las aceras de los Campos Elíseos se cubrieron de hojas y regresaron las mañanas en la cátedra, las tardes y las noches en el café Musain y en la taberna de Corinto, las idas y venidas entre las sociedades de estudiantes y de obreros, la Escuela Politécnica, las imprentas con trastiendas ocultas, las tabernas de la calle Charonne... Algunas sociedades liberales, que después de julio de 1830 parecían haberse disuelto, volvían a estar en activo desde que el primer ministro Laffitte había sido forzado a dimitir y el partido de la Resistencia se había hecho con el favor del rey.

La “revolución robada” que latía en las trastiendas y en los corazones se desperezaba como después de un largo invierno y volvía un ojo en busca de un hombre fuerte. Miraba todavía a Lafayette pero había otros nombres que el pueblo pronunciaba con respeto. Como el de Maximilien Lamarque.

Algunos días, Courfeyrac acompañaba a Combeferre al _Jardin des Plantes_. Se sentaban en los bancos de piedra o en la hierba cuando estaba seca, a la sombra de los árboles de hojas amarillas, y asistían a las lecturas públicas.

Enjolras fue con ellos una vez. Era un día de principios de octubre y se acomodaron los tres en la hierba bajo un manto de nubes muy blancas y grandes lagos de brillante azul. Combeferre escuchaba la charla y participaba en los debates cuando surgían. Courfeyrac trataba de prestar atención pero pronto se aburría y se distraía mirando a las muchachas que paseaban bajo los árboles. Enjolras se dedicaba a leer el periódico con el ceño muy fruncido.

Cuando acabó la lectura y se hubo marchado todo el mundo, los tres amigos aun estuvieron allí mucho rato, contemplando los velos de luz dorada que caían del cielo cuando se abrían las nubes.

―Julien, el romántico; Julien, el poeta, el Saint-Just, el viajero en el tiempo ―suspiraba Courfeyrac. Enjolras estaba recostado sobre un codo y los rizos dorados que caían en cascada sobre su hombro casi tocaban el rostro de Courfeyrac, que se había acomodado en el regazo de Combeferre―. Este es un siglo fascinante, Julien, el bárbaro pintado. ¿Cuándo te vas a cortar el pelo?

A finales de noviembre, Courfeyrac y Jean Prouvaire acompañaron a Sand y a su buena amiga madame Marliani al estreno de _Robert le diable._ Sand quería que fuese Enjolras su acompañante, pero él se había excusado con cualquier pretexto.

Madame Marliani era una dama muy notable cuya aristocrática belleza no había seguido el camino hacia el olvido junto con su juventud campesina, y a cuyo marido, el señor Marliani, se le suponía en la India cazando tigres para traerse disecadas sus cabezas. Cazaba muchas fieras el señor Marliani, e ignoraba que su propia cabeza hacía juego con los trofeos que engalanaban las paredes de su casa.

Aunque no sea elegante hablar de los asuntos de alcoba de una señora tan distinguida, se puede decir que susodicha alcoba se asomaba a un balconcito encantador sobre un frondoso macizo de rosales de Provins.

La mañana siguiente al estreno de Robert, el joven estudiante de medicina Joly tendría que extraer un buen montón de espinas de rosal de Provins de diversas partes de la anatomía de un caballero a quien, en aras de la discreción, llamaremos señor Alias _~~de~~_ Pseudónimo.

Madame Marliani los había invitado a su palco de la _Salle Le Peletier,_ y desde allí asistieron a la representación de _Robert,_ que fue absolutamente magnífica. Courfeyrac se quedó prendado de la bailarina que interpretaba a Helena, que después supo que se llamaba Marie Taglioni.

Al acabar la representación, el primero en ponerse vehementemente en pie para aplaudir fue un joven polaco que era invitado en el palco de Ferdinando Paër. Era muy joven (no tendría más de veinte años) y cuando Sand mostró interés, su amiga le susurró que era un pianista recién llegado a París con los emigrados polacos. Aunque aquella noche no se hablaron, Courfeyrac supo que cualquier esperanza para Enjolras y Sand acababa de morir en aquel palco de la ópera.

Sand siguió asistiendo a sus reuniones en el café y, a menudo, ella y Enjolras llegaban del brazo, pero ella ya no parecía coquetear igual que antes y él seguramente ni lo advirtió.

―Qué tonto eres ―le dijo Courfeyrac abiertamente un día mientras iban camino de la universidad―. Has dejado que te la robe un imberbe de veinte años. Por una mujer así, yo cambiaría toda mi colección.

―Entonces, te la ha robado a ti ―dijo Enjolras para su sorpresa, pues rara vez decía nada cuando se trataba de asuntos de faldas.

―A mi me la robaste tú ―le reprochó alegremente Courfeyrac.

Estaba empezando a llover y ninguno llevaba paraguas, y de regreso de la universidad tuvieron que correr buscando los pasajes cubiertos y evitando los caños que caían de los tejados.

Aquella noche, Courfeyrac estuvo mucho rato mirando cómo la lluvia mojaba los cristales de su cuarto. El vidrio era de factura bastante tosca, ondulado y lleno de burbujas, y las luces de la calle se reflejaban de un modo extraño y caótico, como si fueran fuego líquido que despidiera humo y demasiadas sombras.

Como no podía dormir, intentó leer a Byron. Como no podía concentrarse, se quedó mirando el techo en la oscuridad, y así estuvo hasta que se hizo de día.

 

•••

 

Pasó el otoño y murieron las últimas flores, y las aceras se llenaron de hojas que se licuaban formando un limo rojo entre los adoquines. Los tejados de París se cubrieron de una niebla densa y, al amanecer, el Sena parecía envuelto en llamas nebulosas.

Llegó otro invierno.

Poco antes de Navidad, Courfeyrac recibió carta de su madre. Por ella supo que su hermano André se había prometido con una inglesa y que la feliz pareja y su séquito de familiares iban de camino a Marsella, donde sus dos familias iban a presentarse formalmente. Estarían presentes todos sus hermanos, y se esperaba de él que asistiera también.

Courfeyrac hizo el equipaje.

―¿Por qué no me acompañas? ―dijo a Enjolras la noche antes de partir. Regresaban de Corinto de madrugada, hacía un frío atroz y los dos amigos caminaban arrebujados en los abrigos―. Valentine de Flesselles celebra unas fiestas de Navidad memorables, pero estoy dispuesto a perdérmela si vienes. Y mi hermana Christine se llevaría una gran alegría.

―Pensaba que se había casado ―dijo él. Incluso Enjolras, que siempre andaba demasiado absorto en sus asuntos como para notar la inclemencia de los elementos, tiritaba un poco aquella noche.

―Como si ése fuera el problema ―murmuró Courfeyrac por lo bajo―. Aunque, si es por eso, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Irá corriendo a divorciarse en cuanto te vea aparecer.

―Razón de más para no ir ―dijo Enjolras con una sonrisa que, aunque breve, fue como un destello de luz en la oscuridad. Courfeyrac sintió al mirarlo una secreta calidez que lo hizo sonreír y se acercó a él para cogerse de su brazo.

―¿Podré convencerte alguna vez?

―Hay mucho que hacer aquí.

―Lo sé ―murmuró Courfeyrac, que, sin embargo, sintió una punzada de decepción―. ¿No te molestará que me vaya?

―Claro que no ―lo tranquilizó Enjolras―. Es natural que quieras ver a tu familia. ―Y después de una pausa larga y (cosa rara en Enjolras) algo dubitativa, añadió―: ¿Por qué no invitas a Étienne?

―Ya lo he hecho ―murmuró Courfeyrac estudiando los húmedos adoquines que pisaba.

―¿Y qué ha contestado?                          

Courfeyrac sonrió con algo de sorna y toda la intención.

―Que hay mucho que hacer aquí.

―Claro.

―Además, la familia de Étienne vive en París La tuya, en cambio...

―La mía, también ―dijo Enjolras, tajante. Courfeyrac frunció los labios.

 _Tu padre me ha escrito,_ pensó en decirle. _Hace cuatro años que me escribe._

Tampoco se lo dijo aquella vez. En realidad, no se lo diría nunca. Después de todo, pensaba, monsieur Enjolras podría, si quisiera, tragarse su aristocrático orgullo y venir él mismo a París.

―Sé que no necesito decírtelo ―murmuró pensando todavía en Combeferre―, pero cuida de él. No dejes que trabaje demasiado. Últimamente no sale del hospital y...

Y Courfeyrac lo echaba un poco de menos. Hacía sólo un mes que a Combeferre lo habían recomendado para una plaza en _La Salpêtrière_. Desde entonces, pasaba allí casi todas las noches.

―Vete tranquilo ―dijo Enjolras―, yo cuidaré de él.

Habían llegado a casa de Courfeyrac y se detuvieron en el escalón de la puerta al dudoso resguardo del frío.

―A él, le diré que cuide de ti ―sonrió Courfeyrac.

―Hasta pronto, Henri.

―Adiós, _Juliette._

Enjolras gruñó y se bajó del escalón.

―¡Espera! ―lo llamó Courfeyrac, riendo.

―¿Qué?

―Está helando y aun tienes que cruzar el río. ¿Para qué vas a ir tan lejos? Quédate a dormir.

Enjolras pareció meditarlo un momento.

―No tienes que preocuparte por mí ―dijo finalmente.

Courfeyrac no insistió; no cuando, al ofrecerle su casa, lo había hecho pensando más en sí mismo que en su amigo. Por alguna razón, la idea de dormir solo aquella noche lo llenaba de desasosiego. Ya se le pasaría, pensó. Al final, siempre se le pasaba.

―¿Qué sería de ti entonces? ―suspiró Courfeyrac con dramatismo.

Se acercó a Enjolras y, mientras el viento helado les revolvía los cabellos, le puso alrededor del cuello su bufanda de cachemira roja. Enjolras se llevó una mano al cuello y acarició el suave tejido un instante; ni siquiera llevaba guantes.

―Te sienta bien el rojo ―observó Courfeyrac, no por primera vez―. Aunque no es elegante de noche.

Al llegar a París cuatro años atrás, Courfeyrac había logrado arrastrar a Enjolras a casa de su sastre. Había una pieza de algodón de Gante color borgoña que a Courfeyrac le había gustado, y había convencido a su amigo para que se hiciera una levita de verano. Enjolras todavía la usaba sin haber tenido que hacerle un solo arreglo, lo que no dejaba de ser un verdadero fastidio. A Courfeyrac, la ropa de cuatro años atrás ya no le sentaba bien. No es que hubiera engordado...

―Buenas noches, Henri ―murmuró Enjolras. Courfeyrac creía que lo había visto sonreír un poco, pero no podría asegurarlo. ¿Enjolras, conmovido por un tonto cumplido? No el Enjolras que él conocía. Courfeyrac, viéndolo alejarse, no fue capaz de contenerse.

_―“¡Mil veces tristes noches sin tu luz!”._

Enjolras se detuvo.

―Henri...

_―“Es mi alma que me llama por mi nombre”._

―No es gracioso.

 

•••

 

El invierno había llegado también al sur. En Marsella, el mar era gris y los días eran fríos.

Las noches fueron largas, eternas, y solitarias como nunca antes. Courfeyrac comprendió muy pronto que aquella visita no podía quedar sin consecuencias.

Los fantasmas no dieron cuartel: lo asaltaron la primera noche y ya no lo dejaron tranquilo. El cuarto en el que Combeferre había dormido lo ocupaban ahora otras personas, y la silla donde se había sentado durante la cena la ocupaba ahora el petulante hermano de dieciocho años de la prometida de André.

La prometida de André llevaba un vestido que le hubiera parecido soso a una monja de clausura. Era una joven sensata y ambiciosa, más rica que bonita y más inteligente que rica, justo la clase de mujer que necesitaba a su lado un hombre de grandes aspiraciones como su hermano. En resumen, no hubo sorpresas. Lo realmente sorprendente hubiera sido que André apareciera del brazo de alguna encantadora cabeza hueca.

Nadie tuvo el mal gusto de preguntarle a Courfeyrac cuando tenía pensado casarse. Sin embargo, se lo preguntó él mismo. Se figuraba qué pasaría si se presentara el año próximo del brazo de cierta actriz de ojos negros y gusto por lo dorado y reluciente. Probablemente, no pasaría nada. Su hermano mayor se había casado y a los siete meses ya era padre de uno de esos bebés prematuros tan saludables y abundantes, y el único que no sabía que Christine pensaba divorciarse era su marido. Y nunca pasaba nada.

Hubiera sido descortés retirarse temprano. Cuando Courfeyrac pudo regresar a su dormitorio, era ya de madrugada y la melancolía le sabía a coñac de cien francos. Aquello no la hacía más llevadera. Con alcohol, las nieblas de la mente se vuelven parlantes y el corazón, a la vez ligero y pesado, no recuerda sino canciones tristes. Algunas veces, Courfeyrac creía que entendía a Grantaire; otras, en cambio, no lo entendía en absoluto.

 _¿No ves que no te quiere?,_ razonaba. _Porque si te quisiera, aunque sólo fuera un poco, no habría sentido común capaz de alejarlo de ti._

Tristes los ebrios y tontos los sobrios. Lo mejor que se podía hacer para dar tregua al corazón era dormir.

Fue en esos días cuando Courfeyrac escribió la primera carta. Una tarde había estado vagando por la biblioteca, donde se había ocultado buscando soledad en aquella casa llena de gente, y había tropezado con un libro que estaba junto al telescopio de su padre. _“_ _Catalogue des Nébuleuses et des amas d'Étoiles, que l'on découvre parmi les Étoiles fixes sur l'horizon de Paris_ _”,_ se titulaba. Qué título tan ridículamente largo... A Courfeyrac, aquello le pareció una broma pesada.

Aquella noche, mientras escribía la primera de muchas cartas, tenía el libro a su lado.

Nunca envió aquella carta. No había allí nada importante, salvo su alma.

Una tarde gris que amenazaba lluvia, Courfeyrac se encontraba sentado junto a la ventana del estudio. A lo lejos, allí donde el jardín se asomaba al mar, se divisaba el anciano tejo que nunca perdía las hojas, el verde de sus ramas desafiando al cielo ceniciento.

Courfeyrac se levantó y recogió su abrigo y su sombrero.

―No vayas sin avisar ―le aconsejó su padre cuando Courfeyrac le dijo a dónde iba―. No es hombre que guste de faltar a la etiqueta y hasta es capaz de dejarte en la puerta. Manda nota esta tarde diciendo que irás mañana.

Pero monsieur Enjolras lo recibió en su casa y lo hizo pasar al salón.

Aquella enorme casa, Courfeyrac no la había pisado en casi diez años, e incluso entonces nunca había estado en aquellos salones. Sin embargo, no la recordaba tan fría: no ardía en toda la casa un fuego ni una estufa, y Courfeyrac no se decidió a quitarse los guantes hasta que un criado le trajo una taza de té con que calentarse. Los criados eran poco más que sombras, tan silenciosos que se diría que hubieran aprendido a no rozar el suelo al andar. Era tan diferente aquella casa a la de su familia, donde aquellos días todo era ruido y caos, interminables cenas y desayunos que se alargaban hasta el almuerzo, constantes idas y venidas, risas y carreras de los niños que parecían estar en todas partes, volviendo locos a los criados con sus travesuras... Aquella casa era sólo una casa; la de su familia, en cambio, era un hogar.

―Julien está muy bien ―le aseguró Courfeyrac a aquel padre que, aunque con el rostro adusto e imperturbable, se bebía con los ojos cada palabra que decía―. Estudia mucho, no bebe ni juega ni frecuenta sitios de mala reputación.

_...ni de buena ni de dudosa. No baila, no se divierte, no conoce mujer..._

―Es buen muchacho, intachable, la verdad. Tiene muchos amigos, y también buena salud.

Monsieur Enjolras había sido un caballero alto y gallardo, de espesa cabellera rubia, penetrantes ojos azules y presencia impresionante. Así lo recordaba Courfeyrac, que lo había visto muy poco. Recordaba que, al verlo pasar, los señores lo saludaban con el ala del sombrero y los obreros se quitaban la gorra; las mujeres, de las nobles a las campesinas, faltaban a la discreción cuando él andaba cerca y rompían en suspiros o en risitas. Monsieur Enjolras había enviudado muy joven, y las mujeres lo habían pretendido de Marsella a Calais, pero ninguna logró volver a llevarlo al altar. De su hijo, el único que tenía, Courfeyrac había oído decir a las comadres lo siguiente: “Es galán el mozo, no hay más verlo, pero ni la mitad de apuesto que era el padre”.

Courfeyrac suponía que exageraban porque ¿cómo iba a ser la belleza de Enjolras la mitad ni tres cuartas partes de nada? Criatura más bella hubiera insultado a Dios y a los ángeles.

Y habría atraído sobre ella ira y fatalidad.

Monsieur Enjolras no tenía ni cincuenta años; era mucho más joven que el padre de Courfeyrac, que se había casado tarde y ya pasaba los sesenta de largo. Sin embargo, parecía veinte años más viejo.

―Me alegro ―había dicho―. Y decidme, ¿hay alguna dama? Me refiero a una en la que mi hijo pudiera tener interés a largo plazo. Ya sé cómo son las cosas en París; no lo critico.

Y si lo hiciera, Courfeyrac podría haberle dicho que durmiera tranquilo.

“Interés a largo plazo”. Hasta la prensa económica resultaba sensiblera en comparación.

―No, por el momento.

―Entiendo ―dijo monsieur Enjolras. No suspiró; quizá no supiera―. He sabido que vuestro hermano se ha prometido. Transmitidles mi enhorabuena a él y a vuestro padre. Creo que monsieur ya tiene cuatro nietos.

Tenía cinco, pero Courfeyrac no vio necesidad de corregirlo. Monsieur Enjolras y su padre no se habían hablado en la vida; no que Courfeyrac supiera. Era porque las viejas fortunas no tenían nada que decir a los nuevos ricos, salvo, quizá, que aprendieran cual era su lugar en el orden de cosas. El orden de cosas, sin embargo, estaba cambiando rápidamente, y mientras el siglo galopaba sin riendas, los hombres como monsieur Enjolras se quedaban atrás.

Courfeyrac se fue de aquella casa arrastrando el corazón. Lo sentía en los pies el día que partió de regreso a París.

―Dice tu madre que te encuentra cambiado ―le dijo su padre, que lo había acompañado a caballo hasta la casa de postas―. Dice que te has enamorado. ¿Será cierto eso?

Courfeyrac le dijo que sí. Porque era su padre y a un padre no se le miente.

―Ya lo sabía yo. ¡Ay, las mujeres! ¿Habrá algo que no sepan? Me alegro, me alegro. ―No le preguntó su apellido ni quiso saber si gozaba de buena posición. En cambio, sí le dijo―: Pues trátala bien, hazla feliz. Si tienes buenas intenciones, haz que lo sepa, pero si no las tienes, no le mientas. Y no pongas esa cara de cordero degollado. Si ahora no te quiere, ya te querrá. ¿Necesitas dinero?

―No, padre. Gracias, padre.

―Con quinientos francos bastará. Si te cuesta más, ya te estás olvidando. Las mujeres respetables son caras de contentar, pero las indecentes son ruinosas.

Se despidieron en el patio de la casa de postas. Courfeyrac abrazó afectuosamente a su padre, extrañándolo ya secretamente. No sabía que no lo volvería a abrazar.

Sobre todo, el que no lo sabía era monsieur de Courfeyrac.

 

•••

 

Combeferre lo estaba esperando cuando llegó a París. Courfeyrac bajó de la diligencia y corrió a abrazarlo en medio de la gente. Poco le importó que los viajeros los miraran, si es lo que hacían. Combeferre le devolvió el abrazo afectuosamente, sin que tampoco le importara que estuvieran en público.

De camino a su casa, Courfeyrac le habló de su encuentro con monsieur Enjolras. También le dijo que la fiesta de Valentine de Flesselles había sido magnífica, aunque no había asistido, y que había tenido una maravillosa estancia en el sur.

Aquel invierno, nevó.

Una noche de ventisca se llevó 1831 con todas sus sacudidas. Así, engalanado de blanco real, llegó el que sería el último año de sus vidas.

 

 


	10. Mascarada

**París, 1832**

Una mañana poco después de Navidad, los amigos salían del café Musain cuando a Bahorel le impactó una bola de nieve en pleno rostro. Era temprano y la nieve aún no estaba muy pisoteada, y unos niños habían organizado una batalla en medio de la calle.

―¡Perdón, señor! ―le dijo a Bahorel su pequeño agresor.

Pero se estaba riendo y tuvieron la sensación de que lo había hecho más bien a propósito. Bahorel se secó la cara, miró al mocoso muy serio hasta que éste dejó de sonreír y, cuando echó a correr, lo persiguió.

Consiguió así que los dos ejércitos chillones en miniatura se aliaran para derrotarlo a él. Jean Prouvaire y Grantaire fueron los primeros en acudir valientemente en su auxilio, seguidos por la mayoría de sus amigos que, inspirados por tal demostración de coraje y fraternidad, se pusieron a amontonar nieve y a correr de un lado a otro. Los transeúntes los miraban al pasar y meneaban las cabezas pensando que no se los distinguía de los que tenían diez años.

Probablemente lo mismo pensaran Enjolras y Feuilly, que se habían quedado mirando desde la puerta. Sus amigos se cansaron de llamarlos y, como los dos se obstinaban en ignorarlos, los bombardearon sin piedad hasta que no les quedó más remedio que contraatacar.

Hasta Combeferre, tan sereno y grave, se había unido al juego sin pensárselo mucho, aunque más que a otra cosa se dedicaba a recoger a los niños cuando resbalaban. Los niños lo adoraban. Courfeyrac había ido a visitar a su amigo cuando estaba de interno en Necker. En el hospicio, Combeferre no iba a ninguna parte sin que le pisara los talones un séquito de cinco o seis chiquillos flacos que se peleaban por su atención y que lloraban a moco tendido cuando se iba.

La que lloraba ahora era una niñita que encontraba muy trágico haber aterrizado en un charco y haberse ensuciado el vestido. Combeferre la había puesto de pie e intentaba consolarla cuando, de repente, se vio emboscado por un montón de mocosos que conocían el arte de la guerra mejor que él.

Courfeyrac lo tuvo que sacar del apuro, aunque la indignidad tenía mal arreglo.

―Desde luego ―dijo sacudiéndole la nieve del pelo― sólo a ti se te ocurre confraternizar con el enemigo.

A su alrededor todo eran carreras, gritos belicosos y algún chillido agonizante. Más niños habían aparecido de debajo de las piedras y ahora Jean Prouvaire estaba rodeado, Bossuet acababa tener un encuentro de lo más indecoroso con un muñeco de nieve y Enjolras y Grantaire estaban parados en un escalón y enzarzados en su guerra civil particular.

Courfeyrac observaba todo aquello sin disimular la sonrisa pero, cuando volvió a mirar a Combeferre y vio sus ojos fijos en él, su sonrisa vaciló.

Sucede siempre en un instante. En realidad, un instante es suficiente para que el corazón se salte un latido.

También fue suficiente para que dos idiotas despistados en mitad de la línea de fuego acabasen acribillados a bolazos.

Combeferre acabó con las gafas rotas (otra vez), casi todos cogieron frío y, por la tarde, Joly agonizaba.

 

•••

 

Aquel invierno fue particularmente frío y pronto hubo escasez de carbón y de leña, que a mediados de enero ya habían duplicado su precio. En las puertas de las casas se oía a las comadres quejarse, y la guardia municipal patrullaba las calles deteniendo a los que desbarataban andamios y vallas públicas para hacerlos combustible. Murieron de frío muchas personas y, como sucede casi siempre, fueron los ancianos y los niños los peor parados.

Hacía ya cinco años que duraba la racha de malas cosechas, y el precio de los alimentos también se incrementaba. Y si bien era difícil que alguien muriera literalmente de hambre, no era menos cierto que París, bajo la lustrosa superficie de las grandes avenidas, de los jardines públicos y de los palacetes privados, estaba flaca y macilenta y tenía muchas veces en los ojos la mirada vidriosa del perro que retrae los labios aunque ya no tenga dientes. París no se moriría de hambre pero tenía que roer, igual que los marinos de Magallanes, hasta el cuero de los mástiles.

Atravesaba Francia un océano que seguía siendo pacífico pero que, a veces, se picaba inesperadamente. Algunos, hartos de flotar en la calma chicha, veían o querían ver en el horizonte los rayos que preceden al trueno de los tambores y de los cañones.

Nadie sabía, pero no se podía negar que había a veces soplos de viento, y se diría que los _Jacques Bonhomme_ de París vociferaban menos y susurraban más al oído del vecino.

Una noche, yendo Courfeyrac, Combeferre y Enjolras de camino a las tabernas de la calle Charonne, un diablillo harapiento se le colgó a Combeferre del abrigo. Buscaba sin duda hacerse con el dinero o el reloj si era afortunado, y mientras tanto decía muy afectado:

―¡Parad, parad, buen señor! ¿Queréis que os lustre los zapatos? ¿Queréis que os enseñe un sitio donde hay muchachas muy alegres? No tiene farol en la puerta pero yo sé donde está. ¡Y hay lumbre y todo! ¡Qué hambre tengo, monsieur! Mi madre no hace más que hervir el mismo hueso. ¡Oíd como me rugen las tripas! Hacen como un cañón... ¡BURRUM!

Combeferre se detuvo y se registró los bolsillos, se agachó para estar a la altura del chiquillo y le presentó una moneda de dos francos. Los ojos del niño se abrieron como platos. Tenía la carita sucia.

―Le llevarás este dinero a tu madre ―le dijo Combeferre muy serio.

―Sí, señor.

―¿Se lo vas a llevar enseguida?

―Enseguida, señor. ¡Qué contenta se va a poner! Que Dios os bendiga, os lo digo de su parte. En cuanto a mí, os bendigo, os corono, os canonizo. ¡Hala! ―El chiquillo atrapó la moneda, se acordó de hacer una reverencia sacando mucho el pie por detrás y salió disparado por un callejón sin adoquinar.

Una niña no mucho mayor que pasaba cargando una saca de pan se había detenido a mirar.

―Ése no tiene madre ni padre ―los avisó con un mohín de disgusto―. Lo ha engañado a usted.

Courfeyrac se echó a reír.

―¡Buena la has hecho, Sor Étienne!

Aquel era el dinero que llevaban para pagar el vino en la taberna a la que iban; con vino, a los parroquianos se les afinaba el oído.

Pero Combeferre se encogió de hombros.

―Mejor le vienen ―dijo―. Así no tendrá que tentar los bolsillos ajenos.

Pero todos sabían que volvería a las andadas en cuanto se comiera los dos francos o antes.

Enjolras se había cruzado de brazos.

―Está muy bien, pero nadie debería recibir por caridad aquello a lo que tiene derecho.

―Tienen derecho pero no pan, y no se comen los derechos ―dijo Combeferre.

―Dales limosna y se la comerán para vivir otro día ―expuso Enjolras con dureza―; pídeles que coman hierba y te colgarán de las farolas.

―Ojalá no haya que llegar a eso de nuevo.

―Entonces nos quedaremos como estamos, y no tenemos dos francos para cada uno ni dos francos duran todo el invierno. ¿Y no hablabais de eso hace tiempo en el parque? La historia del globo está puntuada por catástrofes o revoluciones...

―Y parecía que no estaba prestando atención ―comentó Courfeyrac fingiéndose muy sorprendido.

Enjolras le puso una mano en el hombro y, volviéndose hacia Combeferre, le dijo:

― _Mon cher ami_ , la historia del hombre no es diferente.

No discutieron más pero cuando, cerca de la calle Charonne, una prostituta les salió al paso y se echó zalamera y suplicante a los brazos de Enjolras, él le cogió la mano y puso en ella el dinero que llevaba, y le dijo que se fuera a casa con sus hijos.

Aquella noche hubo poco vino para convidar a la parroquia (el que pudo pagar Courfeyrac con lo que llevaba en el bolsillo) y no cenaron.

En París, se habían acostumbrado a vivir más o menos modestamente para no insultar la pobreza del pueblo. A Courfeyrac le gustaba el teatro, se permitiría visitar al sastre de vez en cuando y había comprobado que las queridas lo querían más cuando les podía regalar sombreros de _Les Deux Magots_ y llevarlas a los cafés con baile, pero era raro que sus amigos se permitieran algún exceso. Combeferre sólo gastaba en libros, y como los libros los gastaba en una noche, sus amigos le decían que era un manirroto con un agujero en el bolsillo. A Enjolras, su padre le seguía girando religiosamente una suma que no era ni tan alta como para permitir que un joven se dedicase a la vida ociosa y licenciosa de la tan mal afamada juventud parisiense, ni tan baja como para tener que andar con agujeros en los codos y saltándose las comidas. De todas maneras, Enjolras se empecinaba en hacer las dos cosas. Por no tener, muchas veces no tenía ni lumbre. No se sabía si su Patria lo calentaría por las noches.

El dinero que les sobraba, lo gastaban en pagar a los impresores, a los informadores y, últimamente, a los armeros.

 

•••

 

Comenzaba el mes de febrero y París se preparaba para celebrar el Carnaval. Los amigos solían celebrarlo en las plazas pero, aquel año, Sand les consiguió invitaciones para el baile de máscaras que se celebraba en la Ópera.

Cuando vino a traerles aquel regalo, Sand se convirtió en la adorada musa de todos ellos. Jean Prouvaire, radiante de alegría, saltó como una cabra por todo el café, y Courfeyrac cogió a la joven por la cintura y la levantó en el aire diciéndole mil cumplidos y no creyendo exagerar con ninguno.

Más tarde, mientras estaban sentados bebiendo un champán barato que habían pedido para conmemorar la ocasión, Courfeyrac preguntó a la audiencia:

―¿Y de qué vais a ir disfrazados?

―Yo, de Mondor ―dijo Bossuet.

―¡Está muy visto! ―se quejó Jean Prouvaire―. Habrá por lo menos veinte Mondors. ¿Cómo te reconoceremos?

―¡Ah! Pues de eso se trata, no me reconoceréis.

―¡Uuuh! ―opinó Jean Prouvaire, y sus amigos en pleno secundaron la moción.

―¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera!

―¿Y tú, Prouvaire?

―No os lo diré ―dijo el poeta con aire misterioso―. Me tendréis que encontrar.

―¡Qué bien pensado! ―dijo Bahorel.

Bossuet dio un puñetazo en la mesa.

―¿Y eso sí os parece bien?

―¡Uuuuuh!

Enjolras no dijo nada cuando le preguntaron. Sus amigos, que se estaban sugiriendo máscaras unos a otros en mayor o menor grado de mofa, le propusieron unas cuantas, pero ninguna de ellas parecía convencerlo.

―Deberías ser Alejandro ―le dijo Sand con la sonrisa petulante que lucía cuando creía saber algo que para el resto del mundo era un misterio. Lo que venía a ser más o menos siempre.

Enjolras le devolvió una mirada algo irritada que ella ignoró con gran habilidad. Courfeyrac creyó entender el motivo de aquel pequeño desencuentro: Alexandre era sólo uno de la larga lista de nombres de pila de Enjolras, y el que menos le gustaba. Courfeyrac hasta encontraba un poco sorprendente que Sand lo conociera por aquel nombre, ya que Enjolras no lo usaba nunca y firmaba sólo como Julien.

―O Aníbal ―siguió Sand como si nada―. Aunque eres muy rubio para eso.

Grantaire, amargado y ausente, apuró de un trago el contenido de su copa. Cuando, más tarde, en un arranque de inspirado atrevimiento, se le ocurrió sugerirle a Enjolras que fuese de Apolo, Enjolras le sugirió a él que fuese de barrica borgoñona.

Grantaire se echó a reír.

―Pues no sé cómo me las arreglaré para sentarme pero, como tengo pies incansables, lo pensaré. Quizá encuentre alguna botella espumosa de champán que me haga juego.

―El champán es una cosa muy burguesa, las botellas ésas son duras de descorchar ―le advirtió Bossuet.

―Oye, que hay señoras presentes ―le regañó Joly.

―Pero si ya soy muy feo ―dijo Grantaire, que aquella noche era una fuente inagotable de buen humor que los desplantes de Enjolras no agriaban―. Un chichón o un ojo morado no se notarán.

―Pues a mí me parecería una pena tremenda ―le dijo Sand tendiendo su copa para que alguien se la volviese a llenar y haciendo como que no notaba que los amigos se peleaban por aquel honor―. Vuestros ojos son de lo más bonito que hay.

Hubo un pequeño ataque colectivo de celos. Enjolras no prestaba atención; tenía una forma muy decidida de no prestar atención.

―Señora, sois tan buena que casi os veo la aureola alrededor de la linda cabeza ―dijo Grantaire disimulando muy mal la timidez que le acababa de sobrevenir; a las mejillas le había trepado un rubor distinto al del vino―. Si no me hubierais dejado de tutear, sería una barrica borgoñona feliz.

Ella rió y dejó que él le besara la mano. Cuando el champán se les subió a la cabeza y empezaron a cantar, Grantaire sacó a la joven a bailar. Era buen bailarín y se las arregló para sortear hábilmente las mesas y las sillas entre giro y giro. Sand reía mucho pero bailaba como una dama, sin las torpezas de las alegres modistillas. Jean Prouvaire, que tenía los pies inquietos, cogió a Courfeyrac de las manos y se lo llevó con él.

―Baila conmigo, señor de Courfeyrac.

―Con mucho gusto, señor de Prouvaire.

Y chocaron las cabezas al hacer los dos la reverencia que corresponde al hombre de la pareja de baile.

Bahorel se rió tanto que casi se cayó de la silla y Feuilly se llevó una mano a la cara. Se moría de vergüenza ajena pero, después de dos o tres copas, sus amigos consiguieron que hasta él bailara un poco, y a Enjolras lo arrojaron a los brazos de Sand en un cambio de parejas improvisado antes de tiempo. Querían ver si, puestos a seguir con los clásicos, lo convertían en Marco Antonio por una noche, y si así, su Cleopatra se olvidaba del dichoso pianista polaco.

Pero no pudo ser.

 

•••

 

―Temo que Feuilly no quiera venir ―dijo Courfeyrac a Enjolras más tarde, mientras caminaban hacia sus casas bajo la helada de febrero―. Le gustan tan poco las fiestas de sociedad... Pero sería una lástima si no estuviéramos todos porque va a ser una noche que, a lo mejor, no se repite nunca. Si no quiere, ¿crees que tú lo podrás convencer?

Enjolras sonrió muy sutilmente.

―Pues claro.

El caso fue que no se repitió nunca, pero ¿qué iban a saber entonces?

―Vaya trucos sabes hacer ―le dijo Combeferre cuando se quedaron solos para recorrer el resto del camino.

―No me ha quedado más remedio ―se defendió Courfeyrac―. Temía que estuviera tramando poner alguna excusa para no asistir.

―Si no quiere, no lo tenemos que obligar.

―Yo no lo obligo a nada, pero si puedo ablandarle el corazoncito en beneficio de la juventud, no pecaré por omisión.

―¿De la juventud?

―No vamos a ser jóvenes toda la vida. A nuestro Julien, la juventud le llegó tan tarde... Y, a este paso, se le va a ir muy pronto.

―Dale su espacio ―dijo Combeferre con aire pensativo―. Dale tiempo.

Pero Courfeyrac negó decididamente con la cabeza.

―Veinticinco años es tiempo más que suficiente, ¿no te parece? Soy Oberón, y te digo que voy a arreglar este asunto.

Combeferre no dijo nada. La verdad era que Courfeyrac nunca le había preguntado si Sand le gustaba para su amigo. Quizá le pareciera muy atrevida.

―Y tú, ¿de qué te vas a disfrazar? ―le preguntó Courfeyrac.

―No te lo diré ―dijo Combeferre sonriendo―. Como hemos quedado, tendrás que encontrarme.

―Te reconoceré a una milla aunque vayas de Mondor tú también.

 

•••

 

Pero Combeferre no se fue de Mondor sino de Céfiro, y Courfeyrac, que fiel a su palabra fue de Oberón, lo reconoció al instante entre la muchedumbre que abarrotaba el salón de baile de la Ópera. Pensó que nunca lo había visto más encantador que aquella noche, y una punzadita de añoranza le vino al corazón. Pero Courfeyrac sonrió a pesar de ella, y vestido con su sonrisa fue como acudió a su encuentro.

―¡Ya me parece que huele a primavera! ―dijo dando una vuelta completa en torno a su amigo, y al finalizar hizo una reverencia de noventa grados.

―Pero no seas bruto. ¿No sabes que los reyes no se inclinan?

―¿Ni siquiera ante los dioses?

―¿Quién? ¿Un pobre soplo como yo?

Alerta como un vigía de fragata, Courfeyrac divisó una bandeja con copas de champán y se hizo con dos antes de que se perdiera entre la marea humana. Divisó también a una joven que iba disfrazada de Locura y que adornaba el brazo nada menos que de monsieur Louis Véron, el administrador de la ópera. Menuda pieza había cazado la señorita, lo que no impidió que notara a Courfeyrac entre la gente y le regalara un guiño sobre el hombro del caballero.

―¿No era ésa tu Laure? ―observó Combeferre cuando la muchacha se hubo perdido entre la multitud. Por doquier los rodeaban máscaras misteriosas, sedas, tules y plumas de brillantes colores.

―¿Cuándo ha sido mía? ―suspiró Courfeyrac―. Ya ves que es demasiado suya como para ser de nadie. Si acaso, será del César. ¿Sabes que, una vez, pensé en casarme con ella?

―No lo sabía.

―Las cosas que se le ocurren a uno...

―¿Se lo pediste?

Courfeyrac negó con la mirada perdida en el baile de burbujas de su copa.

―Se me pasó la borrachera.

El caso, pensó Courfeyrac mientras probaba el champán, era que aquella vez había comprendido que, si quisiera, podría presentarse ante su familia del brazo de una actriz de mala reputación, con el corazón helado y prendada de su herencia...

_Pero no contigo._

...pero no con él, que tenía un alma noble y un corazón sincero, que lo había amado siempre y que lo amaría mientras viviera.

La añoranza venía obstinada tras sus pasos, pero Courfeyrac no estaba dispuesto a consentirlo. No aquella noche ni con su amigo a su lado, alegre como pocas veces y encantador como nunca. Si acaso, ya se lamentaría mañana. Eso le dijo a la añoranza, que recogió sus miserias y se fue volando.

―Ven ―dijo Courfeyrac sonriendo―. Busquemos a nuestros amigos. Pontmercy me dio su palabra de que no faltaría, y no hay que hacerle un feo a _monsieur le baron._

Se fueron juntos a buscar al resto de la cuadrilla. ¿Quién sabía detrás de qué máscaras podían estar?

¿Y cuál no fue su sorpresa cuando, al divisar a su generosa anfitriona, Courfeyrac se encontró frente a la mismísima Titania? Sobre aquellos zapatos de fantasía imposiblemente altos y tan diferentes de las botas de charol que solía lucir cuando vestía de hombre, Sand era casi tan alta como él.

―¡Oh, no! ¡Oh, sí! Estoy confuso ―dijo Courfeyrac―. ¿No es una coincidencia maravillosa? Yo me casaría contigo, mi reina, pero me conformaré con ser tu esposo por una noche. ¿Bailas conmigo?

―Con gusto ―sonrió Sand aceptando su mano.

Pero, a medio camino de la pista de baila, se encontraron frente a frente con otro Oberón que venía directamente hacia ellos y que, cuando se vio ante su doble, se detuvo en seco.

―¡Oh, no!

―¡Oh, no, no, no!

―¿Courfeyrac?

Courfeyrac dio un paso atrás.

―¿Prouvaire?

Titania se echó a reír encantada, mirando alternativamente a sus dos esposos que estaban mirándose como bobos.

―¡Qué fatalidad! ¿Con quién bailaré ahora?

―Conmigo.

―De ningún modo. Baila conmigo.

―¡Atrás, impostor!

―Oh, bien, disculpadme mientras lo decidís ―dijo Sand, que se recogió la falda multicolor para ir a recibir al ave Fénix que bajaba en ese momento la escalinata.

Courfeyrac, mudo de asombro, no notó que estaba conteniendo el aliento hasta que el viento del oeste le puso la mano en el hombro.

―Eso es obra tuya ―le susurró Combeferre en tono de complicidad.

―Sí, mira lo que he hecho... ―murmuró Courfeyrac. La verdad era que, aunque se tratara de un Fénix un tanto sombrío, todo el mundo lo estaba mirando.

Sand, que tenía cierta experiencia en abandonar esposos con dos palmos de narices, le concedió al Fénix el primer baile, y también el segundo y el tercero. Courfeyrac hinchó el pecho con orgullo al ver lo bien que su amigo se desenvolvía en la pista de baile. Enjolras no tenía madre, así que nadie lo había enseñado a bailar. Courfeyrac tuvo que remediar aquella calamidad, y así era como él le devolvía el favor. ¡Pues vaya!

Cuando, después de nada menos que tres bailes, Enjolras voló libre y se unió a sus amigos, Courfeyrac quitó el brazo de los hombros de Marius, al que custodiaba por si le volvía a venir la idea de escapar de aquella vorágine, tomó a Enjolras de la mano y lo hizo dar una vuelta completa antes de que él pudiera empezar a resistirse. De todas maneras, Enjolras no lo hizo. ¿Acaso no era carnaval? Y si existía una noche en la que uno pudiera comportarse de forma alocada y licenciosa impunemente, era aquella.

―¡Mírate, eres un fuego! ―rió Courfeyrac―. Estás tan guapo que voy a tener que pedirte que te vayas.

―Pues me voy.

―¡No! ―dijeron sus amigos, y rodearon a Enjolras para que no escapara.

Bossuet, que en un arranque de rebeldía se había vestido de Mondor, sugirió salir a la terraza a fumar. Joly se quejó de que hacía frío pero Musichetta le puso alrededor del cuello su bufanda de pieles. Bahorel se hizo con una bandeja cargada de copas y Feuilly lo ayudó descargándolo de una, y juntos cruzaron las grandes puertas acristaladas.

En ese momento se les apareció el guardián de la puerta, que no era el can Cerbero ni del todo una barrica borgoñona pero sí Dionisos, tocado de hojas y blandiendo en la mano un racimo de uvas moradas que nadie sabía de dónde habían salido. Cuando vio a Enjolras, se cuadró en la posición de firmes y lo saludó al uso militar romano:

―¡Ave! ―dijo.

Lo declararon el chiste más malo de la noche, pero sólo porque la noche era joven. Y quizá no fuera tan malo cuando hasta a Enjolras se le escapó una sonrisa.

Se sentaron en la balaustrada de piedra y admiraron los jardines jaspeados de luces. En el cielo nocturno navegaban jirones de nubes que, al ocultar la luna menguante, brillaban con bordes azulados y de plata. A petición popular, Jean Prouvaire, el falso Oberón, improvisó unos versos en voz alta. Enjolras y Grantaire se habían sentado juntos y Courfeyrac vio que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, hablaban sin discutir.

Bajo los ojos de los astros, fumaron, bebieron y comieron las uvas de Dionisos, y embriagado quizá por ellas, Courfeyrac sujetó la mano de Combeferre sin dejar de espiar el frío cielo de invierno. Su mano estaba tibia y le devolvió el apretón afectuosamente, y Courfeyrac la sostuvo hasta que el gentío salió en tropel para admirar los fuegos artificiales.

Eran hermosos en el cielo, pero lo eran más en sus ojos.

 

•••

 

El amanecer los encontró a todos juntos.

Al acabar la fiesta, los amigos se fueron a casa de Joly cargados con varias botellas de vinillo espumoso y con los ingredientes para una recena más bien ecléctica, todo afanado descaradamente de las mesas de la fiesta, y al calor del hogar celebraron su propia fiesta. Mucho más exclusiva, se mirase por donde se mirase.

Algunos se habían intercambiado las máscaras y otros ya no las llevaban, tenían brillantina y pintura en la cara y, como uno de los pasatiempos de la noche había consistido en desplumar a Enjolras, la mayoría lucía plumas en el sombrero o en el pelo. De esa guisa fue como se durmieron, hacinados como arenques y borrachos como cubas.

Courfeyrac luchó mucho rato contra el sueño que lo vencía. Quería prolongar la sensación de calidez que lo invadía en aquel momento, rodeado de sus amigos en una noche que no podía haber sido más perfecta.

Estaba recostado sobre el pecho de Combeferre y tenía a Enjolras echado en su regazo. Enjolras solía tener el sueño ligero pero, poco acostumbrado al alcohol, parecía dormir profundamente, y no se despertó cuando Combeferre le apartó delicadamente el cabello del rostro.

Marius miraba por la ventana y suspiraba mucho. Jean Prouvaire se sentaba junto al fuego con un cuaderno y un lápiz mordisqueado, y Grantaire parecía que no encontraba su lugar en el mundo. Había bastante espacio junto a Enjolras pero, cuando le sugirieron que se acostara allí, puso objeciones por no sé qué de la corriente y se fue a vagar errante por el paisaje nocturno del cuarto. Acabó anidando junto a Jean Prouvaire cuando el poeta lo llamó, y al fin se quedó dormido con una pluma roja pegada al pecho.

Courfeyrac lo recordaría sólo vagamente, un pensamiento perdido entre los vapores del vino pero, justo antes de que el sueño lo venciera, tuvo tiempo de pensar algo como esto:

_Si llego a saber que la vida iba a ser así, hubiera nacido antes._

 


	11. Las flores de marzo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a Mirambella por su apoyo y sus consejos y, como siempre, a Groucha.

 

Llovía a mares la noche que el señor Frédéric Chopin dio su primer concierto en París. Sand había invitado a Courfeyrac y Jean Prouvaire a acompañarla en la sala de la _Rue Cadet_ donde tuvo lugar la representación. No se conocían la joven y el pianista todavía.

Aquella noche, muchos músicos notables subieron al escenario, pero el _Nocturno en fa menor_ del joven emigrado fue tan magistral que maravilló a toda la audiencia. Al día siguiente, París no hablaba de otra cosa.

La pieza arrancó lágrimas a los ojos dulces de Jean Prouvaire. Sand, con perlas tahitianas en el cuello, sonreía enigmáticamente sin ocultar sus pensamientos detrás del abanico.

Cuando acabó la representación, Courfeyrac se quedó sentado, abstraído en sus recuerdos, antes de notar que la audiencia se había puesto de pie para aplaudir, y se levantó apresuradamente él también.

Diluviaba cuando salieron a la calle donde los esperaba el coche de Sand. Después despedirse de la joven, los dos amigos caminaron de regreso bajo el paraguas que les había prestado el cochero.

―¿Va todo bien? ―preguntó el poeta a Courfeyrac―. Hoy has estado muy callado.

―¿Ah, sí? ―dijo Courfeyrac comprendiendo que era cierto―. Me temo que he sido una pobre compañía.

―Eso nunca ―murmuró Prouvaire en voz muy baja―. Todavía no es muy tarde, ¿me acompañarías un rato?

 

•••

 

El cuarto de Prouvaire era una buhardilla situada en un quinto piso del barrio de Montmartre. Era espacioso pero muy modesto. El mobiliario se componía de un colchón que descansaba directamente en el suelo, unos cuantos almohadones estampados, un arcón antiguo y una estufa. En la ventana había varios tiestos con flores. Aquella desolación tan romántica era el sello de la bohemia parisiense, raza entrañable y casi siempre hambrienta a la que pertenecía Jean Prouvaire.

Después de encender la estufa, los dos amigos se sentaron en la cama a hablar de lo divino y de lo humano. Prouvaire recitó algunos versos, siempre en voz baja y sin levantar los ojos. Era tan tímido Prouvaire que quienes lo conocían menos se asombraban de sus repentinas explosiones y de la pasión que era capaz de demostrar.

A Courfeyrac, aquello lo encandilaba tanto como su dulce humildad. Jean Prouvaire, con sus terribles cambios de humor, con la intensa luz de sus ojos color miel, con su corazón de luchador y su alma de poeta, lo hacía creer en el ser humano.

―Me temo que Sand se ha enamorado ―estaba diciendo el poeta.

―Será que ya es casi primavera.

―¿Y cuándo ha sido invierno?

―No sé, pero no deja de llover.

―Llueve mucho ―asintió Jean prosaicamente―. ¿Te quieres quedar?

―Tengo un paraguas ―dijo Courfeyrac distraídamente. Estaba mirando por la ventana.

―No me gustan los paraguas ―declaró Prouvaire dibujando con un dedo formas misteriosas en la colcha.

―Ni a mí. Son demasiado...

―Son bastante...

―Ingleses ―dijeron a un tiempo. Courfeyrac se echó a reír y se levantó.

―Hasta mañana, Prouvaire.

―Buenas noches, Henri.

Courfeyrac, que se estaba poniendo la levita, no reparó en aquello hasta pasados unos segundos. Sólo su familia y sus dos amigos de la infancia lo llamaban por su nombre de pila. Bueno, y sus queridas. Pero Prouvaire nunca...

―Nunca me habías llamado así ―observó, intrigado.

―¿Te molesta? ―musitó Prouvaire.

―No... En absoluto.

―Tú me puedes llamar Jean. Si quieres.

―¿No Jehan?

―También. Elige tú.

―Entonces Jehan ―decidió Courfeyrac resueltamente.

Prouvaire sonrió. Si alguna vez se apagara el sol, las flores seguirían creciendo a la luz de aquella sonrisa.

―Así que... ―meditó Courfeyrac― ¿nos damos la mano?

Se estrecharon la mano, porque era una suerte de comienzo, y así se despidieron. Y si aquel apretón de manos duró más de lo estrictamente necesario; si, mientras bajaba las escaleras, la luz a su espalda tardó mucho en desaparecer, si no llegó a oír cerrarse la puerta que había cruzado, Courfeyrac no lo notó. Son confusos los días de lluvia, se ve mal y no muy lejos, y uno se encuentra vigilando el cielo o el suelo y mira muy poco al frente.

Y hay quienes, además, no dejan de mirar atrás.

 

•••

 

Courfeyrac estuvo horas dando vueltas bajo el paraguas. Caminaba en dirección al Sena y al llegar al _Pont Notre-Dame_ regresaba hacia la _Rue de la Verrerie_ , pasaba de largo su casa y rodeaba la parroquia de _Saint-Merry_ , que dio la hora dos veces antes de que Courfeyrac se decidiera a recogerse.

Encontró su cuarto tan desierto como lo había dejado. Marius se había mudado allí hacía poco tiempo. A Courfeyrac le agradaba tener compañía en su cuarto, pero aquella noche se encontró solo y se arrepintió amargamente de haber declinado la invitación de Prouvaire. Pensó en regresar, pero el poeta vivía lejos y era tarde para presentarse en casa ajena.

Courfeyrac se echó vestido en la cama y se puso a leer a Byron.

_“Childe Harold tenía el corazón enfermo”._

Más tarde, completamente desvelado, se sentó frente al escritorio y sacó del cajón papel y tinta. Empezó a escribir despacio pero, poco a poco, su pluma comenzó a tener prisa y a arañar frenéticamente el papel, a atropellarse, a tachar y a emborronar cuanto escribía. Courfeyrac se irritó y rompió la carta en pedazos, y se manchó los dedos con la tinta fresca.

 

•••

Al día siguiente despertó con manchurrones negros en la frente y debajo de los ojos. Marius sonrió al verlo pero al menos tuvo la consideración de decírselo.

―¡Ay! ¡Au! ―se quejaba Courfeyrac mientras Marius le frotaba la cara con un paño húmedo―. Me vas a sacar la piel a tiras.

―Ya no queda casi nada.

―¿De piel?

―De tinta. Hay un puntito aquí... ―dijo Marius señalándole la mejilla izquierda. Courfeyrac intentó mirársela sin mucho éxito.

―Es mi ojo ―lo avisó creyéndose ya tuerto de por vida.

―No, no es... Oh ―Marius se echó a reír y, gracias a Dios, dejó de frotar. Courfeyrac se palpó la cara con cautela.

―¿Qué?

―Es un lunar ―dijo Marius―. Estaba intentando borrártelo.

―Pues por poco lo consigues ―protestó Courfeyrac, riendo.

Se heló a medio gesto y su risa murió en sus labios.

Más tarde, cuando volvió a quedarse a solas, Courfeyrac se miró al espejo. Allí, frente a su propio reflejo que le devolvía una mirada oscurecida por la añoranza, se rozó la mejilla con las yemas de los dedos.

Así que era eso. La razón por la que Combeferre le acariciaba tanto la mejilla...

Courfeyrac quería reír y llorar al mismo tiempo, porque era una cosa tan tonta y tan poco propia de Combeferre... Y, sin embargo, también estaba en él el amor por las cosas pequeñas, desconocidas o lejanas. Pero Courfeyrac llamaba piedras a sus fósiles, mariposas a las polillas y bichos a todo lo demás, y no conocía las estrellas por sus nombres. Combeferre y él eran diferentes en muchas cosas. Combeferre no era, como él, una veleta a merced de los caprichos del corazón, sino un ser consecuente, entregado y leal. Sin embargo, nunca no había vuelto a acariciarlo de aquella forma. Lo había amado y ya no.

¿Qué podía haber cambiado?

 _¿Qué?,_ pensaba Courfeyrac mientras contemplaba los pedazos de la carta. ¿Sería tan terrible preguntárselo?

Pero no lo hizo y tampoco envió ninguna de aquellas cartas. En realidad, no las escribió pensando en enviarlas.

 

•••

 

Courfeyrac fue a la _Salle Le Peletier_ a mediados de marzo, esta vez, al ballet. Se estrenaba _La Sylphide_ , con su adorada Marie Taglioni como bailarina principal.

Afeitado, rizado y arreglado como un novio, Courfeyrac se hizo acompañar por Marius, y se les unieron Joly, Bossuet y Musichetta.

Courfeyrac había tirado la casa por la ventana y había hecho enviar a su adorada dos docenas de rosas blanquísimas, y después de la representación se quedó remoloneando en la puerta del escenario, ensayando mentalmente la galante presentación que tenía planeada y arreglándose el lazo de la corbata cien veces. Pero, cuando se abrió la puerta, en lugar de la grácil Marie salió un horrible italiano con el bigote retorcido (que era su director y además su padre) y le devolvió las flores con cierta vehemencia. Suerte que Courfeyrac ya había aprendido aquella lección y, cuando compraba rosas, siempre pedía que les quitasen las espinas.

Cuando más tarde llegó al café, Combeferre le sacó un pétalo de entre los rizos.

―¿Qué eres ahora? ―sonrió su amigo―. ¿Un romántico?

Jean Prouvaire le dijo que olía muy bien. Joly y Bossuet se morían de risa.

Pero Courfeyrac no tardó en descubrir que no le importaba y se olvidó de la grácil Marie. Después de todo, aquello era París, donde todas las mujeres eran bailarinas o actrices.

 

•••

 

Aquel año de 1832, la primavera llegó a París antes de tiempo. Los jardines del Luxemburgo florecieron más bellos y exuberantes que nunca, y los parisenses salieron a disfrutar del sol. En cada banco se podía ver a una alegre familia; tras cada árbol, a una joven pareja enamorada. En los estanques los niños fletaban barquitos y en torno a las fuentes cantarinas se arremolinaban corrillos de muchachas risueñas.

En los arrabales, la humedad y el calor se conjuraron y entre los adoquines crecieron pequeñas flores. Con la primavera llegaron los veinticinco años de Courfeyrac, y con las flores de marzo vino el cólera. Las familias ricas huyeron a las provincias y los pobres, que no tenían a donde ir, se quedaron.

París nunca les había parecido tan miserable como entonces.

Combeferre y Joly pasaban día y noche en _La Salpêtrière_ cuidando de los enfermos. Sus amigos temían por ellos, ¿pero cómo tratar de apartarlos de quienes tanto los necesitaban?

El primer ministro Périer había caído enfermo y también Maximilien Lamarque, y los periódicos especulaban sobre el estado de salud de ambos. Cuando el general Lamarque muriera, prendería la llama del descontento. Era 1832 y se acercaba 1830. Y esta vez, decía Enjolras, Francia sería tricolor.

Eran tiempos convulsos, se respiraban aires de motín y la muerte recorría París en la forma de la enfermedad negra. Era tiempo de prepararse, pero Courfeyrac no podía pensar con claridad. Se sentía melancólico y ausente, y por las noches, febril y desesperado.

 

•••

 

Era una noche de abril, otra noche de invierno en plena primavera, de lluvia tibia y de versos de Byron. Courfeyrac se sentaba frente a su escritorio con la cabeza entre las manos. Estaba empezando a comprender que “no” quería decir “no”.

Courfeyrac tenía una caligrafía muy elegante, fluida y estilizada. Pero, aquella noche, su letra no era su letra y él no era él. Estaba cansado de la lluvia, harto de Byron, aburrido de dar vueltas, enfadado con su cama... Se levantó y paseó como una fiera en una jaula. Quería salir a la lluvia y correr, golpear su puerta y gritarle: “¿Por qué no?”

_¿De qué tienes tanto miedo? ¿Qué hay que sea peor que esto?_

Pero tuvo miedo y, como no podía gritarle a él, le gritó al papel. Lo apuñaló con la pluma y lo arañó salvajemente pero el que sangró fue él. Escribió furiosamente, sin cuidado, sin pudor, sin pararse y sin censurarse; sangró allí todo lo que sentía y, cuando cayó la primera lágrima, era negra y no cristalina. Tenía tinta en la cara, en los dedos, hasta en los puños de la camisa.

_“Childe Harold tenía el corazón enfermo”._

_¿Y quién no?_

Courfeyrac recordaba cómo él le había acariciado la mejilla tantas veces, prendado sin saberlo Courfeyrac de aquel pequeño lunar. Recordaba cómo lo había tocado con aquellas manos siempre amables y cálidas, hechas para los cuidados y las caricias. Recordaba haber besado aquellas manos y haber tenido sus dedos entre sus labios, y cómo él lo había mirado entonces, con el deseo desatado en la mirada y la calma perdida. Estaba sin aliento él también, y Courfeyrac supo cuánto lo deseaba. Era un ángel y lo estaba matando por dentro, tan dentro... Con él, hasta el dolor había sabido a placer y a pecado, aunque fuera un placer de bordes afilados, rendido y peligroso. Courfeyrac recordaba cuánto lo había querido entonces. Recordaba que no podía volver a tener aquello, y enloquecía.

Lo escribió todo en la odiosa carta y le habló de morir con sus dientes en sus muslos, le habló de sus labios y de sus manos, de todo su cuerpo y de cada parte. Le dijo que lo quería en sus labios, que lo añoraba en su boca, que lo sentía dentro de él, haciéndolo gemir hasta las lágrimas. Quería estar de rodillas y gritar su nombre. Quería que la próxima vez no lo esperara, que lo tomara y tuviera lo que quisiera de él, que le dijera las cosas que veía en sus ojos y no las que mandaba su conciencia, no al oído sino en voz alta, porque él quería oírlo: que lo deseaba salvajemente como él, que lo añoraba hasta perder el sueño, la razón y las formas. Quería verlo celoso hasta del aire que respiraba, de cada amante que había tenido, de las mentiras que podría contarle y de las que le había contado aquella vez, cuando eran unos chicos y Courfeyrac le dijo que ya había hecho antes las cosas que ellos hicieron.

_¿Quién fue? ¿Quién hubo antes que yo?_

_Nadie,_ tendría que decirle. _Te mentí, te mentí, era mentira. Nunca ha habido otro que no fueras tú, nunca._

Él lo haría jurárselo cien veces mientras lo abría, mientras lo tomaba y le enseñaba que su cama era el único lugar para él.

Pero él nunca se lo había preguntado. Quizá no le importara, quizá... le diera igual.

A Courfeyrac se le aceleró el pulso mientras escribía todo aquello, se le secaron las lágrimas y le ardió el rostro. Todo ardía... Se mordió el labio y se dobló sobre el escritorio, y el tintero se volcó y rodó hasta el suelo.

Para cuando acabó con aquel infierno con sus propias manos, el mundo volvía a estar borroso y húmedo tras el velo de las lágrimas. No se oyó sollozar; ya no sabía nada.

¿Qué era todo aquello? Era perverso. La criatura de su imaginación no era su amigo: aquellos no eran sus ojos ni sus labios, sus manos ni sus palabras. ¿Qué era ese veneno que estaba alimentando en su interior? ¿Llegaría el día en que pudiera odiar a quien había sido su otra mitad?

Ya había echado a perder el recuerdo de algo que había sido muy hermoso. Y no le pertenecía sólo a él; era de los dos. Cuando recordaba la tristeza que había en los ojos de Combeferre cuando aquella noche se habían dicho adiós, Courfeyrac comprendía que él también atesoraba aquel recuerdo. No tenía ningún derecho a hacer aquello. Y sin embargo...

Cinco hojas de papel había llenado con letras como serpientes, encrespadas y abruptas hasta volverse indescifrables. Mejor así, porque no quería leer lo que había escrito. ¿Qué idioma sería aquel? ¿Qué alfabeto? Uno monstruoso.

Courfeyrac se secó las lágrimas y rompió aquellas hojas hasta reducirlas a pedazos minúsculos que arrojó al fuego. Pensó que habían ardido muy rápido.

Se acostó con la extraña calma que queda tras las lágrimas y se durmió con el alma triste, preguntándose si Combeferre, que lo conocía tan bien, sabría lo que sentía por él.

No debía saberlo porque, si lo supiera, no permitiría que siguiera sufriendo. En la vida de Courfeyrac no había habido una pena que no desapareciera entre sus brazos. Y si aquello no tenía remedio, si sus heridas él no podía sanarlas porque las había infligido sin saberlo, entonces nunca debía enterarse.

Eso decidió y, por eso, de todas las noches de tormenta que siguieron, ni una sola pensó en salir a la lluvia para atravesar París como quien huye de la muerte, en llamar a su puerta con el infierno en el alma y pedirle, y exigirle, que lo volviese a tomar como amante.

No lo pensó; nunca lo pensaba. No pensaba en él ni lo enloquecían recuerdos febriles de de él entre sus piernas, amándolo como ama un hombre a otro mientras el mundo los condena... mientras él ponía fin a su tormento con sus propias manos y se dormía helado de la piel al alma.

Eran largas aquellas noches, pero los días eran mejores en compañía de amigos y de bellas muchachas de ideas ligeras como él, ligeras de ropa muchas veces y de corazón ligero casi siempre. Las noches entre blancos brazos, entre sábanas bordadas y cabellos que olían a flores eran más alegres.

Las noches que Courfeyrac pasaba en su cama eran también más cortas cuando estaba Marius, aunque muchas veces ni en su compañía lograba conciliar el sueño.

―¿No te duermes? ―le decía Marius cuando lo oía dar vueltas sin descanso.

A veces encendían la vela y se ponían a hablar, y Courfeyrac veía brillar en los ojos de Marius aquella luz intensa de los amaneceres dorados, que tanto deslumbra y que tan pronto se extingue. Suerte que Marius, que era tan joven todavía y tan niño de corazón, no supiera aquellas cosas. Sonreía, suspiraba, se desesperaba y perdía el sueño; guardaba celosamente los secretos de su alma, y Courfeyrac, con secreta sonrisa, le deseaba felicidad. Si él no hubiera querido crecer tan pronto, quizá aún sería igual que Marius. Pero qué joven se había aventurado Courfeyrac a escalar muros y a saltar tapias para caer en los pozos negros del misterioso corazón de las mujeres. Todo para que, al final, ninguna consiguiera robar el suyo y él mismo lo guardara en un cajón. Estaba bien allí, se decía.

Tarde o temprano, de las cosas que se guardan en los cajones, uno se acaba olvidando.

 

•••

 

El 14 de mayo supieron por el periódico que el primer ministro Périer había fallecido. El mismo periódico se refería con optimismo a la salud del general Lamarque.

La muerte de Casimir Périer se sumó a las sacudidas que ya sufría toda Francia, donde el círculo de las disidencias se ensanchaba cada vez más. Con el gobierno decapitado, en la Vendeé se sublevaban los legitimistas, y en las provincias, los republicanos se preparaban para la revolución. El _Quartier Latin_ se había llenado de espías y se había vaciado de Pontmercys.

―El dulce Marius está enamorado ―aseguraba Courfeyrac porque, aunque su amigo fuera una tumba, Courfeyrac había visto sus ojos radiantes y la sonrisa de idiota que lucía desde hacía algún tiempo―. Pro no nos dice de quién.

―¿Será fea? ―se preguntaban sus amigos.

―¡Peor! ¿Será aristócrata?

―¿Será casada?

―¿Será virgen? ―se preguntaba Grantaire―. Porque, como lo sea, lo mismo la desdichada se queda así para siempre.

Y todos se echaban a reír a costa del pobre Marius ausente.

Tristes tiempos aquellos que les había tocado vivir pero la juventud nunca ha sabido dejar de reír, y Courfeyrac, pese a todo, antes entonaría el “ _Grand Dieu sauve le Roi_ ” que renunciar a su buen humor ni a su eterna sonrisa. Y la más cálida, la reservaba siempre para Combeferre.

Avanzaba el mes de mayo y la red de las sociedades secretas hervía y corría de un lado a otro llevando susurros, cartas y cartuchos, y en algunos puntos ya había dejado de susurrar y de ocultarse en las sombras y se manifestaba en plena calle. A las once de la mañana de un día de finales de mayo, Enjolras se subió a un guardacantón de la _Rue Sainte-Marguerite_ y, con su voz imperiosa y vibrante, dijo al que quisiera escucharle:

―A nuestros derechos, los llaman sus concesiones, y si los ejercemos, se nos acusa de intrigantes. Se nos persigue, se nos espía, se nos acecha y se nos lleva a la cárcel. ¿Qué libertad de prensa es ésa que detiene y carga de cadenas a los impresores y a los libreros? ¿Qué París es ésta que ya no puede tirar verduras a los corruptos _ni a los espías_ , porque es el infame o el sustento de los hijos? Pero no se somete a un pueblo matándolo de hambre; como mucho, se reina sobre los cadáveres. Oscuro porvenir nos aguarda a este paso.

El espía era un hombre con gorro de algodón que se había mezclado con la multitud. Enjolras lo estaba mirando directamente y el hombre había empezado a sudar mientras negras miradas acusadoras se volvían hacia él.

―Ciudadanos, ciudadanas ―llamó Enjolras―, ¿sabéis acaso donde está el rey? El rey se esconde del cólera en _Saint-Cloud_ con su familia, pero las vuestras están aquí. Si el rey falta, no se nota, pero si os fuerais vosotros, París se secaría y moriría. Francia empieza en París, y París empieza en _Saint-Antoine._ ¿Tienen miedo de una reunión de veinte? ¡Pues no está lejos el día en que estén sobre las armas veinte mil patriotas!

En mitad de aquella multitud que alzaba los puños, el espía se creyó hombre muerto y trató de escabullirse pero no lo logró sin recibir varias pedradas. Una mujer le arañó la cara.

―¡Corre, corre, perro de Guisquet! ―le gritaban―. ¡Vete con tu amo, aquí no vuelvas más!

En cuanto se hubo puesto en fuga al espía, los amigos se pusieron a repartir octavillas.

―¡Venid mañana a la _Rue Charonne_! ―decía Courfeyrac―. ¡En la taberna de Lenoir habrá vino!

Y armas y cartuchos.

―Y la cuenta, ¿quién la paga? ―quiso saber un carnicero con el delantal ensangrentado.

―La Revolución, ciudadano.

Cuando Enjolras se bajó del guardacantón, sus amigos lo rodearon y los obreros le palmeaban la espalda. Todos se le acercaban menos Grantaire, que se había quedado solo en mitad de la calle, con una mirada en los ojos como la de Ulises y tan inmóvil como si lo hubieran atado al mástil.

Trágico final el que llega en pleno verano de la vida. Ellos no supieron ser grises en nada: tenían demasiados sueños o demasiado pocos; daban luz y calor o vivían de las cenizas. ¿Quiénes serían los clarividentes y quiénes los ciegos?

 


	12. Ni predecir el relámpago

  


Una tarde de finales de mayo, salían los amigos de Corinto cuando vieron que se había organizando un gran tumulto en la estrecha calle Mondétour. Se oían gritos de “¡Asesino!” y “¡Al río, al río con él!”.

Cuando se asomaron al callejón, vieron que una turba estaba apaleando al abacero que tenía su establecimiento en aquella calle. Grantaire, que lo conocía por su nombre, se metió en medio del jaleo antes de que tuvieran tiempo de detenerlo.

―¡Alto, alto! ―gritaron a la muchedumbre ciega y sorda tratando de ir tras su amigo, que estaba borracho y en pobres condiciones de defender a nadie.

―¡El muy cerdo envenena el vino y la comida! ―gritó un hombre que llevaba bajo el brazo un banquillo de zapatero.

―¡Mi suegro ha enfermado de cólera y compraba aquí el licor! ―dijo otro.

Joly quiso explicarles que aquellos rumores se extendían siempre que había una epidemia, pero muy pocos lo escuchaban y los que hicieron, lo acusaron de querer engañarlos. Cuando alguien lo señaló como un estudiante de medicina, otro dijo que los médicos y los farmacéuticos estaban conjurados con el gobierno para envenenar los pozos de agua y desembarazarse así de los pobres. Alguien le tiró al muchacho una piedra, falló y tuvo que vérselas con Bossuet.

―¡Basta, basta! ¡Deteneos! ―estaba gritando Enjolras, que había logrado abrirse camino hasta donde estaban Grantaire y el tendero.

―¿Qué quieren estos niñatos pisaverdes? ¡Que se metan en sus asuntos! ―gritó alguien de forma amenazadora.

Enjolras se estaba girando hacia quien había dicho aquello cuando, sin previo aviso, un bastón lo golpeó brutalmente en la sien y lo arrojó inconsciente a los brazos de Grantaire.

―¡No! ¡Nononono! ¡Julien! ―lo llamó Courfeyrac cayendo de rodillas a su lado. Grantaire estaba mortalmente pálido y sostenía a Enjolras entre sus brazos como si un huracán se lo fuera a arrebatar.

Bahorel le había arrancado el bastón al agresor y corría peligro de arrancarle la cabeza; se enfrentaba a cinco o seis obreros con la única ayuda de Jean Prouvaire. Feuilly trataba de proteger al tendero, que yacía con el rostro ensangrentado mientras su mujer y sus hijas lloraban y chillaban. La multitud las había sacado a la calle y, aunque se los acusaba de haber envenenado sus mercancías, muchos se habían lanzado a saquear la tienda.

Para cuando intervino la policía, la multitud se había llevado al tendero a rastras para tirarlo al río, y los amigos nada pudieron hacer para impedirlo.

Magullados y con el alma sombría, se llevaron a Enjolras al interior de la taberna y lo acostaron en un banco que la viuda Hucheloup despejó rápidamente. Joly le examinó los ojos mientras Grantaire mataba su ataque de pánico a base de vino y más vino. Jean Prouvaire lo abrazó y le aseguró que nada de lo sucedido era culpa suya, pero Grantaire no dejaba de mirar a Enjolras de forma maníaca y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Enjolras no tardó en volver en sí. Dijo que se encontraba bien pero parecía confuso y desorientado, y Joly no dejó que se levantara sin hacerle antes una larga retahíla de preguntas. Cuando pareció que su estado no revestía gravedad, Grantaire se puso muy serio y dijo:

―¿Y ésa es la gente que queréis que os ayude a cambiar las cosas?

Se levantó y se fue sin mirar a nadie.

 

•••

 

Cuando Combeferre supo lo sucedido, fue inmediatamente a casa de Enjolras. Lo encontró profundamente dormido, sedado por la medicina que Joly le había dado.

―Tendría que haber estado allí ―se reprochaba amargamente.

―Todos los días pasan cosas malas ―le decía Courfeyrac― y tú no puedes evitarlas todas. Pensar que todo es tu responsabilidad, ¿no es arrogancia?

Combeferre lo miró dolido e intrigado. _¿Arrogancia?,_ parecían preguntar sus ojos claros.

―Como mínimo, es una negligencia. ¿Cuánto hace que no duermes? ―le dijo Courfeyrac con dulzura. Estaba sentado junto a Enjolras y le acariciaba el cabello suavemente―. No te atormentes, Étienne. ¿De qué sirve eso?

Cuando alzó la vista, vio que Combeferre los miraba con ternura y con algo parecido a la tristeza. A Courfeyrac, que conocía bien todas sus miradas, aquella le resultó muy difícil de leer.

 

•••

 

Enjolras se recuperó en poco tiempo pero durante días sufrió jaquecas, le molestaban la luz y los ruidos fuertes y la primera vez que trató de bajar la escalera, sintió vértigo y Combeferre lo tuvo que llevar de vuelta a su cuarto. Courfeyrac solía quedarse con él para que Combeferre pudiera ir al hospicio, donde su ayuda era necesaria, pero Combeferre iba a verlos cada día. Joly también los visitaba a diario, y a menudo lo acompañaban Bossuet y Musichetta. De día, muy rara vez estaban solos; cuando no estaba allí un amigo con un pastel, estaba otro con vino dulce o con pan caliente y brie, y siempre con noticias recientes y la pluma presta. Grantaire fue el único que no se dejó ver, aunque Courfeyrac sabía que preguntaba a Joly por el estado de Enjolras.

El estado de Enjolras, como cabía esperar, era el de una fiera hambrienta encerrada en una caja. Le habían dicho que guardarse reposo pero él se paseaba de un lado a otro sin parar; le habían aconsejado que no se expusiera a la luz pero él se asomaba constantemente a la ventana como si el ajetreo de la calle se fuera a convertir en la mismísima Revolución. Courfeyrac ponía todo su empeño en tratar de calmarlo, pero mucho se temía que él también era mejor agitador que apaciguador. Sobre todo, no era un domador de fieras.

―Es urgente reunirse con Blanqui y con los Amigos del Pueblo ―decía Enjolras.

―Bahorel y Feuilly van esta noche ―lo informaba Courfeyrac―. Quiero decir, si Blanqui no está otra vez en la cárcel para entonces.

―Deberíamos que escribir a Buonarroti y decirle...

―Prouvaire se ha encargado de eso.

―También hay que ir a la Escuela Politécnica y ver cuántos nos apoyarán si Lamarque...

―Todo marcha bien ―le aseguraba Courfeyrac―. Todo excepto tú. Anda, métete en la cama: es ese mueble de allí. ¿Quieres que te lea algo?

―No.

―A ver qué tienes por aquí...

Courfeyrac solía leerle en voz alta ya que no era conveniente que Enjolras forzara la vista. En el estante más alto de su librería encontró aquella tarde el ejemplar de _Valentine_ que Sand le había regalado. Estaba tan como nuevo que algunas páginas todavía estaban pegadas.

―Pero ¿no lo has hojeado siquiera? ―le reprochó Courfeyrac frunciendo mucho el ceño.

―Sand tiene ideas muy interesantes y sabe expresarlas como nadie, pero esas historias de amor...

―Ay, Julien, eso es muy desconsiderado.

―Le dije que lo leería y lo haré. Cuando tenga tiempo.

―Claro, claro... Vaya, ¿y esto?

Detrás de los libros, Courfeyrac había encontrado un botón dorado. Estaba cubierto de polvo y el joven le sacó lustre con la manga para descubrir que tenía grabada una flor de lis. En los dominios de Enjolras no crecían _esas_ flores. Si por él fuera, hubiera hecho como Atila y sembrado los campos con sal con tal de exterminarlas.

―¡Ah, ya me acuerdo! ―dijo Courfeyrac―. El juicio de Blanqui.

Qué gran noche había sido aquella... menos para Blanqui.

―Pero tú no estabas ―recordó―. Te fuiste temprano con Étienne.

Enjolras lo miró sin expresión.

―¿Y? ―intentó Courfeyrac.

―¿Y qué?

Courfeyrac le mostró el botón en calidad de prueba fehaciente.

―Grantaire me lo dio ―dijo Enjolras como si nada.

Courfeyrac alzó las dos cejas. Por supuesto que lo había hecho; probablemente se lo había arrancado al realista expresamente para él. Pues era todo un detalle, un trofeo de lo mejorcito que había a falta de cabezas reales en un cesto.

―Te lo dejo aquí ―dijo Courfeyrac poniendo el botón donde lo había encontrado―, en el estante de los pretendientes despechados.

Prefirió seguir de espaldas después de haber dicho aquello, pero sintió que la nuca le empezaba a escocer.

La cubierta de _Valentine_ crujió nuevecita cuando Courfeyrac la abrió por la primera página. Allí encontró las palabras que la misteriosa Sand había plasmado allí para su Augusto.

 _―Parodia la Trinité divine ―_ leyó en voz alta.

―Es un verso del Organt ―le explicó Enjolras sentándose en la cama.

―Oh... ¿Y por qué?

Enjolras se encogió de hombros.

―Tú sabrás, que lo has leído.

―Bueno, pues no me importaría leerlo de nuevo.

Courfeyrac se sentó a su lado, se quitó las botas y abrió resueltamente el libro sobre sus rodillas.

―¿No votamos? ―se quejó Enjolras.

―Oh, sí. Pero a ti se te acaba de declarar culpable de descortesía con una dama y has perdido tus derechos civiles, luego sólo quedo yo para ejercer los míos. Ahora, presta atención. ―Se aclaró la garganta―: _“_ _El_ _sureste de Berry contiene algunas leguas de un país singularmente pintoresco...”_

Enjolras se dejó caer sobre la almohada con un dramático resoplido. Courfeyrac creía que se dormiría enseguida, pero llegó al tercer capítulo sin que su amigo bostezara siquiera y, al final, el que empezó a dar cabezadas fue él.

Para cuando Courfeyrac volvió en sí después de una de aquellas “cabezadas”, se había consumido la vela y ya era noche cerrada. _Valentine_ descansaba en la mesa de noche, Courfeyrac bajo una cálida manta y Enjolras estaba dormido a su lado. Y aunque la cama de Enjolras no fuese particularmente espaciosa, Courfeyrac descubrió que podían dormir allí los dos confortablemente.

Aquellas noches, aunque Courfeyrac dormía poco porque velaba el sueño de su amigo, cuando se acostaba, dormía bien. Enjolras era un compañero excelente, no acaparaba las mantas ni invadía “su” lado de la cama, pero tampoco se quejaba si alguna vez Courfeyrac ponía su brazo alrededor de él. Era agradable tenerlo cerca.

Enjolras, por su parte, también parecía cómodo en su compañía porque, aunque solía tener los labios apretados con fuerza incluso durante el sueño, cuando Courfeyrac se acostaba junto a él, veía que su amigo suspiraba y que no tardaba en relajarse su expresión. Parecía muy joven así, tan inocente que uno llegaba a olvidar el fuego que brillaba en sus ojos azules. Su belleza resultaba entonces dulce y cautivadora, le recordaba que habían sido niños juntos, y hacía sonreír a Courfeyrac.

 

•••

 

Una de aquellas noches, Courfeyrac despertó para descubrir sin ningún sobresalto que Combeferre estaba sentado en el borde de la cama. Solía volver poco antes del amanecer y se quedaba hasta que debía regresar al hospicio.

―Hola... ―lo saludó Courfeyrac con la voz llena de perezosa ternura―. Tu paciente está muy bien.

Enjolras dormía a su lado como un ángel que posara para un retrato, con una mano descansando junto a su mejilla y algunos de sus rubios rizos esparcidos sobre su rostro, rozando sus labios rosados.

―Ya lo veo ―murmuró Combeferre sonriendo con la mirada.

Tras los cristales reinaba la oscuridad y un repiqueteo constante golpeaba la ventana y el farol que había debajo. Estaba lloviendo, y Courfeyrac ni siquiera lo había notado.

―Ven ―dijo a Combeferre tratando de hacerle sitio, pero él lo detuvo poniéndole una mano en el hombro y, acariciándole los rizos como Courfeyrac adoraba que hiciera, le dijo dulcemente:

―Duérmete.

Y Courfeyrac, que quería protestar, se durmió.

 

•••

 

Despertó a la fría luz plomiza de un amanecer nublado, y no supo si aquello había sucedido realmente. Combeferre, si había estado allí, se había marchado sin que lo advirtieran. Courfeyrac se levantó y caminó descalzo hasta la ventana, y desde allí contempló la calle mojada con desconsuelo. ¿Por qué eran tan frías aquellas mañanas de mayo? El verano no tardaría en llegar y parecía más lejos que nunca.

Un escalofrío se agazapaba en su piel, y Courfeyrac se rodeó con los brazos. Algo suave y cálido cubrió su espalda, y Courfeyrac se giró para encontrar a Enjolras junto a él. Sobre sus hombros había puesto su levita, la de color borgoña que tanto le favorecía.

_―Te sienta bien el rojo ―solía decirle Courfeyrac. Y algunas veces, Enjolras sonreía._

―Hace frío ―comentó Enjolras sin mirarlo directamente, concentrado en ajustar la prenda sobre sus hombros―. ¿Y quién será mi carcelero si enfermas tú también?

―¿Tu... carcelero? ―musitó Courfeyrac.

―Uno muy persuasivo. No creas que no sé que me has escondido los zapatos.

Courfeyrac sonrió sin proponérselo, rozando la prenda que tan cuidadosamente envolvía sus hombros. A su lado, Enjolras dejaba volar la mirada sobre los tejados. Así como estaba, con el rubio cabello desarreglado, la mirada brillante y fija de sus ojos y las mejillas aun acaloradas en contraste con su piel de porcelana, Enjolras transpiraba una sensualidad casi salvaje y del todo inconsciente, la del cachorro que hubiera crecido sin saber que posee colmillos y garras.

Y que tal vez no lo sepa hasta que despedace a alguien...

Quizá fue porque Courfeyrac tardó demasiado en apartar la mirada; quizá porque, al volver Enjolras la vista, vio algo en sus ojos que lo inquietó tanto como a él, pero aquel día hizo algo que no había hecho nunca...

―Prepararé café ―dijo.

Había... bajado la mirada.

Sobresaltado más allá de todo lo comprensible, Courfeyrac se pasó el resto del día turbado e inquieto. No era capaz de concentrarse ni en leer el periódico, tropezaba constantemente con las palabras y, de propina, tropezó hasta con el café. Así se solucionaron dos problemas: ya no había café ni tampoco periódico. Pero el tercero y peor persistió durante toda la tarde.

Courfeyrac miraba constantemente el reloj preguntándose cuándo vendría Combeferre. Pero, al parecer, Combeferre había escogido precisamente ese día para no visitarlos, y en su lugar vino Joly con la cena y con recado suyo. Había mucho trabajo en el hospital, decía la nota, y cada vez menos ayuda. Pedía a Enjolras que fuese paciente y cuidadoso con su salud, a Courfeyrac que fuese paciente y cuidadoso con Enjolras, y los abrazaba a los dos. Courfeyrac no podía sentir más amargura.

 

•••

 

Aquella noche, cuando volvieron a quedarse a solas, Courfeyrac se sentó junto al fuego con _Valentine_ abierto por la primera página. Miraba sin ver la elegante caligrafía de Sand y las misteriosas palabras que había escrito allí de su puño y letra. Cada vez que se atrevía a alzar la mirada y veía la figura dormida de Enjolras, el recuerdo de aquella mañana volvía a él.

No era que Courfeyrac no fuera consciente de la belleza de Enjolras; lo era, igual que todo el mundo, pero nunca había pensado en él en aquellos términos. En “aquellos términos” nunca había habido otro que no fuera Combeferre, y sólo porque _era_ Combeferre.

Enjolras, sencillamente, parecía por encima de aquellas cosas.

Courfeyrac, que lo quería bien, deseaba que apareciera alguna vez la persona capaz de conmoverlo, pero a lo mejor esa persona no existía. Eran tantas las lindas muchachas que lo habían dejado indiferente... A Courfeyrac se le había pasado por la cabeza la idea de que su amigo pudiera preferir la compañía de otros hombres. Sin embargo, se acordaba del internado y de un chico llamado Fabrice Duchamp, que aunque era un poco cretino era bien parecido y encantador cuando quería. Después de haberle echado el ojo a Enjolras (y algo más que el ojo, por lo que se decía), ya no era tan bien parecido. Courfeyrac no estaba al corriente de los detalles pero, como era un amigo leal, había decidido que si el seductor Fabrice Duchamp iba por ahí con un brazo en cabestrillo y luciendo una flamante nariz nueva sería porque se lo merecía, y se había sentido moralmente obligado a aportar su granito de arena poniéndole al chico la zancadilla por las escaleras, derramándole encima la sopa hirviendo y otras gentilezas de las que Courfeyrac ya no se acordaba. Pero seguro que Fabrice Duchamp, sí.

En aquella época se le había ocurrido a Courfeyrac pensar en Combeferre. No había nadie en el liceo que mereciera la atención de Enjolras tanto como él. Aunque fueran los tres inseparables, existía entre Combeferre y Enjolras una conexión especial, un entendimiento profundo del que Courfeyrac no participaba del todo, y en secreto se había preguntado si no se querrían entre ellos más que a él.

Malos consejeros habían sido los celos.

Courfeyrac recordaba el día que Combeferre y él habían compartido aquella primera experiencia íntima. Se lo había contado en confidencia a Enjolras a la primera oportunidad, aquella misma noche. Para cuando acabó de relatarle lo ocurrido sin escatimar en detalles, Enjolras lo estaba mirando con los ojos como platos.

_―Eso te lo acabas de inventar ―lo acusó desabridamente―. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que estar burlándote de mí?_

_―¿Cuándo me he burlado yo de ti? ―le respondió Courfeyrac, dolido. No lo entendía, ni tampoco por qué él no lo creía―. ¿Y por qué me lo iba a inventar?_

_Enjolras lo miró con los labios apretados, como si en el fondo se estuviera haciendo aquella misma pregunta._

_―¿Es verdad? ―dijo con cautela―. ¿Y él... te lo ha permitido?_

_Courfeyrac tuvo que echarse a reír. ¿Que si se lo había permitido? Le explicó algunas cosas más que él escuchó muy serio. Al final, después de considerarlo un momento, Enjolras dijo:_

_―Bueno, pues haced lo que queráis. Está bien si a vosotros os parece bien._

_Y se durmió._

_Courfeyrac no podía estar más de acuerdo, y aunque la indiferencia de Enjolras lo había decepcionado un poco, se fue a su cama contento._

_No fue hasta que Enjolras abandonó el liceo que Courfeyrac consideró lo que había hecho y comprendió lo mezquino que había sido. No había excusa para sus tontos celos ni había sido honesto con Combeferre al hablar de aquello a sus espaldas, pero no fue capaz de confesárselo porque, aunque en el liceo tenía muchos amigos, de algún modo sentía que ya sólo lo tenía a él._

_La noche que Enjolras se marchó sin que los dejaran despedirse, Courfeyrac había salido a hurtadillas de su cuarto para ir a la cama de Combeferre como solía hacer de niño cuando se asustaba de las tormentas y del viento._

_―No estés triste, Henri ―le había susurrado Combeferre acogiéndolo entre sus brazos, allí donde todas las miserias dejaban de existir―. Lo volveremos a ver._

_―¿Cuándo?_

_―Pronto._

_Pero no fue pronto, y Courfeyrac lo echaba terriblemente de menos. Ahora que tenía a Combeferre para él solo, ya no era feliz._

Recordar aquello entristecía a Courfeyrac, pero aquellas cosas pertenecían al pasado. El caso, pensaba, era que quizá a su amigo no le hubiese hecho ningún bien pasarse la adolescencia preso político en su casa, con su padre y los criados por toda compañía. Courfeyrac estaba decidido a remediar la soledad de su amigo, pero él no había querido ni uno solo de los corazones que le habían puesto a los pies. No lo conmovieron las muchachas que lo miraban tiernamente, ni el imbécil de Fabrice Duchamp, con sus ojos grises y su sonrisa de seductor, ni la misteriosa Sand, ni tampoco Grantaire.

Y nunca se le había ocurrido a Courfeyrac que, en realidad, podría...

―Podrías ir al hospital.

Courfeyrac se sobresaltó tanto que casi dejó caer el libro. Enjolras estaba sentado en la cama y desde allí lo miraba.

―Deberías ir.

―¿Por qué...? ―musitó Courfeyrac.

 _¿Quieres que me vaya?,_ pensó en un arrebato de terror. Pensó que aquella mañana lo había incomodado, que su indiscreta mirada había delatado sus pensamientos y que ahora él...

―Étienne no habrá cenado ni descansado en todo el día ―le explicó Enjolras―. Estoy preocupado por él.

―Oh... ―comprendió Courfeyrac. Así que sólo era eso. Eran el uno para el otro, Combeferre y Enjolras. Y él, un completo idiota―. Por un momento he creído que intentabas deshacerte de mí ―sonrió inseguro.

―¿Por qué haría yo tal cosa?

―¿Qué sé yo? Soy tu carcelero.

―¿O soy yo el tuyo?

Courfeyrac negó con franqueza. Le gustaba estar allí con él.

―Quisiera saber qué te preocupa ―dijo Enjolras de pronto―. No preguntaré, pero no creas que no noto que algo te angustia. Te conozco, Henri, y sé que hace tiempo que no eres tú.

―Yo... ―titubeó Courfeyrac. Enjolras no había pretendido acorralarlo pero así se sentía. Apretó el libro entre sus manos. Deseaba contárselo, realmente lo deseaba. Nunca había pensado que llegaría el día en que no pudiese confiarle algo a Enjolras, y no entendía las reservas de Combeferre.

_―_ _Por el amor de Dios, ¡es Julien!_ _―_ _le había dicho Courfeyrac aquella noche, la noche que voluntariamente habían puesto fin a algo que apenas había comenzado._

Habían pasado ocho meses, y parecía que hubiese sucedido ayer.

Pero ayer, Combeferre se había marchado de madrugada, y Enjolras estaba allí con él. Con él a su lado no lo había despertado la lluvia, y en la mañana fría él le había puesto su abrigo. Estaba tan encantador, y era... tan real. Aquello lo devoraría, Courfeyrac estaba seguro. No podía librarse de aquel pensamiento.

Bajó la mirada hacia el libro que tenía sobre las rodillas. El fuego crepitaba suavemente junto a él, y en alguna parte se oyó el aullido de un perro. París dormía y él soñaba despierto.

―No puedo ―murmuró distante.

―¿Qué?

―No puedo dejarte solo. Escaparías ―dijo con una débil sonrisa.

―Te prometo que no lo haré ―oyó que Enjolras le decía.

Pero Courfeyrac negó y cerró el libro sobre sus rodillas.

―Mañana ―murmuró―. Mañana, si te sientes bien, iremos juntos.

Enjolras asintió y no lo presionó.

―Entonces, ven a dormir.

Courfeyrac no sabía si sería capaz de dormir pero fue de todas maneras. Se desnudó de espaldas a Enjolras, incapaz de ocultar de otro modo la tormenta que había en sus ojos, y se acostó entre sábanas caldeadas de otra piel. Hundió el rostro en la almohada impregnada del tibio olor de Enjolras y se preguntó cómo sería dormir enredado en su cabello.

Debía huir como fuera o aquello acabaría con él. Dormiría y por la mañana lo habría olvidado todo, y jamás se habría preguntado a qué sabrían sus labios ni cómo... se sentiría su cuerpo... fiero y precioso y virgen. Enjolras sería un fuego, sabría a miel y furia y a tormenta. Y lo cuidaría, lo salvaría de aquel dolor.

_Por el amor de Dios, ¡es Julien!_

Courfeyrac cerró los ojos y se durmió conteniendo las lágrimas.

 

•••

 

―Henri...

_―Tengo sueño._

_―Lo sé, ya lo sé._

―Henri.

_―¿Quieres que me vaya?_

_―Di sí o no. Di sólo..._

Courfeyrac no lo comprendía, y su propio nombre seguía acariciando en susurros los bordes dentados de su consciencia. Aquella voz calmaba su alma desgarrada, pero...

_―¿Étienne?_

_No era él. Courfeyrac no encontraba el calor de su sonrisa, y sabía que él ya no lo amaba. Le pidió que regresara, sollozó, se hubiera arrojado a sus pies, pero era demasiado tarde..._

_Llovía entre las hojas del tejo y el viento salado agitaba las ramas con fuerza. La hierba estaba perlada de bayas rojas, de flores blancas. Combeferre llevaba una corbata de seda azul que Courfeyrac había anudado con sus dedos. Si no los hubiera interrumpido la lluvia, lo hubiese besado de nuevo._

_―Ayúdame, Julien ―quería decirle―. No sé qué he hecho para perderlo pero haz que me perdone._

Un roce en su mejilla lo sacó de aquel infierno. Oía una voz que lo llamaba por su nombre y palabras susurradas a media voz, cálidas contra el frío que lo hacía temblar. Courfeyrac se estremeció y abrió los ojos...

Eran azules los ojos que lo miraban; no azul claro como el cielo de amanecer sino intensamente azules como las estrellas. Debían ser los ojos más bellos de la creación, y adornaban como joyas el rostro de un ángel. ¿Apolo? Eso, jamás. Apolo, cansado de envidiar tanta hermosura, lo hubiese amado también.

―Julien...

―Vamos, cálmate.

―¿Qué...?

―No quería despertarte. Parecía que tenías pesadillas ―dijo Enjolras. Las sombras vestían su piel desnuda y un rizo solitario había rodado sobre su hombro. Parecía una hebra de plata, un rayo de luna...

―¿Te encuentras mejor?

―No... ―se oyó decir Courfeyrac. Estaba muy, muy lejos de allí―. ¿Por qué nunca te han besado?

Le respondieron un parpadeo y un silencio perplejo de varios segundos.

―¿Qué?

―Es terrible que nunca te hayan besado ―dijo Courfeyrac. Lo era; era terrible que aquellos labios no conocieran más fuego que el de las palabras―. Yo te besaría...

―Henri... ―murmuró Enjolras empezando a erguir la espalda. Courfeyrac lo siguió incorporándose sobre un codo.

―...si tú quisieras.

Enjolras lo miró mudo de asombro. Había una suerte de terror en sus ojos...

Y eso estaba bien, porque los de Courfeyrac se habían llenado de una peligrosa determinación.

―Deja que te bese.

―N...

Courfeyrac se alzó hacia él y lo besó, y entre sus labios encontrados murió toda réplica. Por alguna razón, aquel beso no supo a traición, a despecho ni a culpa. Fue simplemente... sorprendentemente... perfecto.

 


	13. Abel y Caín

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uf, esto... ¿os acordáis de mí? *sacude el polvo y las telarañas
> 
> Bueno, pues hace un año se fue y de pronto volvió. Estas cosas pasan, aunque ojalá pasaran más a menudo. Gracias por vuestra paciencia a quienes aun seguís leyendo y a Cait por el empujoncito que ha obrado el milagro. Espero que os guste el capítulo.
> 
> Todos los anteriores editados.

 

**Marsella, 1823**

Fue una noche poco antes de Navidad cuando a Courfeyrac lo despertaron el sonido de un vidrio roto y un alarido que venía del dormitorio de una de sus hermanas. Sobresaltado, había salido de su cuarto a tiempo de oír a su padre aullar, con un rastro de entusiasmo de lo más inapropiado y un sospechoso tono ensayado, lo siguiente:

―¡Ah, sinvergüenza! ¡Grandísimo granuja! ¡Y en mi propia casa! ¡Llamad a los criados!

Diciendo aquello pasó monsieur de Courfeyrac en bata, con un candelabro en una mano y un sable decorativo en la otra. Lo que le sucedía era muy natural: había sido tantas veces la presa a la fuga de padres y maridos vengativos que sentía que era de justicia que ya le hubiera llegado a él el turno de aterrorizar a alguien. Conocía todos los pormenores del protocolo y se estaba tomando muy en serio su papel:

―¡Latouche, Simonet! ¡Despertad, holgazanes! ¡Soltad a _los perros_! ¡Traedme a ese tunante, que vamos a tener unas palabras él y yo!

Por desgracia, como suele suceder con las cosas largamente soñadas, todo resultó en una gran decepción. Monsieur de Courfeyrac acababa de salir al porche, seguido por sus tres hijos varones bostezando, cuando la cacería acabó brusca y dramáticamente.

La partida de caza formada por el jardinero, el encargado cojo de los establos, dos podencos regordetes y un caniche algodonoso había puesto en fuga al intruso, que tropezó con una pala, se metió en los rosales de invierno y fue a parar al fondo del estanque decorativo.

Unos minutos después, estaba tiritando frente a la chimenea del estudio, envuelto en una manta y con un caniche mojado mordiéndole el bajo del pantalón.

Monsieur de Courfeyrac, que se había servido un coñac generoso, lo estaba mirando muy serio.

Monsieur de Courfeyrac no había sido nunca apuesto, ni siquiera de joven. Tenía una cara de lo más corriente, no era muy alto y siempre había tenido tendencia a engordar, tendencia que se había materializado en una barriga bien servida con los años. Si sus hijos eran guapos, se lo debían a su madre. De joven, además, era pobre. Y, pese a todo, no había habido en Marsella una falda que estuviera a salvo de su encanto diablesco.

No dijo lo que estaba pensando aunque, para quienes lo conocían, era bastante evidente: “Si yo hubiera tenido _ese_ aspecto, a estas alturas sería padre de la mitad del Mediodía; hasta tú podrías ser hijo mío. Y tú vas y te caes a mi estanque”.

A ese respecto era de la escuela de pensamiento de algunas tribus bárbaras de la antigüedad cuya filosofía se puede resumir como sigue: “Si eres tan tonto como para que yo te cace, no te mereces a mi hija ni mi choza ni mis cabras”.

Pero como, para colmo de su indignación, el intruso no había venido a buscar a ninguna de sus hijas, monsieur de Courfeyrac sólo dijo:

―¿Cómo está tu señor padre?

―Está bien ―respondió Enjolras en el tono más digno que podía permitirse alguien que estaba dejando un charco en el suelo y que era presa de las fauces de un perrito faldero que no dejaba de gruñir triunfalmente.

―Estoy por dudarlo ―declaró monsieur de Courfeyrac de forma críptica.

Sus criados y su familia se habían ido ya; su hija Christine, la que había gritado después de que una piedra rompiera su ventana, se había marchado a regañadientes con una mirada consternada en los ojos. En la oscuridad del jardín no había reconocido a Enjolras pero, por su forma deno pestañear desde que lo había visto en el estudio, se diría que sólo había empezado a no perdonarse su imperdonable torpeza.

―Mira, hijo, te voy a dar un consejo ―dijo monsieur de Courfeyrac―: la próxima vez que _no_ busques a una muchacha, no tires piedras a las ventanas con flores y comederos de pájaros. Es más, si no buscas a una muchacha, llama a la puerta.

Y se fue a acostar.

Cuando la última criada se marchó dejándoles ropa seca y se quedaron solos, Courfeyrac todavía tenía la cara apoyada en las manos (de forma que se vieran más manos que cara) para que Enjolras no viera que le costaba contener la risa. Como no dio resultado, se levantó y abrazó a su amigo hasta que a él se le desfrunció el ceño.

―Te has escapado para verme ―le dijo cariñosamente.

―Sí ―admitió Enjolras.

―Y te has caído al estanque.

Enjolras volvió a fruncir el ceño. Courfeyrac tuvo que retenerlo para que no escapara de su abrazo.

Era la noche del solsticio de invierno, la noche más larga, y se les hizo demasiado corta. Courfeyrac le habló a Enjolras del liceo, de sus “viejos” amigos y de sus nuevas amigas mientras Enjolras, vestido con ropa de Courfeyrac que definitivamente _no_ le sentaba mejor que a él, ponía patas arriba la biblioteca de su padre y le hablaba de su tutor, un joven republicano de ideas escarlata que a monsieur Enjolras se le había colado en su propia casa. Le habló de Rousseau, de Robespierre, de la Revolución y de la República; se estaba volviendo preocupantemente aficionado a la R mayúscula. Sobre todo, hablaron de Combeferre. Ambos lo extrañaban desde que se había marchado a Londres, pero aun se tenían el uno al otro.

El amanecer los encontró dormidos en el diván del estudio, frente contra frente, rodeados de libros. Courfeyrac envolvía con un brazo la cintura de su amigo, y en los labios de Enjolras se adivinaba una sonrisa.

Ninguno supo nunca que, aquella semana, monsieur de Courfeyrac visitó a monsieur Enjolras y que tuvieron una corta conversación.

―Tiene usted un hijo muy notable. ¿Cuándo tiene pensado que ingrese en el seminario? ―comentó monsieur de Courfeyrac―. Ah, ¿no? En ese caso, permítame decirle que es usted un idiota.

Pocos días después, monsieur Enjolras dijo a su hijo:

―Deberías salir más.

Y aunque siguió siendo inflexible en todo, le permitió ver a Courfeyrac de vez en cuando.

Aquel verano de 1824 lo pasaron juntos. Y aunque Enjolras nunca tiró piedras a las ventanas con flores y casitas para pájaros, se divirtieron mucho. Los dos amigos salían a cabalgar, practicaban esgrima y, a veces, tras mucho insistir, Courfeyrac lograba arrastrar a Enjolras a los cafés con baile que llenaban las plazas de Marsella. En las alegres mesitas, los abanicos de encaje enloquecían con la presencia de aquel rubio adonis, pero ninguna de aquellas risueñas muchachas, con sus misteriosas sonrisas y sus caídas de ojos, logró que Enjolras la sacara a bailar. Cuando Courfeyrac le preguntó por qué, él le confesó que no sabía.

¡Pero cómo! ¡Deshonra sobre Francia!

Courfeyrac se propuso resolver de inmediato aquel vergonzoso asunto, y una tarde que estaban en la sala de música de su casa, sentados ante el piano de su madre, Courfeyrac se acodó sobre las teclas cortando de un golpe disonante la sonata de Haydn que Enjolras estaba interpretando.

―Aburrido ―declaró, tajante.

Puede que no fuera su mejor acierto. Mostraba Enjolras tan escaso interés por las artes que quizá Courfeyrac debió apreciar su gusto por la música en lugar de interrumpirlo, pero aquella tarde se sentía de ánimo más mundano.

―¿No conoces algo que se pueda bailar?

―¿Qué se pueda...?

―Te voy a enseñar a bailar. ―Courfeyrac se levantó resueltamente y tomó a Enjolras de las manos―. Vamos.

―Espera, ¿qué...?

―Vaaamos ―insistió Courfeyrac tirando de él y haciéndolo tropezar con el asiento.

Lo arrastró hasta el centro de la sala haciendo caso omiso de sus protestas y pasó el brazo de Enjolras alrededor de su cintura.

―¿Para qué necesito aprender a bailar? ―se quejó él, reticente. Courfeyrac puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a colocar su brazo en posición.

―No lo necesitas, querido. Necesitas comer, dormir y respirar. Todo lo demás es accesorio. Y deseable.

―¿Y si no lo deseo?

―Me partirás el corazón ―suspiró Courfeyrac posando la mano en su hombro.

Enjolras gruñó y le ofreció la otra mano, y cuando Courfeyrac la tomó y se acercó a él, al ver que su amigo desviaba incómodamente la mirada, se echó a reír y casi lo ahuyentó.

―¡No, espera! ―pidió Courfeyrac atrayéndolo de nuevo―. Está bien, no me burlaba de ti. Es sólo que...

Nunca lo había visto sonrojarse. Puede que Enjolras fuera capaz de ser terrible pero, de todos sus amigos, sólo Courfeyrac sabía lo adorable que podía llegar a ser.

―Será nuestro secreto ―le susurró con un brillo de complicidad en los ojos antes de empezar a moverse―. Y... un dos tres, un dos ¡au!

Hubo un par de traspiés y algunos momentos de confusión mientras Courfeyrac trataba de acostumbrarse a dejarse llevar, pero pronto la sala de música se llenó del _um-um_ de la cancioncilla que Courfeyrac se había puesto a tararear. Danzaron y giraron sobre las baldosas blancas y negras, y al caer la tarde tras los ventanales, se movían juntos con fluidez, conversando y mirándose a los ojos y no a los pies. Era casi injusto que, en sólo unas pocas horas, Enjolras pudiera llegar a bailar tan bien, pero la elegancia natural y la gracia de movimientos que poseía se reflejaban inevitablemente en todo cuanto hacía. Así caminaba, cabalgaba, luchaba... Así haría el amor, pensó Courfeyrac secretamente, cuando apareciera la joven afortunada. Por el momento, las alegres muchachas de Marsella tendrían que contentarse con bailar.

Un día de finales de septiembre, los dos amigos se encontraban bajo el tejo del jardín, donde se habían retirado a pasar la tarde. Las ramas que habían visto sus juegos de la infancia se mecían con la brisa que hacía revolotear las páginas de los libros abandonados. Arrancando briznas de hierba, Courfeyrac dijo:

―Me voy a Egipto. Con mi familia.

Enjolras asintió sin decir nada y Courfeyrac comprendió que ya lo sabía. Pasaba en su casa el tiempo suficiente como para haber oído comentarios; era natural.

―Volveré pronto ―prometió Courfeyrac―. Y Étienne, antes todavía. ―Aunque la expresión de su amigo no había cambiado, Courfeyrac podía leer la decepción en sus ojos. Se quedaba solo.

―Cuando volváis, ya no estaré aquí ―dijo Enjolras. Courfeyrac parpadeó.

―¿Es que te vas? ¿A dónde vas?

―A París.

―Pero... ¿tienes permiso?

―No.

―¿Tienes dinero?

―No.

Courfeyrac dejó escapar el aire en una leve risa.

―Suena divertido.

Enjolras lo miró, sus ojos azules brillantes y a la vez sombríos, y le dijo:

―¿Vendrás?

―Pues claro ―respondió Courfeyrac sin pensar. Pero Enjolras quería que lo pensara, y no se dio por satisfecho hasta que Courfeyrac, endureciendo su expresión, le dijo―: Lo prometo.

Su padre quería que estudiara leyes en Aix igual que sus hermanos, pero si Enjolras iba a París, Combeferre iría con él; y si ellos iban, entonces él también. No sabía cómo, pero encontraría el modo.

Se echó de espaldas junto a su amigo. Enjolras se recostaba sobre un codo en la hierba. Sus rizos todavía cortos se curvaban graciosamente enmarcando su rostro. Courfeyrac enrolló en su dedo uno de aquellos rizos y lo estiró para dejarlo recobrar después su forma. Cuando retiró la mano, rozó sin querer la mejilla de Enjolras y recordó el tierno rubor de días atrás.

―Te voy a extrañar ―le dijo de corazón.

Tenían entonces diecisiete años, y Enjolras ya tenía el peso del mundo en la mirada.

Pero, cuando Courfeyrac sonreía, él le devolvía la sonrisa.

 

•••

 

¿Por qué no lo besó aquella vez? ¿Por qué no lo hizo nunca? Tan deslumbrado había estado por Combeferre, tan prendado de su cálida ternura, que no lo habían intrigado aquellos labios que tan fácilmente sucumbían al desdén. Grandes palabras, nunca un susurro o una caricia. Sus labios no eran mármol, eran... tan reales.

**París, 1832**

Courfeyrac lo besó aquella noche, en París, en su cama, bajo el manto silencioso de la madrugada. Y Enjolras... se lo permitió.

Sus labios eran firmes y turgentes, dulces como una fruta prohibida, embriagaban como el vino y daban sed. Courfeyrac fue más allá y pellizcó su labio inferior entre los suyos, y lo rozó con la lengua para que él le permitiera profundizar el beso. Sus dedos se enterraron entre sus rubios cabellos y lo sujetaron suavemente por la nuca.

Fue entonces cuando Enjolras reaccionó.

Retrocedió, no bruscamente pero sí lo suficiente para romper el beso, y miró a Courfeyrac lleno de confusión. Estaba sin aliento.

―Julien... ―lo llamó Courfeyrac como si despertara él también.

Pero no, no quería despertar. Si era un sueño, entonces soñaría hasta que amaneciera.

Se inclinó hacia adelante pero él volvió a retroceder, sobresaltado. Courfeyrac retiró su mano. Su corazón, espoleado por el beso, latía ahora de temor y dudas.

―¿Por qué... has hecho eso? ―jadeó Enjolras.

―Lo siento, no he pretendido...

―¿Por qué?

Courfeyrac se encogió ante la dureza de su voz.

―Yo... no lo sé, sólo... ―Su voz se apagó y murió. Enjolras lo estaba mirando como si acabara de apuñalarlo en el corazón.

―¿Que _no lo sabes?_

Courfeyrac no supo qué hacer ni qué decir. Se sentía miserable.

―Perdona... ―dijo sin pensar.

Enjolras se levantó bruscamente de la cama. Courfeyrac quiso detenerlo y no se atrevió.

―Perdona, perdona, perdona ―dijo atropelladamente. Le faltaba el aire―. Perdóname, Julien, no quería...

―No vuelvas a hacerlo ―lo cortó Enjolras fríamente―. Jamás.

Courfeyrac sintió que se le helaba la sangre. ¿Qué había hecho? Enjolras le daba la espalda y los ojos de Courfeyrac ardieron.

Pensó en marcharse, pero no debía dejarlo solo. Se lo había prometido a Combeferre, ¿y cómo iba a explicarle...?

Oh, no...

_Oh, Dios... Étienne..._

Apretó las sábanas en sus puños. ¿Y qué? No le debía nada, y el mero hecho de pensar en él hizo que algo en su interior estallara en rebeldía. Estaba... tan cansado de aquello.

Se levantó de la cama y recogió su ropa a manotazos.

―¿Por qué no? ―dijo mientras se vestía―.¿Qué he hecho para que no puedas ni mirarme?

Enjolras se giró a medias hacia él. Sus ojos azules brillaban intensamente.

―¿Tan terrible ha sido? ―siguió Courfeyrac, el rostro tenso y la mirada desafiante. La rabia crecía en él a pasos agigantados―. ¿Tanto te ofende que quisiera besarte? ¿Qué hay de malo en permitir que alguien te muestre un poco de afecto?

―Yo nunca he dudado de tu afecto. Y no creo que esto tenga nada que ver.

―¿Qué quiere decir eso?

―No estás en tus cabales ―dijo Enjolras. Courfeyrac dejó escapar una carcajada que hasta a él le sonó espeluznante.

―No se puede estar cuerdo cerca de ti, ¿no es cierto? Mejor me andaré con cuidado o acabaré como el pobre Fabrice Duchamp...

―No seas estúpido ―siseó Enjolras.

―...o peor, acabaré como Grantaire.

―¡Ya basta, Henri!

Pero Courfeyrac no podía dejarlo estar; ya no. Hay un punto de no retorno en las palabras que se dicen, y lo que había dicho había dado directamente en el blanco. Courfeyrac casi sonrió.

―¿Es porque es un hombre? ¿O porque es un maldito ser humano?

Enjolras estaba pálido de rabia y apretaba los labios para no responderle. Giró su rostro y entonces dijo lentamente:

―¿Y qué pasa con Étienne?

Courfeyrac se heló a medio gesto de ponerse la levita.

―¿Qué pasa con Étienne? ―preguntó con cautela.

Enjolras dudó unos segundos antes de decir:

―Si no puedes estar con él, tampoco puedes estar conmigo. No puedes hacer _esto._

Courfeyrac sintió la sangre huir de rostro. No comprendía...

―¿Cómo...? ―jadeó―. ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

―Él me lo dijo, Henri ―le confesó Enjolras.

―¿A ti?

_¿Por qué...?_

_¿Y... cuándo?_

Pero sabía exactamente cuándo. Y ahora... ahora también sabía por qué.

Courfeyrac no podía apartar los ojos. Acababa de golpearlo una partícula de luz en toda su furia clarividente.

_“―No hemos emprendido un camino hace mucho tiempo? Lo que queremos hacer, ¿no es más grande que nosotros, que tú y que yo?”_

¿Cómo no lo había visto?

_“―¿Qué seremos tú y yo entonces? Nuestras vidas, ¿para qué servirán?”_

Enjolras... Ésas eran sus palabras, casi podía oír su voz.

_“―Por el amor de Dios, ¡es Julien!”_

Era él. Fue... por él.

Enjolras resoplaba airado cuando hablaban de Marius y de su misterioso amorcillo, y se quejaba porque no venía ya. Enjolras no sabía cómo se llamaba la amante de Bahorel. Cuando hablaban de sus queridas, Enjolras se sentaba en otra parte. Fabrice Duchamp no había sido bueno para Enjolras, y lo había descubierto de la peor forma posible. Sand no había sido buena para Enjolras, ni ninguna de las dulces muchachas que lo habían mirado tiernamente, ni tampoco Grantaire. ¿Qué sería el amor para Enjolras? Lo mismo que el arte, que el placer o la belleza: un lastre, un vicio que envilece, una esclavitud de la que liberarse.

Y pensar que, por un momento, había llegado a creer... De sólo pensarlo, a Courfeyrac le hervía la sangre de vergüenza y rabia. Lo había besado como el estúpido que era, y el sabor de sus labios aun quemaba.

 _Me da igual,_ se decía. _De todas maneras, tampoco te quería._

Era a Combeferre a quien quería, pero no podía tenerlo. Y ahora entendía por qué.

_Mentiroso. Cobarde..._

―¿Cómo has podido? ―le dijo a Enjolras entre los dientes apretados―. ¿Con qué derecho te interpones? No era asunto tuyo, Julien, ¡tú no sabes nada! Nunca has amado a nadie y no permites que nadie te ame, sólo sabes decir “República”, y “Patria” y “Revolución”, pero hay otras cosas en la vida, hay... otras personas... ―Se secó furiosamente los ojos, enfadado con sus lágrimas. Se odiaba tanto en aquel momento. Y los odiaba a ellos, a los dos.

―Henri, escúchame ―le pidió Enjolras―. No sé qué es...

―¡No, cállate! ―gritó Courfeyrac con sus últimas fuerzas. ¿Cómo habían podido? ¡Y a sus espaldas!―. Cállate...

Retrocedió hasta la pared y allí descansó como una marioneta a la que hubieran cortado bruscamente los hilos.

_¿Por qué?_

¿Acaso les había fallado a ellos o a su causa? ¿Es que no le había dedicado tanto esfuerzo y sacrificio como todos? ¿Por qué debía sacrificar aquello también?

―No me importa, ¿sabes? ―musitó con la mirada baja―. Quédatelo, me da igual.

Se giró hacia la puerta y salió sin más.

―Henri, espera...

Courfeyrac no miró atrás, y cuando oyó pasos tras él se lanzó escaleras abajo.

―¡Henri!

 _Arrójalo al fuego de tu maldita Revolución,_ se dijo con la vista borrosa por las lágrimas. _Quémalo todo. Esto... también._

 

•••

 

Caminó por la calle como un muerto en vida, sin sombrero, sin paraguas, dejando que la llovizna le calara la ropa.

No sabía a dónde iba.

A aquella hora, las calles estaban desiertas y en los callejones flotaba una humedad viscosa que hedía a cólera y a muerte.

Courfeyrac no fue lejos del _Quartier Latin_. Estaba a poca distancia de la _porte de Saint-Jacques_ , mirando desde la acera la ventana de un primer piso. Era la ventana de Combeferre, pero ninguna luz brillaba tras ella. Probablemente estaría en el hospicio como les había dicho. De todas maneras, Courfeyrac no hubiera sabido qué decirle.

Parpadeó varias veces y giró el rostro en otra dirección cuando pasó un transeúnte. Algunas veces, la lluvia era una bendición.

Estaba completamente empapado cuando dobló la esquina de la _Rue des Mathurins Saint-Jacques._ Bajó las escaleras del fumadero de los Siete Billetes guiándose por la pared hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad cargada de humo.

El olor de aquel lugar siempre le recordaba a Alejandría. Era demasiado joven entonces para frecuentar sitios así, pero los había visitado de todas maneras. La primera vez, había conocido a una muchacha de ojos negros, esbelta como una pantera y con uñas igual de afiladas. No hablaba su idioma y no recordaba su nombre, pero sí sus manos pintadas con motivos serpenteantes que el opio hizo danzar ante sus ojos. En lugares como aquel, uno olvidaba muchas cosas. Algunos olvidaban salir y se quedaba en sus cubículos como nichos mortuorios, envueltos en su mortaja de humo y rodeados de fantasmas.

Casi todas las mesas de la sala común estaban vacías; la clientela de aquellos lugares solía preferir la intimidad de los reservados. Courfeyrac se sentó y pidió vino.

Le trajeron algo que sabía a rayos en un vaso de estaño muy labrado. Courfeyrac se lo bebió de un golpe y observó.

Y lo encontró.

Cabía suponer que estaría allí ya que allí era donde se reunían sus camaradas de la Escuela Politécnica. Se llamaba Desmoulins, o eso creía. Era un joven guapo; más o menos. Era más o menos rubio, más o menos alto, hablaba más o menos bien según hubiera fumado más o menos. Courfeyrac lo había visto unas pocas veces. Todas ellas, él se había fijado en Enjolras. ¿Y quién lo culpaba? Courfeyrac no sabía si alguien más lo había notado, pero Grantaire lo detestaba; le daba la réplica constantemente y lo dejaba en ridículo con su despiadada dialéctica. En una ocasión, casi habían llegado a las manos.

Courfeyrac pidió más vino y observó con evidencia a los politécnicos que fumaban y susurraban tras una pesada cortina, hasta que uno de ellos reparó en su presencia. Cuando lo miraron, Courfeyrac no apartó la mirada.

El tal Desmoulins lo había reconocido, porque sonrió y se levantó.

 


	14. Las fronteras intangibles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a Mirambella por el beteo.

**Aix-en-Provence, 1821**

Cuando aquella tarde salió de su dormitorio y corrió por los pasillos vacíos del liceo, Enjolras no sabía de qué huía, pero no se detuvo cuando vio a Combeferre que venía en su dirección. Chocó con su hombro al pasar junto a él y siguió corriendo tan deprisa como le daban las piernas.

No sabía a dónde se dirigía. Ni que, por lejos que corriera, no podía escapar de sí mismo.

 •••

Pasaron horas hasta que Combeferre dio con él.

Lo encontró en la vieja torre de la iglesia, sentado en las escaleras de madera que ascendían hasta el campanario. En lo alto se olía el ulular de las palomas, y el polvo flotaba en la luz que se filtraba a través de las troneras. Atardecía. Había pasado la hora de la cena y lo castigarían por ausentarse sin permiso, pero a Enjolras no le importó. Siguió abrazándose las rodillas y no miró a Combeferre cuando se sentó a su lado.

―Fabrice Duchamp se ha fracturado un brazo ―lo informó su amigo en tono neutro―. Una mala caída, dice. Nadie sabe cómo se las ha arreglado para romperse la nariz en el proceso.

Enjolras frunció aun más el ceño por toda respuesta, y sus puños se crisparon. Tenía los nudillos enrojecidos y la muñeca le dolía. Combeferre suspiró y preguntó directamente:

―¿Qué ha pasado, Julien?

Enjolras quiso decirle que no era asunto suyo, pero no era capaz de hablarle a Combeferre con tanta rudeza. Pensó en decirle que se marchara y lo dejara solo, pero ¿y si lo hacía? Su propia debilidad lo enfurecía, y no era capaz de desquitarse con él. No con Combeferre. Era en Courfeyrac en quien estaba pensando; en Courfeyrac y en sus estúpidas bromas. Si lo volvía a llamar _Juliette,_ le rompería la nariz a él también.

―No soy una mujer ―gruñó de pronto para sobresalto de su amigo―. Y no me gusta que me traten como si lo fuera.

Combeferre asintió, creyendo comprender, y preguntó con calma:

―¿Es eso lo que ha pasado?

Enjolras asintió rígidamente. Su voz era un susurro tenso cuando dijo:

―Me ha besado. Quería... ―frunció los labios con desagrado― tocarme...

Había girado el rostro para que Combeferre no viera que le ardían las mejillas, pero era plenamente consciente de su mirada sobre él.

―¿Te ha hecho daño? ―lo oyó preguntar con preocupación.

Enjolras negó de forma hosca.

―¿Ha sido... violento o...?

―No ―dijo Enjolras―. No... ―comprendió después.

Ni siquiera había sido intimidante o muy insistente, sólo el cretino petulante que todos conocían. Había dado las cosas por sentadas, pero para detenerlo Enjolras sólo tenía que decir “no”. No sabía por qué había reaccionado tan violentamente...

―No soy una mujer ―volvió a decir, porque no era de los que dan su brazo a torcer.

―No creo que él lo piense ―dijo Combeferre con suavidad. El sonido de su voz serena siempre aplacaba el espíritu de Enjolras, tan propenso a las explosiones.

―Entonces, ¿por qué...?

Combeferre se encogió de hombros a su lado.

―Puede que sólo se sienta atraído por ti, tal y como eres.

―Pero soy...

―Un hombre ―asintió Combeferre―. Y él también.

Enjolras lo miró sin entender, más intrigado de lo que él mismo esperaba. Tenía catorce años, pero sabía tan poco del mundo... Aquellas cosas no estaban en los libros; al menos, no en los que él leía. Estaban, como mucho, en los sermones que los obligaban a escuchar, aquellos que hablaban de perversión y pecado, de actos degradantes, humillantes y despreciables. Miró a Combeferre a los ojos, pero no fue capaz de decidir si él lo estaba condenando, y mientras esperaba su corazón latió con fuerza. Lo creería, dijera él lo que dijera, porque era Combeferre y, para Enjolras, lo que él decía estaba escrito en piedra.

Entonces él le tocó la muñeca y dijo:

―Está bien que no se lo hayas permitido...

Enjolras lo miró sin un parpadeo. Sin un latido.

―...pero quizá no mereciera tu ira ―continuó Combeferre, aunque Enjolras apenas oyó nada más―. Sanará, en todo caso, y aprenderá a pedir permiso. Y tú, ¿estás bien?

―Ya estoy mejor ―dijo Enjolras retirando la mano.

Mentía.

 •••

Pensó en hablar con Fabrice Duchamp, pero la ocasión nunca se presentó porque el muchacho huía de él como de la peste. Probablemente temiera que lo denunciara, pero Enjolras nunca había tenido intención de hacerlo, y lo alivió que Combeferre tampoco lo hiciera.

Hubiera sido una hipocresía por su parte. Otra, en realidad, si se consideraba lo que sucedió poco después...

Poco después, siendo de madrugada, Enjolras se despertó sobresaltado para descubrir que Courfeyrac se había metido en su cama luciendo una gran sonrisa. Se puso un dedo en los labios para indicarle que guardara silencio, pues todos los demás dormían, y le contó una historia que al principio Enjolras no creyó.

―¿Y él... te lo ha permitido? ―preguntó, aturdido.

No podía creerlo. Y no quería.

Nunca se había sentido tan solo como aquella noche, cuando Courfeyrac regresó a su cama y lo dejó a solas con sus pensamientos.

_―Está bien que no se lo hayas permitido ―había dicho Combeferre._

Entonces, ¿por qué estaba bien para ellos?

Enjolras no lo comprendía, y no conseguía decidir si Combeferre le había mentido o si simplemente no confiaba en él lo suficiente. Por lo menos, Courfeyrac había tenido el valor de decírselo, aunque sólo lo hiciera para declararse vencedor de una guerra que Enjolras ni siquiera sabía que se estaba librando.

Comprendió que era cierto. Aquella absurda rivalidad entre Courfeyrac y él había existido desde el mismo momento en que se vieron el uno al otro para acabar enzarzados a golpes cinco minutos después. Si desde entonces no habían hecho otra cosa que competir patéticamente por la atención de Combeferre, era evidente quién había perdido.

 

**París, 1832**

―Quédatelo ―dijo Courfeyrac―. Me da igual.

―Henri, espera...

Courfeyrac salió y corrió escaleras abajo como alma que lleva el diablo, y cuando Enjolras trató de seguirlo el vacío casi se lo tragó. El vértigo se apoderó de él en cuanto bajó el primer escalón, y tuvo que sujetarse al pasamanos, temblando de forma incontrolable, para mantener el equilibrio.

―¡Henri!

Fue en vano, y no podía dar un paso más. De todas maneras, tampoco podía salir medio desnudo a la calle para perseguirlo. Retrocedió, pegándose a la pared, y cerró los ojos para sobreponerse al mareo y a las nauseas. La cabeza le daba vueltas.

Oyó que uno de sus vecinos salía a quejarse y le respondió sin pensar y de mala manera. Después regresó a su cuarto y cerró la puerta, apoyó la espalda sin aliento y se dejó caer hasta el suelo. Golpeó la puerta con el puño y siseó una maldición, aunque no sabía si su ira era contra sí mismo o contra ellos.

 _No tengo tiempo para esto,_ se dijo mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento y la calma.

Lo segundo estaba muy fuera de su alcance.

•••

Le llevó casi veinte minutos bajar la escalera, pero el aire de la calle lo ayudó a recobrarse y le devolvió el vigor. Había permanecido en su cuarto casi una semana. Si por sus amigos fuera, lo tendrían allí encerrado hasta que se hiciera viejo.

Descubrió que estaba lloviendo, pero regresar a por el paraguas estaba tan lejos de sus posibilidades como de sus intenciones. Un poco de lluvia nunca había matado a nadie. Enjolras apretó el paso y puso rumbo a la _rue de la Verrerie._

Pero Courfeyrac no estaba en su casa. Al parecer, se había empeñado en complicar las cosas. Tampoco lo encontró en casa de Combeferre. Ni a Combeferre. Mejor así, se dijo, porque era la última persona a la que quería ver en aquel momento.

El Musain había cerrado hacía horas, pero tenían llave de la puerta que daba al callejón de atrás y a la sala interior. Enjolras abrió sólo para encontrarse frente a otro tramo de escaleras, unas decenas de peldaños que a sus ojos parecieron cientos o miles. Pero había luz bajo la rendija de la puerta; había alguien en la sala.

Subir resultaba más sencillo que bajar. Enjolras avanzó guiándose por la pared, un paso y después otro. Estaba casi a medio camino cuando la puerta se abrió derramando la luz hacia la escalera.

―¡Enjolras! ―lo llamó la silueta que se perfiló en el vano.

Aquella voz, Enjolras la conocía demasiado bien; la había hecho callar tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta.

Grantaire bajó hasta donde él estaba, alarmado, y trató de sostenerlo. Se detuvo a medio gesto y retrocedió sin haber llegado a tocarlo. Enjolras ni siquiera lo había mirado, no había hecho nada para disuadirlo. Se tragó su irritación y preguntó directamente:

―¿Está aquí Courfeyrac? ¿Lo has visto?

Grantaire negó con la cabeza.

―No hay nadie, sólo yo. Enjolras, ¿te... encuentras bien?

Enjolras bufó y no se dignó a responderle. Había descansado un hombro en la pared y tenía que cerrar los ojos para mantener el mareo a raya.

―Pensé que estaba contigo... ―oyó que Grantaire le decía.

―Ya ves que no.

―No deberías estar tú solo. Ni... aquí. Deja que te lleve a casa.

―Ah, ¿pero recuerdas dónde vivo? ―le espetó Enjolras bruscamente.

Y se arrepintió de inmediato. No solía hablar sin pensar, pero Grantaire tenía la odiosa cualidad de sacarlo de sus casillas. Apretó los labios y trató de ignorar su mirada dolida y culpable. Si Grantaire tenía alguna disculpa que ofrecer, Enjolras decidió ahorrársela a ambos.

―Grantaire ―dijo alzando la mirada―, ¿me harías un favor?

―Lo que quieras ―respondió él.

_Hasta lustrarte las botas._

•••

Courfeyrac no estaba en ninguna parte.

Enjolras no lo encontró en Corinto ni en las tabernas de la _rue Charonne_. _Saint-Antoine_ no era un barrio para deambular a solas de madrugada, pero qué podía importarle eso a Enjolras. Debía encontrar a Courfeyrac y aclarar las cosas, pero no sabía dónde buscarlo y no podía presentarse en casa de sus amigos sin darles alguna explicación.

Al menos, Grantaire no le había pedido explicaciones. Nunca lo hacen quienes tienen sus propios secretos que guardar.

Enjolras cruzó el _Pont-Neuf_ por tercera vez aquella noche, caminando deprisa bajo la llovizna que se acumulaba entre los adoquines. Las aguas negras del Sena murmuraban allá abajo, fluyendo con París en las entrañas.

Faltaban horas hasta el amanecer y ya sólo había un sitio al que ir.

Así que allí fue.

•••

Una religiosa lo recibió en la entrada y lo condujo al interior. Su tosco hábito rozaba el suelo de baldosines descoloridos mientras lo guiaba hasta una sala del vestíbulo, donde le dijo que esperara.

La sala, alargada y sin más muebles que un pesado banco de madera adosado a la pared, quedó sumida en la penumbra cuando la mujer se marchó llevándose la lámpara. La única claridad procedía de los altos ventanales que se asomaban a un patio interior de aspecto abandonado, rodeado de árboles que presentaban formas torturadas y raquíticas. Terminaba el mes de mayo y era pleno invierno en aquel lúgubre jardín, donde nada había florecido. La decadencia y la muerte envolvían como un sudario el recinto de la _Salpêtrière_ , la última morada de los más miserables.

En lugares como aquel, las mundanas turbaciones del corazón parecen frívolas y banales. La verdadera lucha, se recordó Enjolras, era por aquellos que iban a morir allí, pues habían perdido toda esperanza en una sociedad que, después de exprimirlos, los había desahuciado. Alguien debía ser la voz de aquellos amordazados por la miseria y el hambre; alguien, la pluma, la espada y la guillotina, pero el hombre que hablaba por el pueblo, Maximilien Lamarque, había caído víctima del cólera y se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

No tenían tiempo para aquello, volvió a decirse Enjolras.

Y, sin embargo, allí estaba, paseando como una fiera de un lado a otro de la sala, con el corazón agitado, sin norte y sin respuestas. ¿Se atrevía siquiera a formular las preguntas?

Se detuvo frente a los ventanales que se asomaban a la noche. Allí, frente a su propio reflejo diluido en la lluvia, trató de recordar.

_Fue la noche del 3 de septiembre, el día del juicio de Blanqui. Sus amigos se reunían en Corinto y el vino fluía más deprisa que la sangre alterada. Grantaire bebía y Sand fumaba, enzarzados ambos en una suerte de debate grandilocuente que mezclaba poesía, política y desencanto. Quién venció y quién capituló, Enjolras no lo sabía, pues sus pensamientos estaban puestos en Combeferre._

_Courfeyrac acababa de regresar de Marsella; reía, pasaba el brazo sobre los hombros de Prouvaire y lucía en la solapa una violeta azul. Parecía el mismo de siempre, pero Combeferre... Combeferre había cambiado. Enjolras, que lo conocía bien, podía ver que sus ojos brillaban demasiado y que su elocuencia brillaba por su ausencia._

_Aquella noche, turbado por sus largos silencios, se marchó con él dejando en Corinto a sus amigos, y mientras caminaban de regreso al Quartier Latin, le preguntó si algo lo inquietaba._

_De haber sabido lo que Combeferre iba a decirle, hubiera callado para siempre._

―Julien...

Enjolras espió el reflejo en el cristal antes de girarse.

Combeferre cruzó las altas puertas que daban acceso a la sala. Estaba en mangas de camisa que se había arremangado hasta los codos, sin chaleco ni corbata, y se secaba las manos con un paño que dejó en el banco de madera. Su rostro sin afeitar presentaba un aspecto rayano al agotamiento, y sus ojos lo confirmaban. Malos días eran aquellos para los hombres de bien. La piedad también se lleva almas a la tumba.

―¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó. Parecía alarmado de verlo allí y no le faltaban motivos. Se acercó a Enjolras y estudió su aspecto con preocupación. Al parecer, no era él el único que olvidaba mirarse al espejo―. No deberías haber salido. ¿Dónde está Henri?

―No sé dónde está Henri ―dijo Enjolras en tono lento y deliberado.

―¿Que no...? ―Combeferre calló al entrever el sentido de sus palabras.

―Se ha marchado hace horas ―asintió Enjolras―, no sé a dónde ni con quien. Lo he buscado desde entonces, pero veo que aquí tampoco ha venido.

Combeferre lo miró en completa confusión. Miró una vez en dirección a la puerta, pero Enjolras no podía esperar que corriera a buscarlo sin más. No lo hizo.

―¿Qué ha pasado, Julien?

La pregunta era inevitable. La respuesta, sin embargo, no era sencilla. ¿Qué había sucedido? Enjolras ni siquiera lo sabía, y no estaba seguro de querer averiguarlo. Desvió la mirada hacia los oscuros ventanales, los labios apretados con dureza. Sería cobarde no hablar, y desleal hacerlo. ¿Cómo escoger entre un mal y otro, entre un amigo y otro? Hacía mucho que había comprendido que no podía; que, al fin y al cabo, no era suya aquella decisión.

―Dime, antes, una cosa ―pidió―. ¿He hecho yo algo, o dicho cualquier cosa, para persuadirte en contra de lo que había entre tú y Henri?

―¿Cómo dices? ―dijo Combeferre sin salir de su incredulidad.

―Es lo que él cree.

―Eso es ridículo.

―Eso pensé yo ―dijo Enjolras sin alzar la voz. Pasara lo que pasara, no iba a dejarse llevar por la frustración. No podía... no debía enfadarse con Combeferre. Pero Courfeyrac había derramado lágrimas en su presencia. Por él. _Por él_ ―. Puedes decir que no me concierne ―dijo lentamente―. Pudiste decirlo entonces, pero no había razón para que me mintieras. Dijiste que habíais llegado a un acuerdo.

―Y así fue ―dijo Combeferre, que recelaba del tono contenido de su voz.

―Entones te mintió él a ti, y tú finges creerlo porque te conviene. ¿Qué le dijiste, Étienne? ¿Con qué argumentos lo persuadiste para que renunciara a ti cuando es evidente que te ama?

Sus palabras tuvieron en Combeferre el efecto de un golpe físico. Algo tembló al fondo de su mirada, y Enjolras pensó que no podía sorprenderlo una verdad tan sencilla. Era imposible que no lo supiera.

―¿Por qué? ―dijo Enjolras con tristeza. Se sentía tan decepcionado como si el despechado fuera él.

Combeferre se había girado hacia la puerta y se pasó una mano por la frente entre el desorden de sus cabellos.

―Deja que... avise a alguien ―murmuró, ausente―. Aquí me necesitan, no puedo marcharme sin más.

―¿Por qué? ―repitió Enjolras sin dejar de mirarlo.

―Es lo mejor, ¿no lo ves?

―Te diría lo que veo, pero la prudencia me lo impide.

Combeferre se sentó en el banco y descansó la cabeza entre las manos. Parecía perdido, pero no más que Enjolras en aquel momento. Se sentó a su lado y apoyó la cabeza en la pared, y durante casi un minuto guardaron silencio.

―Te conozco, Étienne ―dijo Enjolras finalmente―. Y sabe Dios que lo conozco a él. No necesitas decirme que fue él quien lo empezó, pero tú se lo permitiste. Eres tan responsable de esto como él.

―Lo sé.

―Arréglalo, entonces. Al menos, dile la verdad. Sea lo que sea, tiene derecho a saberlo.

―Tienes razón ―murmuró Combeferre tras un momento―. Sin embargo...

―Sin embargo... ―lo instó Enjolras al ver que no continuaba.

―Sin embargo, no creo que deba saberlo por mí.

Enjolras no lo comprendió inmediatamente, pero conforme transcurrían los segundos el silencio se fue llenando de significado, y las palabras no pronunciadas comenzaron a cobrar forma.

―¿Qué intentas decirme? ―preguntó con cautela.

Combeferre se había quitado las gafas y se acodaba en sus rodillas mirando al suelo.

―Entiendo que sea difícil para ti... ―dijo suavemente.

El color había huido de las mejillas de Enjolras. Su expresión, sin embargo, se mantuvo imperturbable.

―Y que todos te tengan por juicioso y sensato ―dijo sin mirarlo.

―No me conocen como tú ―respondió Combeferre.

―Yo no sé quién eres. Diría que has perdido la cordura.

―Puede. No me pidas que piense con claridad cuando todo lo que sé es que ambos sufrís por esto.

Enjolras guardó silencio. Pensó, con un cinismo muy poco propio de él, que aquello había tenido que ir a suceder precisamente allí, en el hospicio de los dementes.

―Te equivocas ―murmuró.

―Sé muy bien que no.

Enjolras se puso de pie, sin decir nada más, y se alisó la ropa.

―¿A dónde vas? ―oyó que Combeferre le decía.

―Voy a buscar a Henri.

―Aun no me has dicho qué ha pasado.

Y no se lo diría. Por lo que a él respectaba, no había pasado nada en absoluto.

―Espera.

Enjolras le dio la espalda para marcharse, y al notar que él sujetaba su brazo se giró tan bruscamente que se mareó.

Combeferre lo sostuvo con gentileza mientras se recobraba, y cuando se disipó la niebla y aquel zumbido dejó de embotarle los oídos, Enjolras se encontró de pronto entre sus brazos, maldiciendo internamente y enfadado consigo mismo. No con él. Con él, no.

―Estoy bien ―gruñó apoyando las manos en su pecho para separarse de él.

Lo quemaron sus latidos, y los propios lo traicionaban. Lo asfixiaban las paredes, y aquella enorme sala se volvió angosta y opresiva. Debía salir de allí como fuera.

―Voy a llevarte a casa ―le dijo Combeferre, que aun lo sostenía por la cintura―. Después buscaré a Henri y arreglaremos esto.

―¿Cómo?

―Debes decirle lo que sientes.

―Me detesta ―se oyó decir Enjolras entre los dientes apretados. No sabía de dónde surgía aquella rabia súbita y no podía mirarlo a los ojos. Courfeyrac lo culpaba a él y ahora temía que fuera cierto.

―No entiende lo que pasa ―susurró Combeferre.

―Tú tampoco.

¿Cómo podría, si ni él mismo lo comprendía? Pero había muchas cosas que Enjolras no comprendía, y puede que no se equivocaran quienes lo tenían por impasible e indiferente. Sencillamente, no alcanzaba a entender aquella persecución ciega y constante de algo que a él no le había traído más que infelicidad.

Y, sin embargo, saber que sus amigos habían renunciado el uno al otro le resultaba tan doloroso como imperdonable. No podían.

Ellos no.

Se estremeció cuando Combeferre apartó delicadamente su cabello para acunar su rostro. Su mano era tan cálida como su voz cuando le dijo suavemente:

―¿Por qué no hablas conmigo?

_Porque eres tú._

Alzar la mirada en aquel momento fue lo más difícil que Enjolras había hecho en toda su vida. Comparado con aquello, fue casi sencillo dejar que las palabras salieran sin más.

―¿Y si no fuera Henri?

Hasta la lluvia contuvo el aliento, y cada segundo que pasó en silencio fue una vida sin latidos. Enjolras lo vio en los ojos de Combeferre, en el brillo helado de aquel pálido azul. Lo sintió en su cuerpo y en las manos que lo sostenían: la lenta toma de conciencia de que estaban demasiado cerca, de que, de repente, aquel abrazo inocente y fraterno tenía otro significado.

―No es Henri ―dijo Enjolras. No le tembló la voz, pero había bajado la mirada. Estaba hecho, no obstante, y no podía deshacerse.

Quedaba, pues, una opción tan solo: acabar de una vez, y afrontar las consecuencias.

Se apartó de Combeferre; él no se lo impidió. Respiró y dijo:

―No es... sólo Henri.

 

 


	15. Versos de flor negra

Aquella larga noche, la luna se ocultaba tras las nubes y las ventanas de París lloraban. Madrugada insomne, hora silenciosa de los locos y los poetas. En el barrio de _Montmartre_ , en el último piso de una casa vieja, una ventana brillaba con luz tenue y temblorosa.

Se consumía la vela y Jean Prouvaire se estaba quedando sin luz, pero no lo notó como no notaba el frío o el hambre. Su pluma se sentía alada y, como recordando tiempos mejores, surcaba cielos lejanos de lugares que nunca había visto. Oriente, tierra de prodigios. ¡Qué lejos marchamos en busca de nosotros mismos!

Alguien que lo buscaba lo encontró allí mismo, y su pluma perdió el hilo con tres golpes en la puerta.

_¡Bam, bam, bam!_

Jehan levantó la cabeza, sobresaltado. No sabía qué hora era pero parecía tarde o más bien temprano.

―¿Quién es?

_¡Bam, bam, bam!_

―¡Ya voy! ¿Quién es?

―¡Abre, Jehan! Soy yo.

El joven dejó la pluma y fue a abrir. Iba descorriendo los cerrojos mientras decía:

―Pero calla, que se quejan los vecinos. ¿De dónde vienes a estas...?

Ante su puerta, un Grantaire calado hasta los huesos cargaba casi un vilo un cuerpo medio inerte. La cabeza se inclinaba hacia adelante y Jehan no podía ver su rostro, pero conocía bien aquellos rizos...

―¡Henri!

―¿Ya os llamáis por el nombre? Qué gran paso... ―dijo Grantaire jadeando por el esfuerzo―. ¿Vas a ayudarme o te lo dejo aquí mismo?

Jehan se apresuró a pasar el otro brazo de Courfeyrac sobre sus hombros para ayudar a Grantaire a llevarlo hasta la cama. Allí lo depositaron, y Jehan arregló las almohadas para que estuviera cómodo antes de examinar su rostro. Sus pupilas estaban tan dilatadas que hasta la vela las hirió, y Courfeyrac giró el rostro con un gemido. Su mejilla izquierda lucía enrojecida, igual que parte de la mandíbula.

―¿Pero qué ocurre? ¿Es que se ha peleado?

Grantaire se había sentado en el suelo para recobrar el aliento. Levantó una mano desganada.

 _―Mea culpa_ ―confesó―. Se negaba a acompañarme, he tenido que _persuadirlo._

―¿¿Le has pegado tú?? ―chilló Jehan girándose hacia él. Sus ojos chispeaban.

― _Shhh,_ los vecinos...

―Henri...

Jehan acarició su frente con dulzura, pero Courfeyrac no parecía consciente de nada y rodó para darles la espalda. Jean lo arropó con la colcha. Estaba helado.

―¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Por qué está así?

―No quieras saberlo...

―Dímelo ―exigió el poeta. Sus manos eran dulces, pero su mirada era temible.

Grantaire se resignó. Demasiado bien lo conocía.

―Lo encontré en los Siete Billetes, fumando opio en malas compañías ―explicó. Los ojos de Jehan se abrieron horrorizados, aunque no lo suficiente―. ¿Te acuerdas de Desmoulins, ese politécnico de medio pelo? Ya sabes que no hace nada sin sus amigos, y aquí nuestro Don Juan parecía dispuesto a dejar que se lo pasaran como una pipa de opio. No te asustes ―añadió al ver que Jehan se cubría el rostro con las manos―. Si sirve de algo, cuando lo encontré aun llevaba los pantalones. No creo que haya que temer por su... _virtud,_ dudosa, por otra parte. ¿A que ya no te ofende tanto que tuviera que darle un buen mamporro? El que le di a Desmoulins, bueno, ese se me escapó.

Jehan negó con la cabeza sin querer creer lo que oía.

―¿Por qué haría algo así? ―musitó―. ¿Y qué estabas haciendo tú allí?

Por primera vez reparó en el lamentable aspecto de Grantaire, y su ceño se frunció acusadoramente. Olía mucho a vino, pero sus ojos... sus ojos parecían lúcidos. Apagados, tristes, pero innegablemente sobrios. No era su aliento el que olía a licor, sólo su ropa, y Jehan comprendió que probablemente se debiera a la pelea. Su mirada se suavizó.

―Enjolras lo andaba buscando ―le explicó Grantaire― y me pidió que lo ayudara.

―Mentiroso... ―balbuceó Courfeyrac de repente―. Falso amigo... No quiero verlo, no...

Lo dijo sin ira, con la indiferencia del durmiente que habla en sueños, pero lo dijo sin lugar a dudas. Jehan lo miró con espanto y después a Grantaire.

―¿Se refiere a...?

―Mucho me temo.

Jehan negó con incredulidad. Sabía que Enjolras era exigente en exceso y que podía llegar a ser hiriente, que medía poco sus palabras y nada su desdén, pero se trataba de Courfeyrac. Jehan no lo comprendía.

―Pero... ¿por qué? ¿Qué les ha pasado?

Grantaire había abierto el aparador como si estuviera en su casa y husmeaba entre la vajilla en busca de algo que no iba a encontrar.

―No sé, Jehan ―dijo con un encogimiento de hombros que era cualquier cosa menos indiferente―. Aunque sí sé algo: que no hay que interferir en las disputas domésticas. Me lo enseñó mi padre, ¿sabes? Fue lo único que me enseñó. ¿Dónde escondes la absenta?

―No hay. ¿Qué has querido decir?

Grantaire suspiró y cerró el mueble.

―Ay, poeta, tantos versos y qué poco sabes. Cuídalo bien, ¿eh? Yo no tardaré.

―¿Es que te vas?

―Voy a buscar a Enjolras.

―¡No puedes! ―Jehan le dio alcance y se interpuso entre él y la puerta―. Ha dicho que no quiere verlo.

―También ha dicho que “Viva el Rey Sol”. No está muy lúcido, por si no lo habías notado.

―Pero Enjolras...

―Está preocupado por él ―trató de razonar Grantaire―. Si sigue deambulando por ahí de madrugada va a conseguir que lo atraquen o algo peor.

Pero Jehan negó con la cabeza, obstinado como era, y miró a Courfeyrac al otro lado del cuarto.

―No quiere verlo ―insistió, apenado―. Y yo no quiero que nadie lo vea así. Por favor, no se lo digas. Por favor.

Grantaire chasqueó la lengua, contrariado.

―Como quieras, quédatelo esta noche ―dijo sombríamente―. De todas formas, no creo que vuelvas a tenerlo en tu cama.

Jehan lo miró descorazonado, sus grandes ojos brillando con una emoción que ya no se ocultaba.

―¿Por qué tienes que ser tan horrible a veces? ―musitó bajando la mirada. Se apartó para dejarlo pasar y Grantaire se detuvo con la mano en el picaporte y la mirada fija.

―Lo soy, ¿verdad? ―murmuró―. Perdóname, no sé lo que digo cuando estoy sobrio. ―Regresó junto a Jehan y unió sus dos frentes―. Olvida lo que he dicho... y cuida bien de él. Sé que lo harás.

Besó su frente con aquella ternura que no muchos conocían y después se marchó.

Jehan oyó sus pasos apagarse en la escalera. Se había ido sin secarse, sin paraguas, en busca del hombre que idolatraba, para mentirle. Eso le había pedido Jehan.

Nada menos que eso.

 

•••

 

El cielo clareaba tras los cristales empañados cuando Courfeyrac comenzó a volver en sí. No había dormido, apenas si había cerrado los ojos. Flotaba, adormecido, en las olas aterciopeladas de ensoñaciones vacías, contemplando indiferente las profundidades de su alma. La garra del dolor ya no hería, los destellos de su ira se habían extinguido como chispas de un incendio que ya lo ha devorado todo. Su mundo era gris ceniza, niebla y humo fragante. El ídolo negro le había otorgado la bendición del olvido.

Y no recordaba.

No sabía cómo había llegado a aquella cama o a quién pertenecía; se preguntó qué habría ocurrido en ella y descubrió que no le importaba. Lentamente, comenzó a ser consciente de la caricia amable de unos dedos en su pelo. Era una sensación agradable que despertó el recuerdo de otras caricias, de otras manos que amaba y que lo habían amado una vez.

Se movió para ahuyentar el contacto, pero no fue muy lejos. La pereza era más fuerte que su voluntad y su cuerpo se resistía a moverse. Una voz lo llamó por su nombre:

―Henri...

¿Cuál de ellos era? Cerró los ojos, no quería saberlo, hasta que recordó que había huido de ambos, que no debería ser ninguno. Entonces se giró pesadamente, luchando contra la resistencia de su cuerpo... para encontrar unos ojos almendrados con iris de oro y miel.

―Prouvaire... ―comprendió―. ¿Por qué... estás aquí?

―Jehan ―le recordó él.

―¿Qué?

―Jehan, así me llamas. Estás en mi casa. Grantaire te trajo.

―Ah... Sí... ―Debía ser cierto, aunque apenas lo recordaba. Courfeyrac se palpó la mejilla enrojecida y cerró los ojos―. Tengo sed...

Jehan le dio agua con azúcar. Después lo ayudó a desvestirse y a ponerse una camisola de dormir, y dejó su ropa húmeda cerca de la estufa que caldeaba la habitación.

Courfeyrac lo siguió con la mirada desde la cama. El opio aun intoxicaba su sangre y apenas sentía nada, sólo una pesada somnolencia y una extraña sensación de irrealidad, pero los recuerdos regresaban lentamente y eran un veneno peor que cualquier flor extranjera.

―Lamento causar tantos problemas ―musitó.

Jehan regresó a su lado y le acarició la frente, peinando sus rizos con delicadeza. Sus manos eran amables, más tiernas que otras que aquella noche lo habían tocado, impacientes y codiciosas. Courfeyrac se estremeció al recordar lo bajo que había caído, tan bajo...

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos mientras su rostro se hundía en la almohada. Quería ocultarse allí el resto de su vida.

―No llores, Henri ―le dijo una voz hecha para recitar versos, para susurrar al oído palabras de amor―. Estoy aquí, contigo. Háblame, déjame ayudarte.

Courfeyrac no se atrevía. Había guardado tanto tiempo aquel secreto que ya sólo tenía preguntas: ¿Me ama? ¿Me amaba entonces? ¿Fue mía la culpa?

Ahora que ya sabía a quién culpar, daría cualquier cosa por no saberlo. Había osado besarlo e iba a pagarlo, como todos, con la cordura.

Le llevó minutos enteros. Le habló de sus noches en vela, de las cartas que había escrito y arrojado al fuego, de Marsella, del liceo, de sus celos, de todo. Vació su alma con la voz rota, aferrado a la almohada, y cuando ya no pudo contenerse, dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran sin más. No había llorado así desde que era un niño, pero se sentía tan miserable que no le importaba. La dignidad que le quedara antes de aquella noche, la había perdido en el sórdido lugar del que venía. Poco importaba que no llegara a yacer con aquellos hombres, pues sabía que, de no haberlo impedido Grantaire, él no los hubiese detenido. Les hubiera permitido tener lo que quisieran, tomar lo que quedara de él y acabar con todo. Ahora sí, todo había terminado. Combeferre no lo querría después de aquello, y Enjolras lo despreciaría más todavía. Si descubrían lo que había hecho...

¿Y qué?, se dijo con un destello de rebeldía. Lo había hecho para que lo supieran, para demostrarles que no le importaban sus absurdos prejuicios.

No le importaban nada en absoluto.

No supo cómo acabó entre los brazos de Jehan, refugiado en su pecho mientras él lo acunaba.

―No llores, _chéri_.Todo se arreglará, no llores.

―Es de fervor patriótico ―dijo Courfeyrac forzando una sonrisa.

Cuando, siendo muy joven, empezó a hablar de libertad y revolución, su hermano André le dijo que, durante el Terror, se consideró un crimen llorar a los enemigos de la República condenados a morir.

―Soy tan estúpido, Jehan...

―No lo eres. Eres dulce y precioso y sólo mereces que te amen.

―Tienen razón, no puede ser. Para que se diga que... que los republicanos somos un puñado de libertinos. Nadie escucha a unos degenerados, nadie marcha con ellos...

_No se llora por los enemigos de la República._

Pero lo habían decidido sin contar con él, a sus espaldas.

Cerró los ojos, vacío, exhausto, y reposó sobre el corazón de Jehan. Poco sabía de sus secretos, poco de las lágrimas que él le ocultó. Jean Prouvaire, su dulce poeta, le profesó aquel día la clase de amor más escasa: el amor que nada pide, que lo da todo por el bien del ser amado, y que significa perder.

―Tú lo conoces mejor que yo ―susurró Jehan sin dejar de abrazarlo―. Nuestra causa, nuestro sueño, parece que brilla en él más que en el resto, y a veces se diría que nada ni nadie lo conmueve. Sin embargo, no lo creo capaz de hacer algo así; no sabiendo que tú sufrirías. Sé cuánto le importas, Henri. Lo sé desde que llegaste, hace ya tanto tiempo, porque nunca antes lo había visto sonreír. Sólo tú haces eso, ¿sabes?

Courfeyrac no lo sabía. Él ni siquiera se lo proponía; hablaba sin pensar, sonreía y, a veces, Enjolras le devolvía la sonrisa. Y qué sonrisa era aquella; deslumbraba, robaba el corazón de cualquiera. Sus labios... ni en cien vidas podría olvidarlos, aunque lo hubieran herido de muerte. Una palabra suya y Combeferre lo abandonaba a su suerte.

En el fondo, siempre lo había sabido: que existía entre Combeferre y Enjolras algo que él no compartía, que no eran tres sino dos y uno, y que el uno...

_Oh..._

...era él.

_Oh, Dios..._

No, no, ¡no podía ser eso!

Unos quedos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de su frío estupor, y Courfeyrac se irguió bruscamente entre los brazos de Jehan.

―¿Quién es? No abras ―jadeó.

Jehan se frotó los ojos con rapidez. La llamada se repitió.

―No vayas, no abras ―pidió Courfeyrac.

―Saben que estamos aquí ―murmuró Jehan con el ceño fruncido.

―¿Quienes?

 _Grantaire,_ comprendió. _Y Enjolras._

Courfeyrac se mordió el labio ansiosamente. Salió entonces de la cama y recogió su ropa a toda prisa. Si debía enfrentarse a él, no lo haría como un niño asustado que se esconde bajo las sábanas.

Mientras se vestía, Jehan entornó la puerta para asomarse a la rendija.

―Oh... Hola...

―Buenos días, Prouvaire. Siento molestarte tan temprano.

Courfeyrac se heló en mitad del cuarto.

Así, sin aliento y a medio vestir, con el rostro demudado y marcas de dientes en la piel, fue cómo lo encontró Combeferre.

 

•••

 

Apenas hablaron de camino a casa.

Los primeros rayos del sol que se abrían paso entre las nubes de tormenta atravesaban los cristales del fiacre que tomaron cerca de _Saint Pierre._ Courfeyrac viajaba silencioso y ausente, entornando los ojos mientras veía la ciudad pasar a través de la ventana.

La luz que había en su mirada no era más que el reflejo de aquel amanecer, y se apagó tan pronto entraron a la sombra del portal.

La señora Cordier, que barría los rellanos, les deseó buenos días.

―No tiene buen aspecto esta mañana ―dijo a Combeferre con sincera preocupación―. ¿Se encuentra bien?

―No se inquiete, madame ―respondió el joven siguiendo con la mirada a Courfeyrac, que subía las escaleras sin haberse detenido―. Sólo necesita descansar.

―Me refería a usted, doctor ―lo corrigió la mujer piadosamente―. Va a enfermar si no se cuida. ¿Han desayunado?

Combeferre dejó una taza de café frente a Courfeyrac y se sentó al otro lado de la mesa. La señora Cordier les había traído huevos y pan caliente. Combeferre empujó el plato en dirección a su amigo.

―Come algo ―le pidió.

―No tengo hambre.

―De todas formas, come.

Courfeyrac tomó el tenedor y removió desganadamente el contenido del plato. Combeferre había entornado los postigos para preservar de la luz sus sensibles pupilas. La habitación, tan pulcra y ordenada como si nadie la hubiera habitado en meses, quedaba sumida en una semiclaridad difusa que dibujaba los quietos perfiles de ambos. El silencio era rotundo como un tic tac. Nada se movía salvo el tiempo.

Mientras Courfeyrac empujaba su comida sin probar bocado, Combeferre volvió a fijarse en las marcas de su piel, visibles bajo el cuello abierto de su camisa. No podía ignorarlas por más que lo intentara.

―¿Y Julien? ―preguntó Courfeyrac sin alzar la mirada.

―Se ha ido a casa.

Eso, al menos, le había prometido.

―¿Estaba muy disgustado?

―No contigo ―le dijo Combeferre con franqueza. Franqueza, pensó, era lo menos que le debía―. Tienes que saber que nunca se opuso, Henri. Fue mi decisión. Fue una mala decisión, y te pido perdón por ello.

Courfeyrac asintió de forma ausente, como si apenas oyera lo que decía.

―Dijiste que temías por el futuro ―recordó―, por el qué dirán...

―Todo lo que dije era cierto.

―Pero no era toda la verdad.

Se hizo un largo silencio antes de que Courfeyrac, con la calma fría que queda tras las lágrimas, añadiera:

―Fue por él. Por lo que sabes que siente. ―No dijo cómo había llegado a aquella conclusión, pero no había reproche en su voz ni en su mirada.

―Es complicado, Henri.

―No para mí ―dijo él―. ¿Lo quieres?

Combeferre cerró los ojos un instante. Razonar, cada uno a su manera, para acabar llegando a la misma conclusión... Quizá su error fuera asumir que había en aquello algo de razonable, que los caminos de la lógica no acaban en muros de humana sinrazón.

―Creí que eras tú.

Courfeyrac alzó la vista por primera vez, y fue para mirarlo con escepticismo. Negó con la cabeza con una amarga sonrisa.

―Qué tontería...

―¿Lo es? ―dijo Combeferre probando un sorbo de café.

―Odió que lo besara, dijo que no lo hiciera jamás.

Combeferre dejó su taza en el platillo, cuidadosamente, sin levantar la mirada. Ni siquiera parpadeó.

―Oh... ―comprendió Courfeyrac―. No te lo ha dicho. Qué considerado... ―Había palidecido un poco.

―No me importa, Henri ―murmuró Combeferre al ver cómo retorcía la servilleta.

―Ya sé que no.

―No es eso lo que quería decir.

Courfeyrac dejó la servilleta bruscamente y arrastró la silla para levantarse, aunque no fue muy lejos. No había a donde ir.

―¿Así que ese era tu plan? ¿Nos das tu bendición y te haces elegantemente a un lado? Es tan propio de ti...

―¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

―Pudiste decírmelo.

―No podía.

―Pero sí pudiste hablarle de nosotros.

―¿Cómo iba a saber que él...?

―¿Cómo lo supiste? ―exigió Courfeyrac―. ¿Te lo dijo él?

Claro que no. Enjolras jamás diría nada semejante, pero su terco silencio hablaba por él. Nunca había sabido mentir. Juraba que había roto con su familia, que no le importaba lo que pudiera pensar su padre, y hacía pedazos sus cartas lleno de rabia rencorosa. Era difícil adivinar lo que sentía o había sentido en el pasado por Grantaire pero, fuera lo que fuera, lo negaba a base de rechazo y desprecio.

_La noche del juicio de Blanqui, Combeferre se sentía desbordado por las dudas. Enjolras había advertido su turbación y quería saber qué lo inquietaba así, y Combeferre había acabado cediendo al desasosiego y a la insistente preocupación de su amigo, y le había hablado de lo ocurrido en Marsella. Había vuelto a suceder en París, le había explicado, y ni Courfeyrac ni él eran reacios a permitir que sucediera de nuevo. Aquella situación, aunque deseable, no era algo que debieran tomar a la ligera. Combeferre no sabía qué hacer._

_―¿Te he incomodado? ―preguntó, temeroso, al ver la mirada turbada que Enjolras le devolvía―. Si es algo de lo que preferirías no hablar..._

_―En absoluto. Es sólo que... ―Enjolras pareció dudar antes de preguntarle―: ¿Quieres decir... que ha sido la primera vez?_

_Combeferre lo miró sin entender._

_―¿Acaso creías que nosotros...?_

_Enjolras bajó la mirada._

_―Te confieso que sí, y te pido perdón. No he debido sacar mis propias conclusiones. Henri y tú..._ _―_ _murmuró, pensativo_ _―_ _siempre habéis sido muy cercanos._

_―No más que tú y yo ―consideró Combeferre―. O que tú y él._

_Esperó, pero no logró que Enjolras le devolviera la mirada. ¿Por qué apretaba así las manos? ¿Por qué evitaba mirarle?_

_Combeferre comprendió en ese momento lo que acababa de hacer, y se sintió miserable._

_Pero no más que cuando, al día siguiente, convenció a Courfeyrac de que debían poner fin a lo que habían empezado._

_―_ _Nuestra felicidad no hace daño a nadie_ _―_ _había dicho Courfeyrac._

_Combeferre sabía que se equivocaba. Y sabía, tenía entonces la certeza, de que si el camino que Courfeyrac y él habían emprendido juntos causaba dolor a Enjolras, lo más justo para todos era desandar lo andado y dejar las cosas como estaban._

_No comprendía entonces que no había vuelta atrás; que, detrás de la familiar camaradería y de los paseos cogidos del brazo, el recuerdo de lo que habían compartido pesaría siempre en sus corazones. Ingenuamente pensaron se amarían sin consecuencias, que las cosas podían, simple y mansamente, volver a su ser._

_Y, sin embargo, ¿qué habían sembrado los besos que compartieron a lo largo de los años, aquella noche en Marsella y más tarde en París?_

_Luz, quizá; cierta forma de clarividencia. A veces, al ver a Enjolras y a Courfeyrac juntos, al observar cómo el fuego de Enjolras prendía en el inflamable corazón de Courfeyrac, al verlos debatir y ser uno contra el mundo, al ver a Courfeyrac bromear y a Enjolras sonreír... Combeferre comprendía que quizá fuera posible, para ellos, encontrar la misma felicidad que pudo ser suya._

_Y que, si sucediera, se haría a un lado sin dudarlo._

―Eres estúpido ―oyó que Courfeyrac le decía―. ¿Cómo pudiste creer...? Eres tú. Siempre has sido tú.

―Henri...

¿Cómo podía explicarle...?

Courfeyrac se pasó las manos por el rostro, agitado, buscando una calma que no encontraba.

―Está bien, yo sólo... quería saber por qué. Sé que no he causado más que problemas, pero tenía que saberlo..., ¿comprendes? He tenido toda clase de ideas descabelladas, pero nunca pensé... en Julien... y ahora me pregunto por qué. Te confieso que siempre lo he sabido. Estaba... un poco celoso, y no me enorgullece...

Estaba al borde de las lágrimas, y Combeferre no pudo seguir escuchándolo sin emoción. Se levantó sin pensar en lo que hacía y lo tomó entre sus brazos cortando bruscamente sus palabras. Courfeyrac se envaró al principio, pero después se dejó abrazar mansamente, incapaz de rechazarle aunque quisiera.

―Le he dicho unas cosas horribles ―murmuró contra su hombro―. Tengo que verlo, Étienne, debo decirle...

―Lo sabe.

―No me importa ―Courfeyrac apretó su camisa con los nudillos blancos. Había dolor en sus ojos, pero también determinación―. Deberíais estar juntos, esa es la verdad. Sé que lo quieres, no tienes que decirlo. Y sé que tú lo harías feliz, así que... no me importa.

―Me costaría mucho hacerme a la idea de que eso fuera cierto.

Courfeyrac endureció su expresión.

―Pues... lo es ―dijo tercamente―. Es lo que tú has hecho, ¿verdad? Es lo que ha hecho él... todo este tiempo. Dios, todo este tiempo...

Combeferre negó y lo estrechó con más fuerza.

―Quise evitar que sufriera y te hice sufrir a ti. Siempre has sido fuerte y libre, pensé que me olvidarías.

―¿Olvidarte? ―dijo Courfeyrac entre una risa y un sollozo―. ¿Cómo tú me has olvidado?

Combeferre cerró los ojos y hundió los dedos en su pelo. ¿Cómo podía explicarle que no había dormido ni una noche desde entonces, que trabajaba sin descanso para no pensar y que no pensaba más que en él? Que lo extrañaba día y noche, que la idea de haberle hecho daño le resultaba insoportable, pero que aun más doloroso era pensar que le importó tan poco...

Courfeyrac sonreía; sonreía siempre, y Combeferre no supo ver (quizá no quiso) que no había calor en su sonrisa. Regresó con Laure y con sus otras amantes, y aunque Combeferre se dijera que era mejor así, sabía que en el fondo se engañaba. Acababa de descubrir que había besado a Enjolras y no lograba sentirse molesto o celoso, pero imaginarlo en brazos de cualquier otro lo enloquecía de un modo que lo asustaba. No sabía dónde había pasado la noche y no podía preguntárselo, no porque no tuviera derecho sino porque temía que si se lo preguntaba Courfeyrac se lo dijera. No quería saber, no quería...

Sostuvo su rostro y lo alzó hacia él, y Courfeyrac jadeó por la repentina proximidad de sus labios. Sus ojos eran del verde de la hierba en otoño, y sus cabellos una caricia dulce entre sus dedos. Nunca debió apartarlo de su lado.

Con aquel pensamiento, Combeferre unió sus labios y dejó que todo acabara así.

Igual que había empezado.

Dos lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Courfeyrac cuando cerró los ojos. Combeferre notó el sabor salado mientras lo besaba y acunó su rostro entre sus manos, haciéndolo retroceder hasta que sus piernas tropezaron con la cama.

Cayeron juntos sobre la colcha, y allí se besaron hasta quedar sin aliento. Ninguno sabía si era un adiós o un reencuentro pero, mientras apartaban la ropa para recorrer la piel añorada, ambos supieron que no estaban solos esta vez, que había otros ojos, otros labios, otra piel...

Le habían roto el corazón y ninguno supo verlo, y ahora que Enjolras le había confesado lo inconfesable, Combeferre tenía a Courfeyrac en su cama y lo veía arquearse bajo él, deseándolo, necesitándolo bajo la ropa. Lo amaba, lo amaba tanto... Podría amarlo allí y ahora y afrontar después la culpa... Podría...

Descansó su frente en la de él, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

No podía.

Y comprendió, mientras lo sentía jadear y secarse las lágrimas, que Courfeyrac tampoco.

―¿Lo amas?

―No más que a ti ―le confesó Combeferre―. Pero tampoco menos.

Fue casi una revelación en voz alta, una terrible forma de descubrirlo.

Se recostó junto a Courfeyrac y, durante varios minutos, guardaron silencio.

―¿Qué vamos a hacer? ―preguntó Courfeyrac por fin.

Combeferre no lo sabía. Había hecho lo que creyó mejor y se había equivocado por completo.

―Ya te lo he dicho ―susurró―: es más complicado de lo que crees.

¿Y quién hubiera pensado que, de los tres, sería Enjolras el primero en comprenderlo?

 


	16. Una fuerza igual y opuesta

Enjolras no permitió que Combeferre lo acompañase a casa ni tampoco parte del camino.

Unos tres kilómetros separaban la _Salpêtrière_ del barrio de _Saint-Michel_ , y los recorrió a pie casi sin darse cuenta, sin molestarse en vigilar sus pasos. La llovizna de las últimas horas se acumulaba entre los adoquines de las calles empedradas, atrapando los colores del nublado amanecer. La ciudad no tardaría en despertar pero todavía, mientras la niebla se arremolinaba en la tenue luz de gas, las calles guardaban silencio.

_―Encuentra a Henri ―había pedido a Combeferre―. Te necesita._

 

•••

 

De haber sabido qué necesitaba Enjolras, qué decir o qué hacer, cómo afrontar aquello...

Pero no lo sabía, y, en lugar de detenerlo, lo había dejado marchar.

Ahora, Combeferre se sentaba a solas frente a su escritorio. Sobre la mesa, su reloj desgranaba el tiempo segundo a segundo. Había sido un regalo de Courfeyrac, su forma de decirle “no me olvides, recuerda que te espero”. Se lo había dado a él, a ningún otro. Y su calor, su sonrisa, sus labios algunas veces, y en dos maravillosas ocasiones se entregaron el uno al otro.

Amar tanto y de tantas formas, ser correspondido y saber que era sólo el principio. ¿Qué más podía pedirle a la vida... salvo que no pusiera precio a su felicidad? Un precio que no podía pagar, no pudo.

Necesaria resistencia, una fuerza igual y opuesta.

¿Cuándo había olvidado que siempre habían sido tres?

 

•••

 

Sin embargo, la regla es sencilla: cuando uno gana, otros pierden, e incluso en la derrota existen clases; dignos perdedores y perdedores de tercera.

La clase de perdedor que deambula por las calles de madrugada, que conoce cada sórdido rincón y sus secretos burladeros, bajaba en aquel momento la _Rue Saint-Jacques._ Al ver que alguien venía en su dirección, Grantaire se detuvo.

―¿Lo has encontrado? ―le preguntó Enjolras, esperanzado. Parecía exhausto y estaba calado hasta los huesos. De no haber estado en similares condiciones, Grantaire le hubiera ofrecido su abrigo.

―Lo siento, no ―respondió, evitando su mirada. Había preparado algún pretexto pero en aquel momento le pareció tan estúpido como se sentía él―. Pero no te alarmes, Courfeyrac sabe cuidarse. ¿Por qué no te vas a casa? Sea lo que sea, puede... puede esperar a mañana.

Enjolras lo miró con dureza y no respondió, y Grantaire fue más consciente que nunca del lamentable aspecto que presentaba. El olor a licor que impregnaba su ropa hizo que Enjolras arrugara la nariz.

―Para una cosa que te pido... ―dijo sin ocultar su amarga decepción. Giró el rostro y pasó de largo para seguir su camino.

Grantaire no se volvió para verlo alejarse. Si tan solo encontrase valor dirigirse a él y decirle que se equivocaba... Pero se lo había prometido a Prouvaire, y Courfeyrac parecía desconsolado.

En otra vida, en una noche como aquella, Grantaire le hubiera ofrecido su abrigo. Lo pondría sobre sus hombros y lo abrazaría con fuerza, le prometería no decepcionarlo nunca, y quizá, sólo quizá, encontrara el modo de cumplir su promesa.

Puede que hubiera un tiempo para él, para ellos, cuando eran más jóvenes y aun desconocían el desencanto. Entonces, igual que ahora, le faltaron coraje y fe, y por él no conocería más que noches amargas.

El amanecer lo encontraría solo y probablemente borracho, con el desprecio de sus ojos clavado en el alma.

 

•••

 

El amanecer encontró los versos de Jean Prouvaire en el fuego, y al joven poeta sentado en el tejado, extrayendo de su soledad la tinta de versos nuevos.

El hombre que amaba yacía en la cama de otro, y en el dormido rostro de Courfeyrac hallaba Combeferre, si no respuestas, al menos sí consuelo. Tomó de un cajón papel y tinta y escribió unas líneas, y entregó aquella nota a la portera para regresar, después, junto a Courfeyrac. Se recostó a su lado y él abrió los ojos, que brillaron con la dulzura del sueño.

―Duerme ―le susurró Combeferre.

―¿Qué hora es?

―Aún es pronto. Duerme.

Igual que siendo niños, cuando fuera rugía la tormenta, los dos se abrazaban en la oscuridad tras los postigos, y Enjolras cerraba tras de sí la puerta de una casa vacía.

Aquella mañana, bajo un cielo en calma, era otra la tempestad amenazante, y en cada rincón de la casa restallaban como relámpagos los recuerdos de la pasada madrugada.

La casa era un completo desastre, y Enjolras dedicó unos minutos a poner algo de orden. Recogió del suelo el libro de Sand, _Valentine,_ que Courfeyrac había estado leyendo, y lo contempló pensativamente. Su sombrero seguía allí, olvidado en una percha.

No estaba realmente preocupado por él; no ahora que Combeferre estaba al corriente de la situación. Si alguien conocía a Courfeyrac lo suficiente para saber dónde encontrarlo, y para hacerlo entrar en razón, ése era Combeferre.

Con aquel convencimiento, Enjolras se quitó la ropa mojada y se metió en la cama, decidido a recuperar algunas horas de sueño y a retomar después su interrumpida rutina. Ahora que ya no cabía duda de que se había recuperado, tenía el firme propósito de convocar una reunión aquella misma tarde y volver a ponerse al frente de su grupo. Había muchos asuntos que poner al día, mucho que hacer y quizá poco tiempo...

...y en su cama persistía el recuerdo de Courfeyrac, su huella en la almohada y su olor en sus sábanas...

Enjolras cerró los ojos, y en algún momento entre sombríos pensamientos, se quedó dormido.

 

•••

 

Unos golpes en su puerta lo despertaron poco después, y Enjolras se incorporó tan deprisa que la cabeza le dio vueltas.

Permaneció en completo silencio, con la mirada fija en la puerta cerrada, hasta que la llamada se repitió.

―Monsieur Enjolras ―llamó una voz aguardentosa. Era el casero.

Enjolras dejó escapar el aliento que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y le pidió un momento, se vistió y fue a abrir.

―Mensaje para usted ―anunció el hombre sin más ceremonias.

Le tendió un sobre que Enjolras aceptó con cierto recelo.

―Y, monsieur Enjolras... ―añadió con un discreto carraspeo para llamar su atención. Enjolras parecía distraído y apenas estaba escuchando―. Sepa que esta mañana he recibido queja de uno de sus vecinos, a quien al parecer han despertado unos “gritos infernales” en la escalera. Hace tiempo que es usted mi huésped, y lo tengo por un joven formal y cumplidor, pero me veo en la obligación de pedirle que mantenga sus asuntos privados en privado, no sé si me entiende.

―Le entiendo muy bien ―respondió Enjolras fríamente.

―Me alegro ―continuó el casero inmodestamente―,  porque no me compete a mí juzgar quién le visita ni a qué hora, pero sí exijo saber si este amigo suyo -que no se ha ido en toda la semana- ha decidido instalarse de forma permanente, porque en ese caso...

―Buenos días, monsieur.

Enjolras le cerró la puerta en las narices. Usurero indeseable. Para no concernirle sus asuntos, parecía llevar la cuenta de forma exhaustiva. Se obligó a olvidarlo, porque era eso o cambiar de parecer y decirle unas cuantas verdades poco comedidas.

Dejó el sobre en la mesa y paseó por la habitación sin propósito aparente, mirando el mensaje de vez en cuando. Se cruzó de brazos frente a él y estudió la familiar caligrafía con expresión ligeramente irritada, como si su mera existencia fuera una afrenta. Entonces lo cogió y lo abrió.

La nota era muy breve, sólo unas líneas que rezaban así:

_“Mi querido Julien,_

_Te alegrará saber que Henri se encuentra bien. Lo hallé sin dificultades en casa de Prouvaire, sano y salvo, si bien muy consternado, como sin duda sabes. Te escribo mientras él descansa para agradecerte que me pusieras sobre aviso, y también para prevenirte de que insiste en verte._

_Poco puedo hacer para disuadirlo siendo, como es, también mi deseo. Ahora que la calma me permite pensar sin interrupciones, no dejo de recordar nuestro último encuentro, y me pesan las cosas que no te dije. Por eso te ruego que vengas a verme._

_Debemos hablar, Julien. En tus manos dejo elegir el momento, mas recuerda que te espero, y que Henri te espera._

_Tuyo,_

_Étienne”._

 

•••

 

Los golpes en la puerta resonaron por toda la casa.

La temprana hora y la urgencia de la llamada sobresaltaron a sus habitantes, que no esperaban visitas y que debieron preguntarse si quien así llamaba desconocía el uso del tirador de la campanilla.

 _Incivilizados artistas,_ pensó para sí el mayordomo elegantemente ataviado que acudió a la entrada.

―Bonjour, monsieur. ¿En qué puedo servirle?

―¿Han llamado, Gastón? ¿Quién es a estas horas? ―preguntó Sand, que en ese momento bajaba atándose la bata. Se detuvo en mitad de las escaleras con una exclamación de sorpresa―. ¡Cielo santo, monsieur!

Era Enjolras quien se encontraba en su puerta, angustiado y presa de una gran agitación.

 

•••

 

―Debo decir que no me sorprende ―consideró Sand con sólo una pizca de cinismo―. Siempre supe que tarde o temprano acabarías loco de amor en mi puerta, aunque he de confesar que no era esto lo que tenía en mente... ¿Azúcar?

Enjolras había tomado asiento en un primer momento, pero en seguida se había puesto de pie y ahora no dejaba de dar vueltas por su sala de estar. Sand le sirvió una taza de café sabiendo que acabaría frío e intacto.

―No logro explicarme qué pudo llevarlo a hacer algo así ―dijo Enjolras más para sí mismo que para ella―. Combeferre... maldita sea, tiene el corazón más tierno y generoso que existe, pero su falta de buen juicio me saca de mis casillas. ¿Cómo dejé que me engañara con un pretexto tan incoherente? Podía esperar algo así de él, no sólo por su prudencia, sino también por sus antecedentes familiares. Sé que le pesan más de lo que se atreve a confesar. ¿Pero Courfeyrac? Courfeyrac no temería exponerse a la censura del mundo ni se resignaría por miedo al escándalo. Debí darme cuenta de que era inverosímil, pero no sólo no lo vi sino que descubro ahora que soy yo el causante.

Sand lo escuchó en silencio, viéndolo ir y venir por la habitación sin intervenir en su soliloquio.

―Hay que ser iluso. ¿Realmente creyó que Courfeyrac no sufriría? Si lo hubieras visto, Aurore... Estaba deshecho. Acudí a Combeferre porque quería que reconsiderara las cosas. Y en lugar de eso... ―Negó lleno de frustración, incapaz de poner palabras a lo que sentía―. No sé qué clase de locura me empujó a decir lo que dije, y no creo que él vaya a olvidarlo.

―Es más que improbable.

Enjolras se frotó los párpados tratando de alejar aquella idea. Sand nunca lo había visto tan afligido, y la mejor prueba era que estaba allí, exponiendo abiertamente unos sentimientos que ella había adivinado hacía mucho, pero que él no había admitido jamás ante ella.

Al principio, puede que un poco por despecho, Sand se había mostrado burlona y condescendiente, y se había divertido a su costa tratando de adivinar cuál de sus dos amigos era el objeto de sus afectos. Disfrutaba haciendo sutiles insinuaciones en público, y ponía a Enjolras en tales aprietos que había terminado apiadándose de él.

Su obstinado silencio y la expresión de gravedad que adoptaba su rostro había acabado por convencerla de que sus sentimientos eran profundos y sinceros, y de que, en contra de lo que había creído en un principio, el joven no estaba tratando de dominarlos, sino únicamente de ocultarlos a toda costa.

Bastaba con prestar un poco de atención a sus amigos para entender por qué.

 _―Cualquiera de ellos sería afortunado de tenerte_ _―_ _comprendió por fin_ _―_ _. Y tú podrías tener al que quisieras, ¿no es cierto? Si no se tuvieran el uno al otro._

_Enjolras pareció meditarlo antes de decir:_

_―Te equivocas con ellos._

_―¿Y contigo? ―quiso saber Sand._

_―Y conmigo._

Resultó que se equivocaba, pero ¿cómo podía Sand imaginar -cómo iba nadie a imaginar- que el virtuoso e inmaculado Enjolras albergara sentimientos de semejante índole, y no por una, sino por dos personas distintas?

Ni siquiera Combeferre, que quizá fuera quien mejor lo conocía, había sabido discernir la naturaleza de sus afectos, y al actuar guiado por un juicio equivocado, o acertado sólo a medias, había errado completamente.

Y, sin embargo...

―Puede que nuestro adorable doctor tomara una decisión imperdonablemente estúpida ―dijo Sand―, pero también increíblemente generosa. Sin duda actuó movido por su amor hacia ti. Eso debería agradarte.

―¿Agradarme? ―exclamó Enjolras―. No me agrada el injusto papel que he desempeñado en todo esto, aunque fuera en contra de mi voluntad. Ahora me piden que hablemos, pero no sé qué puedo decirles que no empeore más las cosas.

―A riesgo de caer en la obviedad, ¿me permites sugerir que les digas la verdad?

Enjolras se había acodado en la repisa de la chimenea y clavaba la vista al frente. El desasosiego que sentía se reflejaba en cada una de sus tensas facciones.

―No sabes lo que dices.

―Trato de mostrarte el camino fácil.

―Es más complicado de lo que crees.

―Sólo porque tú lo complicas. Monsieur de Courfeyrac, pese a su nublado juicio, parece iluminado en comparación. ¿Es cierto que te besó? Bravo por él.

―¡He destruido su felicidad por completo, Aurore! ―exclamó Enjolras.

―George, querido ―suspiró Sand―. Y, volviendo a tu irresoluble problema, pareces resistirte a comprender que tus cartas están sobre la mesa. Monsieur Combeferre no ignorará lo que dijiste, y sería de muy mal gusto que trataras de retractarte. De modo que, ¿por qué no aceptas su invitación y oyes lo que tengan que decirte? No es que no aprecie el placer de tu compañía, pero empiezo a sospechar que no estás aquí por mi sabio consejo sino para ocultarte bajo mis faldas. ―Y añadió con una leve sonrisa―: Donde, por otra parte, siempre has sido bienvenido.

Enjolras giró el rostro visiblemente incómodo.

―No está bien que digas esas cosas ―la reprendió.

―¿Porque soy una mujer? ―dijo Sand, sonriendo.

―Porque estás comprometida.

Sand agitó la mano despreocupadamente y le dedicó una mirada burlona.

―Utilizas esa palabra con mucha ligereza. Mi querido Frédéric y yo tenemos un pequeño _affaire_ , eso es todo. Es curioso, sin embargo, que sigas ejerciendo de paladín de la virtud. ¿Tú quieres acostarte con _dos hombres_ y _yo_ te escandalizo?

El rostro de Enjolras cambió de color mientras la miraba. Después de un momento durante el que Sand temió que fuera a desmayarse, se dejó caer sentado en el sofá y ocultó el rostro entre las manos.

Sand suspiró. Estaba citada con Frédéric para almorzar; tendría que escribirle y excusarse. Tomó una vez más la nota de Combeferre y la releyó pensativamente. El doctor tenía una caligrafía muy elegante, aunque algo dubitativa. Sus palabras, sin embargo, no parecían en absoluto crípticas, y aquel sencillo “tuyo” con que se despedía estaba escrito en un solo trazo limpio y fluido.

Miró a Enjolras, que ahora descansaba la frente en sus manos entrelazadas. Cuando consideró que había pasado un tiempo prudente para permitirle recobrar la compostura, Sand abandonó la mesa del desayuno y tomó asiento a su lado.

―¿Qué es lo que temes? ―le preguntó.

―Lo que temía ya ha sucedido.

―¿Pues qué te detiene?

Enjolras guardó silencio, con la expresión grave y el ceño fruncido.

―Nada de esto tenía que suceder ―dijo finalmente―. No estaba previsto.

En la risa de Sand no hubo rastro alguno de buen humor.

―Supongo que en la Revolución que has previsto no hay lugar para ello.

―Ahora hablas como Courfeyrac ―dijo Enjolras, molesto―. ¿Tan mezquino me encuentras que me crees incapaz de amar a nadie?

―Nada más lejos. Pareces amar lo que existe entre tus amigos tan intensamente que ni contemplas la posibilidad de que alguno de ellos pudiera corresponderte. Amas el noble sacrificio que hiciste por ellos, y te indigna que te lo hayan arrebatado. Tú amas las ideas, quizá demasiado. Por tu bien y el de aquellos que amas, quizá debas parar aquí mismo.

Enjolras la miró con patente turbación.

―¿Qué quieres decir?

―Sé lo que habéis estado haciendo en los últimos meses ―le confesó Sand con voz pesarosa―. ¿Armas, Julien? ¿Con qué propósito?

Enjolras negó con un gesto airado.

―Tú lo sabes bien, aunque no compartas ni mi lucha ni mis ideas.

―Comparto la idea de una Francia próspera y libre, y comparto con los franceses el deseo de no revivir más episodios deplorables. ¿Por qué ha de escribirse con sangre cada conquista de un derecho?

―Eso es muy poético. Sin ánimo de ofenderte, George, eres escritora.

―Eso no me ofende ―sonrió Sand, mordaz―. ¿Y qué son muchos de los hombres a los que admiras sino un puñado de literatos? Ellos sembraron las ideas que han arraigado en ti con tanta fuerza, pero nada de lo que sembremos hoy germinará si las personas como tú lo arrancan todo antes de tiempo. Por el cariño que te profeso, debo pedirte que recapacites.

―¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto? ―dijo Enjolras en tono contenido.

―Porque monsieur Courfeyrac dice la verdad: nunca has amado; no realmente.

Enjolras palideció al oír estas palabras, pero continuó escuchando sin tratar de interrumpirla.

―Sean cuales sean tus motivos, y aunque sean generosos y altruistas, te han preservado de experimentar todo dolor y toda alegría. También has cortado los lazos con tu familia. Dime, pues, ¿qué tienes que perder? ¿Pedirás a tus amigos que se alcen en armas y te sigan cuando no comprendes lo que ellos arriesgan? Porque, Julien, tú no arriesgas nada.

 

•••

 

Courfeyrac estudió su aspecto en el espejo. Lo encontró aceptable ahora que la hinchazón de su mejilla había remitido. El descanso había borrado en parte las ojeras, pero desearía poder hacer algo con sus rizos, que se ondulaban en todas direcciones.

Sobre todo, desearía poder borrar las marcas de su cuello y hombros, pero aquellas tardarían días en desaparecer. Comprendió que no merecía olvidar tan pronto lo estúpido que había sido. Lo avergonzaba tanto que Grantaire lo hubiera visto así... Sabía que estaba en deuda con él, y también con Jehan.

No podía desear mejores amigos.

Se había bañado y vestido con ropa limpia que Combeferre le había prestado. No era precisamente la última moda, pero a Courfeyrac le gustaba llevarla. Había considerado la idea de ir a su casa, pero temía que, en su ausencia, Enjolras apareciera.

Con el paso de las horas, aquel temor se había probado infundado.

Junto a la ventana, Combeferre contemplaba la caída de la tarde. El sol se estaba poniendo sobre los tejados, y el resplandor bañaba sus ojos claros de mirada ausente. Al notar que Courfeyrac lo miraba, pareció despertar y forzó una débil sonrisa.

―Te dije que no vendría ―murmuró Courfeyrac, resignado.

Sin decir nada, Combeferre escogió una corbata y la puso alrededor del cuello de Courfeyrac, que lo dejó hacer algo desconcertado.

―Se me hace raro verte sin corbata ―le explicó Combeferre al ver su expresión interrogante.

Courfeyrac observó maravillado cómo trabajaban sus manos sobre la prenda, tan cerca de su piel que podía sentirlas. Su vello se erizó con un escalofrío. Sólo podía pensar en besarle.

―Qué nudo tan feo ―se quejó.

Combeferre sonrió y trató de hacerlo mejor. Courfeyrac apretó los labios.

―Vayamos a verle ―pidió. Combeferre asintió en silencio. Para eso era la corbata.

Cuando hubo terminado, los dos se miraron, y en los ojos de su amigo Courfeyrac leyó sus mismas dudas, sus mismos miedos.

―¿Qué le diremos? ―preguntó.

―No lo sé ―dijo Combeferre.

―¿Qué le dijiste anoche?

―Nada.

Courfeyrac trató de imaginarlo.

―Eso es terrible.

―Lo sé.

―No quiero decir que tú... ―Courfeyrac guardó silencio. Parecía tan complicado cuando, en realidad, era tan sencillo.

―¿Sería...? ―musitó, sin atreverse a alzar la voz. Apenas si se atrevía a pensarlo―. ¿Sería tan malo que... nosotros...?

Fue en ese momento cuando alguien llamó suavemente a la puerta, y ambos se giraron sobresaltados.

Se miraron, infundiéndose valor el uno al otro, y cuando Combeferre se adelantó para abrir, lo hizo con Courfeyrac de su mano.

Era él. Había venido.

Su cabello suelto sobre sus hombros enmarcaba su rostro de una palidez arrebatadora, y aunque bajaba la mirada, sus ojos tenían la expresión decidida y firme de quien asume la derrota sin temor ni arrepentimiento.

Había luchado lo mejor que había podido, pero su lucha, la de todos, había sido en vano.

 


	17. Tricolor

 

**París, 1831**

No mucho después del juicio de Auguste Blanqui, Les Amis de l’ABC entablaron las primeras relaciones con Filippo Buonarroti, introduciéndose así de lleno en los círculos republicanos más activos.

Aquel importarte paso fue posible gracias a los hilos que George Sand movió entre sus muchos conocidos. Era entonces la joven escritora muy cercana a los amigos, aunque los crecientes aires de rebelión que se respiraban en sus reuniones la acabarían distanciando.

Una tarde, la joven había citado a Enjolras cerca de las Tullerías, en uno de esos cafés-concierto que instalaban mesas en la calle y donde los parisinos acudían a bailar. Courfeyrac, toda una eminencia en tales diversiones, había encontrado encantadora la idea y había decidido acompañarlos. A falta de una pareja de baile, trajo consigo a Combeferre.

El ambiente festivo no podía invitar menos a hablar de política, y los asuntos más serios pronto quedaron olvidados. Una alegre mesita rebosante de encajes, sombrillas de seda y coquetas risitas había atraído la atención de Courfeyrac, que no tardó mucho en gravitar hacia ella para ser más que bienvenido por sus risueñas ocupantes. Regresó veinte minutos después con la nariz llena de chantillí y una linda muchacha del brazo, que presentó a un sorprendido Combeferre antes de irse a bailar con todas las demás.

Así transcurría la tarde, con Enjolras tratando de entablar conversación con Sand mientras Courfeyrac y Combeferre danzaban con sus respectivas parejas, cuando la joven, notando que la mirada de Enjolras volaba de vez en cuando en dirección a los bailarines, comentó:

―Te llama la música, querido, ¿quién lo hubiera dicho? Si tanto deseas bailar, no temas: diré que sí.

Enjolras la miró. Sand, vestida de hombre como de costumbre, cruzaba una pierna sobre la otra mientras se abanicaba con el sombrero.

―Oh, comprendo, no sería apropiado ―sonrió la joven―. Por lo menos, uno de los dos debería llevar un vestido.

Enjolras suspiró cansadamente mientras Sand llenaba sus dos tazas. La joven lanzó una miradita hacia la pista de baile, se sirvió un terrón de azúcar y dijo como si nada:

―Bueno, ¿y cuál de los dos te gusta?

Enjolras se quemó con el té. La miró escandalizado, y Sand, sin perder su expresión inocente, le señaló los dos pastelitos que quedaban en la fuente. Enjolras se relajó, aunque la miró algo receloso.

―Por favor ―ofreció.

―Siempre un caballero ―Sand se metió en la boca un pastelillo entero y se chupó delicadamente los dedos―. Humm ―sonrió, golosa―. ¿Y de tus amigos?

Enjolras actuó como si no la oyera.

―¿Una idea atrevida? ―dijo Sand como si se le acabara de ocurrir―. Es posible. Tendrás que perdonar mi franqueza.

―Siempre he apreciado tu franqueza, Aurore...

―George ―lo corrigió ella.

―...pero acostumbras a confundir franqueza con impertinencia.

―Entonces, ¿no es cierto? ¿O no es pertinente que lo diga?

―No vamos a hablar de esto.

―Sería más convincente si trataras de fingir que no sabes de qué hablo.

―No hay nada de qué hablar.

―Terribles reflejos, terribles ―se lamentó Sand, negando tristemente. Probó un sorbito de té―. Al menos, es esclarecedor; tus evasivas empezaban a frustrarme. Evidentemente, no puedo competir, aunque me intriga saber cuál de los dos será el afortunado. Oh, vaya, aquí vienen.

―Aurore... ―le advirtió Enjolras.

―Todo el mundo parece de acuerdo en que monsieur Courfeyrac reúne en su persona todos los encantos que existen, y resulta muy llamativo el modo en que te hace sonreír, aunque yo me inclino por el doctor...

Enjolras se desesperó.

―¡George!

Sand le dedicó una sonrisa perversa mientras Courfeyrac, Combeferre y sus dos acompañantes se sentaban a la mesa.

―¿Seguro que no quieres un dulce? ―dijo a un Enjolras más pálido que el mantel―. Un capricho no te matará.

 

 •••

 

Enjolras pasó semanas sin dirigirle la palabra, aunque eventualmente retomaron el contacto.

Por supuesto, Enjolras jamás mencionó el asunto, aunque Sand no lo necesitó para convertir sus sospechas en certezas, pues leía en las miradas que él no le devolvía, en sus silencios y en sus ausencias.

Sand creía conocer sus sentimientos, pero ¿qué podía saber ella, cuyos afectos eran ligeros como plumas a merced del viento de sus caprichos? A Enjolras no le cabía la menor duda de que él mismo era un capricho, y por eso nunca prestó atención a sus atrevidas insinuaciones, que sólo toleraba por el bien de lo que empezó siendo una conveniente alianza y acabó convirtiéndose en una gran amistad.

Sand, por su parte, se limitaba a sonreír cuando Combeferre o Courfeyrac estaban cerca; aquella sonrisa suya, entre coqueta y suficiente, que encerraba una complicidad de la que Enjolras no participaba, y quizá, sólo quizá, un leve matiz de satisfacción vengativa

Sin embargo, cuando publicó su _Valentine,_ reservó una copia para Enjolras, dedicada de su puño y letra con un verso que él conocía, y acarició sus manos al entregárselo.

―Cualquiera de ellos sería afortunado de tenerte ―le dijo tiernamente―. Y tú podrías tener al que quisieras, ¿no es cierto? Si no se tuvieran el uno al otro.

Enjolras negó. Hacía tiempo que sus amigos habían acordado no seguir adelante con lo que Combeferre parecía creer (o quería hacerle creer a él) que había comenzado aquel verano en Marsella. Enjolras sabía que había empezado mucho antes, que lo que había entre ellos había existido desde siempre, y una parte de él se negaba a creer que ya no existiera.

―Te equivocas con ellos ―dijo, sin embargo.

―¿Y contigo?

―Y conmigo.

Pero con él se equivocaba sólo a medias, y algunas noches, en la soledad de su cama, Enjolras no podía evitar preguntarse si realmente se había reconciliado con sus sentimientos. 

_―Me inclino por el doctor... ―había dicho Sand._

Y por supuesto que era Combeferre.

Siempre había sido Combeferre.

Desde su más tierna infancia, Enjolras había sentido una admiración sincera y profunda por su bondadoso carácter y sus inmensos deseos de saber. No hallaba en Combeferre ni una falta, ni una mancha que ensombreciera la brillante luz de sus ideas. Aquellas cualidades lo elevaban por encima de los niños para ponerlo entre los hombres, y cuando fue hombre fue el mejor de ellos. A su lado, uno deseaba ser mejor persona, y Enjolras creció inspirado por el deseo de ser digno de su admiración y respeto. Amó a Combeferre como a un hermano, profunda y tiernamente, en la seguridad de que él le profesaba el mismo incondicional afecto.

Descubrió entonces que sus propios afectos eran de una naturaleza que no alcanzaba a comprender del todo, y que su reducido mundo parecía censurar. Y, aunque por encima de todo estuviera convencido de su propia libertad para pensar y sentir, el temor a que Combeferre lo condenara lo llevó a ocultarle lo que sentía.

Y así fue como, mientras a él lo paralizaba la duda, Courfeyrac, más inclinado a la acción que a la reflexión, se le adelantó.

 _¿Por qué tú y no yo?,_ se había preguntado Enjolras cuando Courfeyrac le confesó lo que habían hecho. Pero también _: ¿Por qué a él y no... a mí?_

Aquel pensamiento se le clavó como una espina que no pudo arrancarse, y cuanto más lo intentaba, más se le hundía bajo la piel.

Courfeyrac se le metió bajo la piel, y Enjolras nunca supo a ciencia cierta cómo sucedió aquello. Si su afecto por Combeferre había crecido calladamente, arraigando en su mutuo entendimiento y floreciendo en los silencios compartidos, con Courfeyrac todo fue estrépito y ruido. Su sonrisa le calentaba el corazón, sus ojos lo agitaban al detenerse en los suyos, sus pequeñas provocaciones lo ponían fuera de sí, y a veces Enjolras quería golpearlo. Pero Courfeyrac lo desarmaba a su voluntad, se hacía odiar y adorar, y finalmente Enjolras fue incapaz negar lo evidente: alguien que podía acelerar o detener a su voluntad el corazón de otro tenía poder sobre él, y Courfeyrac lo tenía sobre ambos.

Aunque sólo tuviera ojos para uno.

Tenía que ser la prueba, definitiva e irrefutable, de que hasta los mejores intelectos están a merced de las pasiones. Combeferre, con su callada apariencia y sereno espíritu, estaba tan indefenso como él, y Enjolras capituló sin presentar batalla, cediéndole a Courfeyrac aquello que, de todas formas, nunca se hubiera atrevido a reclamar: el afecto de Combeferre, otra clase de afecto.

Sí, a Combeferre lo amó más, lo amó primero. Lo amó lo suficiente como para comprender que, aunque él pudiera darle un propósito, Courfeyrac lo hacía sonreír.

¿Cómo podía aquello estar mal? ¿Qué podía tener de perverso?

¿Y qué podía hacer Enjolras, entonces, salvo rebelarse contra quienes lo condenaban y trataban de educarlos en el odio y el desprecio? Despreciaba las enseñanzas de aquel maestro llamado Lefebvre, y se lo hizo saber del modo más escandaloso posible.

Así se libro de él... y también de sus amigos. Su padre, cuyo terror a los tumultos se tradujo con los años en terror a las ideas, lo sacó del liceo de forma fulminante, y ni siquiera lo dejó despedirse de quienes posiblemente juzgara malas compañías. Pero Enjolras recordaba, mientras subía al carruaje que lo llevaría a casa, haber mirado hacia las ventanas de la biblioteca y haber visto allí a sus amigos; Courfeyrac frente a los cristales y Combeferre de pie detrás de él, con sus manos sobre los hombros del primero.

Así los recordaría Enjolras durante mucho tiempo; el que pasó a solas en la casa de su familia, siempre silenciosa y vacía, llena de habitaciones cerradas y de muebles cubiertos con sábanas. A veces, aunque no había recibido clases desde que era niño, Enjolras tocaba el piano para ahuyentar aquel silencio y a tantos fantasmas. Leía muchos libros aburridos, y cuando su padre le asignó un tutor, leyó algunos más interesantes.

No vio a sus amigos hasta pasados dos años, la noche que tiraron piedras a su ventana. Latió con tanta fuerza su corazón al verlos... al comprender que ellos no lo habían olvidado...

Combeferre partió poco después para instalarse en Londres, y su marcha permitió que Courfeyrac y Enjolras afianzaran los lazos que en realidad nunca se habían roto. Más tarde sería Courfeyrac quien partiría, y Combeferre quien se reuniría con él París para comenzar una nueva vida.

Fueron años felices, pero también empañados por la ausencia. Pudo haber sido entonces, pero fue; no sería. Fue en aquel tiempo cuando Enjolras descubrió algo que nunca llegaría a comprender del todo: que, aunque amaba a sus amigos, amaba aun más lo que eran juntos.

Y por eso no dolía.

No le importó saber que Courfeyrac le había dado su reloj a Combeferre, ni que se pasara la vida tratando de empujarle a él a los brazos de otras personas; de decenas de muchachas, de Sand, incluso de Grantaire. Courfeyrac no podía saber, pues no estaba en París en aquel entonces, que había sido Grantaire el primero en distanciarse sin darle explicación alguna, aunque después regresara sin motivo aparente. Y pensar que alguna vez, en el transcurso de aquellos primeros meses, Enjolras llegó a creer...

Le quedaba, al menos, el mezquino consuelo de saber que Combeferre se había opuesto, y mucho sospechaba que aquel mal golpe que Grantaire recibió mientras Combeferre y él boxeaban no había sido del todo accidental. Era tan poco propio de Combeferre... Enjolras nunca lo había visto perder su extraordinario dominio de sí mismo, pero si sucedió alguna vez, sin duda fue aquella, y probablemente Combeferre aun se lo reprochara. Enjolras, por su parte, tampoco se enorgullecía de lo que había sentido, aunque, veces, lo que lamentaba era no haber sido él quien dejara ir el puño. Con Grantaire todo era complicado, turbulento...

Con sus amigos era fácil, ellos nunca le hicieron daño.

Y no le dolió que, a su regreso de Alejandría, Courfeyrac fuera a ver a Combeferre primero, ni que se instalara con él aunque fuera Enjolras quien le hizo prometer que vendría a París. Había venido, y nada más era importante.

La primera noche que pasaron en París, Enjolras recordaba haber atizado el fuego y repasado muchas veces los libros de Combeferre mientras sus amigos leían juntos echados en la cama. Recordaba las miradas que ellos habían compartido, con la sonrisa en los ojos más que en los labios, y la dulzura con la que, sin darse cuenta, Combeferre acariciaba los rizos azabache mientras Courfeyrac descansaba la cabeza en su regazo. Aquella noche, Enjolras comprendió algo más: que, aunque ellos se tuvieran el uno al otro, él los tenía a ambos.

Había sorteado ya entonces las turbulentas aguas de la adolescencia, y a sus veinte años halló la forma de conformarse con eso.

Así lo creyó, ingenuo como era. ¿Qué sabía él del amor?, como le había recordado Courfeyrac a gritos. Había cometido todos los errores, todas las torpezas; había soportado el dolor que _no sentía_ cuando se marchaban juntos del café; cuando pasaban el verano en Marsella; cuando Courfeyrac había besado a Combeferre delante de él... antes de reparar en su presencia; cuando veía cómo se miraban cuando Courfeyrac le prendía una flor en la solapa; cuando se cogieron de la mano aquella noche de Carnaval en el balcón de la ópera, creyendo que nadie lo notaba...

Todo para al final acabar allí, vencido, en su puerta.

 

 •••

 

**París, 1832**

Sus manos unidas fueron lo primero que Enjolras vio cuando los tuvo frente a él, y por un momento perdió el escaso aplomo que le había permitido presentarse ante ellos. Quizá... quizá llegaba en mal momento.

Fue apenas una sensación, una idea vaga que no tuvo tiempo de traducir en pensamientos antes de encontrarse, de forma brusca e imprevista, entre los brazos de Courfeyrac.

―Gracias a Dios ―suspiró su amigo. Había tanto alivio en su voz mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza―. Lo siento, Julien, lo siento muchísimo.

Conmocionado, Enjolras se obligó a vencer la rigidez de sus músculos para devolverle el abrazo. Resultaba tan fácil con Courfeyrac. Había sido sencillo acostumbrarse a su compañía constante durante aquella última semana; a dormir con él, a su calor y a su contacto... Percibió el limpio olor de su pelo mientras lo estrechaba contra él, aliviado de encontrarlo sano y salvo y de saber..., de esperar... que él lo hubiera perdonado.

―Lamento que no seas feliz ―le dijo en voz baja. Sus ojos, sin embargo, estaban fijos en Combeferre mientras hablaba―. De haber sabido que era por mi causa...

―¿Es cierto? ―Courfeyrac se separó de él para mirarlo, pero mantuvo sus manos en sus hombros, y sus cuerpos casi se tocaban.

―Créeme ―dijo Enjolras de forma vacilante―. ¿Con qué derecho me opondría...?

―Eso no ―lo cortó Courfeyrac.

Cómo si Enjolras no supiera a qué se refería. ¿Pero qué podía decir? ¿Y cómo lo diría aunque lo supiera? Había perdido la voz, apenas tenía aliento. Los ojos de Courfeyrac lo estaban quemando y su subconsciente lo traicionó sin previo aviso con el recuerdo de su beso y de sus lágrimas.

―¿Dónde has pasado la noche, Henri? ―tuvo que preguntarle―. Te estuve buscando.

―Estoy bien ―le aseguró él.

―No se me ocurrió que no lo estuvieras.

Courfeyrac desvió la mirada brevemente, y Enjolras supo que mentía. Estudió su rostro y reparó en la ligera hinchazón de su mejilla. Courfeyrac se apartó instintivamente cuando intentó rozarla con los dedos, pero en seguida sonrió para quitarle importancia.

―No te enfades con él, tenía buenos motivos ―dijo, moviéndose para cerrar la puerta que habían olvidado por completo. El corazón de Enjolras saltó cuando echó la llave―. Sé que lo enviaste tú a buscarme, me lo dijo. Siento haberte preocupado... ―Y añadió, bajando la voz―: Haberos preocupado a ambos.

No dijo nada más, y era evidente que no lo haría aunque le preguntaran. De todas formas, Enjolras había perdido el hilo de las ideas, y por un momento estuvo lejos de allí, perdido en otra parte.... en otra persona...

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me has mentido?_

Para proteger a Courfeyrac, comprendió. _¿De mí?_

_―Para una cosa que te pido..._

Miró a sus dos amigos, a Courfeyrac primero, y después a Combeferre, que le preguntó con voz serena:

―¿Recibiste mi nota?

Enjolras asintió en silencio.

―Temí que no vinieras.

―También yo ―tuvo que confesarle Enjolras.

―Te debo una disculpa.

―Parece que todos tenemos deudas.

 _Estúpido Grantaire,_ estaba pensando, pero Combeferre se aproximó en ese momento. No lo tocó, ni siquiera invadió su espacio, pero, de algún modo, era como si el fantasma de lo que había sucedido aquella noche en el hospital los hubiera seguido hasta allí y ahora los envolviera.

―¿Qué nos debes tú? ―quiso saber Combeferre.

―Una explicación ―dijo Enjolras.

―Yo lo entiendo ―Y añadió―: Ahora.

―Yo también ―asintió Courfeyrac. Después sonrió amargamente―. Aunque no sé si creerlo. Quisiera oírlo de tus labios. Pagaría por ello.

―Por dios, Henri, no te burles ―le rogó Enjolras. La sonrisa de Courfeyrac se ensanchó ante su expresión de desamparo, aunque fue una sonrisa débil y tentativa. Hacía tiempo que la alegría había abandonado su sonrisa.

―No lo hago ―respondió, rodeando lentamente su cintura. Su cuerpo suave y flexible se amoldaba perfectamente al suyo, como cuando bailaban o cuando habían dormido juntos―. Siempre te he tomado en serio, ahora veo que demasiado. Te hubiera besado mucho antes.

Enjolras no pudo evitar mirar a Combeferre para constatar con horror que su expresión no se alteraba; _lo sabía_.

―Aunque no sin tu permiso ―concluyó Courfeyrac.

―Me lo pediste ―recordó Enjolras.

―No esperé a que me lo dieras. No lo hubieras hecho.

_No._

Y la palabra le hubiera sabido a bilis, porque en aquel momento sólo quiso besarlo hasta perder el aliento, enredarse en sus sábanas y en su cuerpo y probar su piel, saciarse en su boca con los dedos enterrados en su pelo y descubrir cómo sonaba su nombre en sus labios... Mentiría si dijera que no se había permitido pensarlo, imaginarlos a uno y a otro y... a ambos...

―Ni siquiera sé de qué estamos hablando. ―Lo sabía, pero si alguien lo decía en voz alta huiría muy lejos―. O si está bien...

―Lo está ―dijo Combeferre tiernamente― si nos parece bien a nosotros. ―Dio un paso hacia ellos, y Courfeyrac bajó sus manos hasta las caderas de Enjolras para girarlo hacia él―. Es sólo nuestro.

―Es vuestro ―dijo Enjolras, milagrosamente sin que le temblara la voz.

―Y tuyo ―dijo Combeferre, mirando sus turbados ojos―. Si quieres.

Courfeyrac estaba pegado a su espalda y lo había rodeado con los brazos. Apoyó la frente en su nuca y le pidió con voz suave:

―Quédate, Julien, estoy cansado. Llevo tanto tiempo haciéndome preguntas... ¿Cómo has podido soportarlo?

―No tenía preguntas como tú.

―¿Ibas a ocultárnoslo siempre?

―Tomasteis vuestra decisión ―dijo Enjolras―. Y yo la mía.

―¿Cómo decides algo así?

―¡No quería separaros!

―Nada de esto es culpa tuya ―le juró Combeferre.

―Ya basta, no es culpa de nadie ―pidió Courfeyrac, estrechando su abrazo―. Nos quiere, yo os quiero. Bésalo y ya está ―dijo abruptamente, porque alguien debía decirlo y fue él quien se atrevió―. Bésalo.

Era difícil saber a cuál de los dos se dirigía, pero entonces empujó suavemente a Enjolras, cerrando la distancia entre Combeferre y él.

Ellos se miraron. Y tal vez los paralizara cierta timidez, pero no el miedo ni las dudas. Eran ellos dos, siempre habían podido hablar con la mirada...

 _Si tú quieres_ , se decían, _yo quiero._

Combeferre tomó su rostro entre las manos, enterrando los dedos en su cabello. Enjolras se adelantó cuando él lo hizo, y al fin... _al fin..._ sus labios se unieron.

Fue un beso suave y dulce, casi casto, y tan breve... Pero pusieron en él el corazón, toda una vida de silencioso afecto, y cuando se separaron, fue para descansar frente contra frente, compartiendo el mismo aliento. Courfeyrac, que aun rodeaba a Enjolras con sus brazos, se adelantó para unirlos más aun, sujetando en una mano la ropa de Combeferre, y Enjolras se fundió entre sus cuerpos, sintiéndose amado y libre de aquella carga, ligero. La soledad había dejado de oscurecer su mundo, y deseó detenerse en aquel instante perfecto. Sólo un minuto más, un momento.

Ellos se lo concedieron; quizá porque también lo deseaban, porque habían sufrido separados, y porque, como él ahora, eran sencillamente felices.

No...

No era complicado.

 

 •••

 

Aquella tarde, mientras las campanas anunciaban el final del día, los tres descansaron juntos en la cama de Combeferre y contemplaron cómo se oscurecía el cielo tiñendo de púrpura los tejados. La brisa que entraba por la ventana traía el olor de la lluvia, y en el aterciopelado añil del cielo comenzaban a brillar las primeras estrellas. Combeferre las conocía por sus nombres, y Courfeyrac recordó aquel librito de cubiertas rojas que él había llevado consigo el último verano, cuando se besaron en el jardín mientras las ramas del tejo los resguardaban de la lluvia.

Fue un beso sin consecuencias, nada más que un juego...

Que no significaba nada.  

―¿Vendrás con nosotros a Marsella? ―dijo a Enjolras.

Él dijo que sí, que iría. Saldrían a cabalgar, les prometió Courfeyrac entonces, igual que hacía años, y a bailar, aunque no juntos, y Enjolras visitaría a su padre, que había esperado mucho para verlo. Y aunque esto último lo hiciera fruncir un poco el ceño, no replicó; Courfeyrac estaba sonriendo, y volvía a ser aquella sonrisa que calentaba como el sol en invierno.

Quisieron ir despacio, recostarse tan solo y dejar pasar el tiempo, hablando en voz baja, dejando que los dedos vagaran entre los cabellos. Dieron al corazón tregua y reposo, y se refugiaron de la brisa en el calor de sus cuerpos, dejándose adormecer por las caricias; caricias que erizan la piel mientras la risa agita el aliento, aliento que, sin querer, escapa en suaves suspiros o se pierde entre pequeños besos.

La piel llama a la piel con un hormigueo, ¿y qué si un beso cae fuera de los labios, en el cuello o en el pecho? Es inocente, una gota de lluvia, un botón de la camisa, un roce de los dedos. Tienen toda la vida, mucho tiempo para aquello, y no será esta noche, no todavía...

No aunque ellos se extrañen, aunque se hayan añorado hasta la fiebre, sufrido lejos el uno del otro. No aunque las manos vaguen bajo la camisa, dejando mariposas en la piel, ni aunque se agite el pecho y se arquee la espalda, suavemente, porque no hay prisa, no será esta noche, no esta noche, no ahora mismo...

Los botones ceden al ímpetu de las manos, y la noche cae sobre la piel desnuda, las manos encuentran otras manos. El primer gemido llega entonces, breve, contenido.

_Espera._

Ninguno lo dice. Oponer resistencia es tan fútil cuando es tan dulce rendirse y caer, caer de rodillas con un nombre en los labios...

Las palabras queman ahora, arden al derramarse al oído, se agitan en el bajo vientre y los labios tiemblan de deseo.

 _Sí..._ Nada más. Sólo eso.

Los besos muerden y los dejan sin aliento; hay sed entre los muslos, en las caderas que se encuentran; impaciencia en las manos que se pierden entre los cabellos, amasando rizos que fluyen entre los dedos. Todo se oscurece y aquel placer no tiene nombre. Si lo tuviera...

_Dios, oh, dios..._

_...sería el vuestro..._

Es breve, terrible, sublime, maravilloso.

Después, mientras yacen sin aliento, exhaustos y enredados, Courfeyrac se echa a reír débilmente, cubriéndose el rostro de rosadas mejillas. Porque son unos ilusos y querían ir despacio. Porque...

―Puede que ya no quemen a nadie por esto, pero creo que con nosotros harían una excepción.

Combeferre le da un suave empujón, pero no puede evitar echarse a reír. Sólo Courfeyrac lo hace reír así, piensa Enjolras, y no sabe que él también está sonriendo.

Todo es perfecto ahora.

 _¿Y cómo,_ se pregunta, _soy tan afortunado de merecerlo?_

 


	18. Semillas de rebelión

 

Como descubrir pasajes nuevos en una vieja novela, colores desconocidos y radiantes en un lienzo demasiado familiar, nuevos acordes demasiado bellos para dejarse oír sin emoción... así era verlos hacer el amor aquel amanecer que llegó demasiado pronto.

Se había retirado calladamente la noche que había velado su desnudez, y bajo la nublada luz del amanecer la piel poseía la palidez de un sueño. Así, saciado y adormecido por la extraña paz que queda tras el vacío, Combeferre los contemplaba como a través de un sedoso velo.

Eran hermosos, más que nunca, más que nada que hubiera conocido. Quería conservar intacta aquella imagen en sus retinas, eternamente en su recuerdo.

Courfeyrac, que era suave y dulce y se dejaba amar mansamente, ofreciéndose por completo, era fuego entre las piernas de Enjolras al tomarlo por primera vez, y Combeferre casi pudo sentirlo físicamente cuando vio a Enjolras arquearse bajo su cuerpo, dejando escapar un gemido que fue el primero de muchos que no pudo contener. Su pecho se agitaba al ritmo del aliento que Courfeyrac le robaba con cada movimiento de sus caderas, y se movía de un modo que ninguno de ellos esperaba, aunque quizá debieron estar prevenidos. La experiencia le había dado aquellas alas, y aunque antes de ellos no hubiera otros hombres, Courfeyrac conocía bien el arte de amar, y estaba demostrando la clase de amante que era: generoso como sólo él sabía ser, meloso, juguetón como un gato que saca las uñas cuando el juego no le complace, que juega y no juega con ambigua, endiablada sonrisa, y los dedos de Eros, y el apetito de un dios de los bosques.

Combeferre lo contemplaba fascinado entre la bruma que apenas le permitía discernir sus pensamientos, y recordaba aquella mañana en la que casi se entregó a él, y se preguntaba cómo hubiera podido resistirlo. La visión y los recuerdos se mezclaban como el humo de dos fuegos; su primera noche juntos; él y Enjolras enredados en su cama, moviéndose de formas que estaban despertando una sed ya aplacada.

Vio cómo se besaban, la fiereza y el ardor de sus labios mientras sus dedos corrían entre los cabellos del otro, cayendo sobre la almohada una y otra vez mientras una y otra vez se encontraban sus caderas. Hubiera podido acabar muy deprisa pero no sucedió; Courfeyrac no lo permitía. A pesar de todo aquel ardor desatado, tenía el control y tenía a Enjolras en sus manos, y lo que estaba haciendo con él... lo estaba haciendo con Combeferre, con ambos.

Enjolras estaba desarmado, indefenso mientras Courfeyrac jugaba con él. Sus manos conocían su cuerpo como si se hubieran amado cien veces, y cada caricia lo hacía estremecerse y lo acercaba más a él, buscando aquello que durante tanto tiempo se había negado; Courfeyrac le susurraba pequeñas cosas al oído, secretos pecados mientras lo llenaba suavemente, y a veces miraba a Combeferre con sus ojos verdes sabiendo que lo intrigaba, incitándolo, invitándolo, jugando a despertar sus celos. Combeferre hubiera caído fácilmente en sus redes, pero verlos hacer el amor era tan dulce o más que formar parte de ello.

Courfeyrac dejaba descansar a Enjolras, le concedía aquel respiro, y sin previo aviso volvía a poseerlo contra las sábanas. Enjolras le había hecho el amor antes, y Courfeyrac se había entregado para descubrir que la inexperiencia no era rival para la pasión. El mismo impetuoso ardor de sus palabras se ocultaba en su piel y en sus besos; lo había vuelto loco y Courfeyrac estaba disfrutando, quizá demasiado, de su pequeña y justa venganza.

―Pídeme que te deje ―le susurró contra los labios―. Seré bueno contigo.

Enjolras no se lo pediría, y Combeferre sonrió al verlo tan indefenso. Distraído, acarició el rubio cabello de Enjolras que se esparcía sobre la almohada mientras Courfeyrac, con una mano en su cadera, se elevaba sobre su brazo libre y lo penetraba profundamente y con torturadora lentitud, dejando  entre sus cuerpos un espacio al que Combeferre no se resistió. Acarició el pecho de Enjolras, sintiendo cómo se agitaba, y con los ojos cerrados él buscó en su mano un salvavidas en la marea creciente. Combeferre dejó que entrelazara sus dedos pero, tras un instante de silencioso contacto, siguió acariciando su torso, su vientre, el suave y rubio vello...

Miró a Courfeyrac y él le devolvió la mirada, con los ojos brillantes de deseo y sin dejar de moverse entre los muslos de Enjolras. Al caer la noche, y con ella las frágiles barreras que se habían impuesto, Combeferre había pensado que Enjolras mostraba una extraordinaria confianza en sí mismo para ser, como era, la primera vez que experimentaba aquella clase de contacto íntimo. No tardó en comprender que, en realidad, era en ellos en quienes confiaba, y que para él era tan fácil como lo había sido para Courfeyrac y para él entregarse el uno al otro.

Despojado de la ropa y de su secreto, aquel que tan celosamente había ocultado de ellos y por ellos, era tan fuerte y dueño de sí mismo como siempre había sido. Había una dulzura especial en su silencio, pero aquella mañana Courfeyrac había logrado romperlo por completo.

Y no importaba.

Courfeyrac quería hacerlo gemir y Combeferre quería oírlo, y cuando por fin cruzó la frontera de su bajo vientre para envolver a Enjolras en sus dedos, lo sintió reaccionar fieramente y clavarle las uñas en el brazo. Combeferre respondió besándolo en los labios, acariciando con una mano su frente y sus cabellos mientras con la otra estimulaba su virilidad como su cuerpo pedía a gritos, y pudo sentir cómo sucedía... Un jadeo, la súbita rigidez de su cuerpo...

Sus caricias y el ímpetu de Courfeyrac desbordaron a Enjolras súbitamente, y Courfeyrac por fin renunció a su pequeño capricho y lo dejó ir para seguirlo, con un gemido ahogado, un instante después.

Ninguno, no obstante, experimentó mayor placer que el de Combeferre al verlos en ese instante breve y brutal, tan cargado de deliciosa y dulce vulnerabilidad. Besó la frente de Enjolras, que ardía como de fiebre mientras se serenaba su respiración jadeante, y acogió a Courfeyrac entre sus brazos cuando se dejó caer rendido.

Estaba exhausto, deliciosamente indefenso ahora, y no pudo reaccionar cuando, tras dejarlo recobrar un instante el aliento, Combeferre lo giró sobre la cama y se recostó sobre su espalda.

―¿Qué...? ―jadeó él entrecortadamente.

―Shhhh... ―Combeferre besó su nuca y la sensible piel entre sus hombros, que se erizó hasta sus costados―. Ahora eres mío.

Junto a ellos, con los ojos cerrados, Enjolras esbozó una sonrisa sin aliento.

―Será bueno contigo ―dijo vengativamente.

Lo fue, compasivo como era, y porque lo amaba demasiado. Courfeyrac era tan dulce cuando se entregaba... Y de un modo u otro, sabía desarmarlos.

Durmieron hasta mediodía como adolescentes perezosos. Había amanecido demasiado pronto.

 

 •••

 

El descanso resultó reparador, pero no tanto como la paz de espíritu que durante tanto tiempo le había faltado. Por primera vez desde aquella triste noche de septiembre, Courfeyrac se sentía en paz consigo mismo, libre de dudas y reconciliado con sus sentimientos. Conservaba, si acaso, el regusto amargo de haber sido irracional e injusto, y lo achacó a su aparente inmadurez en comparación con sus amigos. Tanto Combeferre como Enjolras habían soportado calladamente su carga, y ninguno, creía, había involucrado a otras personas como él había hecho. Pensaba en Grantaire y en Jean Prouvaire, y se preguntaba cómo podría compensarlos.

Pensaba también que iban a necesitar una cama más grande. Dios santo, le dolía todo. Y lo que era aun peor...

―Esto va a ser complicado ―suspiró tras varios intentos fallidos de encontrar su camisa entre la demasiada ropa esparcida por todas partes.

No había tenido aquel problema con sus anteriores amantes, y desde luego nunca había tenido que preguntar nada como “¿son tuyas o mías estas enaguas?”, aunque hubo una vez que...

Pero eso no venía al caso. ¿Y dónde diablos estaba su corbata?

Combeferre había decidido afeitarse (una lástima), y Enjolras se estaba recogiendo el pelo en la nuca sin molestarse en mirarse al espejo. No parecía muy justo que el desastroso resultado fuera tan absolutamente arrebatador. Courfeyrac frunció el ceño frente a la calamidad de sus propios rizos. La ropa que Combeferre había tenido la amabilidad de prestarle tampoco le daba un aspecto muy favorecedor.

―No. No y no. Se acabó, me voy a mi casa a vestirme como una persona respetable. ¡Dios mío, Marius! ―recordó de repente―. Llevo dos noches fuera de casa, seguro que está preocupado. Más le vale estarlo.

―Creí que íbamos a desayunar ―dijo Enjolras.

―Qué aristocrático te encuentro de la noche a la mañana. ¿Desayunar a las doce, majestad?

La expresión de Enjolras hizo sonreír a Combeferre frente al espejo. Había asuntos con los que no se bromeaba. Mientras tanto, Courfeyrac estaba junto al perchero tratando de decidir si coger prestado un sombrero. Si salía con la cabeza descubierta corría el riesgo de que lo viera alguien, pero en caso contrario el que corría el riesgo de ser visto era el sombrero.

Tomó una amarga decisión.

―Os veré luego en el café. Y tú. Los dos. Mañana. A mi sastre.

―No tardes ―le dijo Enjolras.

Pero Courfeyrac ya había salido y cerrado tras él, menos preocupado que Combeferre por la posibilidad de toparse con la portera o con algún vecino en las escaleras después de... y con las paredes tan delgadas que... En fin, no sería de extrañar que algún inquilino se mudase.

Después de que se marchara, Enjolras y Combeferre se quedaron en silencio. No era un silencio incómodo ni tenso, sino familiar, sosegado. Entre ellos todo sucedía a un ritmo más pausado, sin las efusiones y los sobresaltos que Courfeyrac traía consigo. Enjolras estaba mirando la puerta con expresión grave.

―Deja de preocuparte ―le dijo Combeferre, que había acabado de afeitarse y se estaba abotonando el chaleco.

―¿Crees que está bien?

―Lo estará.

―¿Sabes dónde estuvo antes de anoche?

―En casa de Prouvaire.

―Me refiero a antes de eso.

―Olvídalo, Julien ―le pidió Combeferre. Él mismo se había prometido hacerlo―. Nos lo dirá cuando quiera, si es que quiere. Si no quiere, no es asunto nuestro.

Enjolras asintió, aunque sus pensamientos no estaban allí con él. Alguien sabía dónde había estado. Lo sabía Grantaire.

 

 •••

 

A la pobre señora Cordier sólo le faltó santiguarse cuando los vio bajar la escalera. Había visto salir a monsieur Courfeyrac quince minutos antes, y aunque Dios la librase de nombrarlo en voz alta, mucho se temía que ya sospechaba cierto bochornoso asuntillo en el que el pudor le impedía incluso pensar.

Pero a monsieur Enjolras no lo había visto llegar, y no... no le salían las cuentas...

―Buenos días, madame ―dijo el doctor al pasar. Su acompañante la saludó con un asentimiento.

La señora Cordier se pasó los siguientes diez minutos barriendo el mismo escalón. Tan buenos mozos, se lamentaba. Tan formales y educados...

 

 •••

 

El sol de aquel mediodía despejado avivó los ánimos de los dos amigos, que no tardaron en dejar a un lado sus pequeñas tribulaciones para caminar cogidos del brazo hasta el bullicioso Saint-Michel.

Enjolras no se sentía diferente. Aquel gesto familiar, acomodarse al paso de su amigo... Todo era corriente y eso le agradaba; aquel aire de cotidianidad lo hacía sentir seguro. Había, quizá, cierta complicidad compartida en los ojos, una sonrisa oculta en las miradas que Combeferre le dedicaba mientras hablaban de cualquier cosa. Aquello le agradaba más si cabe, y de vez en cuando se descubría ajeno a la conversación, pensando demasiado vívidamente en aquella noche y en sus dos amigos. Lo recorría un hormigueo de emoción y debía luchar contra ella, temiendo que su rostro revelara sus pensamientos.

Cruzaron el piso bajo del Musain, muy concurrido ya que era casi la hora del almuerzo, y accedieron por la escalera a la sala interior. En la privacidad de las escaleras notó que Combeferre rozaba su mano, y se preguntó si sería infantil detenerse para besarlo. Se contuvo, por si acaso, y juntos entraron a la sala para encontrarla desacostumbradamente llena y agitada. El silencio se hizo casi de inmediato.

Todo el mundo los estaba mirando.

―¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó Enjolras, alarmado.

Incluso Feuilly estaba allí cuando debería estar trabajando. Fue él quien se adelantó para darles la noticia:

―El general Lamarque ha muerto.

 

 •••

 

Lamarque había muerto, y todos sabían lo que eso significaba. Había mucho que hacer y apenas tiempo para nada. Era una muerte anunciada que los encontró preparados sólo a medias. Y a algunos, a casi todos, menos concentrados de lo que exigía el deber.

Enjolras se lo reprochó muy poco, porque era de los que miran hacia adelante, y diligentemente trató de ignorar que aquel día señalado en el calendario estuvo, de un modo u otro, empañado por la decepción. Por pedir, hubiera pedido un día más, pero lo cierto era que había tenido muchos y los había desaprovechado. Era tiempo de hacer algo importante, y después ya se vería.

Mañana... Mañana sería otro día.

Aquella tarde sólo pudo admirar la voluntad de sus amigos, su extraordinario compromiso con una causa que siempre había sido la de todos. Eran aquellas convicciones profundas las que los habían unido tiempo atrás a pesar de sus muchas diferencias, un eco de la misma naturaleza que los había empujado a luchar, por motivos distintos, las mismas batallas.

Combeferre se había puesto en pie para hablar. Era asombroso el efecto que, sin levantar la voz, causaba en quienes le oían. Courfeyrac, que había recibido la noticia el último, ya estaba el primero de la fila; había sacado la tricolor por la ventana y alternaba el diálogo enardecido con las burlas sobre el rey y sus ministros. Pronto reinó el buen humor, y este dio paso al optimismo.

―¡Volad, pajarillos, difundid la noticia! ―los animó Courfeyrac cuando al anochecer levantaron la sesión.

―Mucho me temo que van todos a casa de sus queridas ―sospechó Bossuet.

―Muy mal hecho, yo nunca lo haría ―dijo Musichetta, que se había colado en la sala pese a las protestas de algunos. Iba vestida con pantalón y chaleco -puede que Sand lo estuviera poniendo de moda- y desde luego Courfeyrac no se quejaba. Era un apasionado defensor del derecho de las mujeres a tener voz y voto y piernas.

―¿Y tú qué vas a hacer, _monsieur de_ Courfeyrac? ―le preguntó Bossuet mientras salían.

―¡Silencio, hombre! En tiempos así han rodado cabezas por menos de una partícula.

Bossuet se fue riendo del brazo de Musichetta, y Joly los siguió poco después. La sala del café estaba casi vacía cuando Courfeyrac se reunió con Combeferre.

―¿Te vienes conmigo? ―le dijo en voz baja, con una mirada pícara y alegre a la que Combeferre correspondió.

―Te estaba esperando.

Courfeyrac tuvo que dar un paso atrás cuando notó que estaba demasiado cerca. Todo su mundo se desvanecía cuando se trataba de Combeferre, y en ese momento nada deseaba más que regresar a sus brazos. A los de ambos.

―¡Julien! ―llamó.

Enjolras acababa de recoger su levita pero, cuando iba a reunirse con ellos, cambió de opinión.

―Adelantaos vosotros ―les dijo―. Os veré después.

Cuando sus amigos se marcharon sólo quedaba una persona en la sala, sentada al fondo y en silencio. Enjolras dejó su levita en una silla y se acercó a él.

―¿Me mentiste? ―exigió saber.

Grantaire no levantó la mirada de su vaso. Había dado cuenta de todo el vino disponible y aun había logrado echar mano de alguna cosa más. Removió el licor centelleante.

―Sí ―admitió.

―¿Por qué?

Grantaire se encogió de hombros con apatía.

―Verás, yo... quería ir a visitarte ―dijo con voz ausente y un poco pastosa, ebrio sin duda a juzgar por lo vidrioso de su mirada―. Te dije que lo haría y me gusta ser, ya sabes, un hombre de palabra. Pero pensé... pensaba... está claro... que ese cuarto ya estaba ocupado... Por demasiada gente.

Enjolras escuchó aquel desvarío sin comprender ni una palabra.

―¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ―dijo, exasperado.

―No sé. ¿De qué estás hablando tú?

―De Courfeyrac.

―Ah, sí, Courfeyrac... Courfeyrac está bien. ¿Ves como te preocupabas por nada?

Aunque Grantaire se negara a mirarlo y no viera su expresión, pareció sentirla físicamente porque se encogió un poco sobre sí mismo.

―¿Dónde estaba? ―exigió Enjolras.

―Pregúntaselo a él.

―Te lo pregunto a ti.

―No te lo puedo decir. Me ata el juramento hipocrático.

―¿Crees que tienes que protegerlo de mí?

―Todo el mundo debería protegerse de ti, Apolo.

Otra vez aquella ridiculez. Grantaire parecía haberlo tomado por costumbre y eso lo irritaba. Tal vez por eso seguía haciéndolo. Grantaire siempre había encontrado entretenido provocarle, y Enjolras pensó en marcharse antes de que sus bobadas lo sacaran de quicio.

En vez de eso, se encontró sentándose frente a él.

―Gracias ―dijo secamente―. Aunque no sé qué has hecho.

―Entonces no sabes si las merezco.

―Supondré que es así. No me queda más remedio.

Courfeyrac y Grantaire habían estado compartiendo la misma mesa un buen rato, y aunque Enjolras no oyó lo que decían, encontró sus gestos lo bastante elocuentes.

―Qué magnánimo por tu parte, oh Apolo, pensar lo mejor de este borracho ―sonrió Grantaire. Después frunció el ceño con desagrado―. Pero no, eso no tenía que sonar a reproche. Acepta mis disculpas. Y ―llenó algo más de un dedo de un vaso vacío que después empujó hacia Enjolras― brinda conmigo. Sólo por esta vez.

Enjolras miró ceñudo el vaso que estaba frente a él.

―¿Por qué?

Grantaire volvió a encogerse de hombros como si nada.

―¿Qué sé yo? ¿Por los viejos tiempos?

―¿Acaso fueron mejores?

―No, desde luego.

Enjolras contempló en silencio las ondulaciones del licor. La sala olía a tabaco de pipa y a aires de rebelión. Todo estaba revuelto, alfombrado de octavillas y panfletos, y en la pared, la roja había sustituido a la tricolor.

―Supongo que no puedo convencerte ―dijo Grantaire―. Es igual, tampoco se me ocurre un brindis apropiado. Recuerdo que una vez te convencí para que apostaras ―recordó con una sonrisa punzante―. Apostaste dos francos al caballo perdedor.

―¿Lo hice? No me acuerdo.

―Claro que no. ―Grantaire se echó hacia atrás en su silla y contempló la bandera con la mirada perdida―. ¿No querrás apostar de nuevo?

―De ningún modo.

―¿Qué más te da? Si gano yo, no viviré para cobrar.

―Si así es como piensas, no vengas al funeral.

Grantaire sonrió de forma inocente.

―¿Al de quién?

Enjolras lo miró a los ojos. Por primera vez, Grantaire no rehuyó su mirada. Tenía motas doradas en los iris verdes... y un brillo húmedo en las pestañas.

Hacía meses desde la última vez que habían hablado en buenos términos. Había sido en Carnaval, en el balcón de la ópera. Se habían sentado en la balaustrada de piedra y Grantaire se ofreció a llenarle la copa. Enjolras no había rehusado, aunque sí dijo:

_―¿Y si probaras a ver el mundo con tus ojos?_

_Grantaire sonrió como si lo encontrara muy ocurrente._

_―Lo intenté una vez. Menudo susto. No querrías saber lo que vi._

_―Lo mismo que vemos todos._

_Grantaire negó con la cabeza, con la mirada perdida en el paisaje nocturno del jardín._

_―No, tú no. Tú ves algo distinto. Si más gente tuviera tus ojos... La verdad, estaríamos perdidos._

_Enjolras no replicó; estaba claro que era inútil. Probó un sorbo de champán, al que estaba poco acostumbrado, y alzó la mirada cuando un silbido precedió al primer estallido en el cielo. La noche se llenó de colores brillantes, de humo y estrépito, y pronto los rodeó una muchedumbre emocionada. Courfeyrac y Combeferre, que hasta ese momento se cogían de mano, se separaron._

_―Me gusta tu disfraz ―oyó que Grantaire le decía entre el ruido de las explosiones y las exclamaciones de asombro de la multitud._

_―Gracias._

_―¿Qué opinas del mío?_

_―Es predecible._

_Grantaire se echó a reír. No era frecuente que riera de forma tan franca._

_―Un día de estos voy a hacer algo impredecible._

_―¿Cómo qué? ―preguntó Enjolras con curiosidad._

_―Ya lo verás._

Pero no lo hizo, y aquello fue solo una fanfarronada más, un milagro del Día de los Locos.

Que había quedado muy atrás.

Enjolras se puso de pie.

―Buenas noches, Grantaire.

―Buenas noches ― _Apolo._ No lo dijo. Había vuelto a bajar los ojos―. Que duermas bien.

Enjolras esperó en vano una última mirada, y al no recibirla se marchó. Sobre la mesa quedó su vaso intacto. Fue el único licor que Grantaire no probó.

 

 •••

 

Combeferre no vivía lejos del café, así que el trayecto fue muy corto. Courfeyrac y él se detuvieron frente al portal. Apenas había anochecido, así que la puerta estaba abierta todavía. Para Combeferre supuso un pequeño alivio; muy a su pesar, seguía incomodándole la idea de enfrentarse a sus vecinos, una debilidad que Courfeyrac había achacado abiertamente a su madre y a su propio escándalo familiar. Estaba en lo cierto, casi con toda seguridad, aunque al recordar a su madre fue otra la idea que lo asaltó. Debería ir a visitarla en cuanto tuviera ocasión, aunque los próximos días prometían ser frenéticos y los preparativos exigirían todo su tiempo.

Un tiempo que, egoístamente, hubiera preferido reservar. ¿Era tanto pedir un día? Una noche con el espíritu sosegado; una mañana de abrir los ojos sin que lo asaltaran dudas y remordimientos, y pasar un día sin hacer nada, abandonado a la pereza y a otros brazos como quien se abandona a los vapores del opio y deja vagar el pensamiento, con el alma en paz y el corazón en calma.

Temía el día señalado tanto como lo esperaba, y recordó aquel atardecer de hacía dos años en la barricada de los mercados. Aquel día de julio, todo París celebraba una victoria que le arrebataron después. Pero, durante unas horas...

¿Por qué no esta vez?

A su lado, Courfeyrac también parecía ausente.

―¿Ocurre algo? ―le preguntó Combeferre.

―Yo... tengo que ir a un sitio ―murmuró Courfeyrac―. ¿Querrás esperarme? No tardaré mucho.

―Ve, no hay prisa.

Courfeyrac sonrió mientras se alejaba, caminando un momento de espaldas.

―Si vuelve antes que yo, no os canséis mucho ―le advirtió antes de doblar la esquina con paso apresurado.

 

 •••

 

Los puestos de plaza del _Palais Royal_ estaban casi todos cerrados cuando Courfeyrac llegó sin aliento.

―¡Marguerite! ―llamó a su amiga la florista, que ya abandonaba la plaza empujando su pequeño carro.

La muchacha hizo un alto para ver quién la llamaba, y al ver a Courfeyrac corriendo hacia ella, deslizó detrás de su oreja un mechón de su cabello y esbozó una sonrisa cálida.

―Pero monsieur, ¿no le da vergüenza? ―dijo mientras Courfeyrac le daba alcance y se detenía para recobrar el aliento―. Nunca he visto correr así a un caballero.

Courfeyrac se quitó el sombrero para saludarla y se dio aire con él.

―Verás, es... es una emergencia. No albergaba esperanzas de llegar a tiempo pero hete aquí, mi salvadora. Necesito...

―¿Rosas blancas? ―sonrió la muchacha―. Sin espinas, ¿no es cierto?

 

 •••

 

Después de la carrera contrarreloj vino el ascenso por las calles laberínticas y empinadas del Montmartre. Alguien con verdadera visión urbanística debería aplanar aquella montaña porque sudar era algo muy poco parisino. Eso sí que sería el _progreso._

El portero de la ruinosa finca tenía un concepto de la puntualidad británico, y si alguien cometía la tropelía de llamar fuera de horas, gruñía como un oso sacado de su guarida. Tampoco era probable que su última aparición a horas intempestivas hubiera mejorado su humor también inglés, así que Courfeyrac tuvo que improvisar. La última vez que improvisó llamando a voces le echaron encima un jarro de lo que esperó fervientemente que fuera agua -bendita gente la de aquel sencillo barrio-, así que gritar quedaba totalmente descartado. Por fortuna, aunque la ventana que era su objetivo estaba en un cuarto, Courfeyrac tenía una puntería ensayada durante años. Recogió del suelo algunos guijarros, se alejó de la fachada todo lo que pudo y los lanzó contra los cristales.

La cabeza despeinada de su poeta no tardó en asomarse.

 

 •••

 

―No tenías que molestarte ―dijo Jean Prouvaire cuando, de vuelta en su buhardilla, Courfeyrac le presentó una cajita adornada con un primoroso lazo.

―Te he molestado mucho más de la cuenta.

―Tú nunca me molestas.

Courfeyrac sonrió con una calidez que desarmó por completo al poeta.

―Eres mucho mejor amigo de lo que merezco. Por favor, acéptalo. Es muy poca cosa.

Jehan tomó el paquetito con timidez, desató el lazo sin romperlo y miró lo que contenía.

―Son violetas de Toulouse ―le explicó Courfeyrac―. Bueno..., lo serán. Eso espero. Una vez dijiste que crecían en la casa de verano de tus padres, así que...

―¿Te acuerdas de eso? ―musitó Jehan. Era cierto que lo había dicho. Hacía... unos cinco años.

―Pues claro.

Jehan miró las semillas con los labios apretados.

―¿Me... me ayudas a sembrarlas?

Las plantaron en varios tiestos vacíos que Jehan encontró por la casa. En su pequeña buhardilla, el joven cultivaba toda clase de plantas, unas con más éxito que otras. Algunas, algo mustias, ocupaban lugares privilegiados para recibir más luz, y había una planta trepadora que se había adueñado del marco de la ventana y de parte de las vigas del techo, dando a la habitación un aspecto extravagante y encantado.

Courfeyrac nunca había hecho nada como aquello, y se contentó con depositar la semilla con las puntas de los dedos y sentarse a esperar el milagro. Jehan se burló de él, y después le enseñó a hacerlo. Y aunque Courfeyrac rezongó al principio por la posibilidad de ensuciarse los puños de la camisa, acabó encontrando agradable la tarea.

Había algo inexplicablemente placentero en el simple hecho de hundir las manos en la tierra y sentirla húmeda entre los dedos. La sensación lo llenaba de una paz extraña, y eso que no era más que un tiesto. Miró sus manos y las de Jehan, manchadas de tierra, y la callada sonrisa de su amigo mientras trabajaba con mimo, con el cabello suelto cayendo sobre su rostro. A veces soplaba para apartar los molestos mechones, y a veces se los retiraba hacia atrás sin preocuparse de sus manos sucias. Tenía un gracioso tiznón en la mejilla cuando dieron la labor por terminada.

Courfeyrac se sentó en el suelo con un suspiro, con la camisa arremangada hasta los codos, y admiró orgulloso su obra. Se sintió un poco como Dios.

―¿Cuándo crecerán? ―preguntó.

―En algunas semanas ―dijo Jehan, que se había levantado a por su pitillera.

―¿Tanto? ―se quejó Courfeyrac.

Jehan regresó con un poco de tabaco picado y lió un cigarro con dedos expertos. Lo compartieron sentados en el suelo, viendo por la ventana cómo salían las primeras estrellas.

―Bueno, ¿y cómo estás? ―dijo Jehan finalmente, aunque la franca sonrisa de Courfeyrac hacía trivial la pregunta.

―La verdad..., mejor que nunca ―suspiró Courfeyrac.

―Me alegro mucho, Henri ―dijo Jehan con franqueza―. Me alegro por los dos.

―Sí, bueno... ―Courfeyrac se mordisqueó el labio inferior. Sabía que no debía; había causado bastantes problemas por hablar de más. Sólo por aquella vez, y sin que sirviera de precedente, se guardó lo que se moría por contar―. Gracias, Jehan ―dijo. Había recordado llamarlo por su nombre, y el poeta sonrió―. Gracias por todo.

 

 •••

 

Aunque se sentía impaciente por regresar junto a sus amigos, Courfeyrac se demoró en casa de Jean Prouvaire hasta perder la noción del tiempo, y el camino de regreso lo hizo paseando. No se había sentido tan ligero de corazón en mucho tiempo, puede que desde aquella mañana en Marsella, cuando se despidió de Combeferre en la diligencia. La tristeza lo había sobrevolado desde entonces, tejiendo hilo a hilo una mortaja sobre él. Ahora que el velo había caído, el mundo parecía brillar más que nunca, y donde quiera que posaba los ojos veía poesía y belleza. Se acodó en el puente de los Inválidos para contemplar las luces sobre el río, que brillaban como luciérnagas, y después dio un rodeo por Saint-Michel. Debía parecer un lunático, un loco errante dando vueltas.

Cuando finalmente regresó con Combeferre y Enjolras, fue para encontrarlos charlando a la luz de las velas. Tras expresar su amarga decepción y declararlos los amantes más sosos de la historia, se unió a ellos alrededor de la mesa.

No era fácil distraerse de lo que los próximos días les deparaban. La idea los exaltaba demasiado, especialmente a Enjolras, cuyos ojos brillaban con intensidad creciente. Hablaba con tanta pasión que olvidó que ciertas cuestiones se discutían sólo en voz baja, y cuando un vecino golpeó la puerta llamándolos al orden, Courfeyrac lo invitó a pasar y a bailar la Carmañola. Suerte tendrían si no acababan detenidos aquella misma noche porque, fiel a sus amenazas, Courfeyrac se puso de pie y tomó a Combeferre de las manos. Combeferre trató de resistirse y dio un torpe traspié.

―¡Vamos, baila conmigo!

―¿Pero qué dices? Si no sé.

―Es muy fácil, yo te enseño.

―Henri, por lo que más quieras... ―rogó Combeferre pidiendo ayuda a Enjolras, que se había hecho fuerte en su silla temiendo ser la próxima víctima.

―No seas tímido, bailas muy bien ―insistió Courfeyrac―. Y soy un maestro excelente, que te lo diga Julien. Si pude enseñarle el vals a él, puedo enseñarte a ti una cancioncilla popular.

―Qué tú ¿qué? ―dijo Combeferre, boquiabierto.

―Nada, nada ―se apresuró a decir Courfeyrac, recordando demasiado tarde que había prometido guardar el secreto.

Pero ¿por qué tenía que haber secretos entre ellos? Courfeyrac recordaba con ternura aquel momento; y, por la expresión que cruzó el rostro de Enjolras, supo que él también.

Courfeyrac no logró que Combeferre bailara con él, pero sí que lo besara inesperadamente. Su sonrisa despertaba en él aquella pasión impetuosa, y Courfeyrac se doblegó a sus brazos en la curva de su cintura, se estremeció cuando su mano ascendió por su espalda hasta la base de su cuello, y cuando, al separarse sus labios, Combeferre rozó el pequeño lunar de su mejilla con las yemas de los dedos, fue Courfeyrac quien lo besó de nuevo.

Desde la mesa, con el azul de sus ojos transformado en oro por la suave luz de las velas, Enjolras los contemplaba con secretos pensamientos.

 

 •••

 

La misma inquietud silenciosa persistía en sus ojos mucho después de consumirse las velas, mientras el añil de la noche llenaba la habitación.

Combeferre y Courfeyrac se habían dormido frente contra frente, con las piernas entrelazadas bajo el desorden de las sábanas, y había una indecible ternura en la forma en que Combeferre pasaba su brazo sobre Courfeyrac, protegiéndole cuando, en realidad, era él el más necesitado de su cariño. Enjolras se preguntaba si ellos lo sabían, si comprendían la tremenda ironía del vínculo que habían creado. Para Combeferre, Courfeyrac había sido su faro en la niebla y su sol en invierno; de haberle faltado su calor, hubiera podido ser muy gris su existencia, y se hubiera secado antes de tiempo su amable espíritu, sofocado por el peso de una familia distante y de su propia inteligencia.

Y, sin embargo, era Courfeyrac quien acudía a él desde niño, desde que las tormentas lo asustaban y corría a refugiarse en su cama. Sí, Enjolras sabía aquellas cosas, y lo apenaba ya entonces que Courfeyrac se arriesgara a aventurarse hasta otro dormitorio por los oscuros pasillos en lugar de acudir a él, que estaba a dos metros.

Ahora, Enjolras se preguntaba cual era su papel, qué podía ofrecerles él que no tuvieran ya ellos. Temía, y mucho, no llegar nunca a descubrirlo.

De pie frente a la ventana, se asomaba a la noche sin verla. Las palabras de Sand eran el eco lejano de su conciencia.

_―¿Pedirás a tus amigos que se alcen en armas y te sigan cuando no comprendes lo que ellos arriesgan?_

Era la madrugada del 2 de junio, y todo París guardaba silencio. Era la calma que precede a la tormenta. Las señales estaban poniendo en guardia a las autoridades, y los espías habían salido de cada agujero. Ya se habían producido las primeras detenciones.

Tenían miedo del pueblo y hacían bien en temerlo. Ahora más que nunca, Enjolras estaba decidido.

Y sin embargo...

Unas manos amables acariciaron sus hombros. Supo que era Combeferre cuando no dijo nada. Enjolras se dejó abrazar, pero no pudo alejar sus pensamientos.

―Habla conmigo ―le pidió Combeferre tras apartar suavemente su cabello para depositar un beso en su nuca. El roce de su aliento le erizó la piel.

―¿Qué puedo decirte que no sepas?

―Dime entonces lo que ya sé. Que temes y dudas igual que todos.

 _Que todos no,_ se dijo Enjolras. Algunos eran más escépticos que otros.

―¿Tienes dudas, Étienne?

―Recelaría del hombre que no las tuviera.

Enjolras se giró hacia él sin abandonar sus brazos.

―Eres el mejor hombre que conozco ―susurró.

Combeferre negó con una sonrisa amable.

―Sólo el más afortunado.

Enjolras lo miró a los ojos. No había nada que decir, él lo sabía todo, así que se adelantó para besarle...

―El más afortunado soy yo... que tengo toda la cama ―ronroneó Courfeyrac, sobresaltándolos. Se removió adormilado, tirando de las sábanas, y hundió el rostro en la almohada con un suspiro―. Venid de una vez. Hace frío.

¿Cómo negarse? Aquella cama, no muy espaciosa ni muy confortable, debía parecerles el cielo. Combeferre y Enjolras regresaron juntos, y Courfeyrac se movió para hacerles sitio. Dejó que se acomodaran y cerró los ojos, pero parecía disgustado. Al cabo de un momento, sin previo aviso, rodó por encima de Enjolras para ponerse él en el centro, y por fin suspiró complacido.

―Julien ―susurró minutos después.

Combeferre respiraba suavemente y de forma acompasada, con aquel sueño tranquilo de las nobles almas, y rodeaba con su brazo la cintura de Courfeyrac, que descansaba su rizada cabeza en la almohada. Su frente casi rozaba la de Enjolras, que sentía su aliento dulce en las mejillas.

Enjolras abrió los ojos para encontrar los de él, mirándole en la suave penumbra aterciopelada. Su mirada poseía una gravedad poco frecuente, pero su voz fue tan cálida como el sol cuando dijo:

―No lleves tú solo esta carga.

Enjolras no dijo nada. Pero en sus ojos, brillantes como estrellas, se leía un silencioso “gracias”.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La historia previa de Enjolras y Grantaire (para entender mejor de qué hablan) la tenéis en "Neque semper arcum tendit Apollo".
> 
> Gracias por leer y hasta el próximo (y último) capítulo!


End file.
